En lo profundo de tus ojos
by Cathya Bloodkisse
Summary: Edward y Bella llevan 6 años casados, ultimamente el tiene problemas con el alcohol, se descontrola; llegando a maltratar a bella.cuando la situacion llega a su limite bella decide denunciarlo.Sumary completo, adentro.
1. prefacio

Hoy se cumple el último día de su condena…y no se lo he dicho.

Tanto tiempo ansiando que llegara este día, que ahora me resulta tan temido…

No he tenido el suficiente coraje para decírselo, soy cobarde y debil; no he podido cumplir la promesa que le hice con tanta convicción.

Tengo miedo.

¿Que debo hacer?,el me estará esperando ansioso, ansioso de poder estar por fin con su amada familia.

¿Y yo? Yo le voy a acabar de destruir la vida.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se me olvidó poner el Disclaimer pero ya saben, los personajes son de stephanie meyer, lo único que es mío es la trama.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, son de stephanie meyer, lo único que es mío es la trama.

_**Sumary completo:**_ Edward y Bella llevan 6 años casados; últimamente él tiene problemas con el alcohol, cuando toma se descontrola, llegando así a maltratar a Bella. La situación llega a su límite, Bella decide poner fin al asunto, siendo lo mejor para su salud, mental y física y también por sus hijos. Decide denunciarlo por maltrato. Aún así ella no odia a Edward, ella sabe que, de no ser por su adicción a la bebida, el no se comportaría así.

Ellos se aman, por eso, Bella sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, es denunciarlo, así cuando acabe su condena puedan ser la familia que eran antes.

¿Qué pasará cuando Edward este entre rejas, encontrará Bella un hombro en el que apoyarse?

_**Capítulo1**_

Otra vez lunes, el fin de semana se me pasó volando.

Alice nos invitó a ver su recién estrenada casa.

Era preciosa, con un espacioso jardín hecho para que los niños jueguen. La casa, por supuesto, estaba perfectamente decorada, siendo la casa de Alice que otra cosa se puede esperar?

Edward no paró de hacer bromas acerca de lo espaciosa que era la casa y que con tantos armarios esperaba que no le diera por ocuparlos todos.

Mientras, los niños jugaban en el pequeño parque que hay hecho en el jardín junto con los hijos de Alice y Jasper.

Puesto que el departamento que ocupaban se les quedó pequeño con la llegada de los niños.

Volviendo al presente, hoy, para variar, hace un estupendo y nublado día en Forks.

Se está tan a gusto en la cama, no me quiero levantar,

Pero he e ir a levantara los niños para el colegio.

Giró la cara y después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos aún me sentía deslumbrada por su belleza.

Incluso recién levantado se ve sexy, sobre todo con ese pelo suyo tan alocado.

Me lo quedé mirando, sin pensar en nada, simplemente observando su magnificencia.

Recorro con mi dedo índice su marcada mandíbula, paso por sus definidos y suaves pómulos, me detengo ahí un momento, acariciando, sin prisas. Suspiro y muevo mi dedo hasta sus tan rosados labios, paso una y otra vez mi dedo suavemente por ellos.

Edward susurra mi nombre flojito, pero audible para mi que estoy a un palmo de su rostro.

Sonrrio y aunque no me pueda ver, estoy segura de que se me han iluminado los ojos.

-Edward-susurro-despierta cariño o vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Frunce el ceño pero sigue durmiendo.

-Edward s te va ha hacer tarde.- pruebo otra vez, alzando un poco el volumen.

-Muy bien, tu me obligaste.- digo al ver que ni se inmuta.

Reduzco el espacio que queda entre nosotros y junto nuestras frentes, deslizo mi nariz por la suya y finalmente le rozo los labios con los míos, un pequeño roce que se intensifica segundos después.

Paso mi lengua por sus labios, entreabiertos, el, según yo, todavía en la inconsciencia, suspira.

Junto nuestros labios otra vez, con intensidad e introduzco la punta de mi lengua por su entreabierta y sensual boca.

-Bella- gime Edward y es entonces cuando el beso cobra intensidad gracias a la colaboración de la persona portadora de esos jugosos y adictivos labios.

Entrelazamos nuestras resbaladizas lenguas, degustándonos, el me toma por la nuca y entrelaza sus finos y largos dedos entre las hebras de mi despeinado cabello e introduce, profundizando todavía más el beso; introduce su otra mano por entre la fina camiseta de tirantes que uso para dormir, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mi espina dorsal, provocando un placentero estremecimiento y contra mi voluntad, me obligué a mi misma a romper el beso, juntando nuestras frentes, recibiendo el suave roce de la respiración del otro.

-A partir de ahora me despertarás a si todos los días, es una orden.-dijo, abrí los ojos y by que el me miraba con sus fulgurantes ojos verdes y su centelleante sonrisa ladeada.

Sonrrei, avergonzada, sintiendo como el ya conocido cúmulo de calor se me concentraba en las mejillas, bajé la vista y mis ojos toparon con su pétreo torso, poniendo especial atención en sus rosados pezones, erectos, con su vello cobrizo semi rizado.

De repente me acordé para que quería despertarlo.

-Corre, levántate y lávate, mientras estaré haciendo el desayuno, no tardes si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela.-dije dándole

Un último beso en la comisura de los labios.

Le di la espalda, me puse las zapatillas y a continuación me fui al baño, antes de entrar me giré a ver a Edward. El mantenía pasmada en su rostro una enorme sonrisa y su vista se posaba en mi trasero, sonrrei internamente, menee la cabeza y de una vez entré en el baño.

Me miré en el espejo, pelo castaño oscuro con matices rojizos, hasta dos palmos más debajo de los hombros, ojos color chocolate, según la gente muy expresivos, nariz pequeña, un poco respingona, labios llenos con un leve tono rosado pero ahora son hinchados y están rojos, producto de el recién apasionado beso, piel pálida, pero si tu le preguntaras a Edward el te diría que es cremosa y suave. Soy delgada, con pequeñas curvas, todo en su justo sitio, pechos….no muy grandes, pero según Edward son perfectos y eso me vasta.

Después del pequeño análisis, me quito la ropa y me meto a la ducha, me pongo debajo del chorro de agua y cojo mi shampoo favorito, fresias; cuando acabo con el pelo me enjabono el cuerpo, paso el jabón por mi pecho y bajo hasta mi costado y siseo de dolor; vaya, se me había olvidado, me digo a mi misma, dejo el jabón en su sitio y me examino la contusión del costado.

Ya casi está desapareciendo, lo se por que está de color amarillento y eso, por experiencia, desgraciablemente, quiere decir que falta poco para que se cure.

Me aclaro el jabón, salgo de la ducha y me enrosco la toalla al cuerpo, mientras que me seco la cabeza, pienso o mas bien recuerdo.

"_Flash back ª_

_-Lo siento Bella, de verdad perdóname, te juro que te amo, no era mi intención, yo simplemente…..-dijo Edward desesperado, sollozando con sus manos agarrando en puños su cabello._

_-No te merezco Bella, soy un mounstruo, no se como todavía sigues a mi lado._

_-Tranquilo Edward, no es nada.._

_-¡Que no es nada!, ¿como puedes decir eso? ¡¿Te has visto el costado?¡, estás así por MI culpa, por mi maldita y jodida culpa,¿¡es que no lo entiendes?!- en sus ojos, su voz, su rostro!, en todo el se reflejaba el dolor, la repulsión hacia si mismo._

_-Escucha Edward, yo te amo y no hay nada, nada, que puedas hacer para cambiar eso, me entiendes.-dije con determinación, con adoración, quité sus manos de su pelo, las dejé a sus costados y acuné su cara entre mis manos, le miré directamente a los ojos._

_-Edward, yo te amo, mas que a mi vida y nunca podría separarme de ti, pero necesitas ir a terapia por favor, hazlo por mi-dije suplicante- por nuestros hijos, por favor piensa en ellos, piensa en ti, no puedes seguir así y no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ti.-las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos, recorriendo mi cara, saltando finalmente vacío._

_-Te lo prometo Bella, iré a terapia y es por ti que lo hago, por nuestra pequeña familia.- dijo sorbiéndose la nariz._

_-Te prometo que lo haré pero no me dejes Bella, no soy nada sin ustedes, te amo y voy a cambia.- dijo repartiendo besos por mi cara- no te vas a arrepentir de haberme dado esta oportunidad.- me abrazo con fuerza por los hombros y hundiendo la cara en mi cuello._

"_Fin flash Back "_

El me lo prometió, va a cambiar, a partir de ahora todo mejorará, me dije con fervor.

O al menos, eso es lo que yo me aferro a creer.

Terminé de peinarme y me fui a vestir. Edward ya no estaba en la cama, supuse que se estaría duchando en el baño del primer piso.

Abrí el armario y seleccioné unos jeans no muy pegados, un jersey un poco ajustado de color lila y por último unas botas de diario, sin tacón; hay que ir abrigada, estamos a principios de enero.

Una vez vestida, salí del cuarto y bajé de dos en dos las escaleras.

Estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando recordé que tenía que levantar a los niños.

-Dios, que despistada.- mascullé.

Me giré para ir a despertarlos pero de pronto unos ruidos me distrajeron, provenían de la cocina. Di otra vez media vuelta y entré a la cocina.

-Que hacéis despiertos, os habéis levantado vosotros solos? – les pregunté a Lisa y a Matt, mis hijos mellizos.

-Es que papa ha venido a levantarnos, dijo que hoy venía el por que tu te estabas duchando.- dijo Matt de seis años, con pelo castaño claro y vivaces ojos verdes.

-Vaya, no me dijo nada de que iva a ir a levantarlos.

-Será que quería darte una sorpresa mami.- dijo Lisa con su pequeña nariz manchada de mermelada.

Era preciosa, cabello cobrizo y ojos color chocolate, una mezcla perfecta entre Edward y yo, al igual que Matt.

-Si cariño, tienes razón, seguramente quería darme una sorpresa.- dije caminando hasta la mesa de roble donde desayunaban.

-Lisa.

-Si, mami?

-Tienes la nariz manchada de mermelada cariño.-dije apretando los labios, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reirme.

-Gracias por avisarme ma, ya me lo podrías haber dicho tu, no Matt?.-dijo cogiendo una servilleta para limpiarse .

-Si te lo dijera ya no tendría gracia.

-Muy gracioso.-dijo Lisa con sus mejillas infladas.

-Porqué están peleando?- dijo Edward entrando en la cocina.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, perfecto como siempre a sus 28 años de edad. S veía especialmente perfecto debido a el pelo mojado que traía por la reciente ducha. Ese mechoncito de pelo que se le caía por la frente me volvía loca.

-Por nada verdad mama.- dijo Matt con cara de angelito.

-No me vengas poniendo tu cara de angelito porque no va a colar.-dije pretendiendo ser severa.

-Que hizo?- preguntó Edward poniéndose a mi lado.

-Nada grave, simplemente Lisa se manchó la nariz de mermelada y Matt no se lo dijo.

-Bueno, no vuelvas ha hacerle eso a tu hermana.-le revolvió el pelo con la mano.

-Vale papa.

-Una vez solucionadas las cosas me puse a prepararme el desayuno, huevos revueltos con beicon; estaba friendo el beicon cuando siento que Edward me abraza por la cintura y pega su barbilla en el hueco de mi hombro.

-Hum, esto huele de maravilloso- dijo espirando el aroma.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un plato para ti?-volteé el rostro y me encontré con su mirada y labios a escasos centímetros.

Mi vista se desvió de sus ojos, penetrantes e intensos, a sus labios, parecidos a las grosellas, tan dulces, tiernas y apetecibles…

-La verdad es que me refería a mujer que tengo entre mis brazos- y remarcando la frase, la presión de sus brazos aumentó en mis caderas; dijo con un brillo pícaro en la mirada y sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes, formándosele en las comisuras de los labios una especie de línea o pequeños hoyuelos muy sexys- pero ahora que lo dices no estaría mal un plato de lo que estas haciendo.

-Tonto.- dije dándole con el puño juguetonamente en el brazo.

El no hizo más que proferir una risa aterciopelada y darme un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarme, no sin antes, discretamente, deslizar su mano por mi culo y apretar un poco.

Acto seguido se fue a sentar con los niños y yo acompañada por mi sonrrisa boba me puse ha hacer otro plato de beicon y huevos revueltos.

Tan pronto como acabé de hacerlo apagué la llave del gas, emplaté y se lo serví. Me senté a su lado, el estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, yo a su izquierda y los niños estaban sentados juntos a la derecha.

Toda una familia en pos de ser perfecta y feliz.

La mañana transcurrió sencilla.

Cuando Edward se fue a trabajar, es profesor de música en la escuela, se llevó a los niños con el.

Y yo me quedé, como de costumbre, sola en casa.

En estos momentos, es cuando la soledad de la casa, el silencio, me abruma.

Empecé por recoger la cocina; cuando acabé ahí me dispuse a recoger los cuartos de los niños.

Antes de casarme con Edward trabajaba en un periódico, salía a las calles a buscar la noticia, me sentía libre, feliz, haciendo lo que me gustaba, pero cuando nos casamos y llegaron los niños decidimos que lo mejor era que yo me quedara en casa, al pendiente de los niños y que cuando tuvieran más edad, yo retomaría mi carrera.

De momento eso no ha sucedido.

Y no es que me queje de cuidar a los niños ni de estar con ellos, los adoro, son mi vida, pero eso no quita que quiera volver a escribir, a informar, a sentirme útil.

A veces me siento frustrada, inútil; mientras que Edward se va a trabajar, el es el que trae el dinero a casa, y yo simplemente le recibo, cuando viene de tratar con un puñado de hormonales adolescentes, con la casa limpia y un buen palto de comida en la mesa.

Pero ahora no puedo permitirme pensar en buscar trabajo, ahora tengo que buscarle un centro de ayuda a Edward.

Como todos los días, dejé la casa inmaculada.

Me lavé las manos en el cuarto de baño y cogí las llaves del coche, si es que se le puede llamar eso a mi chevy roja del 52.

Fue un regalo de Charlie, mi padre, por mi regreso a Forks, después de que el y mi madre se separaron, Reneé, mi madre, me llevo con ella a Phenix, años después ella conoció a Phil, su actual esposo, unos cuantos años mas joven que ella, Cave decir.

El es jugador de béisbol, por lo tanto estaba viajando constantemente y mi madre, al estar tanto tiempo separada de el por que se quedaba en casa con migo, se sentía triste puede que ella no me lo dijera directamente pero no hay que ser idiota para darse cuenta.

Así que decidí que era hora de darles espacio e ir de regreso a Forks con Charlie hasta que acabara el instituto y partir hacia la universidad.

Lo que no me esperaba era que ese vuelo hacia Forks decidiría mi destino.

Aquí encontré al amor de mi vida y a los mejores amigos del mundo.

Conocí a Edward el primer día de clases, iba perdida, buscando la clase de biología y un chico llamado Eric me dijo donde era, yo, confiada, fui a donde me había indicado, percatándome, tiempo después, que había sido una especie de novatada.

_Me dieron la dirección del aula de música, pero con suerte, encontré a alguien en esa aula, tocando el piano._

_Me fijé en el, alto, de constitución musculosa pero no en exageración, era lo que se podía decir, marcada._

_Pelo rebelde y cobrizo, sus dedos, finos y alargados, se deslizaban sobre las teclas con fluidez y soltura._

_Me que dé cautivada, embelesada por tal criatura capaz de crear tal sonido simplemente con los dedos de las manos._

_Tocaba como los ángeles, creí reconocer lo que tocaba, claro de luna, de Debussy, una reproducción perfecta de la original._

_Estaba tan cautivada por la melodía que cerré los ojos y no me di cuenta cuando dejó de tocar. Su voz, aterciopelada, me sacó del trance._

_-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- preguntó mirándome directamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los musculos de la espalda tensionados._

_-Soy Isabella Swan, soy nueva y me perdí buscando el aula de biología, siento haberte molestado, no era mi intención.-dije nerviosa y sonrojada._

_-No te preocupes, de todos modos ya me iba a clase.- relajó su postura y miró el reloj de su muñeca._

_Se levantó del banquillo, cogió su mochila, que estaba tirada en el suelo al lado del piano y se la puso al hombro. Se aproximó hasta mi con paso grácil y seguro._

_-Yo también tengo ahora biología, si quieres vamos juntos.-propuso amistosamente, con sus ojos verdes, ahora que los podía ver, brillando con simpatía._

_-Si, muchas gracias, me haces un gran favor.- dije sonriendo agradecida y menos nerviosa._

_-Muy bien Isabella, vamos a biología._

_-En realidad refiero que me llamen Bella._

_-Esta bien, entonces Bella-dijo remarcando mi nombre- si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.- dijo sonriéndome torcidamente._

Y yo, a partir de ese momento, sin darme cuenta, la clasifiqué como mi sonrisa predilecta.

Sonriendo, aparqué la " monstruosidad", como le gustaba decir a Edward y me encaminé hacia el supermercado.

Cogí el carrito de la compra y comencé mi recorrido por los estantes de alimentos.

Leche, pan, cereales y unas cuantas cosas más.

Cuando tuve todo lo que necesitaba me encaminé hacia la caja. De camino a la caja me encontré con Ángela, una amiga del instituto que no veía hace tiempo.

-¿Ángela, eres tú?-pregunte perpleja.

-¿Bella?

Dios, como pasa el tiempo, la última vez que la by iba con trenzas y unas horribles gafas.

Se ha convertido en una bella mujer, con su negro cabello suelto enmarcándole la cara y sus lentes prehistóricas han sido sustituidas por unos a la moda.

-Que alegría me da volver a verte Bella.-dijo abrazándome.

-Y a mi también, pero dime, ¿no estabais en Siatel?-le pregunté mientras que le correspondía el abrazo. Según tenía entendido ella y su marido Ben se habían mudado ahí.

-Si pero Ben quería volver con su famita y criar al pequeño Tommy.

-¿Tenéis un hijo?, me alegro mucho por vosotros.- le di otro abrazo.

-Si, apenas tiene 2 años pero es el rey de la casa.-contó con expresión soñadora.

-Te comprendo, yo también tengo, son mellizos, son mellizos, se llaman Matt y Lisa, tienen seis años.-le comenté dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Me alegro tanto por vosotros…, ¿quién nos habría dicho que algún día estaríamos así eh?

-Tienes razón, y Ben ¿ya ha encontrado trabajo?- dije e hice ademán de que fuéramos a la caja.

-El es psicólogo y está especializado en terapias de autoayuda, quiere poner una consulta aquí o en Port Ángeles.

_Especializado en autoayuda_

_Especializado en autoayuda_

_Autoayuda_

_Edward!_

-Bella, Bella!- dijo Ángela miento la mano delante de mi cara.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando.-dije todavía conmocionada.

-No te preocupes, suele pasar. Y Edward, ¿consiguió se profesor de música?- dijo mientras pagaba la compra.

-Si, ahora esta de profesor en el instituto.

-Me alegra que haiga conseguido su sueño.

Con la compra pagada nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas, no antes de intercambiarnos el número de teléfono. Aparqué el coche en frente de casa, saqué las bolsas del maletero y las llevé hasta la puerta.

Las dejé en el suelo y busqué en mi bolso las llaves de casa, cuando dí con la correcta, abrí.

Me recibió la soledad y el silencio de la casa.

Di un paso al frente y junto con las bolsas, entré a casa con un único pensamiento en mente.

Edward tiene la oportunidad de curarse, debe hacerlo, ahora solo tengo que plantearme como decírselo y como hacer para que acepte.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aquí esta el 1º cap, no tengo prevista una fecha exacta para subir caps, pero creo que será entre semana, semana y media o así, si pasa algo yo os aviso.

Decidme que opináis, sigo o no con la historia?

Acepto criticas constructivas!


	3. capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la trama.

_**Capítulo 2**_

De aquí hace tres días… me iba a la cama cada noche pensando como proponérselo, no, no proponérselo, se lo iba a decir, pedirle que fuera, él sabe lo que pasará si no se cura…

Han pasado tres días desde que me encontré con Ángela y el sábado, pasado mañana, va a venir ella con Ben y su pequeño hijo Tommy, así que se me acaba el plazo, se lo contaré mañana y el sábado, según la decisión de Edward, le pediré o no a Ben que apunte a Edward a su terapia.

Era jueves por la noche, acabábamos de cenar y Edward y yo estábamos fregando los platos, él secaba y yo lavaba.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Edward.

-¿Por qué?- pegué un respingo, sorprendida por haber estado metida en mis pensamientos.

-Es que se te ve preocupada y abstraída; a decir verdad estos días has estado un poco rara.-dejó de secar los platos y los puso en el platero, concentrando toda su atención en mí.

-No es nada importante, no, bueno… si lo es pero, no sé.- dije nerviosa por sus penetrantes ojos verdes fijos en mí.

-Tranquila, vamos a la sala y dime lo que te preocupa.-me cogió de la mano y me empujó suavemente hacia el salón.

Cuando traspasamos la puerta del salón vimos que los niños aún estaban aquí, en vez de en su cuarto, solo que se habían dormido viendo la película de El Rey León.

-Creo que antes de hablar, tendremos que llevar a estos monstruitos a sus habitaciones.-dije cariñosamente y aliviada interiormente, así, mientras los acostamos tendría tiempo suficiente como para elaborar la forma correcta de decirle la buena nueva; tenía pensado decírselo mañana, pero supongo que es mejor decírselo ahora que se presenta la oportunidad.

-Tienes razón, así podemos hablar con más libertad.- dijo yendo hacia Matt.

Yo fui a por Lisa y con cuidado de no despertarla subí los escalones tras de Edward, ya estaban con el pijama puesto así que no hacía falta despertarlos. Edward entró en la habitación de la izquierda y yo en la de la derecha. La dejé delicadamente a los pies de la cama y corrí la colcha, la levanté otra vez y la puse por debajo del cobertor.

-Que tengas dulces sueños princesa.-susurré en su oído y le dí un beso en la frente, me aseguré de que estuviera bien arropada y sin poder dilatar más las cosas, cerré la puerta y me encaminé escaleras a bajo. En el pasillo me encontré con Edward.

-Las damas primero.-dijo haciendo ademán con la mano hacia las escaleras, mirándome dulcemente.

Me acerqué y le puse las manos en la nuca y atraje su boca a la mía, lo besé con necesidad, urgencia y desesperación, proyectando en el beso como me sentía. Él, superada la sorpresa inicial, me siguió gustoso.

Puso su mano en la parte trasera de mi cuello y me acorraló en la pared de al lado de la escalera, su otra mano en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él, dejó mi boca en busca de aire pero no se detuvo, bajo repartiendo besos por mi mandíbula y se detuvo en my cuello, succionando, pasando su cálida lengua por mi pulsante arteria, sintiendo los alocados latidos que me producía.

Volvió otra vez a mis labios pero ahora fue mas tranquilo y dulce, el beso, poco a poco fue perdiendo intensidad, reduciéndose a simples y castos besos en los labios y la comisura de estos.

-No es que me queje, pero ¿a qué ha venido eso?-preguntó en un susurro ronco.

-Fue un impulso.-dije todavía jadeante.

-Pues espero que los tengas mas a menudo.- medio bromeó, sonriendo de lado.

-Oye- reclamé dándole un leve golpe en el pecho- ¿estás insinuando que soy poco apasionada?

-Sabes que lo dije de broma y bien se que eres mas que apasionada, ¿por qué crees que tengo estas ojeras ah?- dijo juguetonamente.

-Pues hoy tampoco te voy a dejar descansar.-dije con mirada pícara.

-Bueno, creo que eso ahora puede esperar, si mal no recuerdo hay algo que tienes que contar.-comentó suspicazmente.

-Tienes razón.-recobré la compostura y retiré las manos de su nuca. Él hizo lo mismo, se separó de mí y nos encaminamos hacia el silencioso salón.

-Y bien, ¿qué te tiene tan alterada?- preguntó sentándose en el sofá.

Yo me senté a su lado, me giré para que estuviéramos frente a frente y le cogí la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, le miré a los ojos bajo mis pestañas.

-Como empezar…

-Bella me estás preocupando, ¿pasa algo grave?- preguntó con ansiedad y preocupación.

-No, no, es una buena noticia.- dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así?, ¿no deberías estar contenta?-preguntó contrariado pero visiblemente mas calmado.

-Tiene que ver con tu problema.-se lo lancé de una vez.

-¿Qué…? , oh, comprendo.- dijo al mirarme a los ojos y entendiendo a lo que me refería.

La tensión se percibía en el ambiente.

-¿Entonces cuáles son las buenas noticias?- apretó mi mano, dándome confianza.

-Hace unos días me encontré con Ángela Weber, ¿la recuerdas? , íbamos con ella y Ben, su esposo, al instituto.

-Si, si me acuerdo, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con esto?- preguntó confundido.

-Verás, me topé con Ángela en el supermercado y empezamos a hablar, a informarnos de lo que ha pasado desde que no nos vemos.-comencé ha explicarle.

-¿¡Se lo has contado, le has contado de mi… alcoholismo?- se levantó del sofá, enfadado, pasando sus manos por el pelo, tirando de el.

-No, Edward, no le dije nada, haz el favor de bajar el volumen o despertarás a los niños.- le reprendí.

-Lo siento, pero es que esto es algo privado de nosotros, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, ¿me comprendes?- se volvió a sentar y giró la cara para mirarme con gesto suplicante.

-Te entiendo, te comprendo y estoy aquí para ti, pero si quieres curarte, si nos quieres, tienes que buscar ayuda y dejarte ayudar.- le dije poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas.

-Lo sé-confesó-pero es muy diferente decirlo que hacerlo. -Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Para eso estoy yo aquí… para ayudarte y apoyarte en la medida que pueda.

-No me dejes nunca.-rogó con ojos cristalinos.

-Sabes que nunca lo haría.

Lo abracé fuertemente y él enterró su cara en mi cuello, sollozando. Sentía los espasmos de su cuerpo entre mis brazos, me mataba del dolor el sentir su sufrimiento, su desesperación por que no me alejase de él. Cuando estuvo mas calmado me separé delicadamente y vi sus preciosos ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero era bueno que se desahogara, que exteriorizara su sufrimiento y no se lo tragara para él solo, ¿para qué estaba yo si no?

Le sequé el rastro de lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

-Saldremos adelante juntos, como hemos hecho siempre.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué tiene que ver en todo este asunto Ángela conmigo?

-Ben, su marido –dije muy calmada.

-Ya sé quien es Ben Bella.-rodó los ojos y me apremió a seguir.

-Él es psicólogo, especializado en terapias a drogadictos y ese tipo de temas.-muy bien. Si él lo quería directo yo sería muy directa.

Se quedó pálido, estático y mudo; le di su tiempo y espacio para que asimilara las cosas.

-Yo…yo creía que esto lo íbamos ha solucionar entre nosotros.-dijo después de unos minutos.

-Edward, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez? , te dije que si querías que permaneciéramos contigo tenías que ir a terapia; yo no sé como ayudarte, por mas que me duela decirlo, ya no sé como ayudarte, tiré todo el alcohol de la casa, no bebo para hacértelo mas fácil; dime, ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?¡ Sabes que si no vas a terapia, tus esfuerzos y los míos no van a servir de nada porque volverás a recaer, ¿qué quieres?, ¿qué me quede observando como te destruyes poco a poco? , ¡¿Ver como vas destruyendo nuestro amor?- estallé, no lo pude evitar, pero no me arrepiento de lo que dije, lo saqué todo, la frustración, el dolor y la impotencia que me producía el saber que no podía hacer mucho por él. Al igual que él, yo también necesitaba desahogarme.

-Lo siento…no sabía que te sintieras así.-dijo apenado y con sinceridad.

-Como vas a saberlo si no piensas más que en ti, en ti y en tu maldito alcohol.-dije con amargura.

-Te dije que iba a cambiar.- exclamo frustrado por la conversación.

-Hace cuanto de eso, ¿tres días? para cambiar completamente y curarse hace falta tiempo y esfuerzo, pero sobre todo ayuda y nosotros la tenemos al alcance de la mano Edward, solo tienes que pedirlo.-tenía esperanza e intentaba transmitírsela a él.

-Al menos dame unas semanas para…

-No- le interrumpí- Ángela, Ben y su hijo van ha venir el sábado a comer y quiero contárselo entonces-me mantuve lo mas firme posible, intentando no ceder ante él, no iba a permitir que me influenciara más, que me siguiera dando largas con el asunto.

-¿A los dos?- preguntó temeroso.

-¿Alguna vez Ángela nos ha traicionado de alguna forma?

-No.- contestó resignado un momento después.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Sin saber que decir.

-Si es todo lo que me tenías que decir…-dejó la frase en suspenso, levantándose del mullido sofá color canela. Se encaminó a las escaleras.

-Espera.-dije de pronto.

Él se quedó en su sitio, con la mano en la baranda de la escalera, sin voltear a verme.

-Sabes porque hago todo esto, ¡maldición!- le dije con rabia y dolor impregnada en cada sílaba.

-Lo sé - y siguió su camino hacia la habitación, imperturbable. Me dejó aquí; sola, llorando, otra vez por su culpa, como se va haciendo costumbre últimamente.

¡Es que no entiendo!, pensé mientras me recostaba en el sofá, ¿tan difícil es para él dejarse ayudar? Siempre tan orgulloso ¿¡de qué mierda le sirve ahora todo ese orgullo eh?- pensé para mis adentros, reprimiendo un sollozo.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé ahí, llorando desconsoladamente y si, porque no admitirlo, también auto compadeciéndome un poco de misma.

Me desperté sobre una superficie blanda, me refregué los ojos y vi que estaba en mi cama, el lado de la cama que ocupa siempre Edward estaba vacío, con la colcha corrida. Me alcé sobre mis codos y vi que llevaba puesto como pijama una camiseta suya demasiado grande para mí.

Mié alrededor, la cómoda al frente, el armario al lado izquierdo, al lado de la cama la mesilla de noche con la lámpara apagada y el despertador marcando las dos de la madrugada. Y el cuarto de baño en el lado derecho; la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba entre abierta y por ella se veía una rendija de luz. Me levanté con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y me encaminé de puntillas al cuarto de baño; a medida que me acercaba oía un pequeño ruido que no era capaz de identificar. Llegué a la puerta y poco a poco fui abriéndola, procurando que no chirriara.

Y me encontré a Edward, sentado en una esquina abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo la cara en estas. Iba con los pantalones a rayas azules del pijama, sin la parte de arriba, como siempre. ¿Estaba llorando?

Corrí a su lado, le aparté la cara de las rodillas y examiné su rostro bañado en lágrimas, en busca del motivo por el cual estaba así.

-¿Qué te pasa, porqué estás así aquí?- pregunté mirando sus torturados ojos.

-Lo sé…lo sé…lo sé…- repetía una y otra vez con la voz rota por el llanto.

-¿El qué, qué sabes?- le limpié las lágrimas.

-Sé por que lo haces, pero eso no lo hace más fácil para mí.- susurró, brotando de su ojo izquierdo una nueva lágrima que se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar, se refería a eso, a la conversación que él mismo había finalizado horas antes.

-Yo…

-Shh-puso un dedo entre mis labios acallándome.

-Ahora hablaré yo…- dijo componiéndose un poco.

-Siquiera vamos a la cama, estás en el suelo y congelado.-pedí frotándole la espalda y los brazos, intentando crear fricción y así por lo menos reconfortarlo un poco.

-No, no, déjame decirlo.- suplicó, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos bruscamente. Al ver que no protestaba empezó a hablar.

-Escucha, sé que esto es difícil para ti, es decir, para quién no lo sería, pero no me preocupé por lo que tú sentías. Estaba sumergido en el alcohol, en el trabajo y te descuidé, a ti, lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida junto con mis hijos; sé que muchas veces te he dicho que lo iba a dejar, pero soy débil, no he sido capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo sobrio, pero desde la última vez no he tomado nada, te lo juro por Lisa y Matt.

Quiero que seas feliz Bella- dijo después de un pequeño silencio, contrayendo la cara en una mueca de dolor- y si eso significa que tengo que contar a un montón de extraños mis intimidades, lo haré, porque con tan solo una sonrisa como la que tienes ahora mi mundo se ilumina, por que, escúchame bien- tomó mi cara suavemente entre sus manos-nada ni nadie podría separarme de ti, si lo que hace falta para que lo nuestro vuelva ser como antes, es que pida ayuda para que por fin pueda librarme de esa mierda, lo haré, no te quepa duda, sería capaz de todo por ti, de todo.- finalizó, acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios, uniéndolos en un suave roce con sabor a sal por nuestras lágrimas vertidas.

Poco a poco nos entregamos al beso con intensidad y pasión. Pasó su lengua por mis labios, ansiando entrar y profundizar el beso, entreabrí mis labios dándole acceso a su caliente y húmeda lengua; nuestras lenguas se tocaron, danzando apasionadamente. Puse mis manos en su nuca, atrayéndolo más si hacia mí y empuñé su sedoso pelo. Él deslizó sus manos por mi cuello y hombros hasta llegar a la curva de mis senos, ahuecándolos con las palmas de las manos y acto seguido sentí como los apretaba, pasando su dedo pulgar por mi duro pezón.

Gemí fuertemente en su boca, él rompió el beso en busca de oxígeno pero no se quedó quieto, se fue a mi cuello y sentí como su lengua lamía y succionaba, notando de vez en cuando la suave presión de sus dientes.

-Edward-gemí cuando su mano izquierda descendió hasta mi cadera, pegando nuestros sexos, anhelantes de sentirse el uno al otro; no dejó de atender mí otro seno, lo cual agradecía.

-¿Notas lo mucho que te necesito?-dijo con voz ronca contra la piel de mi cuello, presionando su gran erección contra mi cadera, haciéndome estremecer.

Separó la cabeza de mi cuello y me miró fijamente a los ojos, sobra decir que quedé hipnotizada por sus oscurecidos ojos verdes, nublados por el deseo.

-Vamos a la cama-dije con voz ronca y sensual, una voz que no se parecía a la mía, ahora mismo, la lujuria y el deseo me controlaban.

La mano que tenía en mi pecho la puso en mi espalda y me pegó más hacía él, entonces, con cuidado, nos levantamos del frío suelo. En cuanto estuvimos de pie él pasó su mano por debajo de mis rodillas, levantándome en vilo, yo, sorprendida, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerme bien. Atravesó la puerta del baño y caminó unos pocos pasos hasta la cama.

Cuando estuvimos en el borde de esta desenrosqué los brazos de su cuello y él me tendió cuidadosamente en cama, por encima del cobertor; llevó sus manos hacia el elástico de los pantalones del pijama y se los bajó quedando solamente con unos apretados boxers negros, dejando ver claramente la magnitud de su excitación; hizo un movimiento con los pies y apartó los pantalones de una patada. Llevó sus manos hacia la cinturilla del boxer pero lo detuve.

-Espera.- pedí irguiéndome en la cama y poniéndome en frente suya.

El dejó caer las manos a sus costados; pasé las palmas de las manos por su esculpido torso, agaché mi cabeza hasta su clavícula y posé ahí mis labios y lengua, dándole cortas lamidas.

-Bella.-suspiró Edward entrecortadamente. Me agaché un poco más y fui dejando un rastro húmedo hasta sus tetillas, donde me detuve y degusté con la lengua.

-Bella.-gimió Edward con la respiración acelerada. Fui alternando las dos tetillas mientras que con una mano iba descendiendo hasta adentrarme en los boxers, palpando su deseo por mí, lo que hinchó mi corazón de felicidad y orgullo por mí misma, al ver que todavía después de tanto tiempo juntos seguíamos igual de apasionados el uno por el otro.

-Oh dios, Bella, me estas matando- gimió profundamente al yo cerrar mi mano alrededor de su enhiesta verga, moviendo mi mano de arriba abajo, pasando el pulgar por su hinchada cabeza, sintiéndolo vibrar bajo mi toque.

-Por favor Bella…

Saqué la mano de dentro de sus boxers y procedí a bajárselos; él hizo el mismo movimiento que con los pantalones y en cuestión de segundos quedó completamente libre de ropa.

Yo cogí el dobladillo de mi camiseta y me la saqué por encima de la cabeza, quedando con mis senos expuestos ante su mirada voraz, tiré la camiseta lejos. Puso una rodilla encima de la cama y agachó la cabeza para lamer mi seno izquierdo, arqueé la espalda, producto del placer al sentir su húmeda y cálida lengua alrededor de mi duro pezón, enredé mis manos en su cabello, pidiendo mudamente que no parara; dejó mi seno y se fue al otro, posó su mano en el anterior, sin desatender ninguno y se concentró en el que estaba ahora, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente, consiguiendo arrancar profundos gemidos de mi garganta. Separó su boca de mis senos y emití un gemido de protesta, a lo que él atinó a sonreír divertido; puso sus manos en mi cadera y deslizó las bragas por mis muslos que resbalaron hasta las rodillas.

Nos separamos levemente y me senté en la cama para poder lanzar al suelo las entonces, molestas bragas. Me hice a un lado y Edward se unió conmigo en la cama.

Nos recostamos y él se puso encima mió, separando con su rodilla mis muslos para colocarse, puso ambos brazos a los lados de mi cabeza y con su mano apartó amablemente el cabello que enmarcaba mi rostro, para así degustar otra vez mi cuello.

-Edward no puedo más.-rogué, elevando mis caderas, buscando el contacto con su masculinidad.

-Yo tampoco.-confesó.

Entonces sentí la cabeza de su miembro entrar en mi, me penetró larga y profundamente, haciendo que se me saltaran las lágrimas del más puro placer.

Enterró su cara en mi cuello y empezó a moverse; llevé mis manos hacia su espalda, acariciando todo lo largo y ancho de esta hasta bajar a su bien formado culo y apretar.

-¡Oh si Bella!-gimió acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Subí las manos hasta su espalda y me abracé a ella, enroscando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, haciéndolo entrar más profundo.

-Te amo Bella-me dijo entrecortadamente- dime que me quieres, dime que me amas, por favor dilo.-suplicó.

-Te amo Edward, nunca he amado a nadie más que a ti.- le respondí mirándole a los ojos

El unió nuevamente nuestros labios, besándonos con ansiedad, con cariño, con miedo, con pasión…

-Edward me voy a correr.-le avisé sintiendo como se avecinaba el orgasmo.

-Déjate ir.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y sentí como me inundaba el delicioso orgasmo, aplasté mi boca contra la de Edward para no despertar a los niños con mis gritos. Edward dio unos cuantos empujones más y cayó exhausto sobre mí, gruñendo contra la almohada al sentir su liberación.

Unos minutos después, cuando nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaron, él rodó sobre su costado hasta tenderse en la cama, nos tapó con la colcha y me atrajo hacia él, envolviéndome en un abrazo protector.

Yo posé mi mejilla sobre su torso y pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura; poco a poco el sopor me fue venciendo pero antes de caer dormida creí escuchar a Edward susurrar algo.

-Mientras estemos juntos, no importa lo que pase.

_(Nota de Beta) T_T del tiempo que llevo beteando, nunca había corregido un lemmon tan lindo Te felicito amiga :D_

_Les pido encarecidamente que disculpen a Cathya, ella tenía el capítulo listo hace una semana, pero yo no había podido corregir por tanta tarea en el cole, pero ya estaré más aplicada :D además ella quiere entregarles lo mejor. _

Atte. HanaPoison…

Siento muchísimo la demora chicas!

Pero ya estoy aquiiiiiiiii…..

Díganme, les gusto el cap?

Por floja he tenido un retraso en lo de subir el cap por que yo lo escribo en libreta y luego lo paso Word, por lo tanto me tardé en pasarlo, por floja, pero haré todo lo posible por que el cap siguiente, que casi casi tengo acabado, sea publicado a la semana siguiente, hoy es sábado pues…

O lo pongo al sábado siguiente o puede que antes todo depende de si me pongo las pilas de mi beta.

Creo que el siguiente cap va a estar bastante bien…

Aquí les dejo un adelantito, es lo menos que se merecen por la demora…

_-Si, tienes razón¡ ¿ y sabes qué?_

_-No.-murmuré moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados._

_-Que fui un gilipollas al guardármelo todo para mí.-me susurró al oído y un temblor me atravesó la espalda, pero no fue precisamente placentero. Podía sentir el hedor del alcohol en su aliento, entonces el corazón me comenzó a latir rápidamente._

_-Mientras que tu estabas feliz de la vida yo no podía dormir por las noches buscando una solución.-dijo alejándose de mi._

_-¿Qué, no dirás nada?- preguntó frustrado-¡Habla maldita sea!_

_Y me golpeó, con el reverso de la mano haciéndome caer al suelo del fuerte impacto de su mano contra mi pómulo. Me quedé en el suelo, en shock por lo que acababa de suceder._

_-¿No vas ha hablar, no vas ha decir nada?- me cogió del brazo ,levantándome rudamente del suelo para aventarme contra el sofá._

_Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews!_

**Xikita: **desde luego este no va a ser un perfecto edward…

Me alegro de que te guste la historia!

Gracias por leer y por el review, besos!

**Catalina: **muchas gracias de verdad por haberme dicho los fallos, ya me conseguí una beta. Me alegra que te gusta la trama!

Y gracias por haberme corregido el summary y el prefacio.

Y en especial gracias a Hana Poison por ser mi beta y tomarse el tiempo de corregir el cap!

Muchas gracias hana.

Besos a todas, hasta la proxima, ah y no os perdais los MTV movie awards!


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la trama.

_**Capítulo 3**_

Estaba preparando la cena, mientras recordaba lo grandiosa que fue la noche anterior; por supuesto, no me refiero a la "pelea" que tuvimos, sino a la reconciliación. Expresamos nuestros miedos e inquietudes, las cosas que, no sé por que, nos guardábamos para nosotros, y eso, el reprimir sentimientos nos condujo a donde estamos ahora, con Edward sumido en el alcoholismo.

Todo empezó cuando Edward estaba a mitad del semestre pasado, se veía agobiado, en aquel entonces no sabía por que, él no me lo quería decir, siempre me salía con cosas como "tranquila, no es nada por lo que debas perder el sueño, cosas sin importancia" o "es la esuela, llegan los finales y estoy un poco agobiado corrigiendo exámenes" y yo como buena tonta, me lo creí como niña de Kinder Garden.

Hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

"_**Flash Back"**_

Estaba sentada en el sofá viendo… sin ver en realidad la televisión, cambiando de canal cada dos segundos con el mando a distancia. Miré el reloj que reposaba encima de la chimenea, la cual estaba en frente de mí. Ya pasaban de las once de la noche y Edward todavía no llegaba, le había marcado al móvil un montón de veces pero él no respondía; me había llamado en la tare diciendo que al salir del instituto iría a tomar unas copas con sus compañeros de trabajo para festejar y liberar tensiones puesto que los finales habían acabado y empezaban las vacaciones de primavera.

Me dijo que procuraría no demorarse y que seguramente estaría para la cena. Me levanté del sofá, apagué la televisión y fui hacia el comedor; la mesa, preparada para cuatro personas solo albergaba uno de esos cuatro platos con comida y a estas alturas ya estaría fría. Recogí los platos sucios y los llevé a la cocina para lavarlos, dejando así la mesa únicamente con el plato intacto de Edward.

Me disponía a secar el último plato cuando sentí el ronroneo del motor del coche de Edward, dejé el plato en la encimera, me sequé las manos con el trapo y me recliné hacia delante, donde tenía la ventana que daba a la calle, corrí un poco las cortinas blancas y vi a Edward salir tambaleándose del coche y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Cerré la cortina y caminé hacia la puerta. La sonrisa que tenía se me borró de la cara en el instante en el que pude apreciar completamente su estado; tenía la chaqueta debajo del brazo, la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y las mejillas sonrojadas; en dos palabras: estaba borracho.

No me hacía falta olerle el aliento para comprobarlo, de todo el emanaba alcohol.

-Entra en casa, te prepararé un café cargado, a ver si se te pasa la borrachera.-me hice a un lado dejándolo entrar. Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina, donde dio un traspié pero no llegó a caerse porque se sujetó en la silla.

-¿Estás bien?, que pregunta mas tonta, lo siento, es evidente que no lo estás. ¿Por qué te emborrachaste?, tú casi nunca bebes. –dije en tono molesto.

-¿¡Me puedes dar el maldito café?- medio exclamó apretando fuertemente los labios y respirando fuertemente.

-No hace falta que te pongas así y baja la voz, que los niños duermen.-respondí.

-Baja la voz que los niños duermen.-dijo imitando mi voz.

Me di la vuelta, ignorándolo, nunca había visto a Edward borracho pero lo que estaba viendo no me gustaba para nada. Él salió de la cocina y yo me puse a hacer el café; le estaba poniendo el agua a la cafetera cuando de repente se empieza a oír música atronadora desde el salón.

Salí corriendo a ver que pasaba y vi a Edward tumbado en el sofá con un vaso de whisky en sus manos.

-Se puede saber- me corté a mitad de frase al ver a mis niños asomarse por las escaleras.

-¿Mami qué pasa?-preguntó lisa por encima del volumen de la música.

Crucé rápidamente la habitación, llegué hasta ellos y me arrodillé a su altura.

-No pasa nada tesoro.-la calmé acariciando su carita.

-¿Estás segura mamá?- preguntó Matt dudoso, mirando alternativamente a Edward y a mí.

-Si, no os preocupéis, es solo que la radio se encendió sola, debe estar estropeada, ¿¡Edward podrías hacer el favor de apagar la radio?- medio grité lo último, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¡No! –respondió descaradamente.

-¿Qué le pasa a papi, mami?, está raro…

- Tiene dolor de cabeza, le daré unas aspirinas y se le pasará en seguida, ya veréis. Ahora iros a vuestras camas y volveos a dormir que ahora mismo apago la radio. –los tranquilicé con una sonrisa.

-Pero…-dijo Matt.

-Sin peros, vamos, iros a dormir.-le di un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y volvieron a sus cuartos. Yo bajé corriendo la escalera, llegué al mueble donde estaba la radio y la apagué.

Durante unos pocos minutos reinó un absoluto silencio.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?- pregunté enfadada.

Edward, que hasta ese entonces estaba jugando con el vaso, se sentó en el sofá y dejó el vaso en la mesita de enfrente.

-Qué que me pasa.-dijo meditando. Lentamente se levantó del sofá y vino hacia mí.

-Qué que me pasa.-dijo burlonamente a escasos pasos de mí.

-Edward estás muy raro, no sé si es por que bebiste o…

-Mi mujercita quiere saber lo que me pasa.-siguió burlándose y esta vez riendo amargamente.

¡Me pasa que no sois más que una puta carga!-explotó furioso, tomándome fuertemente por los brazos y empujándome contra la pared.

¡No generáis más que gastos!, papi quiero un balón, ¿Papi por qué que no vamos a la feria?, ¿Papi me compras un peluche? ¡¿Mi amor por que no nos vamos de vacaciones?

¿¡A caso tienes una idea de lo que me he estado rompiendo la cabeza para que lleguemos a fin de mes? No, claro que no, ¿ella no se preocupa por esas cosas verdad amor?

-Te-te pregunté millones de veces que te pasaba pero tú no me lo decías.-dije anonadada por lo que me estaba diciendo. Tenía miedo, nunca lo vi así, agresivo y realmente furioso, no sabía que esperar de él en este estado.

-Si, tienes razón y ¡¿sabes qué? –dijo.

-No.-murmuré moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.

-Que fui un gilipollas al guardármelo todo para mí-me susurró al oído y un temblor me atravesó la espalda, pero no fue precisamente placentero. Podía sentir el hedor del alcohol en su aliento, entonces el corazón me comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Mientras que tú estabas feliz de la vida yo no podía ni dormir por las noches buscando una solución.-dijo alejándose de mi.

¿Qué, no dirás nada?-preguntó frustrado.-¡Habla maldita sea!

Y me golpeó con el reverso de la mano, haciéndome caer al suelo, estaba en shock por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿No vas a hablar, no vas ha decir nada?-dijo cogiéndome del brazo y levantándome rudamente del suelo para aventarme contra el sofá.

-Vaya, la perfecta Isabella Swan se quedó sin palabras…

Me levanté rápidamente del sofá y me puse detrás de este, intentando en vano que fuera una especie de escudo protector entre él y yo.

-No te acerques.-le dije temerosa.

-Me tienes miedo, a mí, a tu querido Edward…-rodeó el sofá para llegar hacia mí.

-Te lo advierto, no des ni un paso más-intenté sonar amenazadora, retrocediendo a cada paso que él daba.

-¿O qué? Oh, espera, no me digas, ¿llamarás a la policía?-dijo irónico.

Mi cara quedó blanca como el papel, salvo por la zona donde el me había golpeado, donde se acumuló la sangre debajo de la piel, haciendo que el pómulo me palpitara furiosamente.

-Y dime, ¿Qué le dirás a tu padre? , oh papá, ven a buscarme, ¡Edward se volvió loco!- dijo riéndose, haciendo una pobre imitación de mi voz.

-Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que no tienes los cojones de llamar a tu padre.-siguió acercándose- Arreglemos esto por las buenas ¿si?

-¡Y un cuerno!- corrí hasta la cocina, intenté cerrar la puerta con el seguro pero estaba roto, hace una semana que el cerrajero está pendiente de venir, así que desesperada, me pasé las manos por el pelo, pensando que hacer. Cerré la puerta y sujeté fuertemente el pomo con mi mano, haciendo presión en contra de esta.

-Isabella, solo quiero revisarte el pómulo, ver si está fracturado.-empezó a empujar la puerta; si tan solo pudiera alcanzar una silla y atrancar la puerta…, pensé, pero si hacía el menor movimiento él entraría.

-¡Isabella, no colmes mi paciencia, abre! –gritó.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor Dios ayúdame, pedía en mi mente una y otra vez cerrando fuertemente los ojos y mordiéndome el labio, sentía mi cara bañada en lágrimas mientras mi cuerpo vibraba por las sacudidas que Edward le daba a la puerta.

-Se acabó el juego.- de pronto dejó de intentar abrir la puerta, esperé unos minutos para ver si era una trampa pero todo estaba otra vez en silencio excepto por mi acelerada respiración. Poco a poco solté el mango de la puerta y flexioné mis dedos agarrotados, giré el pomo y dispuse a abrir la puerta cuando de golpe, de un fuerte empujón abren la puerta, tirándome en el proceso contra la encimera, golpeándome la cabeza. Aturdida, enfoqué mi borrosa vista en Edward parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Por qué me huyes?- preguntó entornando los ojos con expresión amenazadora.

Me levanté torpe mente, ayudándome de la encimera para levantarme y con cuidado me puse al otro lado de esta; él avanzó unos pasos.

-Bella estás sangrando, tu- tu cabeza. –siguió avanzando.

-No des un paso más o eres hombre muerto.-dije apuntándole con un cuchillo de encima de la encimera, con el corazón latiéndome a tal grado que parecía que se me iba a salir por la boca. Con la otra mano me palpé la cabeza, si, en efecto, me deberé de haber echo una brecha al golpearme contra la encimera, pensé con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro al tocarme la herida, lo que provocó más dolor al mover el pómulo por la mueca.

-Déjame revisarte, seguramente necesita puntos.- podía ver preocupación el sus ojos pero ya no podía fiarme de él.

-He dicho que no- te- me- acerques.-dije entre dientes, agitando el cuchillo en su dirección. Él se fue aproximando cuidadosamente.

¡Aléjate!-grité histérica, temblando de miedo.

-Vamos Bella, ya pasó todo- me quitó el cuchillo con facilidad y lo puso lejos, me abrazó con fuerza pero yo me resistí.

-Suéltame, no me toques, suéltame, por favor, por favor no me hagas daño.- grité, le di todo lo más fuertemente que podía con los puños y por último rogué, estallando en llanto.

-Tranquila, tranquila-me susurró suave mente-no sé que me ha pasado pero ya estoy bien, soy el Edward de siempre, el que te quiere, te ama y te adora.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté entre sollozo y sollozo.

-No lo sé.-empezó él también a llorar al mirarme a la cara- no sé que me pasó pero no volverá a suceder, te lo juro-me besó delicadamente el pómulo dañado-Me tendrías que haber clavado el cuchillo. Yo te hice esto-dijo horrorizado, tocando la herida de mi cabeza.

-No hablemos más de ello por favor-supliqué- quiero olvidar esto, pensar que nunca pasó. Mi Edward ha vuelto, eso me vasta por ahora.-dije somnolienta.

-No te duermas, Bella, despierta.-dijo Edward alarmado.

-No…no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, me pesan mucho.-le dije con dificultad.

-Bella, Bella, haz un esfuerzo y abre los ojos, es la perdida de sangre, tenemos que ir al hospital.

Simplemente cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la inconsciencia.

"_**Fin Flash Back"**_

Me estremecí de tan solo recordar ese fatídico día; recuerdo que al despertar lo primero que vi fue la cara demacrada de Edward, estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de hospital, donde fui internada esa misma noche. Estaba desorientada y no me acordaba del por que de estar ahí pero Edward me lo dijo todo, haciéndome recordar; si, podría haberme mentido, decirme que estaba así por que me caí de las escaleras, como le dijo a mi padre y al suyo, que era doctor y me atendió; pero no lo hizo, mentirme, afrontó su culpa.

Gracias a su confesión, lo recordé todo…

No sé si hubiera preferido vivir en la ignorancia…hasta que sucediera otro "incidente" y volviera mi calvario.

Recordé porque sucedió todo esto en un principio. Las cuentas de casa, el dinero, prácticamente estábamos en números rojos y Edward se lo guardó todo para si mismo con el fin de no preocuparnos. Cuando me dieron de alta en el hospital y regresamos a casa él me lo explicó todo.

Él creía que era un pequeño bache económico y que con un poco de esfuerzo se solucionaría; desgraciadamente no fue así, las deudas fueron en aumento, la factura del agua, la luz…

¡Yo no sabía nada!

Él siempre, desde que nos casamos, se ha encargado de esas cosas y no me permitía, según él, "preocuparme por cosas tan insignificantes como las facturas", que para eso era él el que trabajaba, para pagar los gastos de su querida familia. Me dijo que por eso fue ese día a beber, que en un principio solo pensaba en ir y despejarse un poco con sus compañeros de trabajo a un local, que nada más pensaba tomar uno o dos tragos pero la cosa se le fue de las manos, no sabe ni como llegó a casa con lo bebido que estaba sin tener ningún accidente…

No puso ninguna excusa por lo que me hizo, creo que simplemente se desbordó, y el alcohol puede cambiar la personalidad de algunas personas…cosa que él siguió haciendo, tomar.

Él me dijo, tras la primera agresión, que no volvería a hacerlo…pero claro está que no cumplió su palabra. Le dije que buscaría trabajo para ayudarlo a pagar los gastos de la casa, pero él se negó, una vez más el orgullo pudo con él. Cogió otro empleo, empezó a dar clases de piano cuando regresaba del instituto; cada vez fue cogiendo más alumnos, por lo tanto el tiempo para nosotros fue menguando, entonces la prioridad era tener estabilidad económica. Con la presión de tener dos agobiantes trabajos Edward acabó un día por volver a tomar, se dijo que mientras que no volviera a emborracharse como la última vez…sería suficiente con un vaso de whisky, pero se empieza por un vaso…y se acababa con la botella medio vacía, con la mente nublada por la amargura y con Bella tirada en el piso, llorando amargamente por los golpes recibidos y con suerte, no visitar el hospital, alegando como ascua ser podridamente torpe.

Me consolaba pensando que cuando volviéramos a estar estables económicamente él dejaría el alcohol, que ya no necesitaría un escape por toda la presión, que equivocada estaba…

Una vez las malditas deudas desaparecieron, él no dejó de tomar, ya era un hábito para él, una adición, una deplorable que nos estaba arruinando la vida.

Por eso estoy tan feliz ahora, él ha accedido a ir a terapia, después de todo…parece que la vida nos da una nueva oportunidad.

Dejé el ahumado de ternera encima de la mesa de la cocina y fui a la mesa del comedor con los platos en las manos, por lo tanto, fui despacio hasta ahí. Coloqué los cuatro platos y fui a por los cubiertos, vasos y servilletas.

Hoy vienen a comer Alice y Jasper, dos de mis mejores amigos, bueno… ¡míos y de Edward!, por que nos conocimos los seis en el instituto, solo que Rosalie y Emmet ya no viven aquí, a él le dieron una beca para estudiar derecho en Chicago y Rosalie, por supuesto, se fue con él; no pueden estar separados el uno del otro, son almas gemelas, como Edward y yo…

Volviendo a la cena, nada más he puesto cuatro platos por que he hecho comer antes a Matt y Lisa, así nosotros podremos hablar con más libertad de las cosas. Alice y Jasper habían dejado a sus gemelos, Marc y Toni, en casa de la madre de Alice; pasaríamos una velada estrictamente entre amigos.

Iba colocando el ahumado en el centro de la mesa cuando Edward bajaba por las escaleras, con vaqueros y camisa azul, estilo medio formal, al igual que yo, que iba con una blusa de color rojo granate y unos vaqueros.

-Estás muy guapo. –dije.

-No más que tú.-me besó y después sonrió ladinamente.

Que rico huele, cuanto has tardado en hacerlo, se ve bastante grande para solo cuatro personas…

-He pensado que, ya que mañana también vienen ha cenar Ángela y Ben…ya sabes, aprovechar la comida doblemente.

-Bella, ya estamos bien de dinero, no hace falta que ahorres, más de lo necesario claro.-incomodo, se puso a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Es solo que así ya tengo la comida para mañana, no te tomes las cosas así.- le acaricié el brazo y él volteó a verme con el rostro más sereno.

-Bien.

El aura un poco incomoda que se había producido al recordar viejos tiempos se rompió con unos oportunos golpes en la puerta.

-Deben ser Alice y Jasper, voy a abrir.- le dije y me encaminé hacia la puerta principal.

Nada más abrir la puerta recibí un caluroso abrazo de Alice mientras que Jasper se mantenía con el semblante tranquilo, tan propio de él, al lado de Alice.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Pero Alice, si recién ayer me llamaste para contarme con todo lujo de detalles la ropa nueva que le habías comprado a tus hijos…

-¡Si pero no te conté como les quedó!, te eché de menos a la hora de ir de tiendas, siempre vamos juntas o bueno…casi siempre.

-Es que el otro día había reunión de padres en el colegio, ya te lo dije.

-Si lo sé, lo sé-rodó los ojos con impaciencia-pero ven, vamos al salón y te cuento lo monos que les quedan los conjuntos que les compré.

-Espera Alice-dije riendo- la cena ya está lista.

-Pues entonces vamos a la mesa y así también se lo cuento a Edward; vamos Jasper, ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

-Después de tan efusivo encuentro entre Bella y tú no quería molestaros.

-No seas tonto, ven vamos a cenar.-le tomó de la mano, se adentraron a la casa y yo cerré la puerta.

-Me alegro mucho de verte Jasper.-le abracé.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí con vosotros.-respondió devolviéndome el abrazo. Cuando nos separamos apareció Edward.

-Por fin están aquí, ya creía que íbamos a tener que comer nosotros solos el asado.

-Es que Alice se tardó un poco más en casa de su madre, ya sabes, lo que deben tomar, a que hora acostarse…esas cosas.

-Créeme, te entiendo.-sonrió Edward.

-Hola Eddy.-saludó Alice.

-Hola pequeña fierecilla.- saludó Edward mientras que abrazaba a Alice.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así.

-Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas Eddy.

-¿Pues entonces están en paz no?-medió Jasper-venga, vamos a comer.

Y así se pasó la velada, entre risas y bromas; muchos dirían que es la calma antes de la tormenta pero yo creo que lo que tenga que pasar, pasará…

…

_Nota de Beta: ¡Yeah! Un capítulo más corregido, ven como ya me voy aplicando. Cathya siempre muy a tiempo con los cap, soy yo la demorona, así que cualquier cosa… HanaPoison responde :D_

_Muy buen capi, cada vez menos errores, solo signos de puntuación. Muy bien amiga, me encantó el capi _

_¿Y qué les pareció? ¡Aquí saludos de esta loca Beta que ama su trabajo y el de su amiga! Xoxo _

**Autora**:

Tampoco que es que la beta se haya tardado tanto, calculo que sería miércoles o así cuando le envié el cap para que lo corrigiera pero no podía abrir el documento y se lo tuve que poner en un meil, así que no creo que aya sido culpa de ninguna de las dos si no del maldito Word.

Pero ya leyeron, cada vez tengo menos faltas!

Qué les pareció el cap chicas?

Al final Edward no la maltrata otra vez, es solo un flash back!

En cuanto al cap siguiente, si, ya es la tan esperada cena con Ángela y Ben pero denme un tiempito si?

Ya tengo cinco hojas de libreta así que no me queda mucho para acabar el cap pero luego lo tengo que pasar a Word…

Pero eso si, no me volveré a tardar 3 semanas en actualizar.

Hoy vi en una entrevista de televisión como una mujer relataba parte de los maltratos que recibió de su novio, así que eso me ha inspirado y me ha dado nuevas ideas.

Y le tengo que dar las gracias a todas las que leen y agregan la historia a favoritos y alertas pero porfaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Mándenme reviews, que no ciber muerdo! Jajajajaja

Vuestros reviews son mi mejor pago.

Hasta pronto, besitos a todas!

A por cierto, os recomiendo esta historia, a mi me encantó:

_**Salvaje:**_ Ambientada en la primera mitad del siglo XIX. Isabella, mujer sensata y resuelta, es la única superviviente de un naufragio en una costa africana, territorio de un hombre salvaje que la captura.

Podéis encontrar la historia en mis favoritos.


	5. cAPÍTULO 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, lo único mío es la trama.

**Este cap va dedicado para **_**Sandy**_**, una persona que ha sufrido en primera persona el tener un padre alcohólico, pero que gracias a dios ya está curado.**

_**Capítulo 4**_

Muy bien… hagamos recuento, pensé.

-Matt y Lisa, han ido a pasar la noche en casa de sus amigos.

-Alice y Jasper, ella me llamó esta mañana contándome que Toni se ha puesto enfermo con dolor de barriga porque su madre, como toda buena abuela, atiborró al pequeño con golosinas, por lo tanto ni Jasper ni ella se van a presentar "de improviso" en casa.

-Charlie… no tengo duda alguna de que se vaya a pasar de improviso, hoy es su día de bolera.

-Esme y Carlisle, no, definitivamente ellos tampoco se van a presentar inesperadamente en casa; Carlisle tiene turno de noche en el hospital y cuando eso sucede, Esme se va pronto a la cama, no le gusta estar sola en casa, teme que entren ladrones y ese tipo de cosas, por lo tanto se duerme pronto.

Ahora vamos a revisar lo demás.

-Mesa, preparada.

-Comida, en la mesa.

-Ropa… si, ya estoy arreglada, llevo un vestido que me llega por las rodillas color azul, anudado al cuello, con escote en forma de uve. Aunque tenga frío, tengo puesto el calefactor, así no me congelo, hay que sacrificarse para estar presentable.

-Casa, perfectamente recogida y limpia; hasta don limpio estaría orgulloso de mí.

-Edward… Edward, Edward… ¿¡Dónde está Edward?

-¿Edward dónde estás? ¿Ya estás vestido? – grité para que me escuchara desde donde quiera que se hubiera metido.

-¡Si, si, ya bajo!, dame un minuto, me estoy anudando la corbata.-gritó desde nuestra habitación.

Entonces todo está preparado para la llegada de Ángela y Ben. Miré nerviosamente el reloj en mi muñeca, las nueve de la noche, deben de estar por llegar.

-Ya estoy, ¿Cómo me veo?-bajó por las escaleras con pequeños saltitos y cuando llegó a mí se dio una vuelta para que lo apreciara. Vaya, pensé, aquí hay alguien que no está nada nervioso, raro, muy raro, si no supiera al cien por ciento que no está borracho pensaría que se ha tomado alguna que otra copita para aplacar los nervios, cosa que no me vendría nada mal ahora, el tomarme una copita digo, pero como tengo que dar ejemplo y apoyar en todo lo que pueda a Edward, a lo más que aspiro es a tomarme una tila doble.

-¿Y? –preguntó impaciente.

-¿Y, qué? –dije.

-¡Qué como estoy! –me dijo como si me explicara la tabla del dos.

A ver, déjame inspeccionar a fondo, me dije a mí misma; camisa blanca perfectamente planchada, pantalones de vestir negros con cinturón negro y zapatos también negros y el pelo un poco alborotado pero bueno, eso ya es más que normal en él, es una de las cosas que lo hacen ver tan sexy.

-¿Y bien?-dijo impaciente.

-Digamos que has pasado el examen de calidad con muy buena nota.

-Ja-ja-ja, eres taaaaaaan graciosa…-ironizó.

-En serio, estás más que perfecto, no te preocupes –lo tranquilicé.

-De acuerdo; ¿Y ahora qué? –me preguntó como niño de los mandados.

-Pues ahora solo falta que lleguen –respondí.

-Perfecto.

Nos quedamos el uno frente al otro, sin saber que hacer o decir a continuación.

-¿Por qué no esperamos sentados en el sofá?-propuso él.

-Si, vale, gran idea.-y fui detrás de él hacia el sofá; estábamos agachándonos para sentarnos cuando suena el timbre de la puerta así que nos incorporamos de golpe y nos encaminamos con paso rápido a la puerta.

Muy bien, tranquila, tú puedes manejar esto, me dije a mí misma en frente de la puerta con el incesante ruido del timbre, me alisé las inexistentes arrugas del vestido, suspiré tranquilizándome o mas bien intentándolo y abrí la puerta con mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

-¡Hola Bella, Edward!-dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-¡Ben, cuanto tiempo! Has cambiado mucho.-saludó Edward.

-Ser esposo y padre es lo que tiene, pero ¿Quién si no tú me entenderías mejor?-dijo estallando en risas a las que se unió Edward.

-Claro que te comprendo viejo amigo.-dijo Edward con franqueza.

-Hola Ángela, ¿Cómo está Tommy?-preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

-Entremos a casa y sigamos hablando.-propuse.

Ellos entraron, los conducimos a la sala y nos sentamos en el espacioso sofá.

-Pues precisamente de eso le hablaba a Bella ayer cuando la llamé-dijo Ángela retomando el tema de conversación- como hace poco menos de una semana que estamos aquí mi madre ha insistido en que quería quedárselo hoy, así no nos _estorbaría_ al hablar de nuestras cosas.

-¿Queréis algo de beber? Café, té helado, agua…-les ofrecí.

-Un vaso de vino estaría bien, gracias.-dijo Ben.

¡Bingo!

-Lo siento pero no tenemos ningún tipo de alcohol en casa-le respondí-precisamente esa es una de las razones por las que os hemos invitado a cenar.

-A ver si entiendo…una de las razones por las que nos habéis invitado a cenar…es ¿Por qué no tenéis alcohol en casa?-preguntó extrañado.

-La principal razón es que os echábamos de menos, por supuesto-me apresuré a decir-pero el que no haya alcohol en esta casa también es una importante cuestión a tratar. –Mierda… tenía que tranquilizarme.

-Pero lo haremos cuando tengamos las barrigas llenas, ¿Verdad cariño?-dijo Edward, que hasta ahora estaba un poco tenso. Por eso amaba a Edward, sabía cuando interrumpir.

-Si, no dejemos que se enfríe la comida, seguidnos.-nos levantamos del sofá y salimos de la sala de estar hacia el comedor, que estaba a la derecha.

-¿Qué has hecho de comer? Huele estupendo.-comentó Ángela.

-Es asado de ternera.

-Mi comida favorita.-se alegró Ángela.

-Pues ya me dirás si paso la prueba.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré, este-se señaló la boca-está muy bien entrenado a la hora de juzgar comida-al final nos acabamos riendo las dos.

Llegamos a la mesa, todo estaba en su sitio; Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos y Ángela y Ben se sentaron en frente nuestra.

-¿Quién corta la carne?-preguntó Ben.

-Yo -respondió Edward levantándose de la silla; cogió cuchillo y tenedor y se puso a cortar en filetes la carne. Como todos teníamos las miradas puestas en la suculenta carne, para Ben fue imposible no fijarse en el ligero temblor en las manos de Edward.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- le propuso-parece que no se te da muy bien esto de cortar.-le miró con una expresión analítica.

-No, no es eso- sacudió la cabeza- es solo que tengo un poco de frío, ¿vosotros no lo tenéis?-acto seguido bajó la mirada.

-No, a decir verdad hace una noche muy buena para ser invierno.-dijo Ángela sin prestar menor importancia al asunto.

-Hace cuanto que… -dijo Ben.

-Ya está partida la carne, dadme vuestros platos y os iré sirviendo.-interrumpí a Ben levantándome y ocupando el lugar de Edward con la carne; si, teníamos que hablar del tema de por que a Edward le tiemblan las manos, el cual es resultado de ser un alcohólico, pero no quería adelantar las cosas, aunque Ben, estando especializado en estos temas, ya está dándose cuenta de lo que pasa o por lo menos, creo que lo sospecha… lo pude percibir por su mirada analítica y suspicaz hacía Edward en cuanto corté lo que iba a preguntarle a Edward.

La cena transcurrió sin mas _percances_, excepto en los momentos en los que Edward se ponía a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa; acto que no le pasó desapercibido a Ben.

-¿Porqué no vamos a la sala y nos tomamos allí el café?-sugerí.

-Si, me parece bien.-aprobaron Ben y Ángela.

-Ir yendo vosotros, yo iré a por el café a la cocina.-dijo Edward.

-Te esperamos, no tardes.-le dije.

-No lo haré.-se giró y fue hacia la cocina. Los demás nos levantamos y nos fuimos hacia la sala.

-¿Y bien, de qué querían hablarnos?- preguntó Ben a la llegada de Edward.

-Ven, siéntate amor-palmeé el sitio libre del sofá a mi lado- creo que eso es algo que Edward debería contar.-lo animé mirándole a los ojos, entrelazando nuestros dedos para darle mi apoyo.

-Yo…no sé ni como empezar.-se restregó la sudorosa palma de la mano libre por el pantalón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sobrio?-preguntó Ben con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cómo…cómo?-balbuceó Edward estupefacto.

-¿Qué como lo he sabido?- preguntó Ben y Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Edward, me gano la vida haciendo esto, ayudando a personas como tú, con tus mismos problemas de adicción; solo me hizo falta ver tus gestos, el temblor de tus manos, además, me dijisteis que el que no hubiera alcohol en casa es uno de los motivos por el cual nos invitasteis a cenar, eso me dice claramente, después de todo lo que he visto esta noche que eres alcohólico, así que dime, ¿Cuánto llevas sin probar el alcohol? –preguntó.

-Casi una semana.-le respondió Edward, con los hombros hundidos, mirando hacía el suelo.

-Pues he de decir que parece que lo llevas bien… -dijo Ben.

-Es todo gracias a Bella, ella es mi soporte en mis peores momentos-levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos- la que me alienta a seguir luchando día tras día.-me apretó la mano y yo le devolví el apretón.

-Entiendo.-dijo mirándonos alternativamente.

-Pues me alegra que tú entiendas algo porque yo no entiendo nada.-dijo Ángela, que hasta ese momento había quedado con la cara más pálida que un muerto por la _confesión_ de Edward.

-Estás queriendo decir, estáis diciendo-dijo posando su mirada de Ben hacía nosotros- que… ¿Qué Edward es alcohólico? –preguntó finalmente.

Ben, Ángela y yo posamos la mirada en Edward, esperando que diera el primer paso, admitir su adicción.

-Si, lo soy, soy un alcohólico.-dijo tras un momento de tenso silencio.

-¿Desde cuando, cómo…? –decía sin lograr asimilar la información.

-Cariño, no creo que sea bueno presionar a Edward y menos en estos momentos –dijo Ben, se lo agradecí internamente, ya que Edward no la estaba pasando nada de bien. Pero estaba orgullosa de él, de que estuviera aquí… admitiéndolo.

-Pero…está bien.-se rindió ante la clara de advertencia en la mirada de su marido.

-Supongo que querréis mis consejos, mis _servicios _como psicólogo especializado en estos temas. Pero ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante. –dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué no vas a Alcohólicos Anónimos en vez de recurrir a mí? No es que me queje pero…me llama la atención –dijo Ben.

-La verdad es que fue idea de Bella-Ben me miró- en cuanto Ángela le dijo a que te dedicabas para ella fue como si Dios le hubiera mandado algún tipo de señal, de ayuda…-hizo una mueca.

-Te comprendo.-dijo Ben mirándome a los ojos.

-Para mí eres la mejor solución, la mejor ayuda, Edward ya te conoce y confía en ti, creo que eso le ayudará a abrirse ante el terapeuta, que en este caso eres tú, claro, si es que aceptas a Edward en tu grupo.-mantuve todo el rato la mirada fija en los ojos de Ben, suplicándole que aceptara a Edward.

-Veréis, las terapias que yo hago son para cuando el adicto ya ha terminado su tratamiento, es simplemente una especie de seguimiento, una ayuda suplementaria para ayudarle a no recaer; yo no podría hacer ahora mucho por él, sintiéndolo mucho, pero te recomiendo que vayas a Alcohólicos Anónimos, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora y luego, si te apetece, cuando ya estés mejor te cojo como paciente. En el mismo edificio donde trabajo está Alcohólicos Anónimos, puedo hablar con el que dirige el grupo, hablarle de ti y pedirle que te haga una vacante, tengo entendido que él también fue alcohólico y ahora se dedica a ayudar a las personas; ¿Qué me dices? ¿Le hablo sobre ti?

-Si, claro.-respondió Edward con la mandíbula tensa.

-Va a ser duro, no te lo niego, pero todo depende del esfuerzo que hagas por salir de esto. –afirmó Ben.

-Muchas gracias por aconsejarnos.-le dije.

-No es nada, lo hago encantado, además no olvidéis que este es mi trabajo.

-¿Entonces cuándo…?-empezó Edward.

-¿Cuándo va a ser la primera sesión?-completó Ben, entendiendo a lo que se refería Edward.

-Como ya te habrá dicho Ángela, la Clínica está Port Ángeles, tengo entendido que los horarios de reunión son los martes, jueves y sábados; también te puedes internar, claro.-dijo Ben ante la mueca de disgusto en la cara de Edward.

-No, no creo que haga falta eso- se alarmó Edward- es que, ¿No son muchos días para reunirse?

-No, en realidad esos días son obligatorios cuando estás haciendo una terapia de ese tipo, luego es opcional el ir los demás días de la semana.-comentó Ben tranquilo.

-Ah. –dijo Edward.

-¿Entonces en qué quedamos?-pregunté yo.

-Si quieres ve a echar un vistazo el martes, yo te llamo y te doy la dirección.-prepuso Ben.

-Si, me lo pensaré… -dijo y luego agregó - allí me tienes a primera hora.-cambió de opinión por la mirada _matadora_ que le di cuando dijo que se lo pensaría.

-Tranquilo hombre-se rió Ben-no hace falta que estés ahí a las ocho de la mañana, el horario es de siete a ocho y media de la noche, creo que va bien con tu horario ¿no?

-Si, me va perfecto.

-Entonces espero verte ahí el primero y no te preocupes, tú no eres el único con problemas de adicción, creo que el escuchar las historias que las personas tienen para compartir te hará ver que no eres el único con problemas de adicción, allí serás otro más, nadie sabrá ni pedirá más de lo que tu estés dispuesto a contar, aunque claro, en cuanto más te abras, más te podrán ayudar.

-De acuerdo.- asintió Edward con la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.-comentó Ben mirando su reloj.

-Lo siento, os hemos retrasado bastante.-dije apenada mirando el reloj de encima de la chimenea que marcaba las doce de la noche.

-No os preocupéis, ha sido un placer venir.- respondió Ángela un tanto aturdida por semejante avalancha de información.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, estaré eternamente agradecida contigo.- le susurré al oído a Ben cuando me acerqué a darle un abrazo al despedirnos en la puerta.

-El placer es todo mío por poder ayudaros.-respondió susurrante; rompimos el abrazo y se fue a despedir de Edward

-La verdad es que esto era lo último que esperaba que pasase al venir a cenar con vosotros.-me dijo Ángela.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. –dije apenada.

-No seas tonta, ¿Por qué deberías de sentir nada?, es simplemente que no me esperaba esto, seguramente mañana, cuando me despierte, habré digerido mejor las cosas.

-Gracias por el apoyo.-le dije con sinceridad abrazándola.

-¿Para qué están las amigas si no?-yo simplemente le respondí con una media sonrisa.

-Edward, te esperamos el martes a las siete, te quiero ver el primero.-le dijo Ben a modo de espedida.

-Allí estaré-prometió él-¿No se lo contareis a nadie no?-preguntó temeroso.

-No, puedes estar seguro.-contestó Ben.

-Por mí no os preocupéis, esta boca está más cerrada que una tumba.-respondió Ángela en cuanto nuestras miradas se dirigieron a ella.

-Me alegra saber eso.-suspiró aliviado Edward.

-Nos vamos, hasta otro día.

-Hasta otro día, cuidaros mucho.

-Vosotros también.-respondieron a medida que bajaban las escaleras del porche hacía su coche.

-Ya ha acabado todo.-suspiró Edward, feliz.

-No, te equivocas-respondí decidida, mirándole a los ojos-esto recién comienza.

Martes, 6 A.M

El día en Forks comienza soleado, ¿será por que el cielo presiente mi buen humor y ha decidido no fastidiármelo con nubes que cubran el sol?

Si, hoy es el día e el que las cosas van a empezar a cambiar, porque si, tienen que cambiar.-pensé fervientemente.

Me levanté de la cama, me duché, me vestí y fui a preparar el desayuno; Edward se había levantado más temprano por que, francamente, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y hacia todo lo posible por tener las manos ocupadas, para calmarlo ayer por la noche y que estuviera relajado…me "_sacrifiqué_" y estuvimos haciéndolo hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Edward durmió como un bebé y yo con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en mi rostro; hacía un tiempo que nonos dábamos semejantes homenajes…en fin, todo sea por el bien de Edward.

A medida que bajaba las escaleras me iba llegando el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho; eso es todo lo que le faltaba a Edward, café, me apresuré a llegar a la cocina.

-Hola mamá, mira, ¡papi nos ha hecho es desayuno!-exclamó Matt, sacándose de la boca una tostada con mermelada.

-Si-secundó Lisa-¡además nos ha exprimido una naranja!-exclamó alegremente.

-Que bueno tesoro.-le di un beso en la mejilla a Lisa y le revolví el pelo a Matt cuando pasé por su lado.

-¿Y a qué se debe todo esto Edward?-le pregunté al aludido aún sabiendo ya la respuesta, que estaba sirviéndose en esos momentos una taza de café.

-No tenía sueño y decidí levantarme y preparar a los niños para el colegio, así podías descansar un poco más, ¿¡Hey qué haces?-se molestó cuando tomé la taza de café entre sus manos antes de que se la llevara a los labios.

-No quiero que hoy tomes café, te pareces a uno de esos niños con problemas de hiper-actividad.

-Bella.-me advirtió mirando de reojo hacia los niños.

-De acuerdo-susurré-pero baja los nervios.-él solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Te he preparado el desayuno.-dijo él, yendo hacía la mesa.

-Si, ya me di cuenta.-aprecié mejor lo que había sobre la pequeña y redonda mesa; un plato lleno de tostadas, una jarra de zumo recién exprimido, una caja de cereales y dos grandes platos de beicon y huevos; tragué grueso.

-¿Y bien, qué quieres, un poco de todo tal vez?-preguntó entusiasmado.

-Creo… creo que con este café-levanté la taza en mi mano- y un par de esas tostadas estoy servida, la verdad, pero gracias por haberte esforzado tanto.-le di un casto beso.

-No te preocupes-sonrió- pensándolo bien creo que hice demasiada comida.-dijo observando los rebosantes platos.

-No..., solo hiciste desayuno para un equipo de fútbol.-bromeé.

-Graciosilla.-me empujó de broma en el hombro.

-Venga, ha desayunar se ha dicho.

.

.

.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya.-dijo Edward al terminar de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta y mirar su reloj.

-Está bien, chicos ir a por vuestras mochilas.-me levanté de la mesa y llegué hasta Edward.

-No te preocupes, ya verás como te va mejor de lo que crees.-le reconforté abrazándolo.

-Eso espero.

-Vamos, no dejes que los niños te vean así.

-Tienes razón, vendré alrededor de las nueve ¿vale?

-Esperaré impaciente para saber como te ha ido.

-¡Ya estamos!- llegaron corriendo Lisa y Matt con sus respectivas mochilas al hombro.

-Hasta la tarde.

-Hasta la tarde.- se despidió Edward de un beso.

-¡BUAJ!- exclamaron con repugnancia los niños. Salieron por la puerta y se fueron a la escuela.

Ahora solo me queda esperar.

Edward POV

Definitivamente estoy más que nervioso, ojala tuviera una copa de alcohol a mano…no, no, no, no, no, nada de alcohol.

Ya se ha acabado la jornada escolar así que me dirijo hacia Port Angeles, recorro las calles con mi coche hasta que doy con la dirección que me dijo Ben. Se ve un edificio bastante grande y normal, aunque por otro lado ¿Por qué no debería de lucir normal? Es un edificio de varios pisos, uno de esas plantas es a la que me tengo que dirigir ahora.

Muy bien, Edward tú puedes hacer esto.-me dije a mí mismo, cogiendo y soltando aire lentamente para aplacar los nervios. Me guardé las llaves del coche en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón baquero, me recosté un momento en el asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y pasándome la mano por el pelo. Me metí la mano en el bolsillo derecho y saqué mi cartera, la abrí y me quedé unos minutos contemplando la foto que fue tomada hace tanto tiempo, cuando todavía éramos completamente felices, estábamos bella y yo sonriendo, con caras llenas de felicidad, en medio de un claro, nuestro claro, ese día que le pedí que fuera mi esposa, delineé su rostro con mi dedo pulgar. Quisiera tanto volver a ese tiempo donde éramos tan felices, volver al pasado y poder actuar de otra manera ante los problemas…

Pero no se puede volver al pasado.

-Vamos allá.- dije en voz alta. Me guardé la cartera y me limpié rápidamente la solitaria lágrima que bañaba mi rostro; abrí la puerta y salí el coche cerrando la puerta suavemente, me alisé el cuello de la camisa color esmeralda, el color de la esperanza y me encaminé con paso decidido a la puerta.

Pude leer el nombre del centro a medida que me acercaba a la puerta.

"Centro de Rehabilitación de Port Angeles"

Abrí la puerta de cristal, caminé por el espacioso sitio hasta llegar a recepción, donde una señora entrada en años estaba sentada tras la mesa.

-Disculpe, vengo a la reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos, Ben, un amigo que trabaja aquí me dijo que viniera a esta hora.-dije.

-Es en la tercera planta, puerta 143, el ascensor está a mano derecha, suerte. –dijo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de pena y esperanza… muchas de las cuales estarían en mi vida de hoy en adelante.

-Gracias.-cuando encontré el ascensor pulsé el botón del 3º piso, al cabo de un minuto llegué y me puse a buscar la puerta.

140, 141, 142

La puerta estaba abierta y varias personas estaban ya dentro de la sala, en una esquina había un grupo de personas que estaban bebiendo café o comiendo pastas, un hombre estaba poniendo sillas en forma de circulo.

-Hola.- dije avanzando hacía su dirección.

-Hola, ¿Tú debes de ser la persona de la que me habló Ben no?, ¿Edward Cullen? –preguntó.

-Si, soy yo.

-Que bueno tenerte por aquí.-se alegró.

-¿Le dije a Ben que vendría no?-dije un poco a la defensiva.

-En efecto, siéntate en una silla, estamos a punto de comenzar, por cierto mi nombre es Aro, ¿Quieres un café o algo?

-Te diría que es un gusto conocerte pero la verdad es que no quisiera conocerte, no tener razones por que estar aquí y no gracias, no quiero nada.

-Pero desgraciadamente tienes razones para estar aquí, no te preocupes, todos haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarte, pero déjate ayudar ¿vale?

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

-Toma asiento.-me di la vuelta y me senté en la primera silla que encontré, a los pocos minutos la gente se fue sentando.

-Hola grupo.-saludó Aro.

-Hola Aro.- saludaron los demás.

-Tengo que comunicarles algo, se ha unido al grupo una nueva persona, Edward, ¿Por qué no te presentas al grupo y nos cuentas por qué estás aquí? –dijo con un aire jovial y relajado, su rostro se veía tan apacible.

-Está bien.- todos giraron sus cabezas para mirarme.

-Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen y... soy alcohólico.

-Bienvenido Edward.-dijo el grupo a coro.

_N/B: Yeah! ¿Ven como nos vamos aplicando con Cathya? Ella me manda más rápido los capítulos y los corrijo enseguida :D _

_Estamos unidas en esto… estoy tan orgullosa de mi pequeña (me limpio una lágrima) Cada vez lo hace mejor, pronto casi no necesitará a HanaPoison u.u_

_En fin… Joder! Como diría ella, este capi estuvo intenso ¿Qué les parece? Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando Edward dice que es Alcohólico. No sé, pero un Edward (u otro hombre que se lo merezca como él) que esté llorando me da mucha pena… y creo que se las perdonaría, si, estoy equivocada, pero Maldita sea, este hombre comete muchos errores, pero se arrepiente… ay! Solo Cathya sabe que hará. Apoyo a Bella en todo, ella lo ama y lo quiere ayudar. Amiga como siempre, perfecto, muy lindo. Todas se cuidan y ya nos leemos!_

_Xoxo _

….

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí, podría haber estado antes pero por flojera no le pude mandar hasta hoy el cap a Hana para que lo beteara.

_**Sandy: **_muchas gracias por compartir con migo eso, gracias por sugerirme que Edward fuera a alcohólicos anónimos por que con eso de ir a terapia yo quería poner como si fuera alcohólicos anónimos pero sería muy relioso y así como me dijiste tu es mejor. Gracias por el review y por leer, me alegra que te este gustando, espero que te haya gustado el cap, salu2!

No se cuando será a próxima actualización por que boy a participar en un concurso, se llama: "Forbidden Loves Fic Twilight Contest" pero como tenía un hone shot que va por el camino que necesita el concurso solo me queda acabar de escribirlo, no creo que me quede mucho para acabarlo así que cuando lo termine y lo suba a leer se ha dicho! Jajajajajaja

No os preocupéis, en cuanto termine me pongo con el siguiente cap!

Y mandadme reviews, con vuestras opiniones sobre el cap!

Besos a todas.


	6. capítulo 5

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la trama.

_Capítulo 5_

_Edward POV_

Hoy hace un año que ingresé a alcohólicos anónimos, hoy hace un año que no le pongo la mano encima a Bella para otra cosa que no sea mostrarle mi afecto y amor; hoy, es mi último día de rehabilitación.

Durante todo este año ha habido momentos durísimos para mí, la abstinencia, con los vómitos, la cara demacrada, las ojeras, los temblores…fue una época terrible, solo quería que parara y mi demonio interior me decía que un vaso de alcohol lo solucionaría, que todo acabaría; pero en las reuniones me pasaba todo lo contrario, los testimonios de las personas con los mismos problemas que yo, Aro, él nos ayudaba a seguir luchando; ahí, en esas reuniones es donde me daba cuenta de que toda esa mierda que estaba pasando se acabaría, pero no por tomar una copa, si no por seguir luchando, en cuanto más luchara contra mi monstruo interior antes me acostumbraría a esta lucha diaria, porque aunque pasando un tiempo se acabe la abstinencia y esa desesperación de sentir el líquido ardiente recorrer tu garganta, disminuya, un alcohólico nunca se cura, tiene que luchar día a día, por el resto de su vida contra la tentación; el monstruo siempre está ahí, latente, buscando una grieta por la cual salir.

Una vez pasado el periodo de abstinencia las cosas fueron mejorando, esa época fue dura para Bella, no sabía que hacer para ayudarme, y eso la consumía por dentro, ella le dijo a los niños que estaba así porque había cogido un resfriado, ellos eran listos, se daban cuenta de que estaba mal y preguntaron que tenía…

Yo quería que ellos supieran la verdad pero Bella estaba convencida de que me iba a recuperar y decía que era un dolor innecesario para ellos. Otro de los momentos más difíciles fue cuando casi fui despedido de trabajo por pelearme con un profesor, ese día estaba de un humor terrible, todavía estaba con abstinencia y me desquiciaba por nada; afortunadamente la cosa no llegó a más que una amonestación en mi expediente.

Los días, semanas y meses fueron pasando, unos días fueron mejores, otros peores y aquí estamos, apunto de empezar mi vida como un ex -alcohólico.

-Hola Aro –saludé.

-Hola Edward ¿Preparado para tu última sesión? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto –le sonreí.

Cada cual se sentó en una silla y contó como había mejorado desde el primer día que vinieron aquí.

-¿Y tú Edward, crees que has avanzado?

-Si –afirmé –ya soy capaz de rehusar la invitación a una copa, ya no me descontrolo al oler el alcohol, he aprendido ha llevar conmigo el ansia de beber.

-Te felicito –dijo orgulloso –Os felicito –le dijo a todo el grupo –para muchos hoy es su último día aquí; espero no volver a veros en este centro. Se terminó nuestro tiempo –dijo al mirar el reloj colgado en la pared.

Me levanté de la silla y fui hacia él.

-Muchas gracias Aro –dije sinceramente.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó ligeramente confundido.

-Por ayudarnos, no mucha gente como tú, con nuestro mismo problema, se presenta ha hacer esta labor; has sabido en que momento apretar y cuando había que aflojar.

-Aprecio mucho tus palabras Edward, espero verte por ahí.

-Yo también –le sonreí y nos dimos la mano.

-Me voy –dije.

-Que te vaya bien –me deseó.

-Gracias –cabeceó y me di la vuelta, yendo hacia la recepción.

-Perdona Marta –le dije a la señora encargada, era la misma que me recibió el día en que vine por primera vez.

-Si –dijo ella apartando la vista del ordenador – ¿Qué se te ofrece Edward? –me sonrió amablemente.

-Venía a preguntar si Ben se encontraba en su despacho, es para pedir consulta, lo del seguimiento, ya sabe, hoy ha sido mi última reunión de grupo y me han comentado que el seguimiento de refuerzo para no recaer ayuda mucho.

-¡Oh si, es verdad, hoy es tu último día! Espera un momento –dijo como recordando y se agachó a coger algo que estaba debajo del mostrador –Ten –me entregó una tarjeta – Sé que no es mucho pero esta hecho con mucho cariño de parte de todos –cogí la tarjeta entre mis dedos, la abrí y leí el interior:_¡Felicidades por tu primer año sobrio!_ Estaba firmado por mis compañeros de alcohólicos anónimos, Aro, Ben y unos cuanto amigos que había hecho en el centro, como Marta.

-Sé que no es gran cosa pero…

-No –negué con la cabeza –me gusta mucho, gracias –le dije, me sorbí la nariz y parpadeé varias veces, intentando retener las lágrimas, solté una risa floja.

-Respecto al doctor Ben, él no está, se fue hace dos días de vacaciones, creo que usted lo sabía –dijo extrañada.

-Si, se me olvidó, lo siento ¿Y cuándo era que volverá? –pregunté a Marta.

-Dentro de dos semanas –respondió.

-Entonces nos veremos dentro de dos semanas –le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui rumbo a mi Volvo. Conducía hacia casa con una sonrisa en mi boca, los echaría de menos, a mis compañeros de grupo, pero siempre podríamos quedar para tomar algo.

Aparqué el coche enfrente de casa, bajé, cerré con llave y me encaminé hacía la puerta; todo estaba sospechosamente silencioso, pensé mientras que metía la llave en la cerradura, giré el pomo y me introduje en casa, todo estaba a oscuras, busqué a tientas el interruptor con la mano y al prenderlo me encontré con un montón de personas en el salón.

_¡Sorpresa!_

Bella destacaba entre todos ellos porque llevaba una pancarta que decía: _Felicidades, sabíamos que lo conseguirías._

Pero entonces ella le había dicho a toda esta gente que yo…

Bella supo leer la alarma en mi cara y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, suspiré con alivio, no quería que nadie, nadie, se enterara de mi problema.

-¿Y esto? –pregunté avanzando hasta la gente.

-Es por tu ascenso, Jefe del Departamento de Música –me dijo Bella, es verdad, hace dos días me ofrecieron el puesto, ya que Thom, el Jefe del Departamento de Música se casa y se va a mudar a Chicago, él me propuso al director para que ocupara su puesto; pero no me pasaba desapercibida la doble interpretación de la pancarta, Bella en realidad me felicitaba por ser mi último día en alcohólicos anónimos.

Ella dejó en el sofá la pancarta y me abrazó.

-Felicidades –me susurró al oído.

-Gracias por permanecer a mi lado todo este tiempo, por ayudarme y creer en mí –ella me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se apartó de mí.

-Venga, vamos a celebrar tu ascenso –me tiró de la mano fuimos hacia la gente.

-Felicidades, te lo mereces –me dijo Jasper, que estaba junto a su esposa Alice; los niños estaban jugando junto con Matt y Lisa.

-Gracias amigo –le di una palmada en la espalda a modo de saludo.

-Voy a por unas bebidas, ahora vuelvo –dijo Bella.

-¿Y cuándo empiezas con tu nuevo cargo?

-Dentro de tres días, Thom está organizando todo antes de irse para no dejarme complicaciones.

-¡Hey Edward! Felicidades compañero, sabía cuanto querías ese puesto –dijo James, un compañero profesor de Arte en el Instituto, acercándose a nosotros.

-Muchas gracias James –me giré mirando en su dirección.

-¿Y qué es lo primero que vas ha hacer como Jefe de Departamento de Música? –preguntó interesado.

-No sé, que sugieres –bromeé.

-La semana que viene es la fiesta en el Instituto, ya sabes –dijo al ver la confusión en mi cara –la Fiesta de Primavera.

-¡Oh si, ya me acuerdo! ¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-El Jefe del Departamento de Música siempre se encarga de eso –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-No lo sabía –confesé.

-Pues si quieres permanecer en ese puesto por bastante tiempo, más vale que te pongas las pilas con la fiesta, apenas falta una semana –me recordó.

-Si, mañana mismo me pongo a organizar las cosas.

-¡Aquí están las bebidas! –anunció Bella llegando hasta nosotros.

-Para ti Jasper, una Coca-Cola, para mí una naranjada y para ti Edward, un té helado –dijo dándonos a cada uno un baso –¿Quién es él? –preguntó mirando a James.

-James McGregor, un gusto señorita… –se presentó.

-Swan, Isabella Swan y soy señora, no señorita –le sonrió sin enseñar los dientes y le cogió la mano que él le ofrecía.

-Si –la agarre por la cintura, pegándola a mí –Señora Swan Cullen.

-Lo siento tío, no sabía que era tu esposa –dijo James.

-Está bien, por esta vez te lo paso –respondí serio.

-Bien guardadita que te la tenías eh… –me molestó.

-Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de presentártela –le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

La fiesta transcurrió felizmente, la gente bebiendo, hablando y felicitándome; a las nueve y media Bella se fue a acostar a los niños y a las diez y media todos se fueron a sus casas. Mañana tenían que madrugar para ir a trabajar, le ayudé a Bella a recoger silenciosamente para no despertar a los niños y cuando todo estuvo medianamente recogido nos fuimos a seguir festejando en la habitación, concretamente en la cama, toda la noche…

La semana se pasó un poco estresante, entre mi trabajo como profesor y la organización de la fiesta, pero saqué tiempo para Bella y los niños; he aprendido por las malas que no es bueno tragárselo todo para uno, ahora hablo con Bella sobre mis inquietudes y juego con los niños, cosa que me ayuda a desconectar con los problemas del trabajo.

Había reservado un DJ para la fiesta, pero dos días antes se puso enfermo así que anduve frenético por encontrar a otro disponible, por suerte encontré a uno que estaba disponible en esta fecha. Llegó el día de la fiesta, que era en el gimnasio y todo estaba listo.

-¿Cómo estoy? –le pregunté a Bella, ajustándome la corbata.

-Estás es – estornudó –tupendo –respondió sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

-¿De verdad crees que estarás bien sola? –le pregunté preocupado. Ella llevaba desde ayer resfriada, ahora mismo estaba tumbada en la cama guardando reposo, por lo tanto no me puede acompañar al baile, cosa que me desilusiona un poco porque me gustaría que hubiera venido, bailar juntos y recordar viejos tiempos.

-No te preocupes, es solo un pequeño resfriado, si me encuentro peor te llamo ¿vale?–dijo para que me tranquilizara.

-Está bien –dije no muy convencido.

-Vamos, estás guapísimo con ese traje negro y la corbata azul, además, has trabajado muy duro en esa fiesta como para ahora no ir.

-De acuerdo, me convenciste con eso de que estaba muy guapo –bromeé, me acerqué a la cama y me senté a su lado –te he dejado un vaso de agua con un par de aspirinas en la mesilla de noche, Matt y Lisa tienen ordenado no molestarte, ya le he dado de cenar y ahora están viendo televisión, me prometieron que dentro de un rato se irían a la cama, así que no deberían darte mucha tarea.

-Gracias papá –se burló.

-Encima que me preocupo por ti –dije falsamente molesto.

-Anda, ve y diviértete, aquí te estaré esperando –se levantó un poco pero se lo impedí sujetándola por los hombros, me incliné y besé su frente.

-Muy cuidadoso por tu parte –farfulló.

-Si, no me quiero resfriar yo también, contigo es suficiente, ¿si no, quién se encargaría de todo? –dijo orgullosamente.

-Estúpido pomposo, vete y déjame en paz –murmuró.

-Me voy, no llegaré tarde, cuídate por favor ¿si? –pedí.

-Está bien, no me moveré de la cama ¿contento? –dijo cansinamente.

-Si –afirmé felizmente y salí de la habitación, bajé por las escaleras y vi a Matt y Lisa todavía en el salón.

-No den mucho trabajo a mamá ¿De acuerdo? –les dije acercándome a ellos y dándoles a cada uno un beso en la cabeza.

-No papá, seremos buenos –prometió Lisa.

-¿Y tú Matt? –pregunté.

-Si, lo prometo –dijo mi hijo.

-Bien, ya me puedo ir tranquilo, no llegaré tarde, iros a la cama dentro de un rato ¿vale? –les pedí por última vez.

-Si –respondieron al unísono sin despegar los ojos de la televisión. Me puse la chaqueta del traje, la cual estaba debajo del brazo y me fui hacia la puerta, cogí las llaves de casa y del coche, salí, cerré la puerta con llave y caminé hasta el coche, lo abrí con la llave, me senté y puse la llave en el contacto; miré el reloj de mi muñeca… las ocho con treinta de la noche, bien, no voy a llegar tarde, giré la llave y partí hacia mi aún no sabida condena.

Llegué justo cuando empezaban a llegar los alumnos, cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

El gimnasio estaba iluminado con luces de colores, en el fondo estaba el DJ con la música, a un lateral estaba una mesa con ponche y varios aperitivos, en el centro se encontraban los chicos bailando las primeras canciones de la fiesta.

-Esto ha quedado fabuloso profesor –me felicitó Karl, una de mis mejores alumnas.

-Gracias Karl –le sonreí –¿No traes pareja para el baile?

-Si, Mike ha ido a por una copa de ponche –respondió señalando la mesa de los aperitivos.

-Que lo paséis bien –me despedí la ver a James haciéndome señas para que me acercara.

-Te felicito colega –me dijo cuando llegué hasta él –te ha quedado genial –me palmeó el hombro.

-Gracias –respondí por segunda vez en la noche.

-¿Y como está Bells?, me dijiste que tenía gripe y no podía venir.

-Mi mujer se está recuperando, es solo un resfriado, pero es mejor que guarde reposo, de todas maneras gracias por preocuparte –le dije mordazmente; Bells… ¿Desde cuando tiene esa confianza con mi Bella?, pensé furioso, tranquilo Edward, seguro que solo lo hace para picarte.

-Dile de mi parte que espero que se mejore –me pidió.

-Si, se lo diré –pero dentro de quince o veinte años.

-Ven, vamos con los demás –nos hicimos hueco entre los adolescentes hasta llegar al grupo de profesores que estaban de pie frente a la mesa del ponche.

-Hey chicos, mirad lo que he requisado del despacho del director –dijo Alan, el profesor de deportes, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Él era de complexión musculosa y alto, de pelo color rubio y facciones angulosas.

-Venga ¡Sácalo ya! –se impacientó Nick el de Ciencias. Él era de estatura media, pelo color castaño y de barbilla puntiaguda.

-Brandy añejo de 100 años –expuso la botella a nuestra vista –el viejo lo tenía bien escondido –dijo estallando en risas. Yo, al revés que los demás, que también reían, tragué pesado y me lamí los resecos labios.

El coñac más raro y exquisito; inhalé con fuerza cuando le quitaron el tapón a la botella, podía oler su cálido aroma, en ese momento el mundo, la gente a mi alrededor, dejaron de existir, solo existíamos yo y el cálido líquido que se vertía en un vaso de plástico.

-Esto si que está bueno, no me extraña que el viejo lo tuviera tan bien guardado –comentó James dándole un sorbo a la bebida. Ese comentario me sacó un poco del aturdimiento producido por el delicioso olor.

-Toma Edward –dijo Alan, ofreciéndome un vaso.

-No, yo… –sacudí la cabeza, intentando reprimir el monstruo que exclamaba por salir.

-¡¿Qué, no me digas que no te apetece? –exclamó boquiabierto.

-Déjale –dijo James –esto es demasiado fuerte para una nenaza como él –se burló.

-No es eso… –traté de buscar un pretexto sin que delatara mi alcoholismo –tengo que conducir y no creo que sea bueno beber.

-Oh si, la nenaza de Edward tiene que llegar sobrio a casa porque si no, Bellita lo regaña –dijo.

-No hables así de Bella –le siseé.

-¡Oh, vamos Cullen! Es brandy añejo ¡De 100 años nada menos! ¿Cuándo vas a tener otra oportunidad para probarlo?

-Marica –se burló, negando con la cabeza y dando un largo trago de su vaso al ver que no contestaba.

Cogí un baso de plástico de la mesa y se lo ofrecí a Alan –Dame –demandé, por el rabilo del ojo vi a James sonreír misteriosamente; después de todo, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser un pequeño vaso?, pensé mientras veía como se vertía el líquido marrón en mi vaso. Todo un año de rehabilitación no puede tirarse por la borda por solo unos dedos de brandy; seguramente no pasará nada, intenté convencerme, después del trago todo seguirá como antes de probar esta copa, yo ya me he recuperado, una simple copa de brandy no me va a hacer recaer.

El cálido líquido inundó mis fosas nasales, haciendo que dilatara las aletas de la nariz, en cuanto el cálido líquido me mojó los labios y descendió como un río de lava por mi reseca garganta, lo supe, estaba perdido.

_Bella POV_

Estaba dando vueltas en la cama, inquieta, ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido este hombre?, pensé, me giré a la izquierda y revisé por décima vez la hora en el radio despertador, las dos de la mañana, ¿Hasta cuándo puede durar una fiesta de instituto?

Me senté en la cama y me giré hasta el teléfono que estaba en la mesilla del lado derecho, levanté el auricular y por quinta vez marqué el número del móvil de Edward.

_Lo sentimos pero el número que ha marcado está apagado o fuera de cobertura, deje un mensaje o llame más tarde._

Colgué el teléfono rudamente, estaba frustrada, él dijo que me llamaría si venía tarde y ahora ni si quiera tiene el móvil encendido…

Me recosté otra vez en la cama e intenté dormir.

Me desperté al sentir a alguien detrás de mí lamerme el lóbulo de la oreja y meter su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, apretando mi desnudo pecho; me removí temerosa.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas, Isabella –susurró Edward contra mi oído, llegándome el hedor a alcohol de su aliento. No, esto no puede estar pasando, no otra vez, pensé mientras que él dejaba mi pecho y rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo, pegándome a él fuertemente; Edward no ha podido volver a beber, esto debe de ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pensé desquiciadamente.

-¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó mientras que su mano se deslizaba por debajo de mi ropa interior.

-Suéltame –le pedí.

-¡¿Por qué? –Estalló – ¿No te gusta como te toco o es que prefieres que sea otro el que lo haga? –pregunto gritando furioso. Me soltó y salió de la cama, andando como león enjaulado por toda la habitación,

-¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando? –ahora fui yo la que grité, levantándome también de la cama y parándome frente a él.

-¡¿Te crees que soy estúpido? –me gritó, tirándome contra la pared –¡¿te crees que no me he dado cuenta de los coqueteos de James? –fue hacia mi, me levantó por los hombros y me pegó contra la pared.

-¡No sé de que me estás hablando!, si, es verdad, James me coquetea pero yo nunca le he dado pie, tienes que creerme –le supliqué.

-Que te crea –dijo despectivamente – ¡Él te llamó Bells! ¡En mis narices! ¡Nadie aparte de mí te llama Bells, nadie! –Bells es como me dice el cuando estamos en la cama haciendo el amor – ¡Dime cuando, cuando os acostasteis! ¿Fue solo una vez o sigues acostándote con él? ¡¿La tenía grande, hizo que te corrieras? –Preguntó rabioso – ¡Contesta!-exclamó zarandeándome por los hombros.

-No, no lo hice, yo nunca he estado con él, ¡Yo te amo! –le grité con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

-Yo que pensé que eras diferente –deslizó sus manos hasta mi cuello –Y eres una zorra, una puta, igual que todas las demás –enroscó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello e hizo presión en la traquea con sus pulgares.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! –le grité con dificultad mientras que él hacía más presión en mi traquea.

-¡A James no le pedías eso, verdad! …al contario, ¡le suplicabas por más! –bramó. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas; su agarre en mi garganta se hizo más fuerte y me elevó del suelo, pataleé, le golpeé el torso con los puños, pero aun así él no cedía, mis extremidades se sentían cada vez más ligeras, en un último intento por apartarlo de mí, llevé mis flácidas manos a mi garganta, intentando en vano soltar el agarre de sus manos, de mi garganta salían pequeños ruidos estrangulados; mis manos se resbalaron hasta quedar a cada extremo de mi cuerpo, sentía como me iba, como la vida se me escapaba de entre los dedos, y no podía pensar en nada, mi mente era un caos, lo único que tenía claro es que iba a morir a manos de mi marido.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Mamá, papá, hemos oído gritos, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alterado Matt con Lisa detrás de él. Edward, ante la sorpresa me soltó de golpe, dejando caer mi casi inerte cuerpo al suelo, como vil muñeca de trapo. Me cogí el cuello con las manos y tosía e inhalaba a la vez, intenté recuperarme lo antes posible.

-Papá, ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mamá? –preguntó Lisa.

-Verás Lisa, tu mamá ha sido mala –se arrodilló frente a ella –La estaba castigando.

-¿Cómo cuando yo como del tarro de galletas antes de cenar? –preguntó mi bebé y de mis ojos salieron lágrimas.

-Si…algo parecido –giró la cabeza para mirarme.

-Aléjate de ellos –dije con dificultad.

-¿Cómo sé siquiera si son míos? –se levantó y miró en mi dirección, cogió a Lisa por el pelo y tiró fuerte de el, haciendo que ésta gritara por el dolor y que por su dulce carita resbalaran un par de lágrimas.

-¡Suéltala! –me levanté corriendo en su dirección y apegándome a su espalda, enroscando mis brazos fuertemente entorno a su cuello.

-¡Bájate zorra! –vociferó soltando a Lisa y zarandeándose para que me bajara de su espalda. Los niños se acurrucaron contra la puerta, sin saber que hacer. Edward fue de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta que se puso de espaldas a la pared y me chocó fuertemente contra esta, se zarandeó una vez más y esta vez consiguió tirarme al suelo; trepé hasta estar encima de la cama.

-Hey chicos ¿Queréis ver como me follo a vuestra madre? –dijo y entré en pánico. Él no me podía hacer esto, y menos frente a nuestros hijos.

-¡No! –grité intentando salir de la cama, pero él fue más rápido y me agarró del tobillo, arrastrándome de nuevo a la cama, junto a él.

-¡Iros, marchaos! –grité desgarrándome la garganta –ir a vuestro cuarto, cerrar la puerta con llave y pase lo que pase, oigáis lo que oigáis, no haced caso, taparos los oídos y no vengáis ¡Vamos, fuera! –grité mientras Edward aplastaba mi cara contra la almohada y se situaba encima mío; por encima del ruido de la ropa siendo removida oí como corrían hacia su cuarto y cerraban con llave.

-Edward por favor no lo hagas –le rogué. Me subió la gran camiseta que utilizaba para dormir hasta la espalda y me bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas, me subió los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y con una mano me agarro ambas muñecas, con su mano libre intentó separarme los muslos pues los tenía fuertemente apretados contra sí.

-Apuesto que con James no oponías tanta resistencia –escupió las palabras.

-¡Ya te dije que nunca he estado con él, se lo inventó todo! –intenté hacerlo entender llorando amargamente.

-Aparte de zorra, mentirosa ¡abre las putas piernas! –me ladró dándome un puñetazo en la espalda, aullé de dolor y se me aflojaron las piernas, el aprovechó mi debilidad para separarme los muslos bruscamente.

-Te haré aprender a la fuerza a quien perteneces… –gruñó.

-¡No, no, por favor Edward! –grité desgarradoramente al sentir hacia dónde se dirigía su polla.

-¡Cállate! –me golpeó otra vez en la espalda, me separó las nalgas y se adentró dura y profundamente en mi culo, mi grito retumbó en las paredes de la casa –¡he dicho que te calles! –me soltó las muñecas, aproveché el momento y le di con el codo en las costillas, me sacudí furiosamente para sacármelo de encima pero un dolor atroz me recorrió la espalda y caí rendida en la cama.

-¿Te crees que podías deshacerte de mi? –me retorció los brazos detrás de la espalda, me sujetó otra vez fuertemente las muñecas y con su otra mano me aplastó otra vez la cara contra la almohada.

Él seguía penetrándome duramente, gimiendo en mi oído y por lo tanto echándome su horrible hedor en la cara, mis chillidos se fueron mezclando con sollozos, gritos y sollozos que eran ahogados en la almohada

-Ves que poco te ha servido oponerte –masculló jadeando.

-Te odio –le dije con todo el resentimiento que mi ronca garganta pudo provocar.

-No me digas que no lo estás disfrutando –se burló, empujón tras empujón –por que yo si que lo hago nena, oh si…, estás tan estrecha, siento que mi poya va a reventar –su agarre en mis muñecas se hizo más fuerte, sentía que se me iban a partir. Tras una envestida más se desplomó en mi espalda, me soltó las muñecas, la mano que presionaba mi cabeza se deslizó por mi cuello para hacer a un lado mi cabello, su lengua recorrió lánguidamente mi cuello, sin provocarme siquiera un escalofrío, ya sea de repulsión o de placer, y después se separó lentamente de mi, dejándome libre de la presión de su cuerpo, se tumbó de espaldas a mí y nos tapó con las mantas. Antes de caer dormido, dijo:

-Así aprenderás que con Edward Cullen no se juega –susurró.

Yo me quedé ahí, en la cama, con la mejilla apoyada contra la almohada, mojándola con las lágrimas que corrían silenciosas por mi rostro, sintiendo como un líquido pegajoso y caliente se escurría de entre mis muslos; un ardor, un dolor lacerante perforaba mi culo, como si todavía me la estuviera metiendo; un dolor atroz, pero que no podía compararse con el de mi alma; me quedé ahí, con la mirada muerta, mirando a un punto fijo a mi izquierda, el despertador, lo tenía prácticamente enfrente de la cara; marcaba las tres de la madrugada, la hora del diablo.(1)

_*(1) Aclaración sobre la hora del diablo:_ para las que no lo sepan, la hora del diablo es que a las tres de la madrugada suceden cosas extrañas, no ha todas las personas claro, se aparece un fantasma o ocurre algo sobrenatural; aquí no es nada de eso, si no que tiene un sentido de "la hora fatídica", a Bella le a pasado algo horrible, en esa hora, a manos de su diablo, Edward, ¿se comprende?

_**Nota de Beta**__: Por primera vez HanaPoison se ha quedado sin palabras. Nunca, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevo en FanFiction había leído algo así, de verdad, y eso que como escritora, lectora y beta me ha tocado leer mucho. Con respecto a mi función, cada vez que leo lo que Cathya me envía siento que luego me dejará de necesitar, porque cada vez menos errores, ya solo lo acomodo casi, ya saben, guiones y comas, nada más. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti amiga, pones empeño y tomas cada una de mis críticas. Te felicito. El capítulo, de verdad que mientras lo corregía lloré, tarde más de una hora en hacerlo. Esto suele tomar quince minutos a lo máximo. Creo que es un capítulo trascendental, ya las cosas no volverás a ser lo mismo… amo a Edward, confié en este Edward, pero la jodió. Dejó que sus celos lo comandaran y arremetió contra la persona que más ama y viceversa. James… no sé porque ese asunto me huele muy feo. Pero no diré nada. Bella está en su razón con sentirse muerta, lo que le pasó fue una violación, puede ser tu marido, pero si lo hace contra tu voluntad es violación. Cathya, sigo amando a Edward, este Edward me hace pensar mucho en los casos de la vida real, pero personalmente me costaría perdonar algo así. La historia es magnífica, espléndida y como no subas luego jajaja xD ya sabes xD_

_Te felicito y es la humilde opinión de una lectora más que tiene el placer de ser la primera en leer. :D_

_Saludos Chicas desde Chile. HanaPoison… _

Si, se que tardé en poner cap, lo que pasa que terminé de escribir un one shot y después no tenía inspiración y cuando me ha venido me he puesto a hacer el cap; ¡pero no me digan que la espera no ha valido la pena!

Trataré de tardar menos con el siguiente cap.

Como ya dije arriba, he acabado un one shot, ya lo tengo subido, si queréis, podéis pasaros a leer, se llama: gozar de lo prohibido sin importar que.

¡Vieron que España ganó el mundial de fútbol!

No soy futbolera pero me alegro por mi país.

**Sandy:** no tienes que agradecerme por nada, tu opinión es importante, tú has sufrido el alcoholismo de tu padre de primera mano, ¿quién mejor que tu para dar opiniones? Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, salu2!

Si les gustó el cap háganmelo saber mediante un review, alguna queja, sugerencia, opinión…

¡Besos a todas!


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Discla**__**meir:**__ los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama._

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella POV**

Tras varias horas mirando a la nada decidí moverme, reaccionar y poner fin a esta situación de una vez por todas. Me levanté cuidadosamente pero aún así me dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo la espalda; giré el cuello para ver si Edward dormía, si, estaba profundamente dormido, supongo que estará durmiendo la mona y por experiencia sabía que pasase lo que pasase no se despertaría hasta bien entrada la mañana, y eran las nueve de la mañana, así que tenía tiempo. Recogí mi ropa íntima que se encontraba esparcida por el suelo y abrí un cajón; saqué un par de prendas y la cámara de fotos digital, abrí el armario, saqué una bolsa de deporte y metí ahí la ropa junto con la cámara.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y giré la cara para ver a Edward por última vez; se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo de cintura para abajo y el rostro relajado. Lo peor de todo, pensé amargamente mientras que cruzaba la puerta y la cerraba para ir por mis hijos, es que puede que mañana ni siquiera recuerde nada, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que pasa.

Llamé silenciosamente a la habitación de mis hijos.

-Abridme –susurré – soy yo… mamá –unos minutos después se giró el cerrojo y por la puerta entreabierta se vislumbró el rostro nublado por la preocupación de Matt, abrió del todo la puerta al ver que de verdad era yo; Lisa al verme corrió hacia mí y me abrazó por las rodillas.

–Mami –sollozó –tengo mucho miedo, te oí gritar y después todo era silencio.

–No te preocupes tesoro, mami está aquí y cuidará de que nunca nadie os vuelva ha hacer daño –me agaché para abrazarla.

–Mamá ¿Qué son esas marcas que tienes en el cuello? –preguntó Matt con gesto serio, por acto reflejo me llevé la mano a la garganta; Edward y su intento de estrangulación, el muy cabrón debe de haberme dejado el cuello morado. Me erguí y fui al armario de Matt y saqué alguna ropa para él.

–Hablaremos de eso, te lo prometo –me giré para mirarle a los ojos –pero más tarde por favor, ahora no puedo –lo único que quería era salir lo antes posible de esta casa. Él aceptó asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza. Crucé la habitación hasta dar en el pasillo y me adentré en la habitación de Lisa, abrí el armario del cual también saqué unas cuantas ropas.

–¿Por qué metes nuestra ropa ahí? –preguntó Lisa al ver como metía la ropa de Matt y de ella en la bolsa de deporte.

–Vamos a ir unos días a casa de el abuelo –les comenté mientras sacaba algo de ropa de la bolsa para ponérmela, tirando la camiseta que portaba al duelo, con aversión. Me cuidé de no darles la espalda para que no vieran los posibles moretones de esta.

–¿Papa también viene? –preguntó Lisa temerosamente.¿No es triste que una niña le tenga miedo a su propio padre? Desgraciadamente es comprensible en este caso.

–No cariño… él no vendrá –le prometí; ella suspiró con alivio –Ya lo he cogido todo, nos vamos, no hagáis ruido al bajar por las escaleras, no hay que despertar a…papa –Él no merecía ser llamado padre, pero aunque ellos ahora le tengan miedo, se les pasará porque aunque me pese decirlo, cuando está sobrio es el mejor de los padres, por que cuando está sobrio es el mejor de los maridos, cuando está sobrio.

Pero a mí ya no me vale eso, se acabó la Bella comprensiva, la que aguanta y espera a que todo mejore, la que pone la otra mejilla, ahora me toca ser feliz a mí, intentar ser feliz y salir adelante por ellos, por mis hijos.

–¿Nos vamos a ir en pijama? –susurró Matt mientras nos deslizábamos por los pasillos de la casa.

–Si, no tenemos tiempo, no os preocupéis –dije mientras que cogía las llaves de la camioneta, las de casa y las de el coche de Edward, esta vez no permitiría que se fuera, que saliera impune de sus acciones, no esta vez; con migo puede hacer lo que quiera, peo no con mis hijos –iremos directo a la casa de el abuelo, nadie nos verá –abrí la puerta de casa cuidadosamente.

–Vamos, ir hacia mi camioneta –les indiqué, mientras ellos corrían hacía ella me permití apoyarme contra el marco de la puerta; el dolor de la espalda me estaba matando, era tan intenso, sentía que me mareaba del dolor; me obligué a seguir, a separarme de la puerta. Cerré lo mas cuidadosamente que pude y fui tras mis hijos, abrí rápidamente la puerta y nos metimos dentro.

–¿Tenéis frío? –les pregunté mirándolos a través de el espejo retrovisor, reposé la espalda en el asiento y metí la llave en el contacto.

–Un poco –dijo Lisa abrazándose a ella misma con fuerza.

–El coche es viejo pero creo que la calefacción funciona –jugueteé con los botones hasta que logré encenderlo –Abrochaos los cinturones.

Estábamos en las afueras de Forks, conducía por las despejadas calles, cuando el sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte y los pájaros revolteaban alrededor de sus nidos en los árboles. Vislumbré mi antigua casa, la de Charlie, mi padre.

–Corred hacia la puerta y llamar al timbre –les indiqué a los chicos, mientras tanto yo me bajaba del coche, lo cerré, me guardé las llaves en el bolsillo trasero del baquero y saqué la bolsa de deporte. Me reuní con ellos en el porche y tras varios segundos apareció por la puerta Charlie, despeinado, la bata puesta y los ojos confusos mirando alternativamente de los niños a mí.

–¿Bella? Pero que…-no le dejé terminar.

–¡Papa! –dejé caer la maleta la suelo y me eché a sus brazos sollozando, dejando atrás la coraza de tranquilidad, me agarré fuertemente a sus hombros, llorando en ellos; lentamente él me rodeó con sus brazos.

–Pasad niños, ir a la cocina, vuestra madre y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar –dijo mi padre con una sonrisa forzada.

–Papa, él…él…–dije con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

–Vamos, tranquilízate; vayamos a la sala y me lo cuentas todo –me acarició la espalda. Aflojé el agarre de mi abrazo lentamente y me separé de él, rápidamente me limpié las lágrimas que corrían descontroladas por mis mejillas y me agaché para coger la bolsa deportiva. Me dejó espacio para entrar y cerró la puerta.

–Iré a ver a mis nietos, tú acomódate en el sofá, enseguida vuelvo –desapareció tras el pasillo que conducía a la cocina. Dios mío, ¿Qué voy a hacer, qué le voy ha decir, cómo…? Me pasé las manos por el pelo, impotente, frustrada, adolorida y desesperada. Minutos más tarde se oyeron las pisadas de Charlie por el pasillo, su cuerpo asomó por el marco de la puerta abierta que cerró tras adentrarse en el salón.

–Les he dado algo de desayunar y les he dicho que dentro de un rato iríamos con ellos. ¿Qué a pasado? –Preguntó mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas y se sentaba a mi lado –¿Se trata de Edward?

–Si –dije con labios temblorosos. Me quité la bufanda que me había puesto para que nadie viera mi amoratada garganta, la dejé expuesta ante su preocupada mirada.

–Ese cabrón… ¿¡Te hizo eso? –gritó levantándose del sofá.

–Papá por favor, cálmate, baja la voz, los niños están en la cocina –le recordé.

–¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme? –Preguntó incrédulo pero bajando el volumen de la voz –Si te tengo en frente y veo como ese…poco hombre ha intentado estrangularte –volvió a sentarse en el sofá y me abrazó al ver que lloraba.

–Él me lo prometió papá –sollocé –me prometió que no volvería ha hacerlo, me falló, recayó…y yo no puedo más papá, no aguanto más.

–Eso es pequeña, desahógate, expúlsalo todo –seguí llorando un rato más en su hombro, me aparte de él en cuanto el llanto se convirtió en ligeros hipidos y me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

–Ahora explícame todo, desde el principio –exigió él, yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

–Todo comenzó una noche, él llegó tarde porque se había ido de copas con sus compañeros del trabajo –cerré los ojos, negué con la cabeza y sonreí amargamente –llegó a casa, su comportamiento era extraño, impropio de él, violento, frío y cruel; me pegó –lloré silenciosamente –me tiró contra la encimera y me hizo una brecha, me dijo cosas horribles –recordaba todo como si fuera ayer.

–¿Pero lo perdonaste, no es así? –yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

–¿Cómo pudiste, sabiendo que podía volver ha hacerlo? –me acusó.

–Lo quería, lo amaba –le respondí como simple respuesta, la simple verdad.

–¿Todavía lo haces, lo amas? –preguntó seriamente –porque si es así y has venido a mí para confesarte con alguien y luego volver con ese bastardo…juro por Dios que el que te pegará esta vez seré yo, por estúpida; si hace falta te encerraré en tu habitación pero no volverás con Él ¿¡me oyes? –gritó.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Charlie al verme retroceder –no quería asustarte.

–No te preocupes, es solo que me alteré con tus gritos –sacudí la cabeza –pero no es por eso que estoy aquí –le tranquilicé –como ya te dije, no puedo más; lo de esta noche fue…

–No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres –dijo al ver la mueca de terror en mi cara ante el simple recuerdo.

–¡No! quiero contártelo… necesito contártelo… solo que todavía es muy reciente. Hace una año él se inscribió en Alcohólicos Anónimos, llevaba limpio todo un año y esta noche…él llegó a altas horas de la madrugada apestando a alcohol –recordé amargamente –se puso furioso por que cree que tengo una aventura con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, intentó estrangularme, estuvo a puto de matarme, si no fuera porque Matt y Lisa entraron en la habitación, ahora estaría muerta. Él me soltó y se fue a por los niños, le tiró a Lisa del pelo y me abalancé contra él, me chocó contra la pared para deshacerse de mí, me tiró al suelo y…y…

–Si el recordarlo te hace daño no…

–Me siguió pegando –sollocé –cuando me recuperé cogí lo primero que pillé, metí a los niños en el coche y vine aquí. Te necesito papá, quiero que pague por lo que me ha hecho, por lo que le ha hecho a nuestra familia; quiero justicia, quiero que pague –dije ferozmente –¡Quiero verlo tras las rejas!

–Lo vas a denunciar –dijo con convicción.

–Él no me ha dado otra opción –dije con tristeza y rabia. Esta vez no era solo por mí, era por mis hijos. Por la familia que se había encargado de destruir.

–¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar tesoro? –pidió mientras que me acariciaba el pelo, como cuando era niña e intentaba calmarme. Me separé de él par coger la bolsa de deporte.

–Quiero que me fotografíes, que fotografíes las heridas y hematomas; las presentaré como prueba ante el juzgado –cogió la cámara que le tendía y asintió lentamente.

–Sube a tu vieja habitación, les diré a los niños que se pongan a ver los dibujos, ahora vuelvo –se levantó del sofá, abrió la puerta y fue a la cocina; yo me puse en pie y subí las escaleras hasta mi antiguo cuarto.

Estuve a punto de contárselo, de decirle que Edward me había violado, pero me acobardé en el último segundo; para él ya era suficiente el dolor que sentía al enterarse de que su hija a sido maltratada por su marido como para también enterarse de que había sido violada salvajemente por mi marido alcohólico, además es…algo que no quiero que la gente sepa, no me agrada recordarlo, solo quiero olvidar que algún día pasó y el ver la compasión en los rostros de la gente y oír los cuchicheos no hará que lo borre de mi memoria, no servirá de nada cuantas personas lo sepan, con cuantas me confiese porque siempre me sentiré sucia, rota y desprotegida.

Abrí la puerta del lado izquierdo, me asaltaron un montón de recuerdos; de cuando vine a vivir a Forks y Charlie me enseñó mi habitación, de cuando ponía a mi grupo de música preferido a todo volumen para hacer los deberes, de cuando Edward y yo comenzamos a salir y trepaba por mi ventana para darme las buenas noches, nuestra primera vez…

–¿Estás bien, hija? –preguntó Charlie detrás de mío sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

–Si –sacudí la cabeza –solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos –medio sonreí.

–Entiendo… entremos, los chicos están ahora distraídos viendo los dibujos.

–Si, cuanto antes acabemos, mejor –la habitación seguía igual que hace años; con la mecedora de madera en el rincón de al lado de la ventana, la misma colcha lila que había cuando me marché y el viejo y prehistórico ordenador cubierto de polvo encima del escritorio de enfrente de la cama.

Charlie cerró la puerta, le tendí la cámara; quería que termináramos con esto cuanto antes, necesitaba acabar con esto, por mí, por mi familia o lo que quedaba de ella…

Me aparté el pelo del cuello, lo sostuve con las manos mientras que él hacía fotografías desde todos los ángulos.

–Ya está –dijo dejando de fotografiar. Me solté el pelo, le dí la espalada y me saqué la camiseta, me tapé los pechos con ella y me bajé un poco la cinturilla del pantalón.

–Voy ha matar a ese hijo de puta con mis propias manos –dijo completamente en serio.

–Papá por favor, acaba ya –dije conteniendo las lágrimas. Él se acercó un poco más y fotografió mi amoratada espalda; desde las arcas de dientes en el cuello y hombros hasta los dos grandes hematomas que cubrían mi espalda.

–Ya puedes cubrirte, o…¿Hay algo más?

–No –me apresuré a mentir –no hay nada más que deba ser fotografiado – no le enseñaré las marcas de la violación, ese dolor me pertenecía a mí, única y exclusivamente a mí; no quiero que nadie se compadezca de mí, no necesito su lástima, ni la de él ni la de nadie; solo necesito ayuda, apoyo y por encima de todo necesito que se haga justicia.

Me puse la camiseta, me peiné el pelo con los dedos y me dí la vuelta.

–No te preocupes, estoy aquí, contigo, todos estamos contigo –dijo abrazándome protectoramente –haré que ese cabrón pague por lo que te ha hecho; si te hubiera pegado en la columna… –me estrechó con más fuerza –no quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado. No sabes cuanto me alegro de que vinieras a mí, de que me lo contaras, de que después de todo lo que debes de haber pasado te decidieras a denunciarlo.

–Solo quiero ser feliz, olvidar –lloré –no quiero morir papá, quiero vivir, quiero vivir.

**Es****cuchar canción **_**"la bella y la bestia"**_** de Porta (la parte de infidelidad no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, al menos en el caso de que Edward le ponga los cuernos a Bella)**

–¿Alice? soy yo, Bella… estoy en la casa de mi padre y te llamaba para pedirte que te llevaras a Matt y a Lisa a tu casa.

–Si, claro, no te preocupes ¿Pero porqué estás en la casa de Charlie? ¿Está mal, le pasó algo? –preguntó preocupada.

–No, tranquila, te lo contaré todo cuando vaya a recoger a los niños.

–Pero Bella…

–Ahora no es el momento, de verdad Alice, te lo diré entonces; te tengo que colgar, luego hablamos.

–¿Ahora qué hago papa? –le pregunté colgando el teléfono de la cocina. Estaba sentada en la mesa con Charlie frente a mí; le miré suplicándole por ayuda.

–Cuántas más pruebas tengas mejor, así que ¿Por qué no vamos al hospital a por tu expediente médico? Por lo que me has contado, él te hizo ingresar en él repetidas veces por costillas rotas, golpes en la cabeza y demás; cuantas más armas tengas para enfrentarlo mejor.

–Está bien, Alice vendrá de un momento a otro, iré a cambiarme –me levanté de la silla y me paré en el marco de la puerta –cuando venga, si pregunta por mí dile que estoy durmiendo o algo, pero no dejes que me vea, todavía no, por favor –fui a mi antigua habitación tras verle asentir con la cabeza.

Camino a mi habitación me topé con la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño y decidí ir a tomar una ducha para limpiarme, para purificarme, para dejar de sentir el toque de sus asquerosas manos en m piel.

Cerré la puerta con pestillo, me desnudé y abrí la llave del agua; caía caliente, abrasadora sobre mi piel; puse la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua y dejé que ésta fluyera libre por mi cuerpo. Me froté la cara con las manos, apartando el agua de mis ojos y miré hacia abajo; de entre mis muslos corrían gotas de agua color rubí, formando un remolino escarlata en el desagüe, me desmoroné en la pila de la ducha, me dejé resbalar por la fría mampara de cristal y me hice un ovillo, envolví mis piernas con los brazos y escondí la cabeza entre ellas.

Mis lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua, solo que las de el agua eran puras, frescas y sanadoras; las mías eran de amargura, de desesperación, dolor y miedo por lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante. Por milésima vez en el día, lloré, lloré en la ducha, me regocijé en mi dolor, mío y de nadie más; lloré, sola, sin que nadie pudiera juzgarme por no haber intentado poner fin a esto antes, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ¡Pero es que yo tenía fe en él, demonios! Sollocé, yo cría en él, le di miles de oportunidades, puse la otra mejilla, pero solo sirvió para que me siguiera pegando; yo le quería, le quiero, o al menos eso pienso todavía y es por eso que quiero denunciarlo, no, no quiero, lo necesito, quiero de vuelta a mi familia, al marido amoroso que me fue robado por el alcohol, y si para que eso suceda lo tengo que meter en la cárcel…que así sea.

Minutos más tarde salí de la ducha, peinada y con el cuerpo cubierto por una toalla, entré a mi habitación y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, más una bufanda para esconder la marca de sus dedos. Bajé los escalones cuando estuve lista y vi que Charlie también se había cambiado de ropa; ahora estaba sentado en el sofá esperándome.

–Siento haber ocupado tanto rato el baño –me disculpé –olvidé que tú también necesitabas una ducha.

–No pasa nada, mas tarde me la daré –dijo levantándose.

–¿Ha venido ya Alice a por los niños?

–Si, hace como diez minutos, le dije que irías en la tarde por ellos y que hablaríais entonces, ¿Hice bien?

–Si, lo hiciste estupendo –medio sonreí.

–Bien, pues vamos al hospital –Minutos más tarde Charlie aparcaba su patrulla de policía frente al único hospital de Forks.

–Buenos días jefe Swan, ¿Se le ofrece algo? –preguntó la recepcionista, una chica más o menos de mi edad.

–Buenos días Jessica, esta es mi hija Bella –me señaló –ella y yo veníamos a ver si es posible que nos dieran una copia de su expediente médico.

–Lo siento, no creo que eso sea posible –se disculpó.

–Hola jefe Swan –la interrumpió Carlisle, que al vernos se acercó a saludarnos –¿Qué os trae por aquí? –preguntó sonriendo amablemente mientras que Charlie se ponía rojo de la ira y apretaba los puños encima del mostrador.

–¿Qué te pasa, sufres de hipertensión? –se preocupó al verlo tan rojo.

–Que qué me pasa-dijo Charlie entre dientes –tu puto hijo de mierda, eso nos pasa.

–Papá –le puse la mano el brazo para calmarlo –aquí no –le supliqué –nos están mirando todos.

–No te entiendo Charlie, vayamos a mi oficina y hablemos en privado –anduvimos detrás de él en silencio a través del pasillo que conducía a su despacho; él era el director del hospital.

–¿A qué viene todo esto Charlie? –preguntó Carlisle al adentrarnos en su despacho.

–Eso es algo que debe contarte Bella, no yo.

–¿Y bien Bella? –preguntó impaciente.

–No pensaba contártelo de esta forma pero…ahí va ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que he ingresado en el hospital en el pasado año?

–Si, siempre has sido propensa a los accidentes pero…

–No fue por mi torpeza –le interrumpí –_no fue mí culpa_ –respiré hondamente, preparándome para lo que sabía, sería un duro golpe emocional para él –Edward, él comenzó a beber hasta emborracharse, me pegaba, me maltrataba, me humillaba y despreciaba y yo por amor a él me lo callaba todo, por no querer separarme de él; llevaba un año sobrio –dije recobrando entereza –pero ayer volvió a recaer, y me pegó… De nuevo lo hizo, una vez más pisoteó la confianza que tenia en él, pisoteó mis ilusiones, mis ganas de vivir, pero ya no más. He decidido denunciarlo Carlisle, y no lo siento, en lo absoluto –Carlisle, que estaba de pié tras su escritorio, se sentó, cayendo como peso muerto en su silla.

.

.

.

_N/B: Joder! Como diría mi amiga… ¿Por qué me haces esto amiga? Muajajaja el capítulo fue muy triste la verdad. Estaba muy sentimental y corregir este cap fue Auch! Te pasaste amiga, espectacular y Snif! Cada vez menos errores, estoy casi corrigiendo solo tildes (muy pocos) y guiones… nada más… ¡Te felicito amiga! Pero cuando no tengas errores… ya no seré necesaria U_U _

_Déjenle Reviews a la linda de Cathya que hace los súper mega geniales capítulos :D_

_Cuídense y nos leemos… Con amor, HanaPoison. _

Si, se que me tardé horrores en actualizar pero ya estoy acá y espero volver pronto con un nuevo cap, perdónenme si…?

Y tu HanaPoison, nunca dejarás de hacerme falta, que quede claro.

En un principio el cap iba a ser más largo por que quería abarcar otras cosas en el pero si lo hacía el cap sería muy largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, y no, la otra no es que esté echa ya.

¿Qué les pareció el cap, les gustó la canción?, coméntenmelo en un review!

El link de la canción está en mi perfil.

Escribí un one shot, se llama "Trata de blancas: el chulo putas" si quieren pásense a leer y me dan su opinión.

_**Bella 18:**_ hola! Me alegra que te este gustando la trama, ¿lloraste con este cap? Jeje

Espero tener el prox cap pronto, gracias por el review y por leer, salu2!

_**Giuly:**_ A mi me encanta que te encante! Jajaja, yo también me quedé así, muda, cuando acabé de escribir ese cap, es como que te deja paralizada, sin saber que hacer o decir. Siento haberme tardado tanto pero es que soy un poco vaga y ha veces mi vaguismo me gana…, supongo que lo de enfadada es por lo que hizo Edward no?, SI, Edward es un cabrón de mierda. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y por tu review, salu2!

Hasta pronto, las amo chicas!


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama._

**Capítulo 7**

"_Hay un dicho que reza: Dios solo pone peso en los hombros de alguien cuando sabe que esa persona es fuerte, y puede soportar eso y más. Pues bien, a mí no me importaría ser débil y no tener fortaleza, ni capacidad de recuperación con tal de no pasar por todo este dolor; juro por Dios que no me importaría."_

–Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte, me niego a creerte.

–¡¿De de verdad crees que me rompí la costilla cayéndome por las escaleras? –le grité con rencor –¡Pues no, te equivocas!, ¡Fue por que tu hijo me dio de patadas hasta que perdí en conocimiento!, y dime, ¿Cómo crees que me rompí la pierna?, ¡Vamos, dímelo!

–No se –movió la cabeza confundido –tropezaste en las escaleras con un juguete de Lisa.

–Error, él me tiró por las escaleras.

–Diablos, sé que tienes razón pero… es mi hijo Bella –dijo con ojos cristalinos.

–Créeme –dijo Charlie –sé que es difícil aceptar que todo esto estaba pasando ante nuestros ojos y nosotros permanecíamos ciegos o sin querer verlo, pero yo he visto los golpes que tiene Bella, la marca de la brutalidad de tu hijo en su cuerpo, créeme, no miente; ojala fuera eso, una mentira, una broma de mal gusto, pero esto es real, una desgraciada realidad.

–Necesito pruebas –dijo Carlisle agachando la mirada.

–Esto es suficiente para ti –me desenrosqué la bufanda y le dejé ver mi amoratado cuello –porque si no lo es puedo enseñarte mi espalda.

–¿Él te hizo eso? –Preguntó horrorizado al mirarme el cuello –Siento haber dudado de ti –dijo al recuperarse del impacto –pero pensar que mi hijo, que mi propio hijo… –el nudo en la garganta le impío seguir hablando.

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó él con la mirada perdida.

–¿Cuándo voy a denunciarlo? –adiviné. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza.

–En realidad veníamos a recolectar pruebas para la denuncia, para ponerla hoy mismo.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas?, yo te lo daré –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

–¿Estás seguro? –Dudé –es tu hijo y…

–Bella –me interrumpió –por muy hijo mío que sea y aunque me duela en el alma ayudar a que lo metan a prisión, más me duele ver en lo que se a convertido; sé algo que debo de hacer, él te ha hecho daño innumerables veces, no puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como te sigue pegando. Precisamente por que es mi hijo es que debo de hacerlo.

–Gracias –dije quedamente, pero con fervor en la mirada. Sabía que no era nada fácil para él lo que estaba haciendo.

Para él, Edward era tan vital como la sangre que corría por sus venas, pero estaba decepcionado, dolido como padre; pensaba: ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Alguna vez vio esa ira en mí?, ¿No fueron suficientes los valores que le inculqué?

Incluso se sentía avergonzado, avergonzado por tener a un hijo que era tan poco hombre como para pegarle a su mujer e incluso escudarse en su alcoholismo.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –repitió Carlisle con gesto adusto.

–Necesito mi expediente clínico, ahí están todas las radiografías por huesos rotos o contusiones y están los partes por escrito.

–Te haré una copia de los archivos y te daré las radiografías, ¿Te fotografiaste los nuevos hematomas?

–Si –gazné, pues a cada rato iban aumentando los dolores de mi espalda.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Charlie –estás muy pálida.

–Es la espalda, me está matando –admití.

–Siéntate –dijo Carlisle, me ofreció su silla, que era más cómoda.

–Iré a mandar que fotocopien los documentos y traeré a un médico para que te examine, tú no te muevas –Acto seguido cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras él. Sus palabras no admitían réplica.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que te encontrabas mal? –me reprochó Charlie.

–No quería preocupare de más –respondí sin fuerzas.

–Bella –dijo impaciente por hacerme comprender –ahora es por ti por quien debes preocuparte, por ti y por tus hijos; no te pares a pensar en los demás, no ahora, se egoísta por una vez.

–Está bien papá –le sonreí dulcemente desde la silla.

–Eres demasiado buena, Bella –se rindió –demasiado para tu propio bien.

–No –negué levemente con la cabeza, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos, lo miré a los ojos –he aprendido que no se puede ser tan bueno, lo único que consigue uno son palos tras palos; lo he tenido que aprender a la fuerza, pero lo he hecho, ahora tengo que ser egoísta, como tú dices –sonreí tristemente –y reocuparme por el bienestar de mis hijos. Ellos son lo único que me queda… –una solitaria lágrima resbaló por mi ojo derecho.

–Siento interrumpir, pero me manda el doctor Carlisle –dijo una mujer de mediana edad, cerró la puerta que segundos antes había abierto y me localizó con la mirada. Me apresuré a limpiar de mi mejilla la lágrima.

–¿Es usted Bella Swan? –preguntó ella.

–Si, soy yo.

–Un gusto en conocerla, a usted también señor –agregó dirigiéndose a Charlie –Soy la doctora Floweers, ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo a tu espalda? –se acercó hasta estar frente a mí.

–Si, claro –respondí lentamente y me levanté con cuidado.

–Señor, ¿Puede salir un momento?, en cuanto acabemos le llamaré de nuevo –Charlie asintió y me miró por última vez antes de irse.

–¿Puede quitarse la camiseta y la bufanda?, tranquila –sonrió comprensivamente al ver mis reservas para quitarme la bufanda –Carlisle me informó brevemente de tu estado; seré una tumba –me prometió solemnemente.

Me quité ambas prendas, ella se situó detrás de mí y me palpó la espalda.

–Es normal que te duela –dijo con voz seria –tienes toda la espalda amoratada y laceraciones en los hombros, producidas por lo que parecen ser mordeduras. Sin embargo no creo que haya nada roto, pero para estar más seguros te haremos un escáner.

–Ya puedes vestirte –se quitó los guantes de plástico que llevaba y rodeó la mesa para ir hacia la puerta –te recetaré una pomada para los hematomas y mandaré a un enfermero para que te suturen las…mordeduras –dijo endureciendo el rostro –Después el mismo enfermero te llevará para que te hagan el escáner. Le deseo suerte señorita Swan –dijo la doctora antes de irse.

Ya está, pensé aliviada porque el reconocimiento haya acabado, ascendí un peldaño hacia mi felicidad, ahora quedan los más duros.

¿Qué le diré a mis hijos cuando pregunten por su padre?, ¿De dónde sacaré fuerzas para decirles que yo le envié a la cárcel?, ¿Me odiarán? Me pasé la mañana en el hospital, me hicieron el escáner y dijeron que no había nada roto, solo tendones dañados; me suturaron, me pusieron pomada en los golpes y me vendaron el torso.

Me recetaron analgésicos, antes de irnos Carlisle nos dio lo que necesitábamos; minutos después aparcábamos frente a la estación de policía.

–Hola Charlie –lo saludó un compañero al entrar –creía que hoy no venías a trabajar.

–Hola Riley –Charlie asintió en su dirección –Esta es mi hija, Bella, él es un compañero.

–Encantada –le dije educadamente.

–Lo mismo digo –sonrió él.

–¿Y qué lo trae por aquí jefe? –preguntó él con curiosidad.

–Ven, vayamos a mi despacho.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Riley cuando estuvimos lejos de oídos indiscretos.

–Necesito que tramites una denuncia.

–¿Para quién, de qué es la denuncia?

–Es mi hija la que quiere ponerla, es por maltrato –le miró fijamente, esperando una reacción.

–Vaya –se sorprendió, y como acto reflejo giró la cara para mirarme, buscando marcas de golpes. Yo me limité a desviar la mirada y a cruzar los brazos.

–Riley –Le reprendió Charlie con voz dura.

–No importa papá, supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a esto a partir de ahora –él no dijo nada, pues sabía que yo tenía razón.

–Tramitaré la denuncia ahora mismo, ¿Tiene las pruebas? –me preguntó un poco cohibido.

–Si –saqué la carpeta del bolso y se la di junto con el sobre con las radiografías –aquí están.

–¿Cuál es el nombre del demandado?

–Edward Anthony Cullen –Riley asintió y apuntó el nombre en el block que había en el escritorio frente a nosotros.

–Entonces, Cuándo lo meterán en la cárcel? –pregunté ingenuamente.

–La denuncia va adjuntada a una orden de alejamiento, el caso será llevado a juicio y entonces el juez dictaminará su sentencia –me aclaró. ¿De modo que…no se lo iban a llevar ahora mismo a prisión?

–Sal un momento hija, tengo que hablar unas cosas con él –yo asentí todavía aturdida y me fui del despacho.

–_Escúchame bien –le dijo Charlie a Riley –ese bastardo no va a andar por ahí libre mientras que mi pequeña se hunde en depresión. Le prometí que lo metería en la cárcel y eso haré._

–_Pero jefe, sabe que las leyes son así –contradijo Riley confuso, pues no sabía donde quería llegar a parar._

–_Tú harás lo que yo te diga –demandó –ahora mismo tramitas la denuncia. Bella pedirá una cláusula especial en la demanda en la que Edward permanecerá en prisión todo el transcurso del juicio; yo hablaré con un amigo del juzgado, le pediré que agilice el procedimiento y lo tenga listo para hoy. Entonces iremos a por él._

–_Lo que usted diga –dijo Riley cuadrando los hombros –para eso es el jefe._

–_Exacto –asintió Charlie en su dirección, retándole con la mirada a contradecirle._

–_Voy a por su hija, todavía tiene que prestar declaración –sin decir más Riley salió y llamó a Bella para declarar._

–¿Entonces? –Pregunté al entrar, dominada por el miedo, la angustia, la desesperación –¿Qué hago ahora papá?, él va a estar libre y rabioso porque vaya a denunciarlo, porque vaya a separarlo de sus hijos. Además, él no quería que dijera nada acerca de toso esto, se enfadará, y me volverá a golpear y…y… –y todo volverá a ocurrir, completé la frase en mi mente, pues mi sollozante garganta no me lo permitía; todo volverá a ocurrir, será igual que el otro día o peor, lloré con mas intensidad.

–No, no Bella –dijo Charlie abrazándome –tranquila, ya todo ese infierno pasó; yo mismo me voy a encargar de meterlo entre rejas, que no te quepa duda.

–¿Me lo prometes? –le rogué.

–Te lo juro cariño, –me besó la frente –solo espera unas cuantas horas para que todo se haga legalmente, ¿De acuerdo? Tú ve a prestar declaración con Riley; en cuanto acabéis iniciamos todo el procedimiento legal; confía en mí, esta noche estará en el calabozo.

–Le ruego a Dios que sea así, por que de no ser así no lo soportaría, no… –me mordí el labio para reprimir las lágrimas.

–Yo haré que sea así.

_**POV Edward**_

Dios, que dolor de cabeza; el sol entraba de pleno por la ventana, lo que empeoró aún más mi deplorable estado. Me levanté corriendo de la cama y fui hacia el cuarto de baño, me arrodillé ante la taza del baño; mi estómago se contrajo y vomitó todo lo que contenía.

Me quedé ahí unos minutos, respirando; ¿Dónde está Bella?, no me acuerdo de haberla visto o sentido a mi lado en la cama.

–¡Bella, ven a ayudarme, no me encuentro bien! –grité desganadamente.

–¡Bella! –me enfuruñé como niño chiquito. Al no oír respuesta me levanté como pude, me lavé la cara y los dientes; al llegar al cuarto me di cuanta de que estaba desnudo y que la cama estaba vacía.

Abrí el cajón de la cómoda y saqué unos calzoncillos y un pantalón de deporte; era extrañó ver que la parte del cajón de Bella estaba vacía, preferí no darle importancia, diciéndome que seguro había llevado la ropa a la tintorería. Mis recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban en tinieblas, pero había algo en esas profundidades que luchaba por salir; algo que en el fondo de mi corazón sabía, pero que me negaba a ver…o creer.

Algo que me negaba a admitir, pues de ser así…no sé que haría con mi vida.

–¿Bella, estás en casa? –pregunté a viva voz, apoyando las manos a cada lado de la puerta; una vez más, no recibí respuesta, agudicé el oído, más no escuché el más leve ruido.

–¿Matt, Lisa? –recorrí el pasillo con la angustia carcomiéndome el alma.

Entré en la habitación de Matt…nada, no estaba en su cuarto; fui a la de Lisa y ella tampoco estaba. Bajé las escaleras saltando de dos en dos, miré en la cocina y en el salón; grité y grité sus nombres, buscándolos por toda la casa, pero no recibí señal de ellos

Me detuve en medio del salón; la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, incluso sombría pese al deslumbrante sol que entraba por la ventana. Subí lentamente las escaleras, cediendo a mis temidas sospechas; entré en la habitación de Lisa y abrí su cómoda…nada, no estaban sus pequeños calcetines. Abrí cajón tras cajón pero apenas quedaban unos cuantas prendas de su pequeña ropa.

Acto seguido fui a la habitación de Matt, donde me encontré con lo mismo; con temor y con pasos llenos de miedo fui a nuestra habitación, la habitación que compartíamos Bella y yo desde el inicio de nuestro matrimonio; avancé con temor a encontrar lo que yo le negaba a mi mente que recordara.

Cuando estuve delante de la cama, levanté vacilantemente la colcha y vi lo que mi mente se esforzaba tanto en borrar; una mancha roja situada en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Entonces fue cuando un montón de imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza y solté la colcha como si quemara.

La fiesta del instituto, los celos, el momento en el que cedí ante el brandy, cuando llegué a casa y vi a Bella dormir placidamente, como si fuera un ángel; entonces pensé que semejante ángel no me podía haber traicionado, que todo era cosa de James. Pero de todos modos me recosté a su lado y la acaricié íntimamente, dejándome llevar por mi enfermo corazón que necesitaba saber si ella aún me pertenecía, si sus gemidos de pasión eran solo para mí.

Cedí, en ese momento cedí a mi orgullo, cedí a mi dolor sin importar el que le hacía a ella, aún cuando vi que huía de mi contacto… me puse rabioso, enfermo de ira, pues creía que ella ya no me quería, que en cuanto yo me iba de casa, ella corría a los brazos de otro hombre que no era yo; enfermo, pues creía que estaba conmigo por compasión, compasión hacia un pobre borracho como yo.

Y entonces volví ha hacer lo impensable, la golpeé, ¡Casi le pego a mí hija! Caí de rodillas al suelo, deseando que mi mente parara de recordar; me presioné la cabeza con ambas manos pero las imágenes seguían transcurriéndose.

No solo la golpeé si no que la violé, la violé, ¡La violé! Ella me suplicaba que parara, me rogaba pero yo seguía y seguía, sin pensar en nadie que no fuera yo; quería hacerle ver que todavía era mía, ¡Que todavía era mí esposa!, que ella me pertenecía, ¡A mí y a nadie más!

Necesitaba sentirla junto a mí, saber que no la había perdido,¡Que yo y nadie más que yo tenía derecho a colmarla de placer! Hice oídos sordos a lo que ella me decía, a su dolor, a sus gritos y explicaciones pero estaba borracho, en ese momento solo me importaba descargar mi dolor contra ella, que era la que me lo estaba produciendo; alguien totalmente inocente.

Las imágenes acabaron con una Bella desnuda e inmóvil sobre la cama; todo cobró sentido, ella se había ido con los niños, me había dejado. No me molesté en limpiar mi rostro bañado en lágrimas, ahora ya nada importaba, nada valía la pena; se ha cansado de mí, me odia, le repugno y no la culpo, pues yo más que nadie me desprecio a mí mismo por lo que le he hecho sin razón laguna.

Pues ahora que estoy sobrio sé que ella no sería capaz de engañarme con otro; ella más que nadie me ha apoyado y cuidado este último año; aguantó que le pegara, pues no concebía la idea de vivir lejos de mí; lo aguantó todo con entereza y con dulzura, pues me ama y esas acciones solo las aguanta alguien que ama de verdad, alguien que no puede vivir sin la otra persona, sin su otra mitad.

Ella me ama o me amaba…hasta ayer.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, como el despojo humano que era; sabiendo que no podría vivir con este odio que siento hacia mí mismo, que sentiré siempre, que no podré vivir sin mi alma, sin mi amor, pues ella se los había llevado al irse por esa puerta junto con mis hijos; no podré vivir sin mi corazón.

_**POV Bella**_

Me encontraba sentada en el despacho de papá, removiendo la cucharilla del café que sostenía entre mis manos; eran las cinco de la tarde y Charlie había llamado a Alice para preguntarle por los niños, pues yo no tenía fuerza para exponerme a sus preguntas.

Matt y Lisa estaban bien, dentro de lo que cave…

–Hija –dijo Charlie al entrar al despacho, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –ya tenemos la orden de arresto, es hora de irse.

–Piensa que en cuanto antes acabe esto –dijo al ver como se ensombrecía mi rostro – antes podrás volver con tus hijos.

–Gracias papá, por permanecer aquí en estos momentos, te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero tesoro, y estaré siempre ahí para ti –permanecimos abrazados unos minutos.

–Es hora de partir, cielo.

–Lo sé –me limité a responder.

Cogió su pistola y esposas del cajón del escritorio, salimos del despacho; me subí con él al coche patrulla y nos siguió otra patrulla más, supongo que eran los refuerzos.

–Tranquila –intentó calmarme Charlie por el camino –ya verás que todo acaba antes de lo que crees –Yo sonreí tensamente en su dirección.

–¿Porqué hay tanta gente arremolina en torno a mi casa? –pregunté extrañada, y tuvimos que aparcar el coche a una calle de distancia.

–Vamos a ver –contestó Charlie bajándose del coche; cogí mi bolso y lo seguí.

–¿Qué está pasando?, esta es mi casa –grité sobre las voces de los demás.

–Ahí arriba, ¡Mire! –me gritó angustiado el hombre que estaba a mi lado.

Asomé la mirada por entre las cabezas de la gente, y me frustré al no ver nada; ¿Y si la casa se estaba quemando con Edward dentro?, no creo que sea eso porque de ser así olería a…

–Humo –murmuré impactada al dirigir mí vista al cielo y ver el por qué de tanto revuelo.

–¡Edward! –grité asustada, con el alma en los pies; pues el estaba de pie al borde del tejado.

–¿¡Se puede saber que diablos está haciendo? –gruñó Charlie a mi lado.

–¡No lo sé!, Haz que baje, por favor papá, haz que baje –le rogué desesperada, al punto del llanto.

Pues por mucho daño que me haya echo, no deseaba su muerte, en el fondo de mi corazón aun le amo y por sobre todas las cosas…es el padre de mis hijos; con el que he compartido años de infinita felicidad, y esos recuerdos son los que atesoraría para siempre, pase lo que pase; y serán los que primero recuerde, antes incluso que los malos, cuando mi mente y corazón hayan sanado.

–Voy por el megáfono.- masculló Charlie.

–¡Edward Cullen, baja de ahí ahora mismo! –gritó al regresar con megáfono en mano.

Edward abrió los ojos y buscó a Charlie entre la multitud; lo vi mover levemente los labios mientras que una mueca de dolor cubría su cara.

–¿Bella? ¡Bella, lo siento, lo siento! –gritó con voz estrangulada.

–Entretenlo y dame las llaves de la casa, entraré con refuerzos y lo pondremos a salvo de sí mismo –revolví frenéticamente mi bolso hasta que di con las laves y se las entregué.

–¡Baja de ahí! –Le supliqué –¡Hablemos!

–¡No!, es demasiado tarde para mí.

–¡Se razonable!, ¿¡Quieres dejar a tus hijos huérfanos de padre? –Él se quedó aturdido ante mis palabras –¡No lo hagas por mí, ni por ti, hazlo por tus hijos!, piensa en ellos –Vi como Charlie, junto con otros dos policías, salían por la ventana del desván y se acercaban sigilosamente a Edward.

Aprovecharon el aturdimiento de Edward y los dos hombres tiraron de él hacia atrás; se escuchó como forcejeaban pero al fin pude respirar con tranquilidad al ver como lo metían dentro de casa. Aparté a la gente a base de empujones y entré a casa.

–¡No! –oí gritar a Edward –¡Déjenme, no merezco seguir viviendo! –sus gritos se oían más cercanos a medida que avanzaban hacía el recibidor.

–¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar siquiera en suicidarte? –le reclamé cuando lo tuve delante –¿¡No pensabas en el daño que me hacías a mí, a tus hijos, a tu familia? No, claro que no, ¡Porque tú nunca piensas en nadie que no seas tú!

–¿¡Acaso no me odias por lo de ayer? –Preguntó incrédulo-¿¡No me desprecias, no fue suficiente dolor para ti?, ¿Dime porqué si no te has ido de casa con los niños?, ¿¡Dime a la cara que no pensabas dejarme? –me reclamó con la cara contraída por el llanto.

–Tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que desee verte dos metros bajo tierra; me fui con los niños por que no aguanto más, fui al juzgado para que pagaras por tus acciones. Te he denunciado Edward –le dije temerosa por su reacción.

–Es lo que merezco –dijo con las fracciones endurecidas. Los policías que estaban a su lado le esposaron y mi padre le leyó sus derechos mientras que lo hacían avanzar hacia la salida.

–¡Esperen!, ¡Esperen, Bella! –gritó girando la cara para verme, y yo fui en su busca.

–¡Esperen, déjennos un minuto! –le pedí cuando estaban en el marco de la puerta.

–No hagas nada estúpido.-le pedí cuando estuve frente a él.

–¿De verdad crees que podré vivir conmigo mismo, sabiendo lo que te he hecho y cuando has sufrido por mi culpa? –dijo lastimosamente, acortando los pocos pasos que nos separaban.

–Bórrate de la mente el suicidio, por favor; piensa en nosotros.

–Ya no hay un nosotros, tú me odias y mientras que rehaces tu vida, yo estaré en la cárcel.

–Te mando a la cárcel porque quiero que pagues por lo que me has hecho, pero también porque quiero recuperar a la familia que éramos antes –apoyé con cierta aprensión, apoyé las palmas de las manos sobre sus hombros –Quiero que te recuperes de verdad porque en el fondo aún te quiero y para salvar ese amor que siento por ti necesito estar lejos de ti; para que mis heridas sanen con el tiempo y entonces, cuando salgas de prisión tengamos la oportunidad de retomar lo nuestro, sin adicciones, sin reproches ni rencores.

–Por cierto –susurré para que solo él me oyera –no le he dicho nada sobre la violación, así que por favor, te pido que tú tampoco digas nada si de verdad me quieres –él asintió imperceptiblemente.

–Prométeme una cosa –pidió apoyando su frente contra la mía –prométeme que me esperarás, que no te olvidarás de mí mientras que estoy en la cárcel; porque yo pensaré en ti cada minuto de cada hora de mi mugrosa vida; prométemelo –susurró con sus labios a milímetros de los míos.

–Te lo prometo –le susurré de vuelta. Nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, degustando el sabor de nuestras lágrimas; nos besamos levemente, me dejé llevar por el momento, sin hacer caso a mi cabeza, que me gritaba que me alejara de él, que le empujara para que se lo llevaran de una buena vez. Era la última vez que anteponía las necesidades de Edward a las mías.

–Es hora –dijo un policía y separó a Edward bruscamente de mí.

–¡Dile a los niños que los quiero!, ¡No olvides que te amo! –gritó Edward mirándome a los ojos antes de que se lo llevaran. Se lo llevaron sin que recibiera una respuesta por mi parte, una respuesta que ahora no tenía clara.

Unos segundos después desperté de mi aturdimiento y salí a la calle justo a tiempo para ver como el coche patrulla se iba calle arriba.

–¡¿Y ustedes qué miran? –les espeté furiosa a las personas que estaban todavía apelotonadas en la calle –¿¡No tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¡Váyanse, se acabó el espectáculo! –me metí dentro de casa y cerré de un portazo.

Giré la cara y en el aparador vi la foto que había de Edward, apreté los puños y cuadré la mandíbula; sentía tanta presión sobre mis hombros, tantas emociones acumuladas.

La desesperación, la presión y la ira me consumían, me estaban envenenando el alma.

La situación me estaba desbordando; todo lo acontecido en estos dos días le estaba pasando factura a mis nervios.

–¿¡Por qué? –Grité –¿¡Por qué me haces esto? –mi puño resonó contra la madera del aparador.

–¡Ya Basta! –barrí con mi brazo lo que había encima, tirándolo a cualquier parte sin importar si se rompía o no.

–¡Basta! –grité, tirando el mueble al suelo.

–¡Ya no más! –grité con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Retrocedí hasta darme con la pared y me ovillé en la esquina –Ya no más –sollocé.

–No quiero más dolor, no aguanto, es demasiado. Dios, haz que pare, haz que pare, ¡No quiero sufrir más! –grité, berree; todos y cada uno de esos sonidos procedían directamente de mi corazón, era mi corazón que imploraba paz.

Esa casa fue la única testigo de mis desgarradores gritos de dolor.

.

.

.

**Nota de Beta:** _¡Chan! Sin comentarios respecto a la edición… porque mi amiga cada vez está mejor, solo corrijo puntuación *Hana se seca una lágrima* Me siento orgullosa :D Y el fic… ¡Por Dios amiga! El capítulo estuvo genial, o sea, las sensaciones, desde cuando Bella va al Hospital, hasta Edward intentando suicidarse y luego… esa despedida… Dios. Lloré. U_U ¿Le dejan un RR? Se lo merece :D _

**Nota autora: **Hola!, si, ya me tienen acá con otro capítulo, Agradezco mucho supaciencia con migo por tardarme en subir cap, me pondré las pilas y actualizaré antes.

En fin, que les pareció el cap?, para cualquier opinión mándenme un review!

Una de las razones por la que me tardé en actualizar, es que he escrito un one shot para el concurso de Halloween, quien quiera puede pasarse a leer, se llama**: I put a spell on you**. La otra razón es que este cap, para mí, tiene una carga emocional importante y quería ponerme "en situación" y entonces le temía a la hora de escribir por que me ponía muy triste y sentimental; lloraba y lloraba, por eso me retrasé en parte, como ya dije arriba, por que no quería sentirme así de mal.

Gracias a todas las que agregáis a favoritos mi historia y a las que me dejáis reviews!

Muchos besos para todas!

**Para este cap hay dos canciones, una es la de Edward y otra es para Bella, el link de las canciones**** está en mi perfil.**

_**Klaiva:**_ hola! Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, ya viste que si hubo un Edward pov. Lloraste con este cap? Más o menos que en el anterior? Jejeje

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review, salu2!

_**BiianCaaCulleen:**_ hola! Muchas gracias por decirme que escribo hermoso, se hace lo que se puede…jajajaja

Aquí tienes el siguiente cap, espero acabar pronto el siguiente, muchas gracias por el lindo review, salu2!

_**Giselle Cullen:**_ hola!

Ya viste que por fin lo hice jajjaja, ya A C T U A L I C É.

Que bueno que te guste, muchas gracias por el review, salu2!

_**Bella 18: **_jajajaja, hola! espero que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por el review, salu2!

_**Monikilla: **_hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y no, definitivamente Edward no es un príncipe azul en esta historia; es un hombre normal con problemas grabes, de los que te podrías encontrar por la calle. Ya leíste la reacción de Edward, que te pareció? Muchas gracias por el review, salu2!


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama._

_Quiero dedicar este cap a Mrs. CullenSwan; ella vivió de cerca una situación parecida con un familiar suyo. Espero que no te importe que lo haya dicho. Muchos besos para ti!_

_**Capítulo 8**_

**Decepción**

**Amargura**

**Dolor**

Esos son los sentimientos que experimenté en dos escasos días, y que siguieron transcurriéndose durante los siguientes meses.

No se, estábamos tan felices, y todo había sucedido tan rápido…, que ni siquiera tuve un momento para pararme a pensar.

¿Cómo pueden ocurrir tantas fatalidades en unas pocas horas?

Volvió a beber, me volvió a pegar; casi pega a nuestra hija, y me violó; y todo eso en una sola noche.

Pero luego vinieron más cosas.

La _**humillación**_ de que todos te señalen con el dedo, susurrando "hacían tan buena pareja, ¿quién podría imaginar que Edward fuera un alcohólico maltratador? Era tan guapo, tan caballeroso…"

La _**lástima,**_ la pena que reflejaban los ojos de los demás al mirarme.

La _**compasión**_ hacia una pobre madre que había sido maltratada por su marido, y que ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de sus hijos sola.

El _**desprecio**_que algunas personas me profesaban; personas cínicas, que según ellos me merecía todo lo que me había pasado, cínicas que decían que siempre que un hombre pega a una mujer es por que se lo merece.

Pero gracias a Dios contaba con el apoyo de mi familia, y de los que no lo eran pero que son como si lo fueran; ellos me dieron la fortaleza y el apoyo necesario para enfrentarme a lo que venía…

Después de que se llevaron a Edward en el coche de policía, fui a casa de Alice, a recoger a las niñas e ir a casa de mi padre; ella me vio con la cara pálida y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, por lo que exigió saber lo que estaba pasando. Le conté todo, o casi todo, exceptuando la parte de la violación.

Ella me escuchó atentamente, sin interrupciones, confortándome en los momentos en los que se me entrecortaba la voz, o me quedaba en silencio rememorando en mi cabeza los horribles momentos. Y cuando acabé de contarle, las dos estábamos llorando; ella comprendía en cierto punto "mi voto de silencio" respeto a no contarle a nadie lo que pasaba.

Yo quería ayudar a Edward y creía que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería estando con él callándomelo todo por que tenía fe en él en que dejaría de beber y entonces todo estará bien de nuevo. No ganaba nada contándole a alguien lo que pasaba, por que eso solo serviría para echarle más leña al fuego; las cosas se complicarían y Edward no se curaría.

En cambio si estábamos él y yo solos…,yo le ayudaría a superarlo. Y así fue durante un breve año, después todo se jodió; ¿El cómo? No lo se, , la verdad es que no lo se. No se que pasó en esa fiesta, que fue que sucedió para que él tirara por la borda el esfuerzo de todo un año.

Para que nos tirara por la borda a nosotros mismos, su familia; ¿tan poco significábamos para él?

Se lo dejé bien claro; como no terminara pronto esa situación, cogía a los niños y me iba. Lo amaba, lo apoyaba por encima de todo, incluso por encima de mí; pero todo tiene su límite, y yo no pensaba pasar toda mi vida con un hombre que me pegaba; si estaba con el era por que me negaba a que esa adicción nos separara. No estaba dispuesta a dejar al amor de mi vida por eso.

Quería luchar, por él y por mí, para que el alcohol no enterrara sus garras en él, ¡pero no se si falle en algo o no! Todo lo que se es que sea por el motivo que sea, Edward sucumbió otra vez a él.

Se que me ama pero…,¿si me amara cómo el dice amarme, hubiera bebido de esa botella aquella noche? ¿ o es que su adicción es tan fuerte como para no pensar nada más que en el alcohol cada vez que lo tiene delante?

¿Acaso ese día él andaba mal por algo y no me di cuenta? ¿Qué clase de esposa soy?

Estuvo en mi mano la oportunidad de que eso no sucediera, si yo hubiera ido con el al baile ahora todo sería distinto ; tendría que haberme levantado de la cama e ir con él, como era mi deber; estar junto a él para ver en o que tanto había trabajado, para festejar el éxito de la fiesta junto a él.

Pero si no hubiera pasado eso esa noche, si yo hubiera ido con él y hubiera estafo ahí, apoyándole, esa noche no hubiera bebido, ¿pero habría pasado de todos modos? Yo no habría podido ser su sombra, o podría estar cuidándolo siempre, vigilarlo. No soy un robot ni soy de piedra, en algún momento fallaría, y por una vez no estaría ahí para él…

¿Habría pasado más tarde o más temprano?

¿Fue todo mi culpa?

Quiero decir todo, ¿todo es culpa mía, desde el principio de todo?, ¡soy la culpable de el alcoholismo de Edward?

Si lo hubiera ayudado, si yo me hubiera dado cuenta de los problemas financieros que teníamos; si yo me hubiera impuesto a él, si lo hubiera enfrentado y le hubiera convencido o obligado a aceptar mi propuesta de buscare un empleo y ayudar con los gastos…

¿Hubiera pasado todo esto? Pensé desquiciadamente.

¡No lo se, maldita sea!, ¡No se nada!

Y en gran parte eso es lo que corroe mi alma; la angustia, la desesperación de no tener constancia de nada, de no estar segura de nada de lo que me rodea más que del amor incondicional de mi familia; de no saber nada.

Me atormentaba pensando en lo que hubiera podido o no pasar si yo hubiera o no echo esto o aquello; desgraciadamente es algo que ya nunca sabré, y tenía que aprender a vivir con ese sentimiento. Sin dejar que esas emociones me sobrepasen, sin llegar a sentirme culpable toda mi vida; culpable de algo que ni siquiera se si es culpa mía o no.

Por que como ya dije antes: _No se nada; _todo a mi alrededor es confuso.

Solo tengo una meta que conseguir, a la que me agarro con fuerza; mi tabla de salvación en medio del fuerte oleaje del mar. En eso se había convertido mi vida; dependía de una pequeña tabla en medio del mar mientras que las olas impactaban en mi cuerpo como bofetadas de afilado hielo, sosteniéndome a ella con manos entumecidas mientras que las olas impactaban contra mí desde todas direcciones; perdida y sola en el manto del mar embravecido por la tormenta. Temerosa de que viniera un ola gigante, y me sepultara al fondo del mar.

Así era como me sentía, atacada por todos y por todo, avasallada por la situación de debilidad emocional en la que me encontraba; cada mala palabra que me dedicaban era como una bofetada; y la tabla a la que me agarraba con todas mis fuerzas, era mi familia, y mi meta, luchar por mis hijos, conseguir un trabajo y salir adelante, sola, sin mas ayuda que la de mi familia.

No se si en verdad me ama, si yo misma lo amo después de todo; solo se que quiero que todo esto acabe, que las murmuraciones acaben y que me devuelvan a la familia feliz que éramos.

Alice me comprendía, o por lo menos lo intentaba, pero no aprobaba lo que había echo; según ella, debí decírselo a ella, a quien sea, pero hablar con alguien; y si bien no denunciarlo, por lo menos si separarme de su lado al menos por un tiempo, hasta que se recuperara.

Me ofreció quedarme en su casa por si no quería volver a la mía; se lo agradecí pero le conteste que por ahora me quedaba en casa de mi padre. Ella habó de que tenía que decírselo a Rosalie y Emmet, que él podría ser mi abogado ya que no tenía ninguno.

Le respondí afirmativamente, le dije que los llamaría al día siguiente por que en ese día ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más que para tumbarme en la cama, rodeada de mis dos pequeños ángeles, y dejarme llevar por la placentera inconciencia que te daba el sueño.

Esa noche los niños no preguntaron nada, permanecieron callados la mayor parte del tiempo; hablé con ellos al día siguiente. Los cuatro: Matt, Lisa, Charlie y yo nos sentamos en el sofá del salón de la casa de Charlie; le pedí que estuviera presente, necesitaba su apoyo ahora más que nunca.

No les mentí respecto a que Edward estaba en la cárcel, para que mentirles; prefería que se enteraran por mí y no por los comentarios maliciosos de la gente, o por culpa de cualquier niño cruel que ha escuchado un comentario de sus padres.

Para ellos, su padre estaba en la cárcel por que me había echo una cosa muy mala que nunca se debe hacer; nunca se me olvidaría lo que me dijo Lisa después…

"_**Flash Back"**_

-_Fue por lo de anoche, ¿verdad?-yo asentí quedamente a la pregunta de Lisa._

_-¡Pero dijo que tú habías sido mala!-exclamó la pequeña niña, intentando comprender los motivos de su padre para hacerle daño a su mama, intentando excusarlo de alguna manera pese al miedo que sintió al verlo fuera de sí aquella noche; por que él era su padre, y lo amaba._

_Esa noche se comportó de forma violenta con ella, ¡le tiró de su precioso pelito! Y le dolió mucho; no parecía su papa, era como si fuera otra persona._

_¿Sería a eso a lo que se refería su madre?, ¿se había comportado de forma violenta con ella también?_

_Ella recordaba haber visto como su mami se abalanzaba contra su papi, después su hermano la atrajo hacía sí y se acurrucaron contra la puerta; él atrajo su cara contra su cuello para que no viera nada y después oyó a su mare gritar que se fueran._

_Esa noche, ella oyó acurrucada en una esquina de su cuarto, con las manos tapándose los oídos de los desgarradores gritos de su made mientras que su hermano la abrazaba fuertemente contra sí._

_¿Qué le hizo su papa a su mama?, ¿A ella también le tiró del pelo, por eso los gritos de su mama retumbaban en sus oídos y su cabeza aun teniéndolos fuertemente tapados, por que su papa le tiraba muy fuerte…?_

_Y si era así…,¿los papas van a la cárcel por tirarles del pelo a sus esposas?_

_-¡Dijo que tu habías sido mala!-repitió-¡Merecías que te castigara!, ¡te merecías lo que te hizo!-sus palabras fueron como un puñal directo a mi corazón._

_-¡Lisa!-la reprendió mi padre- ¡discúlpate ahora!_

_-¿Él se comportó de forma violenta con mama, verdad?-Charlie asintió atónito, pues creía que había descubierto la verdad._

_-Él también fue violento con migo, ¡me tiró del pelo!, ¿a qué le hizo lo mismo a mama, le tiró muy, muy fuerte?-al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón la exculpó inmediatamente, pues había sido echo sin ninguna malicia, era completamente inocente; pero eso no quita que mi corazón siga dolido por sus palabras; mas que nada por que fueron dichas por ella no por cualquier vecino si no por mi hija._

_-No, Lisa.- contestó Charlie, y con la mandíbula apretada negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué le hizo?-preguntó Matt, con la mirada más sería que había visto nunca en él, que hasta ese momento no había dicho una palabra._

_¿Lo sabría? Él vio como me tiraba contra el suelo y me azotaba contra la pared, Lisa no lo vio por que Matt la protegió en ese aspecto, pero él si lo vio; y si no lo sabía, me imagino que algo se figuraba._

_-No os lo puedo decir, por lo menos no ahora, hablaremos cuando seáis más grandes, entonces os lo contaré todo._

_-¿Entonces el fue violento contigo?-preguntó de nuevo Lisa._

_-Si, pero de una forma más grabe de la que crees, es tipo de violencia está prohibida y es penada con la cárcel._

_-Discúlpate por lo que le dijiste a tu madre, Lisa.-ordenó Charlie._

_-Lo siento mama,-se acercó a mi y me abrazó yo la traje hacia mí y la abracé fuertemente-no quería herirte, pero no entiendo por que no nos lo dices.-despegó su cara de mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos._

_Había tanta inocencia, amor y bondad en ellos…, quería preservar la pureza de su mirada tanto como pudiera._

_-Sois demasiado pequeños para que os diga ciertas cosas, y para que las comprendáis._

_-¿Y cuando seremos lo suficientemente mayores para que nos digas?_

_-Lo sabéis cuando llegue el momento._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar papa en prisión?-preguntó Lisa, que reposaba sentada en mi regazo._

_-Eso depende del juez, cariño._

_No quería que fuera mucho, ni poco; solo quería que pagara por lo que nos había echo._

"_**Fin Flash Back"**_

Las palabras de mi hija regresaron a mi cabeza:

-¡Dijo que habías sido mala!, ¡merecías que te castigara, merecías lo que te hizo!

Pensé en ello durante largo tiempo, ¿de verdad merecía lo que me hizo? La respuesta e mi mente fue clara:

No, nadie se merece que lo traten así, nadie merece lo que a mí me ha pasado; de eso, si estaba segura.

Pese a esa seguridad, todas las noches al acostarme las palabras de mi hija se repetían en mi cabeza, todas las noches me hacía siempre la misma pegunta, y todas las noches un voz en mí cabeza me contestaba con fiereza lo mismo, noche tras noche: NO.

El juicio contra Edward fue una semana más tarde, en Port Ángeles; para ese entonces ya había hablado con Emmet y Rosalie, y Emmet se presentó como mi abogado.

Les expliqué todo, y al igual que Alice, comprendieron mi posición; a Emmet le dolía actuar en contra del que era su amigo, y ahora despreciaba.

Siempre recordaré ese día como uno de los peores de mí vida…

Según Emmet, mi abogado, Edward no había contratado abogado, ni siquiera uno de oficio que proporciona la fiscalía. Mis hijos tuvieron que ir como testigos, tuve que oír como describían aquella noche hasta el cansancio como Emmet y la jueza les pregutaban y les pedían que hicieran memoria y les contaran si veían algo raro en la forma de comportarse de su papa el pasado año, cuando comenzaron las agresiones.

Como pruebas se presentaron las fotos que me izo Charlie, las radiografías y mi historial cínico; donde se veía el incremento de mis visitas al hospital en el pasado año.

Charlie y Carlisle también acudieron como testigos; Charlie me había echo las fotos y había sido testigo ocular de las marcas de violencia que Edward había dejado en mí; junto con Carlisle, ellos eran los testigos clave. Yo también tuve que testificar.

Cuando todos estuvimos sentados y dispuestos, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par dando paso a Edward que venía esposado y escoltado por dos policías uniformados; iba con un mono naranja, ése que llevaban los presos, la cara pálida, demacrada, y una barba desaliñada poblaba su rostro. Levantó la cabeza, que segundos antes estaba gacha, y sus ojos, enrojecidos y enmarcados por profundas ojeras, recorrieron ansiosos la sala hasta pararse en un punto fijo; el banco en el que estábamos los niños y yo.

Percibí como sus ojos se empañaban y la comisura de su boca se alzaba levemente, deslizó la vista brevemente hacia las personas que había a mi lado; la semi-sonrisa se congeló en su rostro al ver a su padre sentado en mi banca, en la parte demandante.

Segundos después una pesarosa sonrisa surcó sus labios, y bajó la mirada; conforme con todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Los policías lo empujaron para que siguiera su camino y se sentara en la primera fila de bancas de la parte acusada.

En estos días no me había parado mucho a pensar en el dolor de Edward, la verdad es que no e había preocupado mucho por su dolor, se lo merecía; no hay acción mala que no merezca castigo, y él estaba recibiendo el suyo por las atrocidades que había cometido. Pero al verlo sentado en su banca, viendo como ni siquiera podía mirar a sus padres o a sus hijos mientras que éstos testificaban…

Bueno, aparte de que pensé que Dios es justo y da a cada uno lo que se merece, sentí cierta compasión o empatía; si yo no soportaba que mis hijos tuvieran que estar en ese atril, testificando, hablando tan inocentemente de hechos y pruebas que serían de vital importancia para el veredicto, hablando de cosas que ellos ni siquiera sabían que significaban. ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo él?

¿Avergonzado, deshecho, hundido en el dolor y la gravedad de sus propios actos?

Él no tenía abogado, por lo tanto había decidido defenderse solo; no lo hizo, aceptó su culpabilidad declarándose culpable de lo que lo acusaban; la jueza dictaminó la sentencia tras cortar el revuelo de voces que las personas habían formado, sorprendidas e incrédulas ante las palabras de Edward.

Tres años de cárcel para el acusado, Edward Anthony Cullen Swan.

Tres años sin Edward, y quien sabe si no son más, si no es toda la vida que me queda…

Por que no es que vaya a esperar a Edward con los brazos abiertos cuando el salga de la cárcel; pensaba darnos una última oportunidad, si, pero esa oportunidad llegaría con el tiempo, cuando mi confianza en el se haya restaurado y vea que de verdad ha cambiado; cuando la rabia, el desprecio y el dolor no me cieguen. Cuando mi corazón cicatrice sus heridas y vea que ese círculo vicioso de alcohol, maltratos y disculpas se había acabado para siempre; y solo el tiempo me daría esa seguridad.

Y solo entonces, solo entonces…le daría una oportunidad.

Lo que venía ahora no era menos difícil, duro, delicado. Tenía que seguir adelante, encontrar trabajo, cuidar sola de mis hijos, rehacer mi vida para poder seguir adelante sin que mi corazón estuviera lleno del la venenosa ponzoña que era el rencor y la amargura; no era la única madre soltera del planeta, ni tampoco la única a la que su marido había maltratado; si ellas han conseguido salir adelante, yo también puedo.

Soy fuerte, eso es lo mejor que he aprendido de todo esto, además, tenía a una familia increíble que me apoyaba incondicional mente; podría con esto. Tendría que poder, ahora no había cabida en mi futuro para las dudas, de mi dependían mis hijos; podría si, o sí.

_**Edward pov**_

Hundido en la más profunda miseria, así era como me sentía; destrozado. Todo lo que había a mi alrededor se había echo añicos, era culpa mía y lo asumía; por eso me declaré culpable, por eso no quería ningún abogado. Bella quería que pagara por lo que había echo, yo mismo me quería castigar por lo que había echo; no solo por lo de la otra noche y todo a lo que ellos conllevaba, si no por todo, por todo lo que le había echo a lo largo del pasado año.

No tendría vida suficiente como para perdonarme a mi mismo.

Creía que no me podía sentir peor a ese fatídico día en el que pasó todo, cuando mi suegro me puso las esposas y me tiró sin contemplaciones a la reducida celda que había en la estación de policía de Forks; dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, torturándome al recordar una y otra vez la noche anterior.

Pero descubrí que si que podía sentirme peor; la semana pasó y con ella llegó el juicio. Durante esa semana en la que permanecí aislado, Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie me vinieron a visitar; Emmet vino como visita de trabajo, me dijo que era el abogado de Bella y que necesitaba saber el nombre de mi abogado para conversar con él, para ver como iba a plantear mi defensa, le dije que no tenía ningún abogado por que no lo quería. Él se quedó mirándome fijamente a la cara, apretó los puños con furia y se marchó sin decir palabra.

Rosalie vino al día siguiente, seguramente se habría escapado en algún momento en el que Emmet estaría ocupado pensando en como encarcelarme; el policía le abrió las rejas y yo me levanté sorprendido al verla allí. Me miró de arriba a bajo y detuvo su mirada en mis ojos, levantó el brazo y su mano impactó en mi mejilla.

-No se como has podido haceros esto, a ti, a tus hijos, a Bella, que te ama con locura.- ella apretó los labios con amargura.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?-la agarré por de los brazos, desesperado por que me contestara.

-¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

-Lo siento.-la solté

-No, no me lo ha dicho, pero soy su amiga, la conozco; ella te quiere aunque crea sentir lo contrario. Está confundida, necesita aclarar su mente, reorganizar la vida que tú le has destruido.

-¿De verdad me ama pese a todo lo ocurrido?- pregunté con los sentimientos entremezclados, angustia, esperanza y júbilo.

-Una cosa es lo que yo crea creer y otra lo que Bella de verdad sienta. Cúrate te por completo, refórmate de tu alcoholismo…y de lo demás; entonces, lucha por tu familia.

Sin más llamó al policía, le abrieron las rajas y se fue.

Jasper vino dos días después, al principio no nos dijimos nada, en parte por que yo no sabía que decirle, y supongo que a él le pasaba igual; se sentó en una silla que había al frente de mí y al cabo de un rato me dijo que estaba aquí para escucharme a mí.

Le conté por todo lo que había pasado, mis miedos y demonios hasta que hacia el final le conté lo de la otra noche en medio de balbuceos y llanto, todo menos lo de la violación como me pidió Bella; él dijo que no era nadie para juzgar pero que no apoyaba mi conducta. Estaba ahí porque creía que era necesario que yo también fuera escuchado, pero nada más; me palmeó el hombro y me dijo que vendría a verme de vez en cuando y me traería noticias sobre Bella. Se lo agradecí enormemente y se fue.

Durante esa semana prácticamente en soledad, me rondaron por la mente un millón de cosas:

¿Lo sabría ya mi familia? Supongo que sí, ¿y de ser así, qué pensaran ahora de mí? ¿Estarán avergonzados, defraudados?

¿Me odiarán como parece hacerlo Bella?

Lo último que quería era que ellos, mis padres, se enteraran; no quería que vieran como el hijo al que habían educado con ciertos valores y principios se había convertido en lo que ahora era.

Me sentía abochornado a tal grado que nadie se lo podía imaginar, indigno de seguir viviendo; no tenía valor ni para mirar mi reflejo en el espejo; y en toda esa semana que pasé aislado no recaudé valor suficiente como para encontrarme cara a cara con ellos en el juicio como para ver sus caras de desprecio hacia mí.

Siempre quise evitar eso, siempre vigilante de que nadie se enterara de mi oscuro secreto; no quería ver sus caras de repudio o reproche, quería protegerlos y que siguieran viviendo felices. No quería darles ese disgusto.

Por que cuando la gente lo supiera y me empezara a mirar diferente, con desprecio o asco; y ahora que no solo saben lo del alcohol si no también lo del maltrato…, sus miradas críticas me harían sentir como la mierda que era por hacerle esto a mi familia, por hacerme esto a mí mismo. Y eso me infundía temor, angustia.

Pero ahora todo eso ya no importaba nada, la había vuelto a joder, de nuevo…

Y la que lo sufriría todo sería Bella, por culpa de él, otra vez; todo siempre por culpa de él. Eso era algo que nunca se podría borrar de la cabeza: el dolor por el que estaba haciendo pasar a su familia; y eso que solo era consciente de un poco de ese dolor, pues no estaba ahí para ver el sufrimiento de la que era o fue su familia.

Ella me dijo que me esperaría, me dio a entender que después de la cárcel me daría otra oportunidad…

Pero como dijo Rosalie, tendría que ganarme esa oportunidad; no era tonto, sabía que Bella m detestaba, que me odiaba.

Nunca olvidaré esa noche, cuando la violé mientras que ella gritaba que me odiaba; pero ahora mismo me agarraría a un clavo ardiendo, su promesa era mi única luz en la negrura que me esperaba. Me agarraría a esa…promesa con todas mis fuerzas, con la posibilidad de un futuro juntos.

Si no hacía eso me volvería loco, loco de verdad.

Andaba como loco por ver a mis hijos, por verla a ella, y supuse que eso no sucedería hasta el día del juicio; así que esperaba ansioso ese día como un masoquista.

Y cuando vi a Bella y a mis hijos solo quise desprenderme de los guardias y correr y arrodillarme ante ellos para suplicar su perdón; sabía que no merecía su perdón pero aun así lo ansiaba. Necesitaba su perdón para poder perdonarme a mi mismo; y aun así dudo que alguna vez mi mente deje de atormentarme, a mí, a mi corazón, atormentándome con todos los recuerdos maravillosos que tenemos y que podrían haber ido aumentando si no fuera por mi maldita culpa.

Entonces giré la cabeza y vi a mis padres en la parte del tribunal donde estaba Bella; en la parte demandante, que estaba repleta de gente; en mi parte del tribunal no había nadie más que la banca bacía y fría que me esperaba al frente de la jueza.

La verdad es que no me sorprendió por que es que ni siquiera pensé en ello, no se…, puede que inconscientemente a lo imaginara. Esa es otra de las cosas que quería evitar al no contarle a nadie nada, no quería ver como me repudiaban y me alejaban como a un apestado; no quería verme solo mientras que a Bella la rodeaban; apoyándola, confortándola; dándole todo el apoyo. Ver como se compadecían de ella por todo lo que le había tocado vivir junto a mí, sufrir junto a mí; imaginar a mis padres pidiéndole disculpas en nombre de su enfermo hijo psicópata.

No quería que se compadecieran de ella, ni de mí. No quería verla asediada por los falsos lamentos de la gente de este lugar; la compasión en algunas situaciones se convierte en un sentimiento despreciable.

Y cuando vi a Bella, a mis padres, ¡ A MIS HIJOS!, testificar…

No tengo palabras para describir como me sentí; mientras que escuchaba como mis hijos testificaban, en ese mismo momento mientras veía sus caras dolorosamente confundidas y llenas de inocente infantilidad, en ese entonces fui completamente consciente de mi monstruosidad. Y quise en el suelo se abriera una grieta y me tragara; quise morir realmente.

EL juicio acabó al declararme yo mismo culpable, los policías me levantaron bruscamente de la banca y me empujaron para irnos del juzgado pero yo mantenía la cabeza vuelta en dirección a Bella y mis hijos; quería grabarme el recuerdo de ellos en mi cabeza; no sabía cuando los volvería a ver.

Escuché a Lisa preguntarle a Bella que a donde se llevaban a su papa, que quería que me soltaran para que pudiera ir a abrazarla; Bella le susurró algo a Lisa y Matt, no pude oírlo pero el rostro de Lisa se entristeció. Se levantaron y en un momento en el que Bella se distrajo hablando con mi madre, Lisa se escapó corriendo hacia mí; impactó contra mí y enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi pierna.

-Papi,-sollozó-papi no te vayas, no me dejes.

-Yo…-pestañeé para contener las lágrimas. No quería el posible último recuerdo que tuviera de mí en tres años fuera de mi cara bañada en lágrimas. Así que como pude, compuse una sonrisa en mi rostro y le supliqué a los guardias que me dejaran abrazarla aunque fuera tan solo un segundo; ellos accedieron de mala gana.

Me arrodillé en el suelo y la atraje contra mí para darle un caluroso abrazo, enterré la cara en su pelo e inhalé su olor; mi pequeña niña. No pude contener las lágrimas y dejé que corrieran por mi rostro ahora que ella no me veía. Quería grabar su olor en mi mente para poder evocarlo siempre que quisiera, quería recordar el calor de su pequeño cuerpecito, la sensación de sus frágiles brazos alrededor de mi cuello; para que cuando estuviera solo, solo tuviera que indagar en mis recuerdos e invocar su olor y su calor para imaginar que está junto a mí.

-Te quiero mucho tesoro.-musité contra su pelo.

-Yo también, papi; pídele perdón a mama ¿si? Pídele que te deje volver con nosotros.-imploró. Sentí varios pasos detenerse delante de mí y levanté la cabeza; eran Bella, Matt y mis padres, que veían cautelosos la conmovedora escena.

-Lo siento cariño,-sonreí con pesar y me separé levemente de ella-pero eso no puede ser ahora mismo.

-¡¿Pero por qué?-protestó- ¿tú quieres a mi mami, verdad?-Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-No tienes idea de cuanto.

-¿Y tú, mama?-giró su carita para verla. Bella se quedó perpleja y lívida por la pregunta; paralizada por el pánico que le producía esa pregunta.

-Yo…

-Lisa,-la corté-de ahora en adelante deberás apoyar a mama y ser una buena chicha, ¿de acuerdo?-dije recobrando la compostura.- Mama ya habló contigo, ¿verdad?

-Si.-asintió con pesar.

-Entonces se una buena chica y obedece a tu madre en todo lo que te diga; ella solo quiere tu bien. Recuerda que te quiero mucho, mucho.-la estreché fuertemente contra mí y le besé la majilla.

-¿Cómo la trucha al trucho?-dijo graciosamente.

-Si,-reí mientras que me limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas con las manos- como la trucha al trucho.

-¿Cuándo te veré otra vez, papi?

-No lo se, pero te llamaré todos los días; dile a tu mami que la quiero, recuérdaselo siempre ¿si?-le susurré tiernamente en el oído.

-No te preocupes, se lo diré por ti y haré que no te olvide.

-Es hora de irse.-dijo un policía y me agarraron de ambos brazos.

-¡Esperen!-grité con el pánico invadiéndome el cuerpo-¿Matt?-pregunté expectante mirando en su dirección.

-Adiós, papa.-dijo con voz seria y distante; su mirada cargada de dolor y rencor. Él ya me había condenado, juzgado.

-Te quiero, Matt.-dije con gravedad, bajé la vista y tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Lo se,- asintió impasible, pareciendo de pronto mucho mayor y maduro de lo que era- pero no puedo perdonar lo que le has hecho a mama.

Esa era otra de las cosas por las que no quería que se destapara mi alcoholismo; no quería ver el desprecio en los ojos de mi propia familia en los de mi propio hijo; pero por otra parte me sentía orgulloso el hombre en el que se iba a convertir; orgulloso y agradecido del afecto incondicional hacia su madre. Pues ahora más que nunca le haría falta el amor de sus hijos; me alivia saber que no esta sola en lo que se le avecina, y que tendría en Matt un gran apoyo.

-Eres mi hijo, y te amo; no lo olvides nunca.- tras darles una leve mirada a Bella y a mis padres que permanecían estáticos en frente mía, los policías me sacaron de ahí para meterme en el coche de patrulla en el que había venido y me encerraron de nuevo en la cárcel de Forks para trasladarme dentro de unos días a la cárcel de Seattle, donde cumpliría mi condena a tres años en prisión.

Mis padres no me dirigieron la palabra en todo en juicio; Esme me miraba con angustia y desolación desde su banca, en algún momento hizo ademán de levantarse e ir hacia mí pero Carlisle la sujetó por los hombros y la sentó de nuevo; él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, ella apretó los puños y asintió con la cabeza. Él me miró a los ojos durante un instante y desvió la mirada con el rostro compungido.

Solo espero que ellos: Bella, mis hijos y mis padres; algún día pudieran perdonarme para poder empezar de nuevo, olvidar.

Tres días más tarde me trasladaron a la prisión de Seattle; me tiré todo el viaje mirando por la ventana del furgón de policía; despidiéndome y guardándome el recuerdo del pueblo en el que había vivido toda mi vida.

Él viaje se me hizo muy largo, y a la vez muy corto, pues quería que el tiempo transcurriera rápido durante estos tres años para que por fin llegara el momento en el que pudiera recuperar a mi familia; y corto por que a la misma vez no quería llegar a la prisión, donde no sabía los años de sufrimiento que me deparaban.

Por que no quería dejar Forks, no me gustaba que la distancia entre mi familia y yo fuera tanta; no quería estar lejos de ellos, el no formar parte de su día a día, de sus alegrías o penas…

Pero no me quedaba de otra, por que todo lo que me estaba pasando solo era culpa mía; y debía pagar, o yo mismo me cobraría mis pecados con mi vida, o mi cordura.

Llegamos a la cárcel y me bajaron del furgón, ya esposado de antemano; era grandiosa, formada por muros de cemento pintados de un frío color blanco, y una puerta echa de un transparente y grueso cristal, y de acero. Sin ventanas, por lo menos no en la fachada.

-Aquí traemos al nuevo recluso.-informó un policía a la recepcionista en cuanto entramos.

-Muy bien, esperen un momento a que llame al oficial en-jefe.

-De acuerdo.-mientras ella llamaba yo observé el interior; en el interior casi todo era blanco también, menos algunos muebles; había un reloj colgado en la pared que marcaba las 16:45, y la recepción estaba separada por una fuerte puerta de madera.

-Enseguida viene.-nos informó ella, que era rubia y aparentemente rozaba la treintena.

Pasaron unos minutos y las puertas de madera se abrieron dando paso a un hombre robusto, de unos treinta y pocos años; con el pelo corto y castaño, mandíbula fuerte y angular. A su lado iba un hombre rubio y le llegaba hasta la mejilla; era delgado. Los dos iban con un uniforme que consistía en una camisa y un pantalón de color azul marino.

-Soy Cayo, oficial y guardián en-jefe de esta prisión,-se presentó. Tenía una voz delicada y hablaba lánguidamente, aunque por su rostro astuto y malicioso podía imaginarme que su voz podía llegar a ser mucho más atemorizante si se lo proponía.- tú debes de ser Edward Cullen. Ya nos informaron de tu inminente llegada.

-Si, soy Edward.

-Espero que estos tres años que pases aquí te sean…de provecho, y que te sirvan para no recaer otra vez a las andadas. Bien,-continuó sin darme oportunidad de réplica-este sitio está formado por dos edificios, el de los hombres y el de las mujeres. Mi compañero Félix,-apuntó al hombre que había a su lado- te llevará a tu edificio, el es el guardián del pabellón ocho, el cual habitarás desde hoy; para cualquier cosa habla con él, y recuerda que a el será al que le rendirás cuentas sobre cualquier mal menor.

-Tu habitación es la doscientos seis, -siguió diciendo-no tienes compañero; te levantarás a las ocho y a las nueve bajarás a desayunar; antes tienes que dejar tu habitación completamente limpia y ordenada. La hora de comer es la una y media, la de merendar a las cinco, y la de cenar a las ocho; después de cenar te irás a tu curto, las demás horas estarás en el patio.

Los vis a vis serán los domingos, y las visitas los jueves.

Bien venido a la prisión estatal de Seattle señor Cullen, ahora mi compañero Félix le llevará a su habitación; su ropa y todo lo que necesita para su estadía aquí ya está dispuesto en su habitación.

Me quitaron las esposas, y junto con Félix atravesé la puerta de madera y viramos hacia la izquierda; recorrimos el largo pasillo hasta que frente a mí apareció una gruesa puerta de acero inoxidable.

-¿No tendré que llevar el mono puesto?-pregunté confundido.

-No, aquí los presos usan ropa normal.-su voz era grave y potente. Me soltó un momento del brazo que me había agarrado fuertemente y abrió la puerta con una llave mientras que me miraba de reojo.

La puerta daba al patio, que a esta hora, las cuatro de la tarde, estaba lleno de hombres.

-Camina.-me ordenó Félix, agarrándome otra vez del brazo cuando cerró la puerta, y fuimos atravesando el patio ante las miradas curiosas, enfadadas y burlonas de los presos.

-Oh miren, tenemos una nueva oveja en el rebaño.

-Recién peinado y aseado, como un niño bueno en su primer día de colegio.

A media que avanzábamos por el patio los presos iban murmurando y gritando cosas a mí alrededor; mientras tanto, yo solo mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¡Peros si hasta parece una niñita de papa y mama! JAJAJA

-¡Te olemos el terror ovejita!

-Una dulce y linda ovejita rodeada por una manada de lobos.

-¿¡Y sabes lo que hacen los lobos con ovejitas como tú? ¡Se las comen! JAJAJAJA

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Siento haberme tardado horrores en actualizar casi no tengo escusa pero las recompensé con un cap bien larguito jejeje

La verdad es que acabo de terminar de escribirlo esta misma tarde…

Y publique el capítulo sin que mi amiga Hana lo veteara, pero no es que por que no la necesite, si no por que ella está trabajando durante este mes en unos grandes almacenes y además, por lo que me dijo hace algunas semanas, el Internet no le funciona. Y como hacía tanto que las tenía sin cap no me podía aguantar, mi corazón no podía permitir dejarlas así durante más tiempo…

Y como ella no tiene ahora mucho tiempo…

Así que si lees esto Hana, si, te sigo necesitando jejejeje, no creas que te soltaré así como así. En cuanto Hana tenga más tiempo le pediré que me lo veteé y lo publicaré veteado.

La canción para este cap es: **a pesar de todo**, de porta y zpu; más que para el pov Edward, es para el pov Bella. Encontraréis el link en mi perfil.

Espero que os haya gustado, y me dejéis vuestra opinión en un review!

Y por si no publico cap antes del día 25…¡FELIZ NABIDAD!

¡Besos para todas y gracias por leer y mandarme reviews! Que por cierto, en el pasado cap me mandasteis más que en ningún otro, ¡muchas gracias!

_**Klaiva: **__hola! _

_Jejeje, la verdad es que me encana que lloréis por que así se si os transmito bien los sentimientos. Definitivamente, Edward se merece lo que le pasa, pero eso no quita que lo esté pasando horrible; eso es lo que nos transmite, y por eso aunque sabemos todo lo malo que ha hecho, nos da pena. Por que sentimos su dolor y sabemos que en verdad lo siente; pero esa situación, lo sienta o no, tiene que acabar. Tranquila, no me aburres jejeje, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones; ¡ que bueno que también seas de España! Besos desde un pueblo de Málaga ( Humilladero)_

_Gracias por el review y por leer, besos!_

_**Giselle Cullen: **__ Hola!_

_Si, Edward se lo merece; Bella está destrozada pero ahora le toca salir a delante. Ya tengo pensado el final y te puedo adelantar que creo que te gustará…_

_Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, siento haber tardado en actualizar pero aquí estoy de nuevo, y con un cap más largo de lo normal._

_¡Gracias por leer y por dejar review, besos!_

_**Monikilla: **__ Hola!_

_Me alegra que te gusta tanto el cap anterior! Si, lo peor de esta historia es que puede suceder perfectamente en la vida real, que pasa en la vida real…_

_Me agrada muco que creas que mi historia refleja perfectamente ese mundo, es más, me alivia, por que no se, es un tema muy delicado y siempre viene bien que te digan que vas por buen camino._

_¡Gracias por el review y por leer, besos!_

_**Vampireprincess20:**__ Hola!_

_Tienes razón, el cap anterior estuvo intenso, y me alegra que mi historia sea una de tus favoritas! Jeje_

_La verdad, con eso de que te fascina la forma en la que escribo, la trama, la actitud de los personajes…, en fin ¡me halagas y me sonrojas! jejeje_

_La verdad, quien no a diado a Edward…, tranquila, no creo que seas la única._

_¡Lo aré lo mejor que pueda, gracias por el review y por leer, besos!_

_**Karen kamaca12:**__ Hola!_

_Tu llora, eso está bien, así se descargan sentimientos jajjaja_

_Muchas gracias por decirme que tengo "ESO", que esta historia tiene "ESO" que hace que te llegue; no creo que publique un libro algún día pero nunca se sabe ¿no?…_

_¡Gracias por leer y por el review, besos!_

_**Pluche: **__Hola!_

_Me alegra que te este gustando! Y tranquila, Bella no se va a "enamorar" de James ni nada por el estilo, para ella tengo pensado a un hombre diferente, y tampoco es ninguno de los hombres de los libros, es un personaje a creación mía…_

_¡gracias por el review y por leer, besos!_

_**Aleziita Stewart:**__ Hola!_

_Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia! Siento haberme retrasado en actualizar pero ya estoy aquí con un cap bien larguito. ¡Gracias por leer y por el review, besos!_

Ahora si que sí, ¡Adiosito, y que tengáis unas muy felices fiestas!


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaymer:**__ Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama._

_**Capítulo 9**_

-Quiero eso listo para la una, ¡así que mueve tu lindo culito y sal fuera de mi despacho!- salí rápidamente de ahí cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta para no acrecentar su mal humor; en mi mente prevalecía la imagen de la gruesa vena latiendo rítmicamente en la frente de la cara roja y mofletuda de mi jefe.

Me senté en mi escritorio, con el corazón bombeando rápidamente y manos temblorosas; los gritos, y la furia reflejada en la cara de su jefe le hacían revivir a mi cuerpo y mi mente sensaciones y vivencias contra las que lucho cada noche…en mis pesadillas, hacía ya tres meses. Apoyé las manos encima del escritorio, cerré los ojos e inhalé y exhalé; así era como había aprendido a mantener a raya mis emociones para nunca más verme superada por ellas.

Me puse el pelo detrás de la oreja, compuse una sonrisa en mi rostro y empecé con la tarea que Bruce, mi jefe, me había asignado.

Hacía tres meses desde que me lancé a la calle entre decidida y desesperada en busca de trabajo; teína el apoyo financiero de mis amigos y de mi padre, pero ni quería ni podía depender de ellos toda la vida, además no me sentía bien aceptando su dinero; así que echando mano de mi curriculum y de mi licenciado en periodismo, y acudía a varias agencias de trabajos. Al principio mi licenciatura no sirvió d nada y me contrataron como dependienta en la tienda de una de las señoras más chismosas y maliciosas de Forks, la señora Newton, que quería que me ocupara de todo: despachar, organizar y limpiar.

Además de eso, tenía la desfachatez de murmurar sobre mí con las clientas; por lo tanto, y como no aguantaba más esa situación, decidí buscar empleo por mi cuenta en mis días libres; dando como fruto un empleo de secretaria de dirección en el periódico de Port Ángeles. Presenté mi dimisión a la señora Newton dos semanas antes y me fui.

Claro que el puesto de secretaria de dirección no es por el cual yo había solicitado la entrevista, pero dado que yo apenas había trabajado como periodista al salir de la universidad, decidieron que o estaba…cualificada para un puesto como redactora pero que tenían bacante un puesto como secretaria de dirección; que por ahora eso era lo que me podían ofrecer. Y lo acepté.

Por otro lado era consciente de que había descuidado mi carrera por mi familia, cosa de la cual no me arrepiento, así que si quería avanzar tendría que empezar desde abajo; y eso no me desmotivaba, tan solo me daba aliento para llegar a una de mis nuevas metas: llegar a ser una gran periodista; justo lo que siempre había deseado llegar a ser.

Solo quería y esperaba ponerme al día deprisa y demostrar ser lo suficientemente eficiente como para que me ofrecieran un puesto de redactora, por más pequeño que fuera sería suficiente para hacerme feliz; además, cuanto más importante sea el puesto, mayor es la suma de salario. Yeso precisamente, el dinero, no es algo que nos sobre.

El puesto de secretaria de dirección no es que este precisamente mal pagado, al contario, pero en estos momentos necesitaba ganar todo el dinero posible para salvaguardar el presente y el futuro de mis hijos; es decir, ellos dependen ahora solo de mí, de mí dependía también si nos cortaban la luz o no. De mí dependía si iban a la escuela con una sonrisa o no; aunque estuviera cansada, hambrienta y deseosa de darme un baño después de un duro día de trabajo, aunque tuviera ganas de todo menos de sonreír, reír, y de ser graciosa y divertida…,ellos estaban ahí, a la espera de que les diera un abrazo y un beso todas las mañanas en señal de afecto; como si eso fuera lo que siempre se esperara de mi, un amor tan incondicional que hasta en el día más nublado y lluvioso esperaran ver mi sonrisa amorosa y resplandeciente, sin flaquear.

Para ellos yo era su puerto seguro, su madre, la que nunca les fallaría; pero ellos a su tierna edad no saben que las madres, que yo en general, necesito un pequeño respiro de vez en cuando; y no de ellos, si no de la mierda de vida en general.

A veces me dormía llorando de angustia y desesperación por lo incierto que me era el futro , otras veces simplemente estaba tan agotada que ni podía pensar y me dormía nada más cerrar los párpados; y más recientemente he aprendido que dejar la mente en blanco, inhalar y exhalar, me ahorra muchas lágrimas.

Y obviamente, la felicidad de los niños, o más bien de Lisa, también consistía en las llamadas casi diarias que les hacía su padre; las cuales Matt rechazaba, ni siquiera se ponía un escueto "hola". Me preocupaba la actitud distante que tenía en algunos momentos, sobretodo en lo referente a su padre; no se cuanto sabía o suponía saber acerca de lo que había pasado, y tampoco me atrevía a cuestionarle, de momento no me veía con fuerzas; solo rogaba para que pudiera olvidar con el paso de los años, y para que ese sentimiento distante o receloso que siente hacia su padre no afecte a su personalidad.

No quería perder también a mi alegre y divertido muchachito; eso si que no lo soportaría. Él y Lisa eran el sol que calentaba mi corazón.

En cambio, Lisa con respecto a Edward era otra cosa aparte; se entusiasmaba con las llamadas de su padre; cogía el teléfono inalámbrico y corría escaleras arriba a encerrarse en su cuarto, según ella, para hablar con más tranquilidad.

Algunas veces subía los escalones, y movida por la desconfianza, pegaba la oreja a la puerta durante varios segundos; siempre escuchaba su voz feliz, contenta; riendo y a veces murmurando cosas en voz baja. Sin duda Lisa era la gran aliada de Edward en esta casa, y no sabía si sentirme feliz o disgustada al respecto; pero eso no tenía nada que ver con ellos, era un debate interno que tenía lugar dentro de mi corazón.

Porque por una parte me alegraba que quisiera tanto a su padre, por que era su padre al fin y al cabo; y yo no le iba a quitar el derecho de seguir siéndolo, como tampoco le iba a quitar el derecho a ella de ser su hija.

Aunque a veces una parte de mi se sintiera mal por tenerlos alejados, y otras muchas veces me sintiera un monstruo por el simple echo de desear que se mostrara tan feliz con migo como cuando sale de su cuarto y baja corriendo las escaleras con sus ojos brillantes de dicha ha hablarle a su hermano sobre lo que han hablado ella y su papa; y él la escucha con condescendiente calma, opinando y alentándola a continuar en el momento indicado.

Quisiera que me adorara tanto como a él; no se si mi deseo es o no egoista.

Algunas veces quisiera que le colgara, que no le cogiera el teléfono; como hacía Matt; pero sabía que esos sentimientos se deberían al odio que siento hacia él, y no quería contagiar a mis hijos d ese odio. Al contrario, yo… en el fondo quería…; la verdad es que no se bien lo que quería, pero no quería que lo odiaran.

El es un padre estupendo, en eso si que no lo podía juzgar.

Matt y Lisa todavía eran pequeños y sus mentes podrían olvidar con el tiempo y crear nuevos recuerdos junto a su padre; o al menos eso esperaba, sobre todo por Matt, ya que no había duda sobre el amor que Lisa le profesaba a su padre.

Yo también había hablado con él, solo un par de escuetas palabras al descolgar el teléfono; no me veía capaz de más, y tampoco era yo la que tenía que esforzarse, por lo menos no por él. Ya no.

Así que, sí; yo también esperaba olvidar con el tiempo. Aunque no fuera pequeña ni mi corazón albergara la capacidad de sanar tan rápidamente.

En fin, volviendo al presente.

Estaba Acabando de organizar la agenda de mi jefe cuando éste me sorprendió gruñendo por el interfono.

-Llama al señor Queen, ahora.

-Enseguida.-le contesté de inmediato.

Hice a un lado la agenda y marqué el botón número dos del teléfono que me comunicaría directamente con su secretaria.

-Si, habla con la secretaria del subdirector, ¿qué desea?-preguntó una voz de mujer, tranquila y profesional.

-Hola Irina, habla Bella.

-Hola,-contestó Irina alegremente, dejando de lado el tono profesional-¿cómo estás?

Intentando capear el temporal; mi jefe esta de un humor imposible, peor de lo normal.- expliqué.-Mi jefe necesita que el señor Queen vaya a su despacho, y cito textual mente: ahora.- intenté en vano el gruñido ronco de mi jefe.

-Está bien,-dijo Irina entre risas-entonces no te entretengo más; le diré a mi jefe que vaya ahora mismo. ¿Nos reunimos para el almuerzo?

-¿Dónde siempre?

-Por supuesto.-sonreí y colgué el teléfono.

Irina y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas al conocernos, fue la que mostró más amabilidad con migo al empezar a trabajar aquí; ella era una impresionante rubia de ojos azules, y pese a su apariencia no era una de esas típicas rubias arrogantes y presumidas, ni con cerebro de paja. Todo lo contrario, ella era amable, dulce, a veces un poco tímida y alegre, muy alegre.

Pienso que, en gran parte, eso es lo que ha hecho se me haya caido tan bien: su alegría; eso era algo que necesitaba desesperadamente.

-Hola Isabella.-me saludó el señor Queen, que avanzaba hacia el despacho de mi jefe.-¿Sabes qué diablos quiere el viejo gruñón de Bruce?-bromeó en ton afable, se detuvo frente a mi escritorio y el blanco esmalte de sus dientes refulgió en una amplia sonrisa.

Su piel era de un tono ligeramente tostado, pelo corto y rubio; de constitución atlética, y me sabe mal decirlo…, bueno, la verdad es que no tanto pero tiene uno de los mejores pared de ojos que he visto en mi vida. Son marrones, como achocolatados, y son tal cálidos; a veces parecen chocolate líquido: brillantes y espesos; te incita a sumergirte en ellos.

Puede que esté en un momento de mi vida en el que no haya cabida para los hombres, pero no me había quedado ciega, por así decirlo; y no hacía falta ser un experto para ver que ese hombre era un pecado andante.

-No, lo siento,-reí- pero será mejor que entre antes de que el señor Macalister destroce su despacho.

-Si no salgo dentro de diez minutos, ¿te encargarás de informarle a mis padres sobre el fatal echo?-preguntó teatral mente.

-Les aseguraré que caiste luchando.

-Fue un placer haberte conocido.-se inclinó sobre la mesa, me tomó la mano y la besó. Mi cuerpo se tensó como la cuerda de un arco y la sonrisa se congeló en mi boca.

Un segundo después, él desapareció por la puerta de mi jefe.

Desde esa noche en la que pasó "eso" con Edward, nada ha sido lo mismo para mí; en mí había crecido el pánico y el temor hacia el mero contacto físico con cualquier hombre que no sea mi padre o mis amigos de toda la vida; y ese beso que me había dado el señor Queen en la mano…, _especialmente_ _ese beso_, me había traído la imagen de un Edward borracho, encima de mí, apartándome el cabello, y lamiéndome el cuello mientras que yo permanecía estática, inmóvil.

Yo solo quería olvidar esos momentos, olvidar todo; y cosas como lo que acababa de pasar solo hacían que el pequeño ápice de tranquilidad que había en mi alma se destruyera en añicos, en cuestión de mili segundos.

_Ella sabía que el señor Queen no lo había echo con ninguna mala intención, que solo estaba bromeando; siendo amable y caballeroso con la nueva secretaria del presidente, pero eso no quitaba que cuando diez minutos después saliera el señor Queen del despacho, lo tratara con fría formalidad, olvidando la amable camaradería con la que se habían tratado antes._

_Tal vez ella no se diera cuenta, pero él al besar su mano notó como sus músculos se ponían rígidos, y como sus facciones se volvían pétreas; del más frío mármol. Cosa que le resultó realmente curiosa. _

_Tal vez fuera por la sorpresa o por el rechazo que le causó su contacto, no lo sabía; pero aquella mujer que a simple vista parecía altamente eficiente y vivaz, le estaba empezando a parecer un enigma, un enigma que lo atraía inexorablemente, sin saber muy bien por que; y que le resultaría muy interesante de adivinar._

Una hora más tarde, Bella se encontraba abandonando el edificio en compañía de Irina, dirigiéndose al restaurante más próximo para almorzar.

-¿Qué van a pedir señoritas?-preguntó el camarero una vez elegimos mesa.

-Yo unos raviolis de setas.-ijo Irina tras darle un breve vistazo a la carta.

-¡Y usted?-preguntó el camarero volviéndose en mi dirección.

-Una ensalada cesar.

-Enseguida se los traigo.-anotó los platos en la libreta y se fue.

-¿Por qué siempre pides ensalada?-preguntó Irina con extrañeza-¿a caso te es gorda o algo así? Por que si es así déjame decirte que para nada.

-Oh no, no es eso.- intenté que mi risa no sonara demasiado forzada.- Es que me encantan las ensaladas y aquí las hacen buenísimas.

-De acuerdo.- dijo sin creérselo del todo.

La verdad era que no me podía permitir pagar más que una ensalada; venir a este restaurante con Irina de vez en cuando a la hora de comer del trabajo era uno de los pocos, más bien el único lujo que me daba; y más que nada lo hacía por que el pasar un rato divertido y ameno me liberaba momentáneamente del estrés emocional.

-Muy bien,-dijo Irina con expresión resuelta- ahora que estamos solas me vas a decir por que estás tan distante; no se que habrá pasado pero cuando me llamaste esta mañana estabas…no se, normal.

-No pe pasa nada, de verdad.

-¿Es el señor Macalister, te ha dicho o echo algo?

-No es eso, verás…-¿cómo le explicaba que estaba así por lo que había pasado con el señor Queen?-es que dentro de pocos días es el cumpleaños de mis hijos y estaba pensando en organizarles una pequeña fiesta.-Mentí en parte, pues en realidad Lisa y Matt cumplirían ocho años la semana que viene.

-¿Me invitarás a la fiesta?-la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos fue sustituida inmediatamente por un brillo de diversión y alegría; yo sonreí, contagiándome de su alegría.

-Me has hablado y enseñado tantas fotos de ellos que estoy ansiosa por conocerlos.-admitió bajando las pestañas mientras que un tenue rubor rosado cubría sus pestañas.

-No te avergüences,-le sonreí- no tienes por que; por supuesto que estás envitada a la fiesta.

El camarero nos trajo nuestro pedido y durante el resto de la comida continuamos conversando amenamente.

Al salir del trabajo me subí en el coche y conduje hacia casa; tras una ardua lucha con migo misma había decidido que utilizar el coche de Edward me ahorraría muchos problemas y preocupaciones. Por que si utilizaba mi vieja y destartalada chevy correría múltiples riesgos, como que darme tirada en medio de la carretera o tener un accidente de tráfico en el que en el mejor de los casos acabaría herida, pero viva, y en el peor, acabaría sobre la fría mesa de autopsias del hospital de Forks.

Pese a eso, tuve varias reservas a la hora de utilizar su coche. Ese coche estaba lleno de recuerdos, su olor estaba impregnado todavía en la tapicería del coche…; no boy a mentir, fue duro para mí sentarme en "su" asiento y rodear el volante con las manos. Pero al final mi parte racional venció, fui cediendo a mis reservas y pensé con objetividad; ese solo era un coche, un simple coche que servía para ir al sitio que deseas. Si quiero dejar de oler su maldito olor pues compro un ambientador y listo, si alguna vez me abruman los recuerdos, pongo la radio y listo; puede que no sea tan fácil decirlo como hacerlo, pero tampoco le tenía que dar mayor importancia de la que en realidad tenía.

Ahora, después de casi tres meses, la verdad es que lo llevo…mejor.

Aparqué el coche frente a mi casa, las luces estaban encendidas y la patrulla de policía de mi padre estaba aparcada frente a mí, pues era él quien se encargaba de recoger a los niños de después del colegio y cuidarlos hasta que yo llegaba; y cuando él, por cualquier cosa no podía, se los encargaba a Alice o a Rosalie, que tras venir por lo del "incidente" de Edward, ella y Emmet habían decidido quedarse y alquilar un despacho para ejercer aquí como abogado.

Según ellos me habían tenido bastante descuidada y era hora de que me cuiden más por que ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca; además está el hecho de que quieren asentarse y formar una familia, y querían hacerlo en el lugar en el que nacieron y crecieron

Abrí la puerta del coche y salí; el olor dulzón de las flores inundó mi nariz, una suave brisa de calor envolvió mi cuerpo. Junio…, mi mes favorito; significaba que ya se venía el verano, por lo tanto venían tiempos más calidos. Y al parecer, este año iba a ser de los que hacen calor.

Cogí el bolso, el abrigo y subí las escaleras hasta llegar frente a la puerta; estaba por meter la llave en la cerradura cuando de pronto la puerta se abre y aparece Lisa al trote. Me agaché y la abracé al mismo tiempo que ella se recolgaba de mi cuello.

-¡Hola, mami!-exclamó alegremente.

-Hola, cariño.-le dije dulcemente.- Alé los ojos y vi que Matt y Charlie estaban de pie, a unos centímetros por detrás del vano de la puerta; mirando enternecidos la escena.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla a Lisa y nos separamos. Esa escena se venía repitiendo desde poco después de que yo empezara a trabajar, y por lo tanto, a pasar menos tiempo con los niños; según Lisa, mi ausencia ha hecho que el amor que siente por mi se reafirmara.

Unas palabras muy maduras para una niña de su edad.

Entramos en casa y Lisa se ocupó de cerrar la puerta.

-Hola, mamá.- Me saludó Matt con tranquilidad.

-¿Me echasteis de menos?-acaricié el pelo castaño de Matt, le aparté el flequillo y me agaché para darle un beso en la frente.

-¡Mucho!-sonrió ampliamente Lisa, haciendo que un pequeño hoyuelo apareciera en la esquina izquierda de su boca.

-Hola, hija.- Me saludó Charlie.

-Siento haber tardado un poco más en llegar, pero el señor Macalister no estaba de buen humor y me ordenó que terminara una cosa antes de que me fuera.-dije mientras colgaba el abrigo en el perchero, y guardaba las llaves y el monedero en uno de los cajones del aparador de la entrada.

-No te preocupes, supuse que sería algo de eso.

-¿Qué es eso que huelo? ¿Lasaña?-pregunté incrédula.

-Normalmente bienes cansada, y yo estoy aquí sin hacer prácticamente nada, así que, yo…, bueno…, pensé que te gustaría el detalle.- Dijo Charlie incómodo, sin mirar a nadie o nada en particular.

-Si claro, claro que me agrada.- recompuse mi expresión de in credulidad.- Solo que no me lo esperaba. Huele muy bien.- Le alabé.

-Gracias.-se sonrojó levemente

-Dejadme que me refresque y bajo a comer.

-Si claro, ve; nosotros acabaremos de hacer la comida.

Subí la escalera para cambiarme de ropa y darme una ducha rápida

-Vayamos a ver como va la salsa.- Oí que Charlie le decía a los niños.

Quince minutos más tarde baje más relajada, con el pelo húmedo cayéndome sobre la espalda y vestida con un cómodo chandal. Me dirigí a la cocina y vi como papá se encargaba de preparar la mesa, y Matt y Lisa miraban con avidez la rica lasaña que estaba sobre la barra de cocina.

-¿Tenéis hambre?-pregunté divertida.

-Hu, hu.-Asintieron sin despegar sus ojos de la comida.

Nos sentamos y papa se quedó también a comer, por insistencia mía.-Charlie nos sirvió en los platos y Lisa y Matt empezaron a comer con exagerado entusiasmo.

-Por como coméis, se podría decir que os matamos de hambre.- Comentó Charlie divertido.

Matt detuvo el tenedor a medio trayecto de su boca y bajó la mirada abochornado; por el contrario que Lisa, que sonreía con su característico hoyuelo y la boca llena de tomate. Ella siguió comiendo y pocos segundos después le siguió Matt con renovado entusiasmo.

-Antes de que se me olvide.- Dijo Matt tras beber agua.- Mañana hay reunión de padres en el colegio; mi profesor me ha dicho que es muy importante que vayas tu, y no el abuelo.

-¿Por qué?- me extrañé.

-No lo se.- Se encogió de hombros.

Mi padre iba a esas reuniones por que mi horario de trabajo no me lo permitía, y como casi nunca se trataban temas importantes supuse que a su profesor no le importaría que asistiera mi padre; pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

-La verdad es que no pensé que al señor Anderson le importara que fueras tú.-le señalé a Charlie.

-¿El señor Anderson?- Preguntó Charlie extrañado- Hace como un par de meses que cambiaron al profesor; lo siento, se me debe de haber olvidado decírtelo.- Comentó Charlie avergonzado.

-No te preocupes.- Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Y a qué hora es la reunión?-fruncí el ceño.

-A las tres.- Respondió Matt.

-Mañana le pediré permiso a mi jefe para salir antes, por cierto ¿cómo se llama el profesor?

-Randy De Bellow.

-¿Sobre qué va a tratar la reunión?-pregunté.

-Dentro de tres semanas es la fiesta de fin de curso.- comentó Lisa- y nuestro curso tiene que hacer algo para la fiesta. Todos los padres tenéis que dar propuestas sobre lo que vamos ha hacer, y decidiros por algo.

-Oh.-murmuré.

Acabamos de comer y mandé a los niños a que se lavaran los dientes, y a ponerse el pijama mientras que Charlie y yo fregábamos los platos en relativo silencio.

-¿Para qué crees que quiera hablar con migo ese profesor?-le pregunté; por que está claro que ese tal Randy quiere hablar con migo, ¿no…?

-La verdad es que no lo se,- dijo honestamente- pero no se le ve un mal hombre, ya sabes lo que quiero decir; es uno de esos profesores jóvenes y joviales que dan todo con sus alumnos.

-Vamos, no te preocupes,- comentó ante mi silencio, rodeándome la espalda con el brazo y acercándome a él, hombro con hombro- Seguro que no es nada.

Ami pesar, sonreí levemente.

"_**Era tan fácil contagiarse de la positividad y esperanza de los demás…"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si, por fin nuevo cap, pero esta vez no me demoré tanto, o si?

En fin, tenía planeado subirlo el lunes, pero ese día tuve que hacer varias cosas, como tareas domésticas, ir de compras…

Al día siguiente, martes, fui por la mañana con mi madre en su coche a comprar eso y la cosa es que siempre tardamos bastante, y el autobús que iba al mismo pueblo donde nosotras vivimos iba detrás nuestra; y como el coche de mi madre es pequeño pues se ve que el autobús nos cubría por completo y el camión que venía por el otro carril no nos vio ¡y por poco nos mata!

Por que mi madre iva a cruzar para irse por un camino ¡ZAS!, arrancó de cuajo el espejo del lado izquierdo. Y el muy cabrón ni siquiera se paró, siguió a toda leche. Y encima cuando vamos llegando al pueblo nos para la guardia civil por que estaban siguiendo el coche de mi madre, seguro por que no llevaba el espejo, y nos pegan una multa por que ella, como estaba tan nerviosa por lo de el camión se saltó un stop.

Llegamos a casa a las tantas y muertas de hambre; así que cuando me pude poner solo alcancé a pasar a Word unas cuantas hojas. Y ahora que estaba pasando la última página va y se me borra todo por darse sin querer a un mierda botón, menos mal que lo tenía guardado y solo se perdieron una hoja y media o así.

¡Por poco os quedáis sin Cathya!

¡si, por que ese camión iba por lo menos a 180km!

Y ahora yendo al tema de la historia; ¡espero que os haya gustado el cap! Y si no estáis conformes haganmelo saber en un review.

Siento no haberles contestado los reviews que mandaron por el día de los inocentes pero es que estaba liada.

Este capítulo está también sin betear, mi amiga Hana todavía esta ocupada; así que cuando ella pueda beteará los dos.

Saben, estoy pensando en cambiarme el nick en fanfiction, que os parece: Lubimaya.

Dadme vuestra opinión.

_**Laura de pattinson:**__ Hola!_

_Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic,¡ aquí tienes el cap, espero que te guste! Gracias por el review y por leer, salu2!_

_**Siria Anderson: **__Hola!_

_Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, y si, ¡caíste! Jejejeje casi todos cayeron, pero era solo una bromita; así que no te preocupes, leerás el final. Gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

_**Ra Cullen:**__ Hola! Y no, no estoy loca jejeje, como viste todo era una broma, la boy a terminar, no te preocupes. Gracias por el rebiew y por leer, salu2!_

_**Lorenis: **__Hola!_

_Ya viste que todo era broma, gracias por los ánimos. Gracias por el reviw y por leer, salu2!_

_**Monikilla: **__hola!_

_No te quepa duda de que subiré cap, más tarde que temprano, vale, pero subiré jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap; es verdad, lo que hace edward en el cap anterior de declararse culpable no lo haría ningún hombre, o casi ninguno. Eso es una de las mejores partes de escribir, que puedes moldear la historia según las ideas que tienes sobre lo que quieres que pase y de lo que trate la historia. A mi también me dio pena; aquí tienes el nuevo cap, ya me dirás si te gustó o no. Gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

_**Aleziita Stewart: **__hola!_

_Me alegra que te gustara el cap, y gracias por aguantar mis retrasos en subir caps…jejeje, pero tienes razón, más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias por leer y el review, salu2!_

**Esto va para **_**ValenCullenSwan: Siento no haber tenido tiempo para pasarme por tus historias pero mañana mismo lo hago. Muchas gracias por leer mi historias por dejar reviews, salu2!**_

¡Muchas gracias a todas por leer, muchos besos, cuídense!

Hasta pronto.


	11. Capíulo 10

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer, lo único mío es la trama._

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Edward pov**_

Tres meses, un día y casi doce horas menos para la libertad.

Y tan solo dos minutos para salir de esta puta habitación, pensé con la mirada fija en las manecillas del reloj que había colgado de la pared; suspiré y me recliné en mi asiento, observando distraídamente el frío color blando de las paredes del despacho.

Era viernes y eran las doce del medio día, lo que significaba que faltaban pocos minutos para que se acabara la segunda sesión.

Me quedé absorto en el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj: tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac…

-¿No tenéis la sensación de que estas dos horas se han pasado volando?-comentó Brian, el psicólogo a cargo del curso; dando por finalizada la sesión.

Él era alto, de complexión atlética y se vestía con chalecos de punto.

Todos asentimos con leves murmullos.

-La próxima reunión ya sabéis que será el martes, hasta entonces.

Me levanté de la silla, y junto con mis demás compañeros me dirigí a la puerta. Noté la mirada de alguien en la nuca así que ladeé la cabeza antes de salir y v como Brian me miraba con ojos entrecerrados; le devolví la mirada durante escasos segundos y salí de allí en dirección al patio.

**Curso de reeducación a los maltratadores encarcelados**, ese es el nuevo curso que recién esta semana se había instalado en la cárcel de Seattle; y por supuesto yo me había apuntado.

Era voluntario, así que al apuntarse no te reducían la condena; de todos modos me apunté creyendo que, aunque no fuera en realidad un maltratador, me serviría de algo estar ahí. Cosa en la cual me equivoqué

Creí que ese curso me ayudaría a descubrir como se estaría sintiendo Bella ahora, y por lo tanto para servirme a comprenderla; y tenía la esperaza de que si podía entender o por lo menos hacerme una idea de lo que siente…Eso me ayudaría con ella.

Pero ese curso trataba temas que no iban para nada con migo. Yo no era ningún maltratador, al menos no por conciencia propia; lo que yo le hice a Bella fue por que estaba ebrio, no tenía control sobre mi mismo. El problema clave para mí es el alcoholismo, no el maltrato o la ira.

Yo amaba a Bella, nunca le haría daño; al menos no conciente mente.

Así que esas sesiones, sin tener ahora ningún motivo por el que interesarme, se habían vuelto un completo suplicio; me pasaba las horas muertas, mirando a cualquier sitio sin prestar verdadera atención a nada.

El grupo estaba compuesto por sesenta hombres, contándome a mí, nos reuníamos los martes y viernes durante dos horas, una hora después de la hora del desayuno, que era a las nueve.

Diez guardias iban escoltándonos hasta el patio, pues éramos un gran número de presos; cinco al frente de nosotros y otros cinco detrás. Llegamos y una vez abierta la puerta todos salimos.

Yo me senté en una esquina del frío suelo de cemento, no muy lejos de la puerta; la cual no se abriría de nuevo hasta la hora de la comida. Vi como los demás hablaban a lo lejos, jugando al fútbol o al baloncesto; recosté la espalda sobre el muro, estiré una pierna sobre el suelo. Flexioné la otra pierna y apoyé mi codo en ella; echando la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo el cielo despejado de verano.

Cerré los ojos y vi todo de un color rojo anaranjado. No pude evitar sonreír de lado y que mi cuerpo se sacudiera con una leve risa.

Cuando teníamos diecisiete años y Bella y yo acabábamos de terminar el curso, se me ocurrió ir al bosque para celebrar que solo nos faltaba un año para ir a la universidad.

"_**Flash Back**__**"**_

_Habíamos ido en mi coche hasta la entrada del bosque y después seguimos a pie, con las cervezas que había traído en mano._

_-Te dije que no era buena idea que nos internáramos en el bosque.-me reprochó Bella, exasperada por que nos acabábamos de topar con la misma roca tres veces. Estábamos andando en círculo._

_-Y yo te dije que si dejaras de gruñir y me hicieras caso ya habríamos…_

_-¿Qué? ¿ya habríamos qué?¡Si ni siquiera vamos a ningún sitio!_ –exclamó con impotencia.

_-Por lo menos yo he traído las cervezas.- dije a la defensiva._

_-Oh, si, que bien. Dónde nos las tomamos ¿¡en esta roca?-chilló apuntando la roca._

_-Mira,-intenté calmar los ánimos-andemos un poco más en busca de un trozo de tierra libre de árboles o arbustos ¿de acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo.-cedió con un suspiro después de taladrarme con la mirada._

_-Esa es mi chica.- La atraje hacia mí, rodeándole el hombro con el brazo le dí un dulce y amoroso beso en la mejilla._

_Sabía lo mal que lo pasaba yendo de "excursión", y me sentía sumamente emocionado y orgulloso de ella por haber decido a acompañarme por el simple echo de contentarme sin tener apenas en cuenta sus deseos._

_Esta vez avanzamos recto, recto, recto…_

_-¡Dios, Edward! Aquí solo hay árboles y arbustos. Escucha estoy cansada y…_

_-Shh, espera.-la interrumpí._

_La luz del sol se filtraba por los árboles, proyectando sombras a nuestro alrededor; en algunos lugares refulgía el brillo del sol, pero a mi izquierda había un brillo fulgurante debido a la concentración de luz solar…_

_-No, por favor.-se lamentó Bella- No me digas que estamos otra vez frente a la pierda._

_-No, ven, vamos sígueme.-la cogí de la mano y fuimos hacia la izquierda._

_Pasamos entre los árboles y allí estaba, el prado más majestuoso que había visto en mi vida._

_Bella se soltó de mi mano y corrió hacia el centro._

_-¡Esto es magnifico!-rió y sonrió exultante. Con los ojos brillantes, centelleantes; extendió los brazos con las palmas de los brazos hacia arriba y giró y giró…Bañándose con la luz del sol._

_De mi mano resbalaron las cervezas, que sonaron en un golpe sordo contra el mullido suelo formado por hierba y flores silvestres; y yo me quedé ahí embobado, hechizado por su musical risa, absorbido por la belleza de la imagen; la belleza del amor que en esos instantes henchía mi corazón del más absoluto gozo. Dejándome embobado y paralizado por lo rotundo y contundente de mis propios sentimientos._

_Ella paró de girar y mareada, se dejó caer en el mullido suelo; aún riendo quedamente. Entonces me apresuré a recoger las cervezas y reunirme con ella._

_Pasamos el rato hablando, bebiendo, y como no: besándonos._

_-¡Lo veo todo naranja!-se rió Bella alegremente._

_Nos encontrábamos tumbados, uno al lado del otro, y giré la cabeza para mirarla._

_-Pero si tienes los ojos cerrados.-me reí tontamente por las dos cervezas que había bebido, y vi como la suave brisa cálida jugaba con su pelo, como la luz del sol se reflejaba en su pacífico rostro de porcelana; calentándole levemente las mejillas._

_-¡Por eso!-rió._

_-No serán las dos cervezas que te has tomado.-bromeé._

_-Tú cierra los ojos, hazme caso.-Le hice caso, por supuesto._

_-y ahora dime que ves.-percibí su sonrisa en sus palabras._

_-No se…Lo veo todo de color…_

_-¡Naranja!-me interrumpió._

_-Si, es como un rojo anaranjado.-me maravillé._

_-¿A que es maravilloso?_

_-Si.-continuamos con los ojos cerrados._

_-La inmensa potencia de la luz del sol, solo en tus ojos.-comentó Bella un momento después._

_-¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué pasa eso?-me interesé._

_-Supongo que es por estar tan expuestos a el sol, más au si da aquí con más potencia._

_Nos quedamos ahí hasta que el rojo anaranjado se convirtió en un suave naranja crepuscular, con la cara vuelta de forma que nuestras respiraciones se entre mezclaran; de forma que nuestras narices juguetearan a ciegas y nuestros labios se rozaran suave y dulcemente._

_Ese día llegamos tarde a nuestras casas por que nos perdimos en el camino de vuelta…Otra vez. Nuestros padres nos castigaron, pero era un castigo que con gusto cumpliría, pues no cambiaría ningún detalle de ese día por nada._

_Ese día fue decisivo para mí, por que descubrí que no solo quería a Isabella Swan, si no que la amaba como, estaba seguro, nunca jamás la amarían._

"_**Fin Flash Back**__**"**_

El recuerdo de ese día perdurará por siempre en mis recuerdos, en lo más profundo de mi mente y mi corazón.

Dios, la echaba tanto de menos, a ella y a mis hijos; pensé llevándome las manos a la cabeza con desesperación y anhelo frustrados.

Esto era una puta mierda, la comida sabía a bazofia, cada semana los guardias hacían revisión en las celdas y me rajaban el colchón, rompiéndolo todo a su paso; en el patio las bandas internas que habían en la cárcel se acuchillaban ante mí con las cuchillas que sacaban de dentro de las cuchillas de afeitar, veía a gente darle una paliza a otra por el simple echo de existir. Y de momento no había tenido ningún problema con los demás por que me mantenía al margen, apartado de todo conflicto.

Pero la verdadera razón de que esto fuera una puta mierda…Era por que estaba lejos de todos, de Bella, de mis hijos; de mis padres y amigos, o los que todavía espero que sean amigos; aunque no tenga derecho pedirlo.

Por que lo quiera o no, aparte de la llamada que le hacía a Lisa y a la cual Matt no quería contestar, no formaba parte de sus vidas.

Aunque la razón por se comporten así, es que una vez formé parte de sus vidas, y la cagué.

Por que los hundí y defraudé como nunca.

A las 13:30 almuerzo, una tortilla que apenas tiene sal, me resulta asqueroso, vomitivo; huebos que se echan al abrasador calor de la sartén, sin más aderezo, sin más nada que un pan seco y duro para acompañar. Sin embargo me lo como puesto que no hay nada más que llevarse a la boca; y no soy tan tonto como para matarme de hambre.

Meriendo a las cinco ceno a las ocho, lo único que se puede decir es que al menos no nos matan de hambre.

Los guardias nos dicen que es hora de ir a nuestros "cuartos", así que cuando subo al pabellón ocho ya se encuentra ahí Félix, cuidando de que cada uno esté en su celda-habitación para encerrarnos en ellas con llave.

Ya en mi cuarto me dirijo a la zona del aseo, la cual no está separada de lo demás por ninguna puerta o cortina; me refresco la cara con agua fría, me masajeo el cuello y levanto la cabeza, viendo mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo de la pared.

La cara de lo que se podría decir un extraño me devuelve el reflejo; mi cara normalmente pálida se encontraba cubierta por barba de hace una semana, mis labios levemente resecos. Mis ojos antes vivaces se encontraban apagados y marchitados, sin brillo; demacrado por las ojeras que surcaban mis ojos, ojeras que nunca se iban. Durmiera lo que durmiera, estaba claro que nunca iba a descansar tanto como para sentirme en paz y por lo tanto libre de ojeras; no hasta que saliera de aquí.

Mi pelo se encontraba tal y como estaban mis ojos: carente de brillo. Lo que un día fue un cabello revoltosamente sexy, ahora era un mata de pelo desordenado sin cuidado alguno, y levemente más largo; todo lo largo que el cabello puede crecer en tres meses, sin arreglo alguno.

Total, ¿para qué tenía que tenía que esforzarme en tener buen aspecto? ¿por quién?

Tas un sonoro suspiro me lavé los dientes y al rato me fui a acostar en el fino colchó de muelles, me doblé la almohada y me cubrí con la manta hasta el hombro; por el día se podría decir que hace calor, pero por la noche refrescaba.

De fondo se oía a los demás presos hablar entre ellos y con las reclusas de el edificio de enfrente; hablando a voces o lanzándose algo que otro necesitaba.

Yo simplemente cerré los ojos, contento de que el día acabara, por que era un día menos que me alejaba de mis seres queridos.

Un día menos en este infernal sitio.

Tres meses y dos días menos para la libertad.

_**Bella pov**_

Aparqué en el primer lugar libre que vi en el estacionamiento del colegio, salí a toda prisa del coche, bolso en mano, subí los peldaños y atravesé las puertas abiertas de par en par.

Llegaba tarde, lo sabía, pero el señor Macalister me pidió que le redactara un comunicado justo antes de irme; y no pude negarme, dado que me había dado la tarde libre por lo de la reunión.

El repicar de mis tacones hacía eco en el pasillo iluminado por la fría luz blanca de los fluorescentes que se sostenían en el techo; me dirigía hacia el aula de alumnos de cuarto grado.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de madera, me arreglé el cabello con los dedos, me colgué el bolso al hombro y me alisé el traje negro que llevaba de chaqueta y pantalón; de acuerdo, estaba lista.

Me acerqué a la pequeña ventanita de cristal y vi a un hombre anotando algo en la pizarra; ¿qué hacía? ¿entraba sin llamar, llamaba y luego entraba o le hacia señas para que se diera cuenta de que estaba aquí?

Le dí pequeños golpes al cristal con las uñas, eligiendo la tercera opción.

El hombre frente la pizarra giró de escribir y giró la cara hacia la puerta; al verme dejó la tiza y se aproximó a abrirme la puerta.

-Yo lo siento, verá…- dije pasándome el pelo detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo y la mirada gacha por la vergüenza.

-Isabella, la madre de Matt y Lisa ¿verdad?-inquirió el, interrumpiendo mi balbuceo.

Yo levanté la vista automáticamente y le miré, ojos de un extraño azul, pelo color Cataño oscuro y corto, cara alargada y de mandíbula poco marcada; su mirada era insondable.

-Si, ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Por que es usted la única madre que faltaba.-explicó con voz dura, claramente disgustado.

-Puedo explicarle si me permita…

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, entre y siéntese.

-Si.-accedí impotente.

Es decir, ¿quién se creía para tratarme así? Sabía que llegaba quince minutos tarde ¡pero tampoco era para que me condenara a la orca!

Tomé asiento al fondo del aula e hice oídos sordos a los cuchicheos de las demás madres a mí alrededor.

-Y bien, ¿qué íbamos diciendo? A si, la señora Williams ha propuesto hacer un coro musical.-se giró para anotarlo en la pizarra.-Por ahora tenemos un baile y un coro musical, ¿a alguien se le ocurre algo más?-preguntó volviéndose hacia nosotras con gesto expectante.

Yo levanté la mano tímidamente.

-¿Si?- preguntó renuentemente, mirando en mi dirección.

-¿Una representación teatral?-medio pregunté.

-Si, -dijo tras reconsiderarlo unos segundos- es una muy buena opción.

Sonreí contenta con migo misma y me acomodé en mi asiento, más relajada.

Su extraña mirada se posó en mí unos breves segundos y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a la pizarra a anotar lo que yo había sugerido.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia? Entonces procedemos a las votaciones.-dijo al no obtener respuesta- Diré las tres propuestas y tenéis que levantar la mano cuando diga lo que vosotras queréis.

-Un baile: 4 manos levantadas.

-Coro musical: 7 manos levantadas.

-Representación teatral: 10 manos levantadas.

-Entonces ya está elegido. Esta tarde me pondré a elegir la obra que se va a representar y el lunes mañana se lo diré a los niños.-sonrió, dejando a la vista sus perfectos dientes.- La fiesta de fin de curso es dentro de tres semanas, así que buscaré una obra no muy complicada; muchas gracias por venir señoras, ya hemos acabado.

Las madres ami alrededor empezaron a levantarse y salir del aula; yo me propuse ha hacer lo mismo.

-Espere un momento señora.-dijo el profesor acercándose a mí.-Me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de una cosa.

-Si, por supuesto.-repuse con gesto adusto; apreté los labios convirtiéndolos en una fina línea, y lo seguí hasta su escritorio; al frente de la clase.

Desde que Matt me dijo que su profesor quería hablar con migo supe que esto iba a pasar.

-Siéntese por favor.- acercó la silla de un pupitres y la puso frente a su mesa; haciéndome una señal para que tomara asiento; él ocupó su sitio al otro lado de la mesa.

-Usted dirá.

- Muy bien, señora Cullen

-Swan,- repliqué automáticamente- Isabella Swan.

El se quedó confuso ante mis palabras.

-Pero usted está casada, si no me equivoco…-dudó, mirándome con desconfianza.

-Si, bueno,-sonreí evasivamente- es una larga historia; y usted tiene algo que decirme ¿o no?

-Tiene razón, verá; hay algo que quise comentar con usted.

-Dígame.

-Iré al grano, Matta estado distante últimamente, como abstraido; demasiado serio para un niño de su edad.

Oh, no…

Dios, no me hagas esto.

-Me pregunto si ha ocurrido un incidente para que el esté así.

-Yo, vera…tragué el nudo que había en mi garganta y me sequé las sudorosas manos en el pantalón.- No.-intenté infundirle a mi voz toda la rotundidad que me fue posible.

Si mi hijo tiene o no problemas es cosa mía, y yo como su madre que soy le ayudaré a superarlos; seto no le concernía a él.

-¿A no?-me miró sospechosamente-Mi intención era darle la oportunidad de que usted me lo contara, pero como veo que no va a ser así…Tengo entendido que su marido está cumpliendo condena en la cárcel, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- apreté la mandíbula.

-En este sitio los rumores vuelan.- se limitó a responder.- Escuche-prosiguió apresuradamente- se que no estará pasando un buen momento-su mirada de un azul elido se suavizó.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- lo interrumpí acalorada.

-No hace falta que disimule conmigo, sé la razón por la que su marido está en la cárcel; pero eso no es escusa para que ignore a sus hijos; y menos justo ahora, cuando más la necesitan.

-Un momento, ¿qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿De que está usted hablando?- exclamé perpleja.

-Bueno, para empezar usted no se ha presentado a una sola reunión de padres, en vez de venir usted, que es su deber, ha mandado al abuelo de los niños. Al igual que también es él quien recoge a los niños de la escuela; así que pensé que pensé que el cambio en la actitud de Matt se podría deber al ambiente hostil que pueda haber en su casa. Supongo que usted estará deprimida por lo que le ha pasado pero no puede eludir su responsabilidad como madre.-dijo esto último con ligereza fingida.

-¿¡Ambiente hostil? ¿¡Qué ignoro a mis hijos? ¿¡Eludir mis responsabilidades?-le miré como si fuera el mismísimo diablo, horrorizada, estupefacta.

-No hay motivo para que se exalte.-cruzó las manos por encima de la mesa y se acomodó en su asiento.

-¿Y todavía tiene la poca vergüenza de decirme que no me exalte?- Me quité la chaqueta presa de un súbito calor, quedando al descubierto una blusa color turquesa; y me pasé la mano por el pelo, echándomelo hacia atrás con fuerza.

-Dígame,- el iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca de inmediato al ver mi rostro crispado por la furia y la indignación apenas reprimidas.-¿han llegado hasta usted los rumores que esparcen esa viejas amargadas, verdad? ¿y por casualidad no se les ha escapado que me es imposible venir a las reuniones porque me parto el culo en mi trabajo para mantener a mis hijos y a mí? No, claro que no, ¿verdad?

Porque la gente de este mugroso sitio es incapaz de hablar bien de alguien, porque en este pueblo siempre se habla de lo malo, y si no hay cosa de las que hablar se las inventan.

-Entonces usted no…-sus ojos me miraban con cautela.

-No, no eludo mis responsabilidades como madre.-dije sardónicamente.

-Lo siento,- se disculpó con sinceridad- no tenía que haberme dejado llevar por los rumores.

-Exacto.

-Pero como no se presentó a ninguna reunión ni tenía ninguna noticia de usted, y desgraciadamente existen casos de madres a las que le dan igual sus hijos; y dado lo que le había pasado a usted, yo pensé…

-Que yo era una de esas madres.- acabé por él. Él asintió con la cabeza, apenado.

-Espero que me perdone.

-No se preocupe.- respondí ahora más serena, ahora que todo estaba aclarado.

-A sido culpa mía,- comentó tras unos tensos minutos- debí preguntarle a su padre en una de las reuniones.- sonrió pesaroso.

-En eso le tengo que dar la razón.-sonreía ami pesar.

-Entonces, ¿todo olvidado?-extendió la mano abierta frente a mí.

-Todo olvidado.-accedí asintiendo con la cabeza. Él bajó la mano y la dejó sobre la mesa

-Está bien;-suspiró- todavía nos queda un asunto pendiente.

-Matt.-asentí.

-Si. Ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas ¿podría hablarme de lo que está pasando? Solo quiero ayudar a su hijo.- dijo al intuir mi renuencia ha hablar.

-Él, como deberá suponer ya, está así desde que su padre entró en prisión.-accedí ha hablar. Después de todo, el solo quería ayudar, y quien sabe, a lo mejor necesite su ayuda; a lo mejor no deba echármelo todo a mi espalda y sea bueno contar con su ayuda.

Él asintió, con la comprensión brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Qué siente hacia su marido? ¿Lo odia?-preguntó con curiosidad- Por que tal vez proyecte sin querer ese odio en su hijo, haciendo que por consecuencia el también lo odie.

-Una cosa es lo que yo sienta hacia…Edward, y otra es que es enseñe a sentir odio hacia su padre.- le miré con censura. Aparte de lo que me haya echo, o sienta o no por él, yo se que es un excelente padre; y nunca le quitaría l amor de sus hijos. Yo no soy quien para decirle a Matt que odie a su padre.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó intrigado.

-Yo supongo que todo esto le ha tenido que afectar, y esta es la forma en la que lo demuestra; él y Lisa tuvieron que testificar en el juicio, así que…-bajé la cabeza inclinando hacia un lado la cabeza; haciendo que una cortina de pelo me cayera a ambos lados de la cara.

Hice una mueca y parpadeé, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos.

-Sin embargo, Lisa no ha adoptado la misma actitud que él.-contradijo suavemente.

-Pues no.-repuse.

-Vamos, se que se está guardando algo; cuéntemelo. Es solo por el bien de Matt.- Y tal vez le ayude a aligerar su carga, pensó Randy para sí.

-¿Y en que le podría ayudar usted?- levanté la cabeza y le miré desafiante.

-Me podría servir para comprenderlo mejor, para saber como tratar con el.-dijo paciente.

Eso era todo lo que faltaba que dijera para que yo accediera.

-Es solo por el bien de su hijo, señora. Créame.- dijo al ver que yo ya iba a ceder.

Cogí un pañuelo de mi bolso, me limpié las lágrimas, dejé caer la mano en mi regazo y jugueteé con el pañuelo mientras hablaba con la mirada gacha.

-Matt y Lisa estaban dentro del curto aquella "gran noche"-comenté con amargo sarcasmo- la noche en que decidí que todo ese infierno se tenía que abar; ellos acudieron a mi cuarto por que oyeron gritos.- A medida que hablaba lo iba rememorando en mi cabeza, inmersa en la historia, sin echar cuentas del profesor sentado ante mí- Él vio a su padre descontrolado y se hizo cargo de proteger a su hermana, se la llevó de ahí y se encerraron en su cuarto, como les dije que hicieran.

Tan inmersa como estaba en mis recuerdos, tardé unos minutos en salir de mi aturdimiento; el profesor esperó silencioso a que continuara.

-Él vio como su padre me pegaba, él apretó a Lisa contra su pecho para que no viera nada.-respondía la fin, alzando la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos.

-Entiendo.-sus ojos eran serios, sus labios apretados en una fina línea.

-No, no lo entiende;- sacudí la cabeza, exasperada, inclinándome hacia la mesa, apoyando mis manos en ella- él…es demasiado maduro para su edad. Él… ni siquiera le dio un abrazo de despedida a su padre, él no habla con su padre desde hace tres meses, por que no quiere. No por que yo no le deje.

Él le dijo a su padre que no podía perdonarle por lo que él me había echo.- se me escapó un sollozo, me tapé la boca de inmediato, me recosté en la silla y me obligué a serenarme; acto seguido me limpié los restos de lágrimas con las palmas de las manos.

-Vaya.-observó él- Espere, creo que tengo por aquí…-se inclinó hacia un lado y abrió un par de cajones del escritorio- Si, aquí; tenga.-me tendió un par de pañuelos.

-Gracias.-mi voz sonó levemente aguda por la emoción contenida.

-¿Ha probado ha hablar con él?

-Se que tengo que hacerlo, pero no he tenido fuerzas.-le expliqué.

-Entonces le ayudaré.- decidió él con convicción.

-¿Cómo?- dudé.

-No sé, hablaré con él; iré tanteándole el terreno para que le resulte más fácil a usted.-se entusiasmó con la idea de poder ayudar.

-Puede llamarme Bella.- dije con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Y a mí Randy; -sonrió el a su vez- y no le ofrezco mi mano por que tengo la impresión de que no la va a aceptar.-Comentó falsamente contrariado.

Debo aceptar que a mi pesar…su comentario me divirtió, y me reí; pero solo un poco.

-aya, que tarde se ha hecho.-comenté al mirar mi reloj.

-Si,- dijo él, haciendo lo mismo que yo- siento haberte retenido tanto.

-No te preocupes.- le sonreí con sinceridad.

-Es tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la salida? Yo también voy para ahí.

-Si, gracias.- Nos levantamos, yo me puse mi chaqueta y me colgué el bolso al hombro; el se encargó de recogerlo todo, de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta del aula con llave.

Las luces del pasillo todavía estaban encendidas.

-¿Has traído coche?-me preguntó.

-Si, está justo ahí.-le señalé el volvo cuando llegamos al aparcamiento. Eran las cinco de la tarde y el cielo estaba iluminado por la luz del crepúsculo, lo que proyectaba sombras alrededor de nosotros.

En realidad el volvo se había quedado solo junto a otro coche; eran los únicos en el aparcamiento. Y supongo que el otro coche sería del prof…de Randy; me rectifiqué a mi misma.

-Bonito coche,-dijo apreciándolo más de cerca- ¿lo elegiste tú?

-En realidad es de mi marido.-dije mirando hacia otro lado, incómoda.

-Oh.- dejó de admirar el coche para observarme detenidamente.

-Si, mi camioneta está echa una basura, y no podía arriesgarme a conducir con él hasta Port Ángeles.- intenté sonar despreocupada.

-¿De qué trabajas?-preguntó curioso.

-Soy la secretaria del presidente en un periódico, pero en realidad aspiro a tener un trabajo como redactora.

-¿Eres periodista?-exclamó sorprendido.

-Si, bueno; estudié para ello, pero luego me casé, tuve a Lisa y a Matt, y dejé mi sueño de lado.

-Y ahora que has cogido las riendas de tu futuro, has decidido retomar tu carrera.-aventuró él.

-Más o menos.-esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que no seas una de esas madres a las que no les importan los hijos.

-Vaya…Gracias, que cumplido más raro.-reí con nerviosismo.

-Gracias por venir hoy, hasta otra.-sonrió y se subió a su coche; yo hice lo mismo.

Arrancó, y al pasar por enfrente alzó la mano a modo de despedida; y o hice lo mismo y partí hacia mi casa.

Los niños se alegrarán de que llegara antes a casa; me daría tiempo de jugar con ellos, de pasar más tiempo juntos. Me desviaré hacia el videoclub y alquilaré _Hice Hace_, pediré una pizza y nos sentaremos los tres juntos en el sofá; hoy era viernes, así que no había problema con que se fueran un poco más tarde a la cama, pensé mientras conducía.

A mí también me alegraba que Randy no fuera uno de esos profesores que te juzgan por ser madre soltera, que se podría decir que era mí caso; o al menos por el momento. Y también me alegraba que no hubiera llamado a el asistente social por creer, gracias a las habladurías y las suposiciones, que era una mala madre.

Ese es un tema que tendríamos que tratar, el que se haya fiado de los rumores sin ni siquiera hablar antes con migo o con mi padre; pero es humano, y como todos, tiene derecho a equivocarse y rectificar.

Puede que recientemente haya tenido dudas sobre si quería que mis hijos quisieran o no a su padre; pero se quedan en eso, en dudas irracionales producidas por la rabia y el dolor.

Podrían llamarme de todo, pero mala madre no.

De todos modos me preguntaba si después de todo lo que el me había echo, no tengo derecho a sentir o querer que los demás a los que quiero lo desprecien; irracional o no, es lo que siento y espero que este sentimiento remita por que no quiero vivir llena de amargura; eso no sería vivir. Y lo que tengo claro es que quiero vivir; una vida con sus altos y sus bajos, pero al fin y al cavo vivir; sin temor y sin amargura en mi alma.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Ya está listo otro cap más, espero que me dejen sus cometarios sobre si les gustó o no.

Podría haber tenido el cap para ayer o el domingo, pero l domingo vino visita a casa y no puede apenas pasar las hojas a Word y ayer estaba ocupadilla…Pero la cosa es que el cap ya está subido, aunque no beteado por que mi beta sigue ocupada, y yo no tengo corazón como para hacerlas esperar.

Me taré un poco en acabar este cap por que me atasqué un poco en el pov Edward, no me venía la inspiración ni tenía muchas ganas de escribir y por eso me taré; no quiero escribir si no estoy inspirada por que si no me sale todo horrible, y es tiempo y papel tirado.

En fin, ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!

Espero que las/os que tengáis pareja os lo hayáis pasado bien y las/os que no tenéis pareja también.

Espero subir pronto otro cap.

En mi perfil está el lik de l foto del chico que hace de Randy y el chico que hace de Oliver Queen, del cap anterior.

Pero por si tenéis dificultades con el link, aquí os dejo los nombres de los que hacen de ellos en la vida real.

-Oliver Queen es: Justin Hartley

-Randy de Bellow es: jake gyllenhaal

_**Laura de pattinson: **__Hola! Me alegra que te este gustando el fic, ya tienes aquí otro cap, espero no tardarme mucho con el. Gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

_**Giselle Cullen: **__Hola! Si, y ya actualicé ora vez jeje, espero que te guste el cap. Gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

_**Andreitta:**__ Hola! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando tanto jejeje, espero tener pronto el siguiente cap. Gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

_**Aleziita Stewart**__:Hola! Que bueno que te resulte bueno jejejeje, ¿por qué eso de que nunca dejo de sorprenderte?Sobre Edward…Ya tienes un adelantito sobre lo que va a pasar. Gracias por el review y por leer,besos Aleziita!_

_**Carol:**__ Hola! Que bueno que la historia te este gustando, de verdad. Y sobre lo de que si Edward se queda con Bella o no…Pues como verás no te lo puedo decir, ni a ti ni a nadie; si no os estropearía la historia, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que creo que te gustará el final, a ti y a todas. O al menos eso espero…_

_De momento n este cap ya pudiste ver un poco de lo que hace mientras está preso; estoy de acuerdo con tigo sobre que el rencor es una de as mejores historias, a mi me encantan las historias donde hay drama y rencor jejeje, es todo más ardiente, no se…Más contundente. Cuando leo cosas así, odio que la protagonista lo pase mal, pero a la vez me encanta la trama!_

_Sobre que o te depresiones en el final…Creo que vas a llorar, pero no puedo decirte si de pena o de alegría. Que tu también andes bien! Gracias por leer y pordejar review linda, besos!_

_**Moniquilla:**__ Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el cap y la historia en sí. Gracias por preocuparte por lo de el camión, y si, menudo día…jejeje_

_Ya tienes aquí el siguiente cap y procuraré tardar poco en subir el próximo, como tu dices esas son las consecuencias de que la historia os guste; y doy gracias por ello jejejeje. Gracias por leer y por el review, besos!_

_¡Besos a todas, hasta pronto!_

_Las quiero._


	12. Capítulo 11

**Sumary: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama._

_**Capítulo 11**_

Lunes por la mañana, faltan cinco días para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lisa y Matt; y la verdad es que no sabía que regalarles, pero ya les preguntaré esta noche lo que quieren.

Acababa de llegar al periódico, salí del ascensor que y al doblar la esquina choqué contra alguien, tirano al suelo los papeles de éste.

-Lo siento.-me apresuré a decir y me agaché a recoger los papeles.

-No te preocupes.- se agachó a mi lado y me ayudó a recoger los papeles.

Reconocí la voz enseguida.

-¡Señor Queen! ¿no debería estar ya en la junta?, de hecho yo también debería estar ya en la junta pero Lisa no se quería despertar y…¡Dios! Seguro que va camino de la junta y yo…-miré con impotencia los papeles desordenados en el suelo.-Siento retrasarle.

- De verdad Bella, no te preocupes.- me instó, sonriéndome amistosamente; y terminé de ordenar los papeles. Se levantó y yo le seguí.- La junta ya ha comenzado y Jack ha estado preguntando por tu ausencia; yo solo he salido un momento a por unos documentos.

-Entonces más vale que nos apresuremos.-comenté, andando apresuradamente.

-Pese a que sabes que tu jefe te va a echar la bronca, ¿Por qué lo sabes, no?-bromeó mientras caminábamos juntos hacia la sala de juntas, a la reunión que yo también tenía que asistir para tomar notas para el señor Macalister.- Tu rostro tiene un brillo especial,- ladeó la cabeza para observarme mejor- como si estuvieras más…alegre. ¿A pasado alguna cosa este fin de semana para que estés así?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si,- sonreí encogiéndome de hombros- ha sido un buen fin de semana; he descansado, he estado con mis hijos…

-¿Qué más se puede pedir, no?

-En efecto.- reí levemente.

Llegamos a la sala de juntas y entramos; todo el mundo se giró para vernos.

-Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia, señorita Swan.- se burló el señor Macalister, que presidía la larga mesa de juntas; su voz peligrosamente sedosa, en cambio era de un alarmante rojo. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la delgada camisa blanca dejaba entrever marcas de transpiración; la vena de la frente le palpitaba furiosa, como de costumbre -¡¿Se puede saber el motivo de tu retraso?- Bramó.

Un día le daría un infarto, y a nadie le extrañaría.

-Lo siento, yo…- comenté con la cara sonrosada por la vergüenza.

-Ha sido mi culpa, John.- me interrumpió el señor Queen- Le encomendé que revisara unos informes para presentarlos debidamente a la junta; de hecho son estos.- levantó la mano con la carpeta que se calló en el pasillo.

¿Cómo? Íva a mentir…¡¿Por mí?

Tenemos un trato cordial nos llevamos bien y eso, pero…El es el subdirector y yo una simple secretaria, ¿Por qué mentiría por mí?

-¿Eso es cierto?-El señor Macalister posó su vista en mí; exigiendo una respuesta.

-Mm, si.- respondí mirando de reojo al hombre que tenía al lado

-En todo caso,- dijo el señor Queen- el único responsable de su tardanza soy yo.

-¿Y por qué no me informaste de la tarea que le encargaste a mi secretaria?- indagó John.

-Se me olvido.- contestó Oliver encogiéndose casualmente de hombros.

-Que este retraso no se vuelva a repetir,- sentencio después de unos segundos- ahora sentaos de una buena vez.

-Si, señor.- asentí y me senté en una de las pocas sillas libres; cerca de la de el señor Queen.

Puse el bloock y el bolígrafo encima de la mesa, y miré al señor Queen hasta obtener su atención; el me miró con expresión interrogante y articulé "Gracias" con los labios. El me sonrió y yo empecé con mi trabajo.

Al terminar la junta el señor Queen me interceptó en la puerta.

-He, Isabella.-me paró antes de que me fuera; yo esperé en el umbral de la puerta. Él recogió sus cosas y me alcanzó.

-Gracias por esperarme.

-De todos modos quería darte las gracias por lo de antes- caminamos hacia el ascensor y pulsé el botón.- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-¿De verdad creías que te íva a dejar sola ante las fauces del león?- comentó en tono burlón.- Eres demasiado hermosa como para morir descuartizada. Además,- adoptó un semblante más serio- conociendo a John, te habría despedido; y eso es algo que este caballero no se podía permitir.

-¿Y eso?- le seguí la broma.

-Por que sin tus sonrisas y tu vivacidad, este lugar sería un infierno.

-Si, claro.- reí. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entramos en el; éramos los únicos ocupantes.

-No te rías,-protestó falsamente molesto- lo decía en serio. No sabes lo importante que te has vuelto para la empresa en los últimos meses, y para mí…

-Señor Queen.-protesté con voz débil; estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda.

-¿Qué? ¿le vas a reprochar a este pobre hombre que e haya fijado en ti? Creía que tenía más corazón señorita Swan.-respondió con su actitud bromista y ligera de vuelta; haciéndome sentir más…aliviada.- Y no me llames señor Queen; suena demasiado formal, a partir de hoy me llamarás por mi nombre, Oliver.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros.-me atajó. El ascensor se abrió y salimos de él.

-Está bien.- Accedí.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al ver que n o me dirigía a mi mesa.

-A por un café, ¿Quieres uno?- le ofrecí.

-Si, te acompaño.

-Ya se cómo puedes recompensarme por lo de antes.- comentó Oliver mientras recogía su café de la máquina.

-¿A, si; cómo?-le dí un sorbo a mi café.

-Sal a cenar con migo.- propuso con ligereza.

De la sorpresa, casi le escupo el café en la cara.

-¿He de suponer que eso es un no?- comentó chistosamente.

-Lo siento.- cogí una servilleta con la intención de limpiarme las gotas que habían resbalado por mi barbilla; él me la arrebató de las manos y me limpió la barbilla cuidadosamente. Yo, prácticamente le arranqué la servilleta, lo que fue un error por que sus cálidos dedos acariciaron mi barbilla y mandíbula; le aparté la mano con brusquedad, enervada por sus constantes insinuaciones y provocaciones.

Quería que fuéramos "amigos", muy bien ¡pero nada más!

-¿¡Qué te pasa?-le reclamé.

-Bueno…creo haber dejado claro que me gustas y…-sonrió con aire seductor.

-Pues siento ser tan franca pero tu no me interesas a mí; es más, en este momento de mi vida no quiero tener ninguna relación, _de ningún tipo.-_especifiqué al ver que iva a protestar.- No es por ti pero…-suspiré, con mi arranque de enfado casi reducido. En el fondo él no tenía ninguna culpa, suspiré cansadamente.- Simplemente no estoy preparada para nada de esto; estoy segura de que eres un gran hombre pero no puedo, lo siento.

Tras decir eso, me fui directo a mi despacho; dejándolo solo.

¿Qué escondes Isabella Swan? Se preguntó Oliver en voz alta tras verla ir ¿Qué sentimientos esconden tus ojos? Pensó mientras bebía de su café. Fuera lo que fuese, él lo descubriría.

¿Qué diablos había pasado hace un momento? ¿Oliver Queen tirándome los tejos? Es más, ¿pidiéndome una cita; a mí?

Es decir, ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo se había propiciado todo esto?

¿Es que acaso he estado tan absorbida en mis propias cosas, que no me había dado cuenta de lo demás?

¿O es que acaso soy tan tonta que ni siquiera lo he visto venir? Pensé, dándole vueltas a la cabeza unos minutos después.

La verdad es que, no es que me haya fijado mucho en los hombres últimamente; no me refiero al aspecto físico todos tenemos ojos; si no que…no se, es como si los hubiera borrado de mi "radar". Cómo si me hubiera metido en una burbuja donde solo estaba mi familia, y fuera inconsciente de de las miradas de as personas a mi alrededor; para autoprotegerme inconscientemente.

Para autoprotegerme de las miradas maliciosas y los comentarios desafortunado; y al crear inconscientemente la burbuja, también los excluí a ellos, a los hombres. Ciega ante sus miradas o comentarios hacera de mí; pero aquí, en el periódico, mi gran y seguro lugar en el que puedo ser libre de hacer lo que me gusta sin mayor preocupación que mi trabajo, aquí que nadie me conoce de antemano ni saben lo que ha pasado en mi familia…

Aquí, en este periódico y gracias a Oliver Queen, algo impactó contra el cristal Demi burbuja; no haciendo que se rompiera, pero si que se fisurara. Como cuando la pelota del niño del vecino choca contra la ventana del salón, y el cristal, con suerte, solo se fisura.

Oliver Queen, o más bien, la clara proposición de Oliver Queen, ha sido para mi burbuja como la pelota para el cristal.

Y supongo que en el fondo le debo de dar las gracias por haberme "sacudido" y haberme dado la bienvenida a un mundo que sigue girando aunque nosotros queramos quedarnos estancados o ciegos a los demás. Ahora lo veía todo un poco más claro gracias a este momento reflexivo.

Obviamente el no sabe de nada por lo que estoy pasando, pero es como si me hubiera dicho: He, despierta, el tren va a partir y como no te espabiles se va a ir sin que puedas nada y cuando despiertes y desees cogerlo, ya será demasiado tarde.

Eres guapa, joven y lista; acéptalo. Quieras tú o no, no vas a pode impedir que los hombres se fijen en ti.

Espabila y abre los ojos al bello mundo que te rodea, no te oprimas en ti misma.

La cosa es, ¿Quiero yo que los hombres me vean como una posible "presa"? No, por supuesto que no.

Como le dije a Oliver; en este momento no estoy preparada para ninguna relación. Y no se si algún día esté preparada para exponer de nuevo mi corazón sin temor a que me lo destrocen de nuevo junto con mi alma ; no deseo exponerme de nuevo, no deseo sufrir más. No se si podría resistir otra decepción de ese tamaño, ni si me quedarían fuerzas para intentar renacer y seguir luchando.

Por otra parte, repudio el contacto con los hombres que no pertenecen a mi familia; si, lo admito abiertamente: odio que me toquen; y no creo que eso cambie.

Pero dejando ese echo, voy a vivir, me voy ha abrir a la vida; con sus virtudes y sus consecuencias, pero a partir de ahora voy a dedicarme a vivir, que era justo lo que quería. Lo que no sabía era que yo misma me ponía trabas solo por el hecho de no querer sufrir más.

Pero no hay sufrimiento sin vida, la vida no se concibe sin sufrimiento; y eso es algo que al fin empiezo a comprender.

No te niegues a la vida, no te niegues al amor que la vida te puede brindar si te abres a ella.

_**Mientras tanto, en el colegio…**_

-Mi padre dice que tu madre es una puta que va de hombre en hombre y que por eso tu papi le izo lo que le hizo; por que se lo merecía.- dijo el que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo que rodeaba a Matt en el desierto pasillo de la escuela; pues era la hora del recreo y todos estaban en patio.

Matt había decidido irse a la biblioteca por que le apetecía estar solo, alejado de las constantes miradas de compasión y burla que le daban sus compañeros. El intentaba no hacer caso, pero ha veces la impotencia le ganaba; y en situaciones como esa, solo se iva, hastiado de todo; se disculpaba con sus amigos y estos lo comprendían, pues la importancia de los hechos lo habían echo un ser un poco más maduro y sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta.

Ellos sabían que Matt estaba pasando un mal momento, por lo tanto le daban su espacio; el tenía poseía una madurez de la que sus compañeros de escuela carecían, y de la que el no tendría que ser consciente a tan temprana edad.

A la fuerza había madurado, y sabía defenderse…

-Dile a tu _papi _– remarcó la palabra, con sangre ardiendo de furia en su interior, manteniéndola a duras penas contenida- que si aquí hay una puta, esa es su esposa.

-Estás muerto, chaval.- Anton, el cabecilla del grupo, levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado que impactó el la nariz de Matt.

Acto seguido y sin que a Matt le diera tiempo de hacer nada para defenderse, los otros cuatro matoncillos que seguían a Anton, se lanzaron contra Matt; lo empujaron al suelo y lo patearon.

-¡¿He? ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo?-gritó una voz a pocos metros que le resultaba conocida.

-¡Parad ahora mismo!- los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos.

Los matoncillos se fueron de allí la verse descubiertos.

-¡Hora de irse!- y tú, se dirigió a Matt- no creas que esto se acaba aquí.- después se fue corriendo junto con los otros.

-¿¡Matt, eres tú?- el hombre se arrodilló junto a Matt, y este rehuyó de su contacto; intentando incorporarse en vano.

-Vamos, deja que te ayude, so seas testarudo.- le reprendió el profesor, agarrando por el codo a Matt para levantarlo.

-No necesito su ayuda,-protestó Matt, zafándose del agarre del profesor Randy; consiguió levantarse a duras penas.- y para que lo sepa, me las estaba arreglando perfectamente antes de que usted llegara.

-Pues tu nariz sangrante dice lo contrario.- comentó Randy, levantándose también.

El chico se palpó la nariz y gimió de dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado, por qué te estaban pegando esos chicos?- la voz de Randy cobró un matiz de profunda seriedad.

-Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe.- repuso el muchacho con aire rebelde y ojos centelleantes.

Randy lo miró especulativamente durante lo que parecieron horas, pero tan siquiera fueron escasos minutos durante los cuales el muchacho nunca bajó la guardia; manteniendo su postura desafiante. Randy suspiró cansadamente, dejando que sus manos, que hace un segundo estaban en su cintura, cayeron a ambos lado de su cuerpo.

-Te llevaré a la enfermería y después me lo contarás todo.- su tono no admitía réplica.- Matt lo miró con la mandíbula encajada y los puños cerrados; y pensó que si creía que se lo iva a contar, estaba listo.

El profesor le puso una mano el hombro y lo instó a caminar.

El profesor se quedó con él mientras le curaban la nariz, y después se dirigieron al aula.

-¿Ahora me contaras por qué te peleaste con esos chicos?-preguntó por mera delicadeza, pero en realidad no aceptaría una negativa; después se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio.

-¡Yo no me peleaba con ellos!-Exclamó Matt, sentado al otro lado de la mesa; donde estuvo su madre el otro día- Fueron ellos que…-dijo impulsivamente, arrepintiéndose al momento.

-¿Qué, qué?

-Nada.-sus puños y mandíbula se cerraron automáticamente.

-Muy bien, entonces llamaré a tu madre.- Randy hizo ademán de levantarse, pero lo detuvo el sofocado grito de Matt.

-¡No! No le diga nada, ella no puede enterarse de esto.-Bastante tiene con lo que tiene, pensó Matt para sí.

-Escucha, se que quieres mucho a tu madre, y ella también a ti; y me enorgullece que tu o cualquier niño cuide tanto a su madre- dijo Randy, intuyendo los pensamientos de Matt gracias a lo que le había contado su madre el viernes- y precisamente por eso te propongo esto: No llamaré a tu madre ni le diré nada de esto, pero solo si tu me lo cuenteas ¿Qué dices, hacemos el trato?-miró a Matt, esperanzado- Será nuestro secreto.-agregó.

-Está bien.-cedió Matt, medio ablandado con las palabras de su profesor.

-Te escucho.- le alentó Randy para que comenzara.

-Yo iva a la biblioteca y me topé con unos chicos que me rodearon; insultaron a mi madre, entonces yo insulté a la de uno de ellos y empezaron a pegarme.

-¿Sabes que lo que hiciste está mal, verdad? Digo, lo que ellos hicieron también está mal pero eso no justifica tu comportamiento; lo que te hicieron no justifica que le devolvieras es insulto con otro. Ellos tendrán su castigo, por supuesto.

Y que quería, ¿que estuviera quieto y tranquilo mientras calumniaban a mi madre? Eso nunca, pensó Matt para sí.

-¿A mí también me va a castigar?- interrogó Matt tras unos segundos, con impaciencia

-No, pero solo si me prometes que no volverás ha hacerlo; ya eres todo un hombrecito y espero poder confiar en tu palabra, ¿puedo?

-Si.-contestó Matt sorprendido, y sonriendo a su pesar; pues era la primera vez que alguien, aparte de su familia, le trataba por lo que era: un hombrecito en ciernes.

El hombre de la casa que tenía el deber de velar por su hermana y madre; tal y como no lo hizo su padre.

-Le diremos a tu madre que lo de la nariz fue por que jugabas al fútbol y te golpearon sin querer con el balón, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si, muchas gracias profesor.-dijo Matt con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué?-Sonrió Randy, entre fascinado y divertido por la actitud del niño.

-No se…-se encogió de hombros- Por ayudarme.

-No tienes por que agradecerme, para eso estoy aquí.-sonrió.

-¿Y no me va a preguntar que dijeron de mi madre para que yo me pusiera así?- preguntó Matt segundos después, intrigado.

-No,-sonrió Randy, satisfecho por la pregunta- me has dicho lo justo y suficiente y te doy las gracias por confiar en mí; lo demás depende de ti. Te escucharé y estaré ahí si quieres decirme eso, o cualquier otra cosa.

Ahora te pregunto yo a ti ¿quieres decirme lo que dijeron de tu madre?

-No, por ahora no.-Sonrió Matt tenuemente.

-Cundo quieras hablar, solo búscame; te escucharé.-le prometió Randy.

Al salir del trabajo, Bella condujo hacia su casa y su padre le informo del "pequeño" incidente de Matt.

-¿Pero por qué no me llamaste; te duele mucho tesoro?- Bella sostuvo con ambas manos la cabeza de Matt, observando la nariz desde todos los ángulos mientras le reclamaba a su padre.

-No, mama.-contestó el niño con voz cansada, como si le hubieran preguntado eso muchas veces.

-No pensé que fuera grave, la verdad.- respondió Charlie con franqueza; estaba de pie, frente a su hija arrodillada en el suelo, que se negaba a dejar ir al pobre de Matt.- Su profesor me llamó para informarme; él lo llevó a la enfermera y ésta le dijo que era algo sin importancia, que ni siquiera estaba rota. Solo sangró un poco.

-¿De verdad que no te duele?-preguntó Bella por enésima vez.

-De verdad que no, mama.-respondió Matt por enésima vez.

-Está bien,- cedí al fin, incorporándome del suelo- pero de todos modos me tendrías que haber llamado.-le insistí a papa.

-¡Por Dios, Bella! Tan solo le golpeó en la nariz un balón; además, no queríamos preocuparte por nada.

-Vale, pero la próxima vez me llamas.

-Descuida.- respondió Charlie con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Te quedas ha cenar, abuelo?-preguntó Lisa, que acababa de entrar en el salón.

-No, pequeña; lo siento.-respondió Charlie mientras le acariciaba el pelo- He quedado con unos amigos para ver el fútbol.

-¿pero mañana si que cenarás con nosotros, no?- preguntó Lisa esperanzada.

-Claro que si, pequeña.

-¡Chupi!- rió ella.

-Hasta mañana chicos,- Charlie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Matt y a Lisa- hasta mañana Bella.-me abrazó y me dio otro beso.

-Hasta mañana, papa.

-Hasta mañana abuelo.- lo despidieron mis hijos en el umbral de la puerta.

Veinte minutos más tarde nos sentamos a la mesa a cenar.

-¿Ya habéis invitado a vuestros amigos al cumpleaños?- pregunté tras ingerir un bocado de pescado.

-Si.- contestaron al unísono.

-¿Y tenéis pensado lo que queréis de regalo?

Lisa se quedó pensando, con el ceño levemente fruncido y derepente sus ojos dentellearon de alegría y entusiasmo, sonriendo anchamente.

-¡Si, si; ya se lo que quiero mami!-exclamó Lisa, apenas conteniéndose para no saltar sobre la silla.

-A mi puedes comprarme lo que quieras, no te preocupes.- contestó Matt, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero habrá algo que

-¡Mama!-protestó Lisa, interrumpiéndome.

-Espera un momento Lisa.-le ordené suavemente pero sin perder la autoridad en mi voz. Ella se mordió el labio y jugó nerviosamente con sus zapatos.

-Habrá Algo que quieras especialmente.-le dije a Matt.

-Hu, hu.- negó con la cabeza- Cual quier cosa que me compres estará bien.

-D e acuerdo.- dudé confusa- Pero si cambias de opinión dímelo.

-Claro.- asintió él.

-Ahora si, Lisa, ¿Qué…

-¡Quiero ir a ver a papa!-exclamó precipitadamente antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

Dejé el tenedor sobre el plato con delicadeza y me froté las heladas manos contra los muslos, derepente entumecidos; como todo mi cuerpo. Ella tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, expectante ante mi mutismo.

-Pero te quedarás sin regalo, cariño.- intenté ganar tiempo, persuadirla.

-No me importa, quiero ir a ver a papa.

-Verás- dije lentamente, cuidando las palabras- nada me haría más feliz que complacerte, pero no puedo.- Declaré mirándole a los ojos; después agaché la mirada y cogí el tenedor; jugando con la comida.

-¿Por qué?-exigió Lisa.

-Lisa.- Le advirtió Matt.

-No, quiero saber por que no puedo ir a ver a papa.

-Como ya te dije,-me dirigí a Lisa- él está en la cárcel; y ese no es un buen sitio en el que un niño deba de estar.

-Quiero ir a ver a papa.- se empecinó.

-Ya te he dicho que no.-dije tajantemente- Pídeme cualquier cosa, pero no te voy a llevar a la cárcel.

-¡Te odio!- chilló Lisa.

-¡Lisa!-la reprendió Matt; ella le ignoró y subió hacia su cuarto para encerrarse en el.

-No le hagas caso,-me dijo Matt tras un tenso silencio- no lo ha dicho en serio.

-Lo se.-respondí llanamente; tal vez sus palabras hayan salido del enfado, o por un impulso, pero eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor. Mi único consuelo era saber que no lo decía en serio.- Iré a hablar con ella cuando se haya calmado.

Después de cenar lavé los platos, Matt se quedó un rato viendo la tele y yo subí a hablar con Lisa.

-¿Lisa, puedo pasar?-pregunté llamando a la puerta del cuarto- ¿Lisa?- volví a probar al no oír nada.

-Pasa.-la oí murmurar.

Abrí la puerta y la encontré sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y el pijama puesto; me acerqué a la cama y me senté en el borde de esta.

Le acaricié la mejilla, que noté húmeda, y agradecí a Dios que no rehuyera mi contacto; después le acaricié su sedoso y cobrizo pelo y le puse un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Lo siento-. Musitó Lisa, levantando la cabeza que tenía inclinada hacia abajo.

-¿El qué?- Susurré dulcemente.

-Lo que te dije antes; no te odio ¿lo sabes, verdad?- preguntó con angustia.

-Claro que lo sé, cario, tranquila.- Ella suspiró con alivio. Quiero que sepas que no es que yo no quiera que veas a tu padre; como e dije, nada me gustaría más que hacerte feliz, y si verlo te hace feliz sabes que no me opondré. Pero él está en la cárcel y t eres demasiado pequeña para ir a un lugar así.- le expliqué para que me entendiera.

Ella se recostó en la cama y yo la arropé con las mantas.

-Pero yo quiero ver a papi.- se lamentó.

-Lo se. Cariño; lo sé.- le acaricié la frente, aparándole el pelo de la cara- Pero mira esto: tres años pasan volando, y antes de que te des cuenta lo tendrás otra vez a tu lado; te leerá cuentos, te arropará y te dará un beso de buenas noches. Aunque para ese entonces ya serás una mujercita y tal vez no te guste que te trate como a una niña pequeña.- dije divertida.

-No, no me molestaría; -contestó ahora más contenta- él me dijo que siempre sería su nenita, pasara el tiempo que pasara.-dijo con orgullo, mientras sus ojos se ivan cerrando somnolientos.

- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-La última vez que llamó.

-Oh…Entonces ya sabes, tienes que estar preparada para cuando el vuelva, y demostrarle cuanto ha crecido su nenita para que se sienta orgulloso; pero hasta ese entonces tienes que tener un poco de paciencia.- comenté acariciándole la mejilla.

-Hum, hum.-asintió medio dormida. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarla y me aseguré de que etestubiera bien arropada.

-Buenas noches, Lisa.- le susurré el el oído.

-Buenas noches, mami; te quiero.- susurró ella.

-Yo también te quiero, tesoro.- le besé dulcemente en la frente y salí del cuarto; sonriendo como boba.

El amor más grande que e incondicional que puede uno sentir, es hacia sus hijos; salidos desde las entrañas de una misma. Por los que se mataría y moriría.

El resto de la semana pasó con tranquilidad; compré los regalos de cumpleaños y también una gran tarta, además de globos, sombreros de cartón, serpentinas y demás cosas para la decoración de la casa. Se puede decir que "tiré la casa por la ventana", pero era un hecho que merecía la pena; y tras estos meses todos merecemos una alegría, y el cumpleaños de mis hijos era algo por lo que festejar, estar alegres y pasárnoslo bien. Olvidar todo lo demás, aunque sea tan solo por una tarde.

¿Pero podría todo lo demás olvidarme a mí…?

La relación entre Matt y su profesor Randy mejoró mucho a lo largo de la semana, por lo que Matt se vió resuelto a invitarle a su fiesta de cumpleaños; y su profesor por supuesto que aceptó.

La hora de la escuela acabó y Randy se fue a su casa, no muy lejos de la escuela; aparcó frente su casa, sacó unas cosas del coche y abrió la puerta de la casa.

-¿Hola cariño, eres tú?-preguntó una voz de mujer, que provenía del piso de arriba.

-Si, ya estoy aquí.-respondí. Dejé las cosas en la mesa del comedor y subí a zancadas las escaleras; en busca de mi novia.

Anduve por el corredor asta que dí con la puerta entre abierta de nuestro cuarto, de fondo se oía el ruido de la ducha.

-¡Hola, cariño!- le saludé, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Hola!- escuché por encima del ruido del agua.

-Verás, quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Te acuerdas del chico del que te hablé? Pues me ha invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños que celebra mañana sábado junto con su hermana melliza ¿Te gustaría ir?-pregunté con incertidumbre, la verdad es que o si quería ir.

-Vale, de acuerdo.- su voz sonó más clara pues ya había cerrado el grifo del agua; acto seguido se abrió la puerta y tras una ola de vapor, apareció ella. Envuelta en una toalla y su pelo castaño claro mojado y peinado descansando sobre su espalda.

-¿Te has retrasado?- comentó ella mientras avanzaba por la habitación- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a la tienda, a comprar unas cosas que faltaban en la nevera.

-¡Oh, gracias! Se me ha olvidado ir esta mañana.

-Ya lo supuse.-dije con guasa. Me situé a su lado, le corrí el pelo a un lado e inhalé el aroma a lilas de su cuello, seguido de pequeños besos alrededor del cuello y la clavícula; ella se separó levemente de mí, se dio la vuetla para que quedáramos cara a cara y dejó resbalar la toalla hasta el suelo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con ojos incitadores.

Yo me separe de ella, cerré la puerta del dormitorio y dimos rienda suelta a nuestro amor.

Llegó el sábado y en la casa de Bella todo estaba preparado.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros ceñidos, una camiseta fina a cuadros azules y blancos y de calzado, unas botas con pequeño tacón. El timbré sonó y fui ha abrir.

-¡Hola, Irina!-sonreí contenta de que viniera.

-¡Hola!- sonrió ella de vuelta.

-Ven, pasa.-la invité a entrar-¿te ha sido difícil encontrar la casa?

-Oh, no, en absoluto.- movió la mano despreocupadamente- Te ha quedado genial la decoración; por cierto, tu casa es preciosa- observó los globos, las serpentinas y demás cosas repartidas por el salón- ¿Has hecho tú la trta?- se aproximó a la mesa para ver mejor.

-No, la compré en la pastelería.

-¿Han llegado ya mis amigos?-preguntó Lisa alertada por el timbre, detrás venía Matt.

-No, pero mira;- sonreí- os presento a una amiga del trabajo; Irina, ellos son Matt y lisa, chicos, ella es Irina.

-Encantada señora.-dijo Lisa.

-Un gusto.- respondió Matt- ¿ha venido a nuestra fiesta?

-Si, tenía muchas ganas de conoceros;- se acercó a ellos- aún sin conoceros ya os tengo cariño, espero que seamos buenos amigos.- se agachó y les abrazó, ellos la correspondieron, auque reticentemente.

Minutos más tarde llegaron los amigos de Lisa y Matt, también vinieron Alice junto con Jasper y sus pequeños hijos, Rosalie con Emmet, papa, Ben y Ángela junto con su hijo Tom.

Al cabo de un rato Matt se me acercó.

-¿Mama?

-¿Si?

-Se me ha olvidado decirte que ayer invité a mi profesor a la fiesta.

-¿A Randy?-pregunté confusa.

-Si.- sonrió brillantemente.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?- sonreí divertida.

-No se,- se encogió de hombros- se puede decir que nos hemos hecho amigos.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, cariño; estaré pendiente del timbre. Corre, sigue jugando con tus amigos.- le sonreí y le dí una pequeña palmada en el culo; el se fue hacia su grupo de amigos.

Randy me había llamado esa semana, y me había contado de la mejoría en la actitud de Matt; estaba más entusiasta en clases, más feliz; y eso yo lo notaba.

Diez minutos después sonó el timbre y fui ha abrir.

-¡Hola, Bella! Siento llegar tarde.- saludó Randy.

-No pasa nada.- el vestía con unos vaqueros holgados y una camiseta negra de manga corta; lo acompañaba una mujer alta, de pelo castaño claro. Vestía unos vaqueros pegados y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Era realmente bella, de pómulos marcados y boca sensual.

-Si, lo sentimos pero no encontrábamos la dirección.- se disculpó ella educadamente.

-Oh, déjame presentarte; que torpe- se lamentó Randy.- Bella, esta es mi novia Terry.

-Encantada.- Terry extendió la mano.

-Lo mismo digo.-sonreí con sinceridad y le dí la mano.-Pasad, habéis llegado a punto para soplar las velas.

-La tarde fue muy divertida; comimos tarta, reímos, hablamos y los chicos se divirtieron correteando de aquí para allí; Irina hizo amistad con mis amigos, y por lo que pude ver, Matt se alegró de que Randy viniera; y Randy también estaba feliz de celebrar con Matt.

Matt y Lisa abrieron sus regalos; para Matt, un balón de rugby, y para Lisa, una muñeca con accesorios.

-¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?- les pregunté a Randy y a su novia.

-¿bromeas? ¡por supuesto!- Contestó Randy- Estos niños rezuman vitalidad.- comentó.

-¿Y tú, Terry?

-Si, esto es muy divertido.- sonrió cortésmente.

-¿Y hace mucho que sois novios?-pregunté con curiosidad.

- Se podría decir que si,- contestó Randy, pasando un brazo alrededor de el hombro de su novia- llevamos un año de novios.

Seguimos conversando amenamente y cuando Terry se fue a por un refresco abordé el tema de mi hijo; Hable con Randy y ambos acordamos mantenernos en contacto para hablar de la evolución de Matt.

Después de comer tarta, Matt fue con sus amigos al jardín trasero a probar su nuevo balón. La fiesta llegó a su fin, los invitados se fueron y me quedé sola recogiendo, pues Lisa y Matt estaban ya durmiendo; ya que habían quedado exhaustos.

Estaba por recoger los globos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Que raro, pensé, ha esta hora no suele venir nadie; a menos que papa se haya dejado algo y venga a recogerlo.

Fui hacia la puerta, preparada para burlarme de papa por su despiste; abrí la puerta, y la sonrisa s eme congeló en el rostro.

-Hola, Bella.

-James.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ta chaaaaaaaaaaaaaann!

Si, se que me tardé horrores en subir, pero empecé a leer unos libros después de acabar de escribir el cap en mi cuaderno, y no pude parar de leer; recién acabo de terminar de pasar el cap a Word…

Os recomiendo mucho los libros, es la saga fiebre, de la autora karen Marie Monin. Aquí os dejo la sinopsis del primer libro, que se llama: Fiebre oscura.

_**La vida de MacKayla Lane es buena. Tiene grandes amigos, un trabajo decente y un automóvil que se avería cada pocas semanas. En otros términos, es una mujer absolutamente normal y corriente del siglo XXI. O eso es lo que pensaba… hasta que ocurrió algo extraordinario.**_

_**Cuando su hermana es asesinada, dejando una sola pista sobre su muerte (un mensaje secreto en el teléfono móvil de Mac), esta viaja a Irlanda en busca de respuestas. La búsqueda para encontrar al asesino de su hermana la lleva a un oscuro reino donde nada es lo que parece, donde lo bueno y lo malo usan la misma máscara peligrosamente seductora. Mac se enfrenta pronto con un desafío aún mayor: permanecer viva lo suficiente para aprender cómo manejar un poder que no tenía idea que poseía, un don que le permite ver más allá del mundo del hombre hacia el peligroso reino de los Fae….**_

_**Mientras Mac hurga más profundamente en el misterio de la muerte de su hermana, cada uno de sus movimientos es seguido y vigilado por el oscuro y misterioso Jericho, un hombre sin pasado y solo mofándose del futuro.**_

_**Cuando comienza a acercarse a la verdad, el despiadado V´lane, un Fae alfa que hace del sexo una adicción para las mujeres humanas, la rodea.**_

_**Cuando el límite entre los mundos comienza a desmoronarse, la verdadera misión de Mac se vuelve clara: encontrar al escurridizo Sinsar Dubh antes de que alguien más reclame el todopoderoso Libro Oscuro, porque quienquiera que lo obtenga primero tendrá nada menos que el control completo de la estructura de ambos mundos en sus manos...**_

¿Os gustó el cap, les pareció aburrido?

Díganmelo en un review, pero por favor, ¡mándenme reviews!

Tená pensado añadir un pov edward a este cap, pero al final decidí no hacerlo por que sería un cap demasiado largo. Pero para el prox cap, si que hay.

Y si, este cap también está sin betear, mi amiga esta "desaparecida".

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y se molestan en dejar reviews.

Muchos besos para todas, las quiero!

Por cierto, si me leer algún choco, que me lo diga; por que me haría mucha ilusión saber.

**BEAKIS: **_Hola! Si, en cierta medida cada uno va por su lado, pero siendo conscientes de todo lo que les espera al salir Edward de prisión, siendo conscientes de la promesa echa el día que esposaron a edward y se lo llevaron. Pero a veces pasan cosas…que hace que nos cieguen ante lo demás….Como bien has dicho, ya veremos a ver lo que pasa. Muchas gracias por el review y por leer, salu2!_

**Laura de pattinson: **_Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap; la verdad, no creo que sea la mejor, pero hago todo lo que puedo. Gracias por leer y por el rebiew, besotes!_

**Monchiss: **_Hola! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, que bueno que te este gustando la historia; la verdad es que si me tardo un poco en actualizar, pero haré todo lo posible por tardar menos, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

_Hasta pronto, besos a todas!_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama._

**Hola! Solo quería decir que hacia el final del cap hay una canción para que la escuchéis mientras leéis; el link de la canción está en mi perfil, pero por si no funciona, aquí os dejo en nombre de la canción y del grupo:**

_**Rev Theory: **__**Broken Bones**_

_**El link de la canción está en mi perfil.**_

**Capítulo 12**

"_**Hay un dicho que reza: sabes como vas a empezar el día, pero nunca como lo vas a acabar."**_

**Edward POV**

Hoy cumplían años Matt y Lisa, y era la primera vez que no lo iba a celebrar junto a ellos; eso fue lo primero que pensé al levantarme por la mañana.

Llamé a Lisa el día anterior y me dijo que Bella les iba a preparar una fiesta con todos sus amigos del colegio…

Lo que para mí es una enorme pena, para ella debe de ser un alivio tremendo, el no tenerme ahí, quiero decir; me pregunto cómo serían las cosas de no haberme denunciado… ¿Me habría echado de casa, o se habría ido a vivir con los niños a casa de su padre?

Seguramente me habría echado de casa, reí con amargura; viviríamos separados, peleándonos por cuándo me toca ver a los niños; seguramente, si hoy día hubiera pasado eso, ella no me querría en el cumpleaños. Que demonios, habiendo o no pasado eso, ella no me querría allí.

Toleraría mínimamente mi presencia por amor a nuestros hijos, para hacerlos feliz, pero nada más; sería como uno de esos hombres a los que ha dejado su mujer y le tiene que rogar para ver a los niños cada dos semanas.

Un hombre solo, solitario; y en el fondo herido…no tan en el fondo; un hombre al que miran con desprecio o aprensión nada más entrar por la puerta.

¿Sería eso lo que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera elegido denunciarme?

Si Bella no me hubiera denunciado…

¿Significaría eso que no me amaba? Porque pensándolo ahora, lo veo más claro; Bella me denunció por que me amaba, y porque me amaba me envió a la cárcel; porque ella sabía que era el único sitio donde, o bien podía curarme de verdad, o hundirme en el pozo para siempre.

Ella hizo eso porque me quería y quería que volviera a ser el de antes; si ella no me hubiera querido o se hubiera molestado en encarcelarme, le hubiera bastado con divorciarse de mí, ¿verdad? Pensé con incertidumbre y un vestigio de esperanza.

O simplemente se había ido, abandonándome sin ni siquiera decirme su paradero… una nota de despedida, al pensar en ello un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

Si no me amara, no le habría dolido que traicionara su confianza, pensé con renovada esperanza, decidido a dejar los malos pensamientos atrás; que tirara a la basura sus esfuerzos al beber en esa fiesta que ahora me resultaba tan lejana. Esa fiesta es el símbolo de la destrucción de la fe y la confianza que Bella depositó en mí con tanta entrega, ¿Puede que también de su amor? Preguntó mi parte inconsciente.

Me quedé pensando en la pregunta; aparte de la reflexión anterior de que si no me amara, no le importaría mi destino con tal de que sea lejos de ella.

Ese día en el calabozo de la comisaría de Forks, Rosalie me dijo que Bella aún me amaba, claro que no me lo puede decir a ciencia cierta porque ella no es Bella, solo puede apreciar y opinar sobre las cosas que ve desde el exterior ¿Sería verdad que ella aún me ama?

Porque si es así, lucharé con uñas y dientes por ella cuando salga de aquí; y si no es así…lucharé igual o con más fervor. Además, al despedirnos ella me dijo que me esperaría, que hablaríamos cuando yo saliera de la cárcel; ¿Eso tiene que ser una buena señal, no?

Por otro lado, ella me dijo "esa noche" que me odiaba, pero el odio es bueno, sonreí con pesar; por lo menos eso significaba que todavía guarda hacia mí algún sentimiento. El odio es pasión, ardor; la misma pasión y ardor que alberga un guerrero en su corazón al montarse en su caballo, espada en mano, camino al fragor de la batalla; preparado para enfrentarse al enemigo.

Ahora yo para Bella era su enemigo; pero esperaba con deleite el momento en el que su espada chocara con la mía, y los dos nos uniéramos para un combate mortal, donde el único premio era tener su amor de vuelta. Sin embargo, en la lucha podíamos salir heridos, como todo guerrero que se expone ante su contrincante; después de todo era un riesgo que tendría que sufrir. Y que con gusto sufriría por tenerla de vuelta.

Prefería mil veces enfrentarme a su odio, rabia e ira, que a la más absoluta y letal fría indiferencia.

Dejé momentáneamente mis pensamientos y dudas a un lado, y me levanté a empezar el día.

Me aseé, recogí el cuarto y bajé a desayunar; e igual que siempre, me senté en una mesa apartada y los demás me ignoraron; las horas transcurrieron con normalidad hasta la hora de la merienda.

Estaba terminando de beber mi vaso de leche cuando cuándo Félix se acercó a mi mesa.

–Me han mandado que te lleve al despacho del psicólogo, el señor Brian ha venido y quiere hablar contigo; levántate y sígueme. –ordenó.

–Si. –murmuré confuso. Hoy era sábado, no tocaba terapia, así que ¿Para qué vendría el señor Brian hoy? ¿Sólo para hablar conmigo? Pensé incrédulo; y si es así ¿De qué?

Supongo que lo sabré dentro de poco.

Seguí a Félix hasta la segunda planta, donde estaba el despacho del psicólogo, que a su vez, hacía el curso de reeducación a los maltratadores. Llegamos a un estrecho pasillo desierto, Félix se paró frente a una puerta de la derecha que tenía el membrete con el nombre del psicólogo. El oficial llamó a la puerta, detrás de esta se escuchó "pase" y él abrió la puerta.

Brian estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, ordenando los múltiples papeles encima de ésta.

–Pasen, pasen. –nos animó a entrar con un gesto de mano.

–Aquí está el recluso, ¿Quiere que me quede mientras hablan? –preguntó Félix, mirándome con desconfianza.

–No creo que sea necesario pero, pero gracias de todos modos; siéntate Edward.

Félix cerró la puerta al salir y nos dejó solos, me senté y mientras que el psicólogo terminaba de ordenar su mesa, me permití echarle un vistazo al sitio.

Era un lugar pequeño, las paredes pintadas de un tono color menta apagado; estaba poco amueblada, tan solo el escritorio, las sillas, un archivador situado a mi izquierda y una estantería que cubría la pared del fondo; repleta de tomos. Supongo que entre ellos, muchos manuales de psicología.

–¿Quería hablar conmigo? –pregunté amablemente.

–Si. –asintió él con la cabeza, entrelazando las manos encima del escritorio.

–¿Y bien?

–Quería hablar sobre su participación en el curso de reeducación al maltratador, o más bien sobre su falta de ella.

–No entiendo.

–La verdad es que yo tampoco; –expresó con franqueza –no se abre, casi no habla; no comparte con el grupo sus experiencias, ni sus pensamientos. ¿Tiene usted pensado cooperar? Por que si se inscribió, es por algo.

–Le seré igual de franco que usted lo está siendo conmigo; –respondí tras la sorpresa inicial, después de todo ¿De qué me servía mentir? –la verdad es que yo me inscribí en ese…curso, por que pensé que me ayudaría a comprender como se siente mi esposa. Creí que eso me ayudaría a acercarme a ella cuando salga de aquí.

–¿Así que es eso por lo que se inscribió? –preguntó tras reconsiderar mi respuesta –¿Y le ha servido de algo?

–No de mucho, la verdad; los que asisten a ese curso cuentan cosas que no tienen nada que ver con mi esposa y yo. Yo no le pegaba a mi esposa concientemente, estaba borracho, eso no cuenta.

–¿En verdad cree usted que no es un maltratador?

–Por supuesto que no, –respondí indignado –yo amo a mi esposa, sería incapaz de hacerle daño conscientemente.

–Si es así, ¿Cómo llegó usted a la cárcel? –Preguntó con su dura mirada fija en mí –¿Cada uno de los golpes que le propinaba era dado con profundo amor? Responda. –demandó.

–No se atreva a dudar del amor que le tengo a mi esposa, –dije airadamente, inclinándome en la silla –y ni siquiera insinúe que disfrutaba pegándole...-mi voz sonó afilada, peligrosa.

–¿Y no lo hacía?

–Usted no sabe nada –me recosté rectamente sobre la silla y ladeé levemente la cabeza hacia otro lado –yo me emborrachaba, perdía el control de mí mismo, y le pegaba; me convierto en un ser distinto cuando estoy borracho, no soy yo. –respondí secamente.

–No ha respondido a mi pregunta señor Cullen. ¿Disfrutaba pegándole?

Volví la cabeza en su dirección y le miré dura y fríamente, contrayendo la cara con desprecio, por él y por mí, y dije.

–Si. –mi voz sonó agria.

–Ahora que es sincero consigo mismo, podemos empezar ha hablar con más claridad, si cabe. ¿Tiene usted deseos de volver con su esposa al finalizar su condena?

–Si, tengo esperanzas. –respondí fríamente.

–¿Y cuando usted salga de aquí, ¿Piensa que todo va a cambiar, que usted no va a volver a querer pegar a su mujer en cualquier momento?

–Yo solo le pegaba porque bebía; soy alcohólico, lo admito. –respondí a la defensiva, sintiéndome avasallado por sus directas preguntas.

–Simples excusas. –atajó.

–Escúcheme bien, fui a rehabilitación y conseguí mantenerme sobrio durante un año; fue y es una de las cosas más difíciles que estoy pasando. Por culpa de mi adicción perdí a mi mujer…a mis hijos, –mi tono de voz era grave y mi mirada intensa –¿Cree qué no sé cual es la razón por la que estoy aquí? ¡Mi alcoholismo me está costando lo que más quiero en la vida! –Bramé dándole un puñetazo a la mesa –Y durante ese año que logré mantenerme sobrio, escúcheme bien, no le puse un dedo encima a mi mujer una sola vez.

–Comprendo. –cabeceó Brian lentamente, sin sobresaltarse por mi actitud.

–¿Qué es lo que comprende? –recelé.

–Usted se ha auto inducido el siguiente patrón de comportamiento, puede que de cierta manera para excusarse de sentirse culpable de sus acciones: bebida es igual a desinhibición que a su vez es igual a hacer lo que realmente me pide el cuerpo. Lo siento pero no puedo expresarlo de otra manera; usted es alcohólico, le creo, pero eso no quita que usted disfrute de pegar a su mujer, eso no quita su actitud violenta sólo porque usted se permita actuar así solo en casos de embriaguez. Quiere mucho a su esposa, no lo niego, es más, la quiere tanto que su mente ha suprimido, tal vez inconscientemente, "sus arranques violentos" precisamente por ella, por que la ama demasiado como para hacerla sufrir; pero cuando usted se emborrachaba, se desinhibía, usted ya no tenía el control de la situación y es entonces cuando su furia reprimida se desataba; ya sea por celos, problemas económicos o personales.

Pero no se confunda, usted es un alcohólico, si, pero también un maltratador; y si quiere volver con su esposa sin temor a que todo vuelva a pasar de nuevo, tiene que tratarse antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

–¿Cómo…? –me quedé perplejo, sin salir del estado de shock que me habían producido sus palabras. –Usted se equivoca, se tiene que equivocar.

–Soy psicólogo señor, mi especialidad es hurgar en los entresijos de la mente humana; y tengo mucha experiencia, créame, no es el primer curso de reeducación a los maltratadores que hago. He oído y visto casos inimaginables, y el de usted es muy…curioso, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero no por ello menos real.

–No sé qué decir. –estaba mudo, helado por dentro.

–Comprendo que es difícil para usted, y que tiene que digerirlo; pero hágame caso, no podemos perder tiempo, si quiere que su mujer vea que ha cambiado, tiene que participar abiertamente en las sesiones.

–Le prometo que pensaré todo lo que me ha dicho, y le daré una respuesta. –respondí con rigidez.

–Entonces, puede irse; el martes es la próxima sesión, el lunes vendré y espero que me comunique su decisión. –dijo Brian sombríamente.

–Hasta el lunes. –me despedí levantándome de la silla, y abrí la puerta del despacho para salir.

–Hasta el lunes. –oí murmurar detrás de mí. Caminé lentamente por los pasillos para llegar hasta el patio, inmerso en mis pensamientos.

¿En verdad soy un maltratador? Pensé con temor y angustia ¿Hay algo malo en mí, algo que me insta ha hacer daño a la gente que quiero?

Es verdad que en mis momentos de embriaguez disfrutaba pegando a Bella, ¿Eso me convierte en el monstruo que Brian ha descrito…?

Todo ha sido como Brian ha dicho; me metí en el alcoholismo por problemas económicos y sin saberlo, di rienda suelta a mi verdadero monstruo interior.

"_Cuando usted se emborrachaba, su cerebro se desinhibía, usted ya no tenía el control de la situación y es entonces cuando su furia reprimida se desataba"_

Mi monstruo interior siempre ha estado ahí, latente; solo que yo, inconscientemente no lo dejaba salir. Pero este vio la oportunidad de salir libre en el momento en que mi otro monstruo clavó sus garras en mí, los problemas en casa, los celos…Todo eso le daba munición para desatar su rabia, mi rabia.

Me apoyé contra la pared del pasillo y fui resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mesándome el pelo con manos temblorosas.

Levanté la cabeza y al ver que junto a mí había un teléfono público me entró el repentino impulso de llamar a casa; al que espero que algún día vuelva a ser mi hogar. Me levanté torpemente del suelo y saqué la tarjeta telefónica que siempre llevaba conmigo; después de introducirla en la ranura, descolgué el teléfono y marqué.

**Bella POV**

–Hola, Bella. –sonrió James.

–James. –saludé sorprendida.

–Estás estupenda, se ve que la soltería te ha sentado bien ¿Eh?

–Mm, si, gracias. –Musité incómoda –¿Y qué haces aquí?

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó.

–Si, claro; perdona. –respondí tras dudar unos segundos, me hice a un lado para que pasara y cerré la puerta.

–¿Te cojo en mal momento? –preguntó al observar los globos todavía colgados de las paredes.

–No, es que ha sido el cumpleaños de mis mellizos, ahora me disponía a terminar de recoger. Toma asiento. –le indiqué cuando llegamos a la sala de estar.

–¿Cuántos años han cumplido?

–Siete. –sonreí ligeramente.

–Felicítalos de mi parte.

–Gracias, lo haré. –le dije por mera amabilidad.

Al ver que no decía nada, decidí romper el hielo de una forma que no sonara agresiva, pero no funcionó.

–¿Quieres decirme algo? No sé… ¿Por qué estás aquí? Lo siento si soy brusca, pero apenas nos hemos visto un par de veces y…

–No te preocupes, es normal que reacciones así; antes que nada siento presentarme tan tarde, –sonrió a modo de disculpa –pero estos últimos meses he estado de viaje, apenas llegué ayer y me enteré de lo que había pasado; y bueno, vine en cuanto pude para ver cómo estabas. –me miró atentamente, esperando mi reacción.

–¿Te refieres a lo que ha pasado entre Edward y yo? –decidí ir al grano.

–Si; ¿Quién se podría imaginar como era Edward en realidad? Parecía quererte mucho, y luego…Lo siento, –se disculpó –este no debe de ser un tema agradable para ti.

–Tienes razón, no lo es. –dije imperturbablemente.

–¿Y cómo estás? –alargó la mano en un sutil movimiento para coger la mía.

–Lo llevo como puedo. –respondí con franqueza, soltándome con brusquedad del agarre de su mano.

–¿Te ha incomodado que te coja la mano? Si es así, lo siento. –se apresuró a decir.

–No te preocupes. –me limité a responder, distanciándome prudentemente de él.

James era cercano a Edward, ahora que lo pensaba, puede que él haya estado junto a Edward en la fiesta del instituto, tal vez si le preguntara, se despejaran algunas dudas que me carcomían el alma.

–James, ¿Tú estuviste con Edward en la fiesta de primavera que dio el instituto?

–Sé que el instituto iba a dar una fiesta, pero no pude ir, mi primo me pidió que cuidara de su hija ¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso.

–No, por nada –respondí con resignación –, es que…bueno, yo… –apreté los labios con impotencia –solo quería saber si viste a Edward hacer algo raro, pero no te preocupes. –sonreí con nerviosismo.

–Siento no serte de ayuda. –se disculpó.

–No es culpa tuya, de verdad. –repetí, pasándome ambas manos sobre el pelo. –Muchas gracias por preocuparte y venir a preguntar, –comenté levantándome del sofá –pero ya es tarde, los niños están durmiendo, y la verdad, a mi también me gustaría echarme en la cama; ha sido un día ajetreado.

–Te comprendo perfectamente. –sonrió con ojos entornados mientras se levantaba. –Me alegra que estés bien, –se despidió en la puerta –supongo que ya nos veremos.

Pues supones mal.

–Ha sido un placer volver a verte, gracias por venir; adiós. –le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta. Suspiré, recostándome en ella después de cerrar.

¿Habré sido demasiado brusca con él? Pensé, después de todo había tenido la delicadeza de venir a interesarse por cómo estábamos; pero después de todo… ¡Es James! ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos visto? ¿Dos, tres…? Y en todos esos encuentros ha tenido una actitud demasiado…coqueta conmigo, aunque nunca ha ido a más.

Tal vez es que forma parte de su personalidad el ser un coqueto; después de todo, hace un rato se ha comportado de manera casi impecable, y digo casi, por que creo que el que intentara cogerme la mano estaba fuera de lugar; aunque tal vez solo intentaba reconfortarme…

De todos modos, sean cuales sean sus intenciones al venir aquí, le agradecía su amabilidad, pero decididamente, no me fiaba. Me separé de la puerta, decidida ha seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, cuando el sonido del teléfono rompió la quietud del hogar; me dirigí hacia él y descolgué.

–¿Si?

–Bella. –oí como pronunciaba mi nombre, como si fuera abrazado con ternura por su lengua, pero a su vez dejaba traspasar una emoción que me fue difícil de descifrar. Era Edward.

Me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué decir; la verdad es que no esperaba que llamara hoy, ni tan tarde.

–Los niños ya están en la cama, lo siento; llama mañana si puedes. Me encargaré de decirles que has llamado. –dije rompiendo el prolongado silencio, y me dispuse a colgar.

–¡Espera! –Exclamó precipitadamente –No cuelgues por favor, por favor… –suplicó con un murmullo. –¿Sigues ahí?

–Si. –solté lentamente el aire que contuve al oírle suplicar.

Esta era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a él sin tener a Lisa para pasarle enseguida el teléfono; me pillaba con la guardia baja.

–Gracias por no colgar. –expresó con fervor.

–Tú dirás. –le otorgué a mi voz un tono impenetrable, irguiendo mi postura, aunque él no pudiese verme.

–Como…¿Cómo os ha ido la fiesta? ¿Se han divertido los niños? –su tono inseguro desapareció y empezó a hablar de una forma más confiada.

–Si, no ha sido hasta hace unas horas que ha terminado la fiesta; han acabado rendidos. –comenté.

–¿Y tú te los has pasado bien?

–Si, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto; la fiesta nos ha hecho bien, después de lo vivido durante estos meses, nos hacía falta algo así. –hice el comentario malicioso de forma deliberada. Si le ha dolido, que se joda; a mi también me han dolido muchas cosas. Y lo peor de todo es que me siguen doliendo; el quererle… es algo que no puedo evitar, después de todo, el amor no se va de un día para otro; pero lo que ha hecho va más allá de lo que yo pueda sentir por él.

¿Cómo dijo el sacerdote el día de nuestra boda? En la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe…Me pregunto si el alcoholismo y el maltrato entran en la definición de enfermedad.

–¿Tanto os he hecho sufrir? –Preguntó dolido –No, – se apresuró a decir –no me respondas. –tras sus palabras siguió un tenso silencio.

Uno que yo no rompí.

–Lisa me ha dicho que trabajas de secretaria en un periódico.

–Si, bueno… –suspiré cansadamente.

–Eres muy buena periodista, seguro que en cuanto vean tu potencial, te hacen redactora. –pude percibir una débil sonrisa en el tono de su voz.

_Lo que no sabía Bella, es como los surcos de lágrimas se hacían paso por el rostro de Edward._

–En realidad tengo poca experiencia; después de que nos casamos, me quedé embarazada y no pude seguir trabajando.

–¿Eso tan bien fue culpa mía, no? –preguntó con tono triste y melancólico. – Te alejé de lo que tanto te hacía feliz.

–No, te equivocas. –contradije confundida. –Dejé el trabajo porque quería, quería dedicarme a mis hijos, el que yo no volviera al trabajo después de que los niños tuvieran la edad suficiente, es porque lo dejé pasar sin darme cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El comentario malintencionado de antes lo dije conscientemente, el de hace unos segundos solo fue la constatación de un hecho, dicho sin ningún doble sentido ni a forma de reproche; no sabía que lo iba a interpretar de esa manera.

–Y yo tampoco es que te animara mucho en ese aspecto; luego cuando teníamos problemas económicos y me dijiste que ibas a trabajar, mi estúpido orgullo se negó; fui un estúpido orgulloso por no acceder a que me ayudaras.

No respondí a eso, pues no era más que la verdad.

–Me curaré, Bella. –Juró con ardor, con la voz ronca –Y cuando salga de aquí, lucharé por ti.

–Edward…

–Shh. –me silenció

–Te echo tanto de menos. –se lamentó con voz torturada.

–Yo…

–No digas nada, no hace falta que digas nada, solo di mi nombre otra vez. Quiero escucharlo salir de tus labios.

Yo no sabía qué hacer.

–Por favor. –me rogó.

–Edward. –suspiré impotentemente y colgué el auricular con fuerza, mientras que mi corazón martilleaba con fuerza en mi sien.

Un día, el día en que los policías se lo llevaron de casa, me prometí que el beso que le dí sería lo último que haría por su bien, acabo de faltar a mi promesa.

Después de tanto dudar me he rendido para darle lo que necesitaba, para decirle lo que necesitaba.

¿Es que no voy a cambiar nunca? ¿Voy a seguir siendo la misma tonta de siempre? Lágrimas de impotencia se agolparon en mis ojos.

Creía que lo había superado, que mi odio y desprecio eran suficientes como para olvidarle… Me limpié las lágrimas con rabia.

Me haría más fuerte, lo superaría; fortificaría mi corazón con capas dobles de hormigón si hacía falta, pero juro por Dios que habrá un día en el que mis sentimientos por Edward Cullen, sean nulos.

Miré al teléfono con impotencia, como si el fuera el culpable de mis males; apreté los labios y me dí la vuelta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Me dispuse a seguir recogiendo.

**Edward POV**

–No digas nada, no hace falta que digas nada; solo di mi nombre otra vez. Quiero escucharlo salir de tus labios. –Solo quiero deleitarme con el sonido que producen tus labios al pronunciar mi nombre, eso me faltó decir.

–Por favor. –le rogué. Quiero oír como pronuncias mi nombre, me fascina la forma en que sale de tus labios, pensé; evocando en mi mente el sensual contorno de sus labios, tan llenos, tan deliciosamente dulces…

–Edward. –dijo con una nota de impotencia en la voz; después oí el pitido del teléfono.

Había colgado.

Lentamente, yo también colgué el auricular y reposé la cabeza sobre el frío metal del teléfono público, manteniendo una mano crispada sobre la superficie del teléfono.

Ya sea con impotencia o no, ha pronunciado mi nombre; esbocé una sonrisa temblorosa.

Le fallé, y no solo una vez; pero no le volvería a fallar nunca.

Me aparté lentamente del teléfono, cuando estuve seguro de que los sollozos que quemaban por salir de mi garganta estaban controlados; me guardé la tarjeta telefónica y fui al comedor. Era la hora de cenar.

Encontré al fondo una mesa vacía y me senté, dejando la bandeja de comida frente a mí; apoyé los codos en la mesa y removí la comida con desgana. No tenía hambre, tenía el estómago cerrado.

Ladeé la cabeza y unos tipos de la mesa de al lado captaron mi atención; estaban hablando en susurros, iba a centrarme en mi plato de mi comida, pero antes de girar la cara el tipo de mi izquierda sacó de algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y disimuladamente se lo dio a su compañero.

Ellos trataban de esconderlo lo mejor posible, pero para mí era inconfundible… mini botellitas de alcohol, mis mejores aliados en la época en que había empezado a beber, cuando le prometía a Bella que nunca más bebería. Pero fui demasiado débil, y bebí a escondidas, guardándome los pequeños frascos en los bolsillos; en donde fuera con tal de que beber el abrasador líquido que roía mis entrañas con un solo trago.

Por el alcohol mentí, pegué, abusé…

Y aquí lo tenía otra vez, en frente de mí después de tres meses y medio de recaer, ¿Volvería a hacerlo, volvería a recaer? ¿Recaer tan solo una más con tal de olvidar tan solo por unas horas? Olvidar mi realidad…

¿Total, quién se iba a enterar?

¿Qué quién se iba a enterar? Yo; le hice una promesa a Bella, a mis hijos; me la acabo de hacer a mí mismo hace un momento, y que me caiga muerto si no la cumplo.

Me levanté airadamente de la mesa, disgustado conmigo mismo por tales pensamientos, y me dispuse a dejar la bandeja de comida intacta en su sitio cuando de repente se armó un revuelo a mis espaldas.

Eran los hombres de la mesa de al lado, los de los botellines; un hombre soltó una maldición y cuando pasaron por mi lado a toda prisa, chocaron conmigo, lanzándome contra la mesa. Ellos siguieron por el pasillo hasta salir de ahí.

–¡Ese, se lo han pasado a ese! –giré la cabeza y vi que dos agentes uniformados se dirigían hacia mí. –Seguro que pensaban que así nos iban a despistar; y que luego su cómplice se lo iba a devolver. –señaló un agente de pelo negro.

–¡Yo no soy cómplice de nada! No tengo nada. –les dije, incrédulo por lo que decían.

–¿A, no? –el otro agente de pelo castaño me empujó contra la pared, me hizo levantar las manos por encima de la cabeza y me separó las piernas para cachearme –¿Y qué es esto, agua bendita? Se mofó, sacando una mini botella de alcohol.

–¡Les juro que no es mío! ¡Ellos debieron de ponérmelo al chocar conmigo! –exclamé desesperado.

–Todos dicen lo mismo. –se burló su compañero.

–Pero lo que digo es verdad. –protesté. Él policía hizo oídos sordos y me esposó; me agarró por los antebrazos y me empujó hacia delante.

–¡Quitaos de en medio, aquí no hay nada que ver! –gruñó el policía de pelo negro a los hombres que nos rodeaban, atraídos por el escándalo.

–¿¡A dónde me llevan?

–A aislamiento.

–¡No pueden llevarme allí! ¡No he hecho nada!

–Ahora llamaremos al responsable de tu planta, cuéntale todo a él. –suspiré con alivio al oír sus palabras; le contaría a Félix todo tal y como ha pasado, y me soltarían.

Ascendimos por unas escaleras hasta el tercer piso y giramos hacia el pasillo de la derecha, iluminado por blancos fluorescentes; el compañero del oficial que me retenía abrió una gruesa puerta de acero y me hicieron entrar.

–Llamaremos al responsable de tu planta para que decida lo que hacer contigo. –dijo el moreno. Los dos salieron, dejándome ahí dentro.

El sitio estaba casi vacío, apenas y tenía un retrete y un fino colchón; supongo que este era el sitio de aislamiento.

A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta y entró Félix, llenando la estancia con su enorme cuerpo y su aura imponente y peligrosa.

–Menos mal que ha venido; –suspiré aliviado –verá, todo ha sido un error, yo no tengo nada que ver con esos tipos.

–¿Ah, no? –murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, ladeando la cabeza para mirarme.

–Le estoy diciendo la verdad; ellos debieron de ver que sus compañeros venían y entonces me metieron la botella al tropezar conmigo. – expliqué.

–¿De verdad piensas que voy a creerte? –se burló –En la cárcel está prohibido tener alcohol, drogas o armas; a ti te han cogido con alcohol encima, por lo tanto se te impondrá el mismo castigo que a tus amigos; –remarcó la palabra con sorna –porque los cogeremos, no lo dudes.

–Pero…

–¿Aún no sabes dónde te has metido, verdad? –se aproximó, apreso con su mano mi cara con brusquedad, tirando de ella hacia arriba para que le mirara a los ojos.

El brillo de sus ojos reflejaba una salvaje violencia apenas contenida.

–Desde el primer día que te vi te tuve ganas, y me lo has puesto en bandeja de plata. –me soltó repentinamente. Él me dio la espalda y se apretó con los dedos el puente de la nariz; ¿Qué…?

En un ágil y repentino movimiento se dio la vuelta e impactó con furia el dorso de su mano contra mi cara, haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera disparado de mi boca; desprevenido por el impacto me caí al suelo, mirándole con las pupilas dilatadas por el horror.

–Me repugnan los hombres como tú –siseó con la cara distorsionada por la furia –¡Levántate! –se precipitó sobre mí y me cogió por la camisa, levantándome para empotrarme contra la pared. –¡¿Qué pasa, no tienes los suficientes huevos de soportar lo que tú le hacías a tu mujer? –el rodillazo que me dio a continuación me dejó sin aliento. –¡¿Y tú te haces llamar hombre? –Rugió para luego reírse a carcajadas –Yo te enseñaré a comportarte como un hombre. –dijo con voz afilada mientras me veía en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor.

**(Poner canción)**

_Terminé de recoger todo hacia las nueve de la noche y fui al baño a darme una ducha para que purificara mi alma._

Intenté ponerme en pié pero él me dio una patada en el abdomen y caí de bruces al suelo, haciéndome un ovillo para soportar sus múltiples patadas.

–¿Tan rápido te rindes? –ironizó a la vez que me levantaba para darme un puñetazo.

_Al salir de la ducha me envolví en una toalla, me sequé el pelo y me puse el pijama; después fui a la habitación de Matt y a la de Lisa para ver si seguían durmiendo. Tras ver que sí, me fui a mi cuarto, preparada para que el placentero sueño sirviera para descargar las tensiones de mi mente; me tumbé en la cama y me tapé con la sábana. _

_Ahuequé la almohada y antes de recostarme en ésta, alargué el brazo para apagar la cálida y reconfortante luz que daba la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Suspiré de placer al descansar la mejilla sobre la suave y fresca superficie de la almohada, descansé la mano bajo esta y cerré los ojos, dejándome levar por un apacible sueño._

–Dime –demandó jadeante por el esfuerzo –¿¡Tu mujer ponía resistencia? ¿¡Luchaba? ¿¡Se defendía o gritaba de horror? ¿¡Temía por su vida? –bramó, empujándome contra el suelo.

Las luces de afuera se apagaron; la oscuridad se cernió planta a planta, dejando al edificio en un oscuro y gélido silencio. Como si las personas de dentro de éste percibieran el aura de peligro que se palpaba en el aire.

Solo los alaridos de dolor y el sonido de unos fuertes puños demoler la tierna carne, cortó la negrura del afilado aire.

.

.

.

**Nota de Beta: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :O tanto tiempo sin estar por aquí. La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo, estaba muy atareada, pero jamás me olvido de mi amiga y de su excelente historia :D tampoco de ustedes, sus lectoras que la siguen tan fielmente. Apenas pueda termino de betear los capítulos que me salté :D

Amiga, qué decirte. El capítulo ha estado fuertísimo. Lo que me gusta de betear esta historia (que ya casi leo solamente xD) es que es tan realista, todo lo que describes es lo que realmente pasa en la cárcel y es horrible. Tengo tantos sentimientos con este Edward, me da rabia, tristeza, ganas de decirle que todo va bien, ah mierda, y me pregunto entonces… ¿Seria yo capaz de perdonar algo así? ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de estos tipos que golpean a sus mujeres? Y luego llega mi amiga y me lo da en bandeja… y eso me confunde. Creo que hay que estar en la posición para hablar.

No se enojen con la escritora porque la Beta es la que a veces se demora (si, generalmente soy yo xD), apresuraré los otros cap. Y ya saben, déjenle un lindo RR a Cathya que con tanto esfuerzo hace la historia y cada día progresa más y más :D Estoy orgullosa de ti amiga :D

Xoxo, HanaPoison.

_**Nota autora: **_

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y me digan sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos; y ya vieron? El cap está beteado, si! Jejeje

Cualquier duda o pregunta, no duden en hacérmela; hasta el prox cap, que espero que sea pronto y no se olviden de escuchar la canción que acompaña al cap.

**Monchiss: **_Hola de nuevo! Gracias por la paciencia, creo que esta vez no tardé tanto no? Me alegro que te gustara y espero que te guste haya gustado este cap! Gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

**Monikilla:**_ Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, y en este cap tienes un pequeño reencuentro entre ellos, más adelante habrá otro, en persona…_

_Gracias por leer y por el review, hasta el prox cap, salu2!_

Muchos besos para todas, hasta pronto!


	14. Capítulo 13

**Dysclaimmer: **_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama._

**Capítulo 13**

El tiempo, algo tan valioso y tan pasajero como la vida misma; hay ocasiones en las que parece que un minuto dura horas, y hay situaciones en las que las horas se te pasan como si fuera minutos…Todo depende, claro está, de la situación en la que te encuentras.

Como cuando estás en una cita amorosa y el chico es irremediablemente…aburrido; en ese caso los minutos…pues sí, parecerían horas, pero en cambio, si estuvierais en Venecia de luna de miel con el amor de tu vida, os parecería que esos días han pasado en un chasquido de dedos.

Y no, tengo que decir que ninguna de las dos situaciones antes mencionadas se me pueden aplicar; no…Pero el tiempo pasa, y sin que me diera cuenta ya había pasado un año. Un año que algunos podrían calificar de uro, pero yo prefiero referirme a el como un año de aprendizaje y de lucha; un año de superaciones en el que me enseñé a mí misma que la vida no acababa con Edward Cullen, si no a partir de él.

Un año en el que aprendí a seguir adelante, dejando de lado los temores, las preguntas que no tenían respuesta; un tiempo en el que lo único importante era seguir adelante para llegar al día de hoy, donde por fin puedo dormir in remordimientos ni angustias. Por que hoy día, no puedo decir que todo sea perfecto, no; ya prendí que la vida no es perfecta, nada en este mundo lo es; pero lo que si puedo decir, es que ha día de hoy soy casi feliz.

No puedo decir que soy completamente feliz, por que estaría siendo una mentirosa, y a demás, hoy día ¿Quién es completamente feliz? Nadie, y si lo es, esa felicidad completa y absoluta…dura poco.

La cosa es, que no soy completamente feliz; pero todo tiene un por que, y ese por qué se llama Matt.

Todavía tengo una charla pendiente con él, y se que teníamos que haber hablado hace tiempo, pero no he tenido el suficiente coraje; y en parte temía que al abordar el tema, ciertas heridas y recuerdos que durante este año tanto me he esforzado en enterrar, reaparecieran.

Se que he sido una puta cobarde, y se que he estado privando a Edward de su hijo durante un año. Aun que no se si después de conversar con el aceptaría de todos modos hablar con su padre…

Pero ¡Joder! Yo también tengo derecho a equivocarme, yo también puedo fallar…

Aun que eso no sea motivo de justificación.

Por otro lado, había mantenido contacto con Randy todas las semanas, y dijo que había notado un gran cambio en Matt; ahora estaba más alegre. A veces sus ojos brillaban con la malicia y la diversión propias de un niño de su edad al que acaban de pillar haciendo una travesura; su cambio no era algo de lo que hacía falta que Randy me informara, pues todos lo notábamos.

Creo que su relación de amistad con Randy ha ayudado mucho a este cambio; ha veces pienso que Matt lo ve como a un hermano mayor, uno de esos que te aconsejan y te escuchan cuando los necesitas, pero que también te reprenden si hace falta. No se como expresarlo, pero se habían echo uña y carne con asombrosa rapidez; Matt había encontrado a alguien a quien seguir y admirar, alguien en quien apoyarse y aspirar a parecerse.

Randy era la figura de hombre, aparte de Charlie, que Matt necesitaba; la figura paterna que ahora mismo no tiene al lado, la que parece a verlo decepcionado…y a la que aparentemente odia.

Eso es algo que me preocupa mucho, y tengo que solucionarlo de una vez por todas.

Randy se ofreció para hablar con Matt al ver mi renuencia, pero me negué; yo soy su madre, y es sobre su padre de lo que tenemos que hablar. Era una conversación que nadie podía afrontar por mí, solo yo, su madre, era la que tenía que hablar con él; tenía que dejar de lado el reparo, por que una cosa es, que mi corazón y mi mente hayan sepultado a Edward, le haya echo a un lado de mi vida y me haya negado a pensar en él; como si no existiera, esa era la única forma en la que podía continuar con mi vida y ser feliz. Por que a partir de eso, conseguí ser más feliz por que no me preocupaba nada respeto a él, ya no me despertaba sobresaltada por las noches teniendo pesadillas sobre lo que pasará cuando él saliera de la cárcel; la promesa que le hice, de que cuando saliera hablaríamos…

Cosas como esas son las que he dejado aparcadas junto a Edward, lo he hecho a un lado en el que no miraré hasta que no llegue su momento; y lo que tenga que ser…será.

Pero otra cosa, es que Matt copiara mi ejemplo; él es su hijo, tiene ocho años y auque su padre esté en la cárcel y me haya echo daño, por así decirlo, él sigue necesitando a un padre, un padre que ningún Randy puede sustituir. Un hueco que nadie que no sea su padre, puede o debe llenar.

Por eso tenía que hablar con él, por que como he dicho, el tiempo es traicionero, y puede que el día de mañana, cuando ya sea demasiado tarde…Matt se cupe por no haber dicho o echo esto o aquello en su momento; y lo lamente el resto de su vida.

Estábamos en octubre, Lisa había quedado en ir a dormir en casa de una amiga así que aprovecharía esta noche para hablar con Matt.

Salí del periódico a mi hora y me desvié camino al supermercado; le iva a hacer a Matt su plato preferido. Recorrí los pasillos y fui metiendo productos en el carrito, después me dirigí a pagar.

-¿Bella?- preguntó alguien detrás de mío- Que casualidad encontrarnos aquí.

-Si, que casualidad.-le respondí al girarme, sonriéndole a Randy y a su novia.

-Hola Randy, Terry, si que es una casualidad.- le respondí al girarme, sonriéndole a él y a Terry; ellos ivan detrás de mí con el carrito, esperando a que yo acabara para poner sus cosas.

-Qué, ¿Haciendo la compra?- pregunté en tono conversador.

Me alegraba de verle, últimamente habíamos pasado de ser conocidos, a ser amigos; él me ha ayudado mucho con el tema de Matt, y se lo agradecía. Igual que para mi hijo era un apoyo, para mí también lo es.

-Si,-contestó Randy- a Terry casi siempre se le olvida ir, y cuando voy yo se me olvida traer algunas cosas que ella quería; así que hemos decidido que hoy iríamos juntos.-sonrió.

-Que bien.- No supe que más decir, la presencia de su novia me cohibía un poco; la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a verlos juntos. Cada vez que Randy y yo nos veíamos era en el colegio o en sitios así, estaba acostumbrada a verlo como el profesor de mi hijo; como mi amigo. De todas maneras, eran contadas las veces que había visto juntos a Randy y a Terry, se me hacía raro verlo en su faceta de novio; no se…algo extraño pasaba dentro de mí al verlos juntos…Realmente raro, lo sé.

-Y tú, qué, ¿Comprando algo que se te ha olvidado o vas ha hacer una cena especial?-preguntó él con interés.

-Acertaste,- reí- Lisa se va a quedar en casa de una amiga esta noche, y le voy ha hacer a Matt su plato preferido.- La cajera fue cobrando los productos y yo saque el monedero, lista para pagar.

-¿Y eso?- Terry, aparentemente indiferente a nuestra conversación, fue poniendo sus cosas en la cinta.

-He decidido que ya es hora de que hablemos, ya sabes,- me encogí de hombros- y pensé que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.- le dí el dinero a la cajera y metí las cosas en la bolsa de papel.

-Me alegro mucho.- dijo Randy con sinceridad tras mirarme fijamente por un par de segundos.

-Yo también,- dijo Terry- comprendo que no estuvieras preparada, pero esa conversación tenías que haberla tenido hace tiempo.- Me quedé atónita ante sus palabras. ¡Ella lo sabía! Quiero decir, ¡Lo sabía todo acerca del "problema" de mi hijo! ¿Quién…?

Recogí mi bolsa y me dirigí a Randy.

-Podemos hablar un momento, ¿Por favor?-pregunté con voz contenida.- A solas.- Agregué al ver su expresión confusa.

-Si, claro.- dejó a Terry pagando los comestibles y me acompañó a la salida del supermercado. Terry nos lanzó una mirada extraña al vernos ir, pero enseguida volvió la cabeza.

-Y bien, ¿de que querías hablarme?- preguntó Randy en cuanto traspasamos las puertas del supermercado.

-¿Le contaste sobre mi hijo a Terry?- le encaré.

-Si, bueno…

-¿¡Con qué derecho? Matt es mi hijo y supuse que lo que habláramos de él, dentro o fuera del colegio, quedaría entre nosotros dos; creía que podía confiar en ti.

-Y puedes,- exclamó perplejo- pero Terry es mi novia, lo comparto todo con ella; tienes que entenderlo.

-¿Entonces le cuentas cada cosa de la que hablamos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero ya que paso gran tiempo con Matt, creí necesario contarle ciertas cosas.

-Que pases algún tiempo con Matt no te da derecho a airear sus problemas por ahí.

-No aireo sus problemas por ahí, y lo sabes perfectamente; y en cuanto a eso de que paso "algún tiempo" con Matt…Por Dios- dijo airado- ¡Soy lo más cercano que tiene a un padre!- exclamó mirándome acusadoramente.

Ya que tú, al no mantener esa charla pendiente con Matt, le has privado del suyo durante un año; no lo dijo, pero lo pensó. Los dos lo sabíamos.

El brillo acusatorio de sus ojos se extinguió en el instante mismo que lo dijo, dando paso a un profundo arrepentimiento.

-Lo sien

-No vuelvas a hablar de _mi hijo _con nadie.- le interrumpí con la voz cargada de resentimiento, mirándolo por primera vez sabiendo lo que verdaderamente pensaba de mí. Recogí la bolsa del suelo y me dirigí al coche.

-¡Bella, espera!- exclamó impotente mientras me alejaba.

Vete a la mierda, estuve tentada de decir.

Muchos dicen que la verdad, por más cruda y sincera que sea, duele. Tienen razón, no tengo más que decir.

Dejé las bolsas en el coche y salí hacia mi casa, con la amargura ay el resentimiento alargando en mi corazón; con el sabor de la amargura, y nunca antes dicha verdad en mi boca.

Más tarde pensaría en ello y me daría cuenta de que, aunque dolieran, necesitaba que me dijeran esas palabras; necesitaba que también me echaran en cara mis fallos. Por que por supuesto que tengo fallos, como todo el mundo; y nunca he dicho lo contrario.

Como decía, era bueno que me echaran en cara mis fallos para así, enfrentarlos y solucionarlos.

A veces eres consciente de tus fallos, pero los obvias por miedo, ¿Miedo a qué? Se puede preguntar la gente, tal vez miedo a enfrentarte a algo para lo que no estás preparado emocionalmente, miedo sobre lo que pasará una vez tomes valor para enfrentar las cosas…

Y otros, simplemente están tan ciegos que no ven que están ahí, los fallos, quiero decir.

Es como si me hubiera dicho: he, en este aspecto no eres tan buena madre, se que estás dolida y que tienes miedo pero tu hijo te necesita; y él, al igual que tú, también sufre. Supera tus miedos y ayúdalo.

No se si los demás también veían mi falta en ese aspecto, pero aun así no comentaban nada; tal vez por pena o compasión por lo mal que lo estaba pasando, ¡Pero yo necesitaba que me dijeran la verdad!

Y el único que ha tenido el coraje suficiente, ha sido Randy; él me ha dicho lo que pensaba, lo que alo largo de este tiempo, tal vez se ha callado por sensibilidad. Pero la verdad es que sin quererlo, lo he provocado, y el ha saltado, diciendo la pura verdad; sin paños calientes.

Todos necesitamos n toque de atención de vez en cuando, y respetaba y apreciaba aun más a Randy gracias a sus palabras.

Cuando llegué a casa, Matt me informó de que el abuelo Charlie y él habían ido a dejar a Lisa a casas de su amiga; al rato de yo estar en casa Charlie se fue a su casa, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, así que fui a ducharme. Después, mientras yo preparaba la suculenta cena, Matt terminaba de hacer sus deberes.

-Mmm, que bien huele.- comentó Matt al acercase a la cocina- ¿Es lo que creo que es?

-Si,- sonreí con suficiencia- pastel de carne, tu plato preferido.

-¿Celebramos algo?- se acercó para ver como preparaba la comida.

-Bueno,- me tensé- especial, lo que se dice especial…pues no; pero hace algún tiempo que no es tamos solos tu y yo, y me apetecía hacer algo especial.- lo que no era mentira.

-Vale,-sonrió con un brillo de inocente felicidad en los ojos.- ¿Quieres que vaya poniendo la mesa?

-Si, gracias.

Un rato más tarde teníamos nuestros estómagos llenos y nuestro apetito saciado; Matt me ayudó a recoger la mesa, y mientras que yo fregaba los platos, el veía televisión.

Durante la cena conversamos de todo un poco; de cómo le iva en el colegio, de sus amigos, y sobre como me iva a mí en el periódico; el cual, por cierto, todavía no me había ascendido.

"Ellos son los que se pierden a una gran reportera, mamá", fueron las palabras textuales de Matt.

Yo le sonreí entre divertida agradecida por su apoyo moral.

A los pocos minutos me reuní con él en el sofá y fui tanteando el terreno para nuestra conversación.

-¿Llamó hoy papá?- pregunté con falsa tranquilidad.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si,- recordó Matt, volviendo la cabeza para mirarme- pero Lisa ya se había ido y el abuelo estaba en el baño.

-Entonces, contestaste tú el teléfono.

-Hum.-asintió con la cabeza, desplazando su vista al televisor, mirando el aparato de forma ausente; con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

Me ahorré el: ¿Qué te dijo él? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ahora mismo todo eso eran palabras inútiles, solo para rellenar el silencio; para saber, me bastaba con mirarle a los ojos.

-Le echas de menos, ¿Verdad? Aun que en un principio no creyeras que iva a ser así.- Añadí al ver que me miraba ente acongojado y…¿Culpable?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me hablas acerca de eso?- Lo animé, rodeando su hombro con mi brazo.

-Lo siento mamá, después de todo lo que te ha hecho…no se como puedo extrañarlo; se que está mal pero…

-¿Cómo va a estar mal que añores a tu padre?- le reprendí suavemente.

-Pero él te hizo daño, y tú eres mi madre; te quiero y se que tengo que estar a tu lado.

-Oh, cariño.- sonreí con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, luchando para contener las lágrimas.- Se que me quieres, y no por estar a mi lado tienes que olvidar a tu padre o reprimir tus sentimientos por temor ha hacerme daño, ¿Comprendes? Al igual que tu me quieres, tu pare también te quiere; ¡Eres su hijo! Y también te necesita. Lo que yo sienta hacia tu padre no tiene que influir en ti.

Si lo añoras, habla con él cuando llame, como hace Lisa; te juro que no me va ha hacer sentir mal.

-Al principio lo odié.- dijo Matt, cortando el largo silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido. Con el suave murmullo de la televisión como fondo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté suavemente.

-Te hizo mucho daño, mamá.-volteó para mirarme- Se que todas esas veces que fuiste al hospital fue por su culpa; no soy idiota, se que te pegaba. Aquella última vez estuvo a punto de estrangularte; lo odie tanto por haber intentado quitarme a mi madre…él, que tanto decía amarte.-Dijo con amargura.- Después de que él ingresara a la cárcel,- continuó diciendo- me dije que tenía que cuidarte y protegerte de todo; tal y como papá no lo hizo. Me juré que no permitiría que nadie más te hiciera daño, por eso me siento culpable al extrañarlo; por que al anhelar hablar con él, siento que te fallo a ti, y a la vez a mi mismo.

Lo estreché contra mí, y lentamente le cogí de la mano.

-Cariño…No tienes por qué hacerte esto; comprendo que lo odiaras, pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento a disminuido y a sido reemplazado por la necesidad de tenerlo otra vez contigo. Es tu padre, y la confusión que sientes ahora mismo es normal, pero ale una oportunidad; estoy segura de que te echa muchísimo de menos, igual que tú a él.- añadí suavemente.

-Creo que hoy, al contestar yo el teléfono, lloró de emoción; dijo que me quería mucho y que me echaba de menos como no imaginaba.- levantó un poco la esquina de la boca con una temerosa sonrisa.

En ese gesto se parecía tanto a Edward…

-Las cosas entre vosotros no se solucionarán de un día para otro, pero con paciencia y comprensión…

Después de todo, tú tienes lo primordial, lo añoras y deseas verlo, ¿verdad?- él asintió lentamente- Pues eso es suficiente.

-¿Pero de verdad que no te importa, mamá? Preguntó, con sus ojitos brillando con esperanza y preocupación mal disimuladas.

-Por supuesto que no, cariño,- le aseguré- ven aquí- Lo abracé fuertemente contra mí, y él correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias.- susurró contra mi pecho.

-No tienes por qué darlas.-sonreí cansadamente.

Lo que le hiciera feliz a él, me hacía feliz a mí. Esperaba sinceramente que todo se arreglara entre ellos, por que al igual que Matt merece y necesita a un padre…Edward también necesita a su hijo; tal vez ahora más que nunca.

Después de todo, el tampoco tendría que estar pasándolo muy bien que digamos, pensé un poco culpable; pero enseguida me obligué a borrar ese pensamiento de mi mente, y me centré en el aquí, en el ahora.

-Se nos ha hecho tarde,-comenté un rato después- ve a la cama y descansa; ha sido un día duro.

-Si, iré a lavarme los dientes.- Matt se levantó y se fue; yo asomé la cabeza por encima del sofá, y le sonreí hasta que lo vi desaparecer por el pasillo. Después me desplomé de cualquier manera en el sofá, lanzando un largo suspiro.

Había sido duro, pero necesario; le debía una disculpa a Randy, después de todo, Matt no se habría abierto conmigo así de no ser por su ayuda.

Fui a darle las buenas noches a Matt, y después me duché; una vez estuve en la cama, con el pelo húmedo reposando sobre mi espalda y arropada en un mullido batín blanco, y el teléfono inalámbrico en mano, me debatí sobre llama ro no a Randy. Miré el radio-reloj de la mesita de noche; ya era tarde…Y no estaba segura de que quisiera volver a hablar con migo, pero ¿Y si por culpa de nuestra discursión también dejaba de ver a Matt? Pensé alterada.

Tenía que llamarle para pedirle que no incluyera a Matt en esto, me auto convencí; así que totalmente decidida, y a la vez nerviosa, marqué su número de teléfono. Acto seguido me pegué el teléfono a la oreja, al instante dio señal de llamada: El primer pitido, luego otro, otro…y otro.

Estaba por colgar, pensando que era una estupidez llamarlo a estas horas por que ya estaría durmiendo, cuando su voz soñolienta sonó al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Hola?

-Randy, soy yo, Bella.- dije tímidamente.

-Ah, hola Bella.-Al otro lado se escuchó movimiento; como si Randy se desplazara a otro lugar.

-Siento despertarte.

-Oh, no te preocupes; solo estaba medio dormido viendo la tele. Pero, ¿Por qué llamabas? ¿Están Matt y Lisa bien?-Se preocupó.

-No, digo, si;-corregí nerviosa- es solo que te llamaba por lo de esta tarde.

-Si es por eso

-No,- le interrumpí- escúchame primero.- El se quedó en silencio para dejarme hablar.- Entiendo que en cierto modo creas tener derecho para hablarle a tu novia sobre sobre ciertos temas, y también entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo o no quieras volver a verme más; pero por el bien de Matt te pido que no lo metas a él en nuestros problemas. Él te necesita, te has convertido en un gran amigo para él y se que tú también lo quieres mucho.- Añadí.

-Espera un momento…¿crees que estoy enfadado contigo? ¿Crees que voy a dejar de ver a Matt por lo de esta tarde?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Bueno, yo pensé que- me confundí, sintiéndome de repente algo ridícula; sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Mira, Bella;-me interrumpió tras reirse quedamente.- entiendo perfectamente tu reacción el supermercado; estabas preparándote para la gran charla con Matt y estabas nerviosa.

-Puede que tengas razón,- le concedí eso- pero es solo que no quiero que los problemas de mi hijo estén de boca en boca; tienes que comprender eso.

-Y lo comprendo, créeme que lo hago; como tú has dicho, quiero mucho a Matt y tampoco quiero que nadie le haga daño, y te pido disculpas si sientes que te traicioné al contarle sobre Matt a Terry, pero tu también tienes que comprender que Terry es mi novia; comparto mi vida con ella, y ahora mismo Matt forma parte de ella.

No se porqué, pero algo dentro de mí se oprimió ante esas palabras; tal vez por la ternura que me provocó escuchar que ahora Matt era parte de su vida…No sé.

-En el fondo te entiendo,- suspiré- es solo que…

-Solo que Matt y tú habéis sufrido mucho y no quieres que nadie os vuelva a dañar.- completó él; tenía un don especial para adivinar el pensamiento. Sonreí levemente ante ese pensamiento.

-Pero debes recordar,- continuó- cuando tengas esas emociones pesimistas- bromeó- que aparte de tener a la familia y amigos, también me tienes a mí.- cambió a un tono serio y protector.-Pase lo que ase me tenéis, y yo no dejaría que nadie os hiciera daño; nunca. Debes confiar en mí.

Rato más tarde, cuando por fin me tumbé sobre la cama lista para dormir, después de contarle a Randy sobre la charla que había mantenido con Matt, recordé una cosa que dijo: Debes confiar en mí.

Es tan duro poder confiar en un hombre después de todo lo pasado; pero a lo largo de este año había aprendido a confiar de nuevo o por lo menos, a darles una oportunidad. Después de todo, todo el mundo se la merece.

Pero pese a todo, aun era un poco recelosa a la hora de confiar, como ya dije, y pese a ese sentimiento, en el sopor de la inconsciencia que te da al estar al borde de dormirte, dije:

-Y lo hago.

Confiaba en él, pese a todos los recelos, increíblemente, confiaba en él sin una gota de duda en mi corazón; y al contrario de asustarme me daba una paz que hace tiempo, creí que nunca podaría volver a encontrar.

Extraño, lo sé; pero excitante al mismo tiempo.

El lunes siguiente, llegué al trabajo y ocupé mi puesto; comprobé la agenda del señor Macalister, y más tarde me llamó a su oficina para que tomara notas; antes de salir por la puerta me mandó traerle un café, muy cargado.

Por lo tanto dejé las cosas en mi mesa y me encaminé a la cafetería.

-¡Hey, Bella!- me saludó Oliver a la entrada de la cafetería.

-Hey,-le saludé de vuelta- ¿tú también vas a por un café? ¿Qué pasa, tu secretaría se negó?-bromeé.

Él y yo éramos grandes amigos ahora, pese a sus pasados intentos de coquetería, que ahora parecían enterrados; parece que el captó la indirecta muy directa que le dí, por que desde entonces se a comportado de manera impecable con migo. Cero insinuaciones y ningún comportamiento que me hiciera sentir incómoda; y la verdad es que estaba muy a gusto con él, así que estaba contenta de que hubiera cejado en su empeño por que nuestra amistad se convirtiera en algo más.

_Pobre ilusa de ella, Oliver se había relajado en ese aspecto, puede que si, pero eso no quería decir que el hubiera tirado la toalla…_

_Él había trazado un plan:_

_Primero se convertiría en su amigo, por que ahí estaba la clave; una vez fuera su amigo conseguiría su total confianza. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, descubriría el gran enigma que era Isabella Swan; esa mujer que lo atraía de forma inevitable._

_Y después de conseguir su confianza, al y como era ahora…Se haría un hueco en su corazón, como fuera; ella era una de esas mujeres que valían la pena, y él le haría darse cuenta de eso, de lo fantástica que era por si acaso no se había dado cuenta todavía. Pero si Bella Swan creía que él se había dado por vencido, es que no lo conocía._

_Cuando se fijaba en algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo; y no era capricho, no, era una gran confianza en si mismo y en sus habilidades para conseguirlo lo que le daban fuerza para ir a por ello._

_Le haría ver a Bella Swan que él no era un tipo cualquiera, uno de esos estúpidos insulsos que coqueteaban torpemente con ella; de él no podría deshacerse tan fácilmente._

-No,-se rió él- la verdad es que bajé yo para así poder estirar las piernas.- Entramos en la cafetería y se sirvió un café.

-¿Mucho trabajo?- pregunté a la vez que cogía un vaso de plástico para servir el café.

-Ni te imaginas.-suspiró cansadamente mientras removía su café.

-¿Y porqué tanto trabajo?

-¿Te acuerdas de Kevin? El de la sección de sucesos,-me aclaró- pues hace un par de semanas que se fue. Dijo que ya estaba harto de escribir sobre tanta catástrofe; solicitó un puesto en una revista sensacionalista, y al parecer le dieron el puesto.

-Vaya…¿Y quien va a ocupar ahora su puesto?

-Estamos haciendo entrevistas, pero por ahora nada; de momento me estoy haciendo cargo yo de su columna.

-Mmm.-asentí pensativa. Con razón estaba tan cansado…

Él también parecía absorto en sus pensamientos cuando de repente pregunto:

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí, un año?

-Si…-dudé de su repentino "entusiasmo"- ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Es que acaso no lo ves! Tendría que hablar con Macalister y verificar que estás adecuada para el puesto pero estoy seguro de que si; solo tengo que hablar con él y

-¡Hey, hey, hey!- le corté- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando!- me sonrió.

-Sigo sin entenderte, y tengo que llevarle este café al señor Macalister así que…

-¡Podría ser tu oportunidad para convertirte en reportera del Seattle Cronical! Hablaré con tu jefe en cuanto pueda y te propondré para el puesto.

No podía hablar, no podía parpadear ni moverme del asombro. No lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo parece que mi sueño se va ha hacer realidad.

-¿Harías eso por mi?-pregunté asombrada, sin llegar a creérmelo todavía.

-Por supuesto que sí,- me sonrió dulcemente- por que aparte de ser mi amiga eres una estupenda profesional y se que lo harás de maravilla; además, has trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí y te lo mereces. Y aunque me esté mal decirlo,- se rascó la nuca, evitando mirarme a los ojos- la verdad es que todo este trabajo me está matando, y cuanto antes consiga a alguien para el puesto, mejor que mejor.- su rostro lució adorablemente apenado.

-Si serás…-le dije falsamente enojada ala vez que le daba un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-Claro que si te puedo dar el puesto a ti, mejor ¿no?-sus ojos se iluminaron por su diversión a costa mía.

-Eres incorregible.- le dije sin conseguir borrar la sonrisa de mi boca.

Dos días después…

Estaba redactando un documento para mi jefe cuando este interrumpió mi cometido al llamarme al teléfono desde su extensión privada.

-¿Si, señor Macalister?

-Preséntate en mi despacho ahora mismo.- y sin más ceremonia colgó dejando perpleja; aun así, guardé el documento que estaba escribiendo y me dirigí hacia su despacho.

Nada más sentarme en la silla en frente de su escritorio, él fue directo al grano.

-Se de la relación que a estado manteniendo con él señor Queen, y antes de que me interrumpa,- se apresuró ha decir al verme abrir la boca- Quiero preguntarle si ha estado usted comiéndole la oreja para que me convenza de ascenderla, ¿es así?- Su aguda mirada me miró, esperando una respuesta.

-Para empezar, Oliver y yo no mantenemos ninguna relación; solo somos amigos,- le aclaré con vehemencia- y yo nuca le comería la oreja a nadie para ascender de puesto.- me indigné; Puede que deseara con todo mi corazón ese puesto, pero tenía mis principios.- Le explicaré como pasaron las cosas; hace dos días me encontré con el señor Oliver en la cafetería y hablamos sobre lo cansado que estaba y me dijo, por que yo no lo sabía, que el reportero de sucesos se había ido y él se estaba haciendo cargo de su columna, aparte de la suya propia; y se le ocurrió que y podría hacerme con el puesto ya que el me cree capacitada. Me dijo que hablaría con usted, pero ahora dudo sobre lo que le ha dicho para que ahora usted me diga esas cosas.-Terminé airadamente.

Él pareció meditar mis palabras, y tras lo que pareció una eternidad, dijo:

-No tiene por que preocuparse, muchacha; Oliver me ha hablado maravillas de usted, cosa que no hace falta por que trabajas para mí y se lo bien que trabajas y lo enserio que te tomas tu trabajo. Te dije lo que te dije por que quería asegurarme, por si acaso, de si la tan agradable amistad que me ha dicho Oliver que tenéis, no es tan solo para ti una hábil forma de ascender en este periódico; Pero como veo que no es así, y tras pensarlo durante un tiempo…

-Isabella Swan,- dijo despacio, y mientras mi corazón palpitaba alocadamente- creo que va a ser una estupenda redactora de sucesos; le doy la enhorabuena por su estupendo trabajo hasta ahora, y le deseo suerte en su nuevo puesto.-levantó la mano para que se la estrechara y yo aturdida le correspondí.

-Bienvenida ha bordo del Seattle Cronical; no me decepcione.

-No lo haré.-Murmuré.

Segundos después, salí del despacho todavía aturdida y al llegar a mi mesa me quedé depie frente a esta, asimilando.

A partir de ahora soy reportera del Seattle Cronical, me dije a mi misma.

-Soy reportera del Seattle Cronical.-susurré con asombro.

Rápidamente me senté detrás de mi mesa y marqué la extensión del subdirector.

-Despacho de Oliver Queen,- me respondió la voz de una profresional Irina- habla con su secretaria.

-Irina,-exclamé con impaciencia- déjate de formalidades; so yo, Bella.

-Oh, ¡Hola, Bella!- rió alegremente.- ¿Hoy vamos ha ir a comer donde siempre?

Obvie su pregunta y exclamé sin importar los múltiples ojos que se me quedaron mirando con extrañeza.

-¡Soy reportera del Seattle Cronical!

-¿¡Qué?-chilló ella.

Pobre, creo que la dejé sorda; a ella y a medio edificio. _Pensó Bella son la cara terriblemente sonrojada; pero eso carecía de importancia,¡ por fin nuestra Bella ha conseguido un puesto de redactora!_

_A unos metros de distancia, Oliver Queen reía entre divertido y enternecido en su despacho por la muy expresiva reacción de Bella; ¡en vedad que parecía haberla escuchado todo el edificio!_

Hola!

Antes Que nada, no sabéis cuanto siento no Haver podido actualizar antes, tenía el cap listo y se lo envié a mi beta pero debe de estar ocupada, y como no da señales, pues me decidí a subirlo sin vetear; ella lo hará cuando pueda.

Y qué les pareció el cap? Parece que Randy y Bella e están acercando, y Oliver no le sigue muy atrás…jejeje

En el prox cap, hará Edward pov.

Qué opinan de que Bella tardara un año en "hablar" con Matt? Se que ella tenía que haberlo echo antes, pero como dice ella, nadie es perfecto y a veces los miedos te hacen retrasar las cosas hasta que es inevitable; posponemos las cosas y cuando nos damos cuenta…

¿No os ha pasado a ninguna?

Espero que me digáis vuestras opiniones respecto al cap, y tan solo darles las gracias a las que leen, a las que agregan la historia a favoritos y alertas; ¡muchas gracias, por que sus reviews me dan aliento para seguir con la historia!

Que por cierto, algunas se preguntaran,¿cuánto falta para que acabe la historia?

Si digo la verdad, no lo se, pues escribo según van pasando las cosa entre los protagonistas (y se podría decir que en esta historia son todos protagonistas jejeje) pero como ya dije, tengo pensado el final; uno altamente secreto y confidencial…jajajajaja

Pero para las que tengan curiosidad, puedo decir que va a ser acorde a la historia, todo lo realista posible en una historia ficticia.

Y por último, darles la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras.

Se me olvidaba, boy a ir al cine está semana próxima y estoy indecisa sobre que ver, ayudarme por favor; que me sugerís: **Agua para elefantes **o **El sicario de Dios?**

Si alguien ha visto alguna de las películas, puede por favor decirme que le pareció; cual merece más la pena ver?

No os da la impresión de que (lo digo por lo que he visto del trailer) Agua para elefantes se parece en cierto modo a Titanic? No en la trama, si no el algunos detallalles…

Y os recomiendo un libro que leí recién ayer, me gusto mucho, se llama: **The duff. **Aquí os dejo la reseña.

**Libro: The Duff**

**Autor: Kody Keplinger**

**Sinopsis:**

Bianca Piper, de 17 años, es una chica cínica y leal, y para nada cree ser la más bonita entre sus amigas. Es demasiado inteligente cómo para caer ante los encantos del mujeriego, idiota, el chico más atractivo de la escuela, Wesley Rush. De hecho Bianca lo odia. Y cuando la llama DUFF, le avienta su coca en la cara.

Pero las cosas en casa no están bien, y Bianca desesperadamente necesita una distracción. Termina besando a Wesley, lo peor es que le gusta. Desesperada por un escape Bianca se lanza a una relación de enemigos-con-derechos con Wesley.

Hasta que las cosas comienzan a ir terriblemente mal. Resulta que Wesley no es malo para escuchar y también hay cosas difíciles por las que está pasando. De pronto, Bianca se da cuenta con absoluto horror de que se está enamorando del chico que más odiaba…

_**Definición de Duff:**_ Designada, fea, gorda, amiga. (Si, Wesley puede ser un poco cabrón)

_**Monchiss:**__ Hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el pasado cap, espero que este también te haya gustado…_

_Si, Edward tubo lo que quería y ahora todos esos sentimientos le van a servir para saber donde está plantado con Bella, para saber la cruda realidad que pisa; le ha sabido para acabar de quitarse la venda de los ojos y ser total, total mente consciente que lo que esta pasando ahí afuera (por lo menos parcialmente), de las repercusiones de sus actos. Sin ese conocimiento, no sabría como afrontar la situación. Él y Bella tuvieron por fin una pequeña conversación, esperemos que no sea la última no?_

_Te puedo decir que no lo será, tengo preparado algo…_

_Muchas gracias por leer y el review, salu2!_

_**Annel:**__ Hola! Tu dilema es el mismo que el mío, lo odias, pero a la vez al ver todo por lo que está pasando, te da pena y puede que le dieras una oportunidad si el llegara ha demostrarte que ha cambiado; pero como tu bien preguntas: ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hará otra vez?_

_Pero creo que sentimos eso por que conocemos sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos; y gracias a eso podemos pensar en que quizás no todo está perdido y en que le brindaríamos la oportunidad de demostrar que ha cambiado si él demuestra merecérsela. Pero Bella ha apartado a Edward de su vida, ella no conoce por lo que está pasando, por lo tanto es imposible que tenga esos sentimientos ahora; pero el momento en el que Edward salga de la cárcel llegará, y que sea lo que Dios quiera, más bien lo que yo quiera jejeje_

_Te aseguró que tendrá un buen final; tienes razón: algunos no cambian, otros sí. Es cuestión de tener algo a lo que aferrarse en medio del caos, algo por lo que luchar…_

_Muchas gracias por lee y por el review, muchas gracias por la inspiración, salu2!_

_**Monikilla**__:__ Hola! Que bien que te gustara! Y ya que mencionas el reencuentro…queda un poco, pero no se si va a ser cuando imagináis. Que puedo decir, tengo una mente retorcida jajaja_

_Solo puedo decir que cuanto menos lo penséis…¡BOMBA!_

_No, hombre, pero si que va a ser inesperado jeje; vale, te estoy diciendo demasiado. Siento haberme tardado, espero que no me quieras linchar virtualmente, pero te di unos adelantillos en compensación; así que si ahora estás enganchada… Espera a leer lo que se avecina. Muchas gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

_**Aleziita Stewart**__: Hola! NO hace falta que te reprimas, si James es un hijo de su bitch mother, pero tendrá lo que se merece, yo y mi maquiavélica mente lo planearemos jejeje; espero no dejar de sorprenderte! Edward…dejémoslo por que ya tiene suficiente con lo que tiene, no hay que hacer leña del árbol caído._

_Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por el review y por leer, besos!_

_Muchos besos a todas (si me lee algún chico que lo diga) y espero que hayáis pasado un buen fin de semana; hasta pronto!_


	15. Capítulo 14entero

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

**Capítulo 14**

Mi respiración se agitó a medida que mis movimientos eran más rápidos, dejando de ser lánguidos y traviesos, a contundentes y desenfrenados, buscando desesperadamente mi iteración sexual. Ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y giramos, dejándome de espaldas a la cama; quedando encima de mí para cabalgarme con frenesí; me dejé hacer por ella, aceptando mi sumisión mientras que con las manos recorría la sinuosa curva de su trasero, para después, ascender por sus costados y rodear sus deliciosos pechos que encajaban perfectamente la palma de mi mano; ese era al sitio donde pertenecían. Apretándolos delicadamente y tirando de los sensibles pezones, sonrosados e hinchados por mis atenciones; ella arqueó la espalda y dejó caer la cabeza; las puntas de su pelo rozándome sensualmente el pecho, provocando estremecimientos en terminación nerviosa.

Las envestidas se volvieron frenéticas y el chocar de nuestros sexos anhelantes resonaba en la habitación; nuestras caderas chocaron, una, dos, tres veces más y entonces gritamos nuestra liberación mientras que ella echaba hacia atrás la cabeza, exponiendo la tentadora curva de su cuello, mirándome con sus pozos chocolates, dilatados de placer.

-Bella.- Gemí cuando me vine larga y profundamente en mi mano.-Bella- Él semen salí disparado de mi pene, salpicándome el pecho y los muslos; me masturbé frenéticamente hasta que no salió una gota más. Seguí con moviéndoos lánguidos y suaves hasta que mi erección disminuyó.

Abrí los ojos despacio y la realidad del sitio donde estaba me arrancó de mi dulce fantasía, una vez más; me limpié con los pañuelos que había dejado al alcance y me dispuse a ducharme.

Esta situación se producía desde hacía un año; desde que Bella y yo éramos novios, apenas hemos estado lejos el uno del otro, pues decidimos ir a la misma universidad. Mucho menos durante un año; y mi ardor por ella me estaba consumiendo.

No me avergonzaba decir que me masturbaba pensando en ella y en su hermoso cuerpo, creando diferentes escenas con las que recrearme.

Sentía una enorme necesidad de tocarla y hacerla mía de recorrer de nuevo ese cuerpo con mis labios, adorarlo con mi cuerpo, mis manos y mi boca, y marcarlo como mío; sentirlo mío, como yo era de ella.

Tal y como la añoraba a ella, a sus caricias y a su cuerpo; anhelaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, los dos en la cama, desnudos y saciados. Necesitaba eso, ese momento en el que reposábamos en uno abrazado al otro mientras que una cálida sensación calmaba nuestros corazones, ligándolos invisiblemente; nos hacía sonreír. Era más que sexo, más que alivio momentáneo; era compartir ese momento íntimo y especial con ella, era hacer el amor, era sentirnos completos cuando estábamos juntos; sentir el estremecimiento de su piel al entrar en contacto con la mía. Por mí, por lo que yo, y solo yo le hacía sentir.

El deseo sexual era burdo y simple, mi deseo por ella iba más allá de todo eso; mi deseo por su cuerpo, su alma…El brillo travieso de sus ojos cuando estamos en la cama, sus sonrisa, la forma que su labio inferior sobresale y me llama para mordisquearlo y lamerlo, cuando se pone nerviosa y se lo muerde sensualmente; su voz, su forma de hablar, de moverse, de expresarse…

Esa complicidad que nacía del amor y del tiempo compartido, eso era mucho más que alivio sexual.

Todo se centraba en ella, el sexo no tenía ningún atractivo para mí si no era con Bella, mi cuerpo solo reaccionaba a ella, a mis fantasías con ella; yo necesitaba poseerla física y mentalmente, necesitaba sentirme ligado a ella de nuevo. Necesitaba más que solo sexo, necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo, el calor de su mirada que penetraba mi alma; haciéndome estremecer.

Pero las fantasías tendrían que bastar.

A la vez me siento un Bayardo por ansiar enterrarme en ella de nuevo y marcarla como mía, siento que está mal desearla con tal intensidad después…de lo que le hice.

Siento que está mal que la deseé por que eso sería, como si de alguna manera no me importara todo su sufrimiento, como si no me importara ella; como si no me sintiera culpable por parte doble, por que aparte de estar avergonzado y rabioso con migo mismo por como la traté, me siento culpable por desearla; culpable de desear ese cuerpo al que infligí tanto dolor.

Sintiendo más rencor hacía mi mismo por mis desafortunados deseos; sucumbiendo unos días a masturbarme con el deseo y anhelo que me dan mis fantasías en la que solo estamos Bella y yo; y otras accedo rápida y furiosamente a mis deseos, sintiéndome…odiándome a mi mismo. Repugnándome por que pese a Todo lo que le hecho, la deseo, la deseo ¡Y por que la violé me siento sucio y repugnante al desearla así!

Por que no es verdad que me sea indiferente el dolor por el que le hice pasar…No es verdad, pero pese a todo lo que le he hecho , pese a sentirme asqueado conmigo mismo, la sigo deseando, la sigo amando; y siento que no tendría que ser así, por el simple echo de que no soy digno de Bella.

Pero eso no aplaca mis sentimientos, nada aplacará nunca esos sentimientos.

Tal y como me pregunto, después de lo vivido y descubríos, o más bien comprendido a lo largo de este año; si Bella no estaría mejor sin mí…

Llegué a esa conclusión gracias al curso de reeducación al maltratador; me hizo abrir los ojos al daño, además de físico y emocional, que le hacía a mis hijos y a Bella; el curso me ayudó a afrontar que tenía un problema, y por el bien mío y para los que me rodean, tenía que superarlo. Fue duro, muy duro hacer frente y tomar conciencia de todo lo malo que le as echo a las personas que amas, es duro por que no sabes como te vas a perdonar jamás a ti mismo; duro, por que te das cuenta de que no mereces el perdón de aquellos a quienes quieres.

Por que llega un momento en el que te aceptas a ti mismo como el monstruo que eres; un maltratador, un asqueroso maltratador que hace daño a las personas por las que moriría, a las personas que jura que ama.

Y entonces me pregunto, ¿Cómo puede ser así, y luego soy el que más daño les hace? ¿Cómo sentir una cosa, y hacer otra?

Hay algo malo en mí, algo que ni siquiera se lo que es, pero que me hace hacer mal a mi familia.

El curso me dio otro punto de vista diferente a lo que yo he vivido: los problemas económicos, que fueron lo que me llevaron a la bebida, y la bebida despertó algo en mí que había estado furioso por salir; el arrepentimiento, es desprecio, la culpa que sentía después de los episodios violentos.

La depresión que sentí "ese día" al despertar y recordar lo que le había echo a Bella…Me quise morir por lo que le hice, por el daño gratuito que le infligí; por que sabía que se había ido con los niños para siempre.

Entonces pensé que me lo merecía y que no tenía ya razón de vivir, a mí alrededor todo era oscuridad, un vacío que me daba terror; y quise morir.

Había elegido morir, y una vez más ella me salvó. ¡Me salvó contra todo pronóstico! ¡Ella! ¡Ella, quien tenía que ser la que más anhelara mi muerte!

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué quiso castigarme a seguir viviendo en mi propia piel repugnante?

¿Por rencor, odio; por amor?

Y si fue por amor, ahí estamos de nuevo en el quit de la cuestión: Ella siempre se sacrificaba por mí, anteponía sus sentimientos por mí; siempre que la necesitaba, hiciera lo que hiciera ella siempre estaba ahí. Y yo siempre estaba ahí, jodiendo todo aun más.

Por que hasta ahora no fui consciente de todo lo que hacía por mí, y no supe ver por lo que estaba pasando ella; tan concentrado que estaba en auto compadecerme y despreciarme. Siempre odiándome después de pegarla; tanto machacarme a mi mismo para luego no hacer nada.

Tan absorto en mi mismo que no veía por lo que pasaban mis hijos y Bella; detalles que antes parecían insignificantes ahora cobran sentido para mí.

Las cosas horribles que le decía a Bella cuando estaba borracho, las humillaciones frente a nuestros hijos; haciéndolos partícipes de mi violencia de forma indirecta…

La terapia me dio otro punto de vista, el de Bella y mis hijos; me hizo ver, me ayudó a comprender, a entender que para Bella tubo que ser más duro de lo que ella dejaba aparentar: ser madre a una edad temprana, dejar de lado en lo que sueñas trabajar por dedicarte plenamente a tu familia; ser una familia normal, con un marido que te ama con locura, y de repente convertirte en una mujer maltratada física, y a veces psicológicamente por el marido que tanto te ama.

Las preguntas de ¿Por qué me hace esto?, ¿Me lo merezco? ¿Soy la culpable de que él esté así?

Y por que ella se negaba a perderme por culpa del alcohol, me ayudó, estuvo ahí siempre para mí; haciendo oídos sordos a mis insultos y reproches de borracho. Esa mierda no nos iba a separar, no iba a acabar con nuestro amor; para ella solo era un bache en el camino; y luchó y luchó hasta que la situación se hizo insostenible. Me dio n ultimátum: o vas a alcohólicos anónimos, o esto se acaba aquí.

Me aguantó muchas cosas, y yo, más que furioso, entré en pánico por que sabía que sabía que lo decía de verdad; y tenía que dejar de lado el orgullo y la vergüenza para sentarme a hablar con un grupo de extraños sobre mis problemas con el alcohol; y lo hice, por que los quería, y tanto ellos como yo necesitábamos que esta situación cesara.

Por que mas temprano que tarde iba terminar destruyéndonos.

Pasé un año sobrio en el que ella no se separó de mí, estando orgullosa de mi por mis progresos; ella era tan feliz por que lo estaba logrando…prácticamente volvimos a ser los mismos que antes, disfrutando de nuestros hijos y de nuestro amor; hasta que le volví a fallar, y esta vez ella no me abrazaría, ni me disculparía. Se acabaría ahí, como tenía que haber sido hace tiempo.

Porque después de lo que les he hecho sufrir a todos, y tras darme cuenta de que estarían mejor sin mí, me pregunté si no sería mejor que Bella siguiera con su vida, una vida en la que yo no estuviera. Me dije que sí, que ella era fuerte, luchadora, y a pesar de todo lo vivido, con un corazón bondadoso que se merece ser amado, no apaleado.

Pero yo no era tan fuerte, ¡yo sí la necesito en mi vida para ser feliz! Para poder vivir.

Y tal vez eso sea una de las cosa más duras, ser consiente de que ella no te necesita para ser feliz.

Brian, el psicólogo encargado de dar el curso, captó mi dependencia hacia mi mujer en el aspecto emocional; me hizo reflexionar sobre si me conozco a mi mismo en un mundo aparte que no sea mi familia, y la verdad es que no; no se quien soy ni en lo que me he convertido.

Amo a mis hijos, a Bella, y al resto de mi familia; soy un buen profesor de música, y a partir de ahí ¿Qué?

Nada, no existo más allá de todo eso, y es algo que también debo cambiar para conocerme y poder confiar en mí mismo en el aspecto de que no volveré a beber, en que no volveré a pegar o humillar…

Por que para conseguir lo que quiero, antes que nada, necesito saber quien soy.

...

Ya había transcurrido un año desde que entré a la cárcel, un año sin ver a mis hijos…

No paraba de pensar en cuanto habrán crecido, en si su facciones habrían madurado mínimamente; soñando con poder ver sus sonrisas y abrazarlos fuertemente contra mí, y nunca dejarlos ir.

Enormemente triste, y a la vez alegre por que mi Matt ya me hablaba, y hacía un esfuerzo por que la relación entre él y yo volviera a ser como antes; pero nada sería como antes. Yo dañé a su madre, lo que él más quiere, y nunca lo olvidaría, simplemente es algo que no se puede hacer.

Estaba orgulloso, mi niño se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre; Bella estaba haciendo un gran trabajo sin mí.

En cuanto a mi vida en la cárcel…

Las palizas de Félix se volvieron a repetir dos veces más; él buscaba cualquier escusa para mandarme a aislamiento durante una semana, me pegaba y me dejaba tirado en el suelo; claro que intentaba defenderme, pero era en vano. La primera vez le conté a Cayo, el director de la prisión, lo que me había pasado pero Félix alegó que solo se había defendido, que fui yo quien le ataqué; le creyeron a él, siempre a él.

Y pese a todo, debo decir que sus palizas fueron la mejor terapia de choque, pues me hizo saber a la perfección lo que sentía Bella; el sentirse conmocionado por los hechos, dolido, humillado y despreciado.

Por eso no la culpo por odiarme, ¡Es que solo eso faltaba, que la culpara cuando no tengo ningún derecho!

He hice un amigo dentro de la cárcel, Sam, él me salvó de ir a parar otra vez a la sala de aislamiento, pues al entrar en aislamiento aquella primera vez, me fui tras los que me metieron los botellines en el bolsillo; Sam me detuvo, y desde entonces se podría decir que se a autoproclamado mi defensor. Le dije que yo no necesitaba que nadie me defendiera.

De eso ya hace un año, y hoy, como todos los sábados, llamaba para hablar con Lisa; solo que ahora se había sumado Matt a mis charlas telefónicas de los lunes y sábados.

-¿Y cómo está mamá?-pregunté a Lisa minutos después de empezar ha hablar.

-Bien, se acaba de ir hace un rato con ese tal Randy,-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo- el profesor de Matt.

-Si, ya recuerdo que lo mencionaste en otra ocasión.-Me limité a responder-¿Son amigos?-dejé que mi voz sonara con un débil matiz de curiosidad. Inquieto por dentro.

-Mamá dice que si,-murmuró malhumorada- él está siempre rondando por aquí; jugando con Matt y saliendo de vez n cuando con mamá. Ella dice que le ayudó mucho con Matt después de que tu...-hizo una pausa incomoda- bueno, ya sabes.

-Si.-asentí entendiendo con incomodidad.

-Pues desde entonces, Matt no se separa de él y mamá dice que le debería de dar las gracias por avernos ayudado tanto.

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué no te agrada?

-Por que siempre está alrededor de mamá, sonriendo y haciendo tonterías; y lo peor de todo es que ella está más alegre cuando él está.

Se ven raro, no me gusta papá; cuando él está ella le sonríe como te sonreía a ti.

Me quedé congelado, sin poder respirar, hablar o moverme; sus palabras fueron un mazazo para mis sentimientos.

-¿Papá? ¿Papá estás ahí?- cuando reaccioné, mis dedos se tensaron entorno al auricular mi cara pálida deformada por la rabia y el dolor contenidos ¿Así que eso era? ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Tan rápido me había reemplazado?

-Si cariño, estoy aquí.

Aquí para luchar por ella cunado salga de este infierno; por que ahora sí que lo tenía claro, no me rendiría antes de luchar no dejaría que ese maestrito me la quitara con su desenfadada manera de vivir la vida.

Llegó el lunes, y con él una sorpresa inimaginable para mí.

Mi padre vino a visitarme, después de todo un año de ausencia total; por que yo no hallé fuerzas para llamarle. Cada vez que lo intentaba, se me caía la cara de vergüenza.

-Señor Cullen, su padre lo espera en la sala de visitas, ¿Acepta verle?

-Por supuesto.- contesté después de reponerme de la sorpresa.

Me escoltó hasta una sala grande, de blancas paredes, con ventanas grandes que iluminaban la estancia, sin más adornos que mesas y bancos para que las familias y los reclusos se sentaran a hablar.; vislumbré la silueta de mi padre hacia el final de la sala sentado en una de las esquinas alumbradas por los rayos del sol. Se le veía pálido, serio y tenso.

Me dirigí hacia él sin prisas. Cauto.

-Hola, papá.- Saludé con tono neutro, tomando asiento al otro lado de la mesa; sin atreverme a hacer contacto físico. Entrelacé las manos por encima de la mesa y las miré detenidamente, intentando dominar el subyacente nerviosismo.

Él asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo está mamá?- Pregunté rompiendo el tenso silencio.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar en estas circunstancias, sabes que no ha sido fácil para ella ver como metían en la cárcel a su único hijo.- Su tono de voz también era neutro. Me miró detenidamente, concentrándose en mi desgreñado pelo y en mi delgadez.- Ella también quería venir hoy, pero la convencí de que era mejor que habláramos primero tú t yo.

Asentí en respuesta.

-¿Comes bien, te tratan bien?-preguntó incómodamente.

-Si.-mentí.

No hacía falta decir que el encuentro nos resultaba violento a los dos.

Después de eso, vino otro incómodo silencio.

-Todo esto tampoco es fácil para mí, ¿Sabes?- comenté lo más calmado que pude. Él hundió los hombros y relajó su postura.

-Lo sé.- suspiró.

-Ni una visita, ni una llamada durante un año, ¿Sabes lo solo que me he sentido? ¿Lo despreciado?-Le miré directamente a los ojos.- Y ahora de repente vienes... ¿A qué? Dime ¿A qué?- me cabré- ¿A hundirme más? Para eso coge la puerta y vete; para eso me vasto solo.

Él reaccionó con perplejidad y dolor.

-No debí dejarte solo tanto tiempo.

-Yo te necesitaba,- halé después de unos segundos- a ti y a mamá; y vosotros me echasteis de vuestra vida como si fuera una asquerosa cucaracha.- le recriminé con dolor.

-¡¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí? ¡Se que cometí un error! Que debería de haber dejado mi orgullo atrás y venir a verte, que es lo que me pedía mi corazón. Pero si hay algo que has heredado de mí, es el orgullo.

-¿Y mamá?-inquirí.

-Ella quería verte, pero yo se lo impedía.- admitió cabizbajo.

-Me dejasteis solo.- dije con amargura.

-Yes algo que nunca me perdonaré.- aseguró; alargó la mano y la puso encima de la mía. La suya, caliente y levemente temblorosa; la mía fría y cerrada en un puño.

-¿Serás capaz de perdonarme?-rogó con la mirada.

Relajé la mandíbula, y la presión de su mano sobre la mía aumentó; abrazando mi mano con la suya. Relajé mi mano en torno a la de él.

-Supongo que sí; como has dicho, para vosotros tampoco ha sido fácil.- Alcé levemente las comisuras de los labios, y así comenzamos una pequeña conversación; ahora que estábamos más relajados y a gusto el uno con el otro.

-¿Has visto a Bella?- pregunté ansioso,- ¿Cómo está?- A él se le endureció la expresión.

-eres mi hijo, y te quiero, creo que ya estás pagando suficientemente caro tus errores, pero...¿Cómo pudiste?-preguntó con voz afectada.- Después de todo, ¿Te crees con derecho a preguntar por ella?

Yo acepté sus reclamos con una triste sonrisa.

-Se que no tengo derecho, pero la amo.

-¿La amas y

-Se que tengo un monstruo que habita dentro de mí,- lo corté- y creme, trabajo cada jodido día para reformarme soy consciente de todo el daño que os he hecho a ti, a mamá, -enumeré con los dedos de las manos- a mis hijos y a Bella; y eso solo hace que me sienta más despreciable si cave.

-Estoy en un grupo,- comenté cuando estuve más calmado- se llama _curso de reeducación a los maltratadores_.

-¿Pero tu problema no era el alcoholismo?-se le veía confuso e inquieto.

-El hombre que dirige el curso me ha echo ver el verdadero problema que hay en mí.

Le estuve contando sobre mi "oscuro pasajero" y sobre lo que había aprendido para mantenerlo a raya; trabajábamos el control de la ira, la reducción de conflictos, la conducta de celos, la igualdad entre ambos sexos y la prevención de recaídas. Nos hacen que pensemos, que recapacitemos y que sepamos que tenemos la capacidad de controlar los pensamientos; es simplemente pararte a pensar.

-Y ¿Qué vas ha hacer?- Se preocupo.

-¿Quieres decir cuando salga de aquí?- Él asintió.

-Para serte franco, no lo sé; ahora que soy consiente de todo lo que he echo, y se asumido toda la culpa de todo lo que he hecho sin poner de escusa mi alcoholismo.- por que eso no era una escusa, pensé para mí, si no otro problema más en el que caí. Y me pregunté cuando habría sucumbido a mi "oscuro pasajero" de no ser por el alcohol; por que en algún momento me habría vencido, y Bella no culparía al alcohol solo a mí.

Despejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, proseguí.

-Al principio quería curarme y salir de aquí para que me diera otra oportunidad, y hasta hace unos días pensé que ella estaría mejor sin mí...no es que ahora no lo piense; - reí sin humor- sé que estaría mejor sin mí,- sonreí amargamente- pero yo no sin ella.

-Hijo...-se lamentó mi padre, dándome un apretón en la mano para infundirme fuerza y... ¿Comprensión? ¿Apoyo? No lo sé.

-El sábado llamé a su casa, y Lisa me dijo que había salido con el profesor de Matt; ¿Tienen algo, lo conoces?-pregunté a bocajarro.

Él movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Se que son amigos, y que es un apoyo para ella; pero nada más.- Me aseguró.

Suspiré medianamente aliviado; de todos modos insistí.- ¿Estás seguro?

-Al 100% no puedo estarlo, pero él tiene novia y

-Ese no es ningún impedimento para él y lo sabes.- le interrumpí una vez más, exasperado; quería respuestas, ya.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Lisa para que estés así?- Indagó suspicazmente.

-Que él esta siempre rondando por casa, haciéndola reír; que cuando él está cerca, ella sonríe diferente.- Me negué a admitir que ciertas cosas que ella me dijo fueran verdad.

-¿Y bien?- Me impacienté ante su silencio.

-Son amigos, Edward; - intentó tranquilizarme- él ha estado ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba,- ese tendría que haber sido yo, me reproché- nada más. Sabes que cuando pasó todo, Matt cambió; se volvió más reservado y taciturno, maduró de golpe y Randy estuvo ahí para cuando Matt necesitó a alguien con quien hablar.- Yo soy su padre, yo tendría que haber estado ahí para él, me castigué- Randy es solo un gran apoyo para Bella y Matt.- Intentó hacerme razonar.

¿Pero como quería que razonara, cuando veía como poco a poco me quitaban a mi esposa e hijo?

-Un gran apoyo que me está separando de ellos.- dejé traslucir mis temores.

-Les echaré un ojo, si eso es lo que quieres.- Ofreció Carlisle.

-Gracias.- Le agradecí con fervor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, ya estoy aquí!

Siento la tardanza, pero llevé el ordenador al técnico.

Este cap también está sin vetear, pero cuando me pongo en contacto con mi beta, ella los veteará cuando pueda y los subiré otra vez.

Mandadme reviews para decirme si os gustó o no el cap, para darme vuestra opinión...ya sabeis,¡Mandadme reviews o si no cuando muera, mi fantasma os preseguirá hasta la muerte! jjejeje, es broma :)

Este capi es enterito de Edward, ya sabéis como lo está llevando todo.

¿Os acordáis que os pedí consejo sobre que película ver? ¿Si agua para elefantes o el sicario de dios?

Pues al final me decidí por agua para elefantes, y debo decir que me gustó, pero hacia el final de la película pensé: Levántate y defiende a tu chica, por dios, flojeras; debo agregar que para ese momento me estaba orinando como baca y no podía más, quería que la película acabara ya. Eso no me dejó disfrutar como es debido del final, y es una pena, por que en verdad me gustó como acababa.

Tengo el cap 15 listo, solo me falta pasarlo a Word y el 16, está casi acabado; ya falta menos para el final!

**Esta es la contestación a los reviews que me mandasteis el cap anterior**

**Monchiss:**_ Hola! Es bueno saber que sin beta también me las puedo apañar, pero ella es la que me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí. Te doy todo la razón, la comunicación es muy importante! En esta historia no hay personaje perfecto, y es lo que refleja Bella; tanto como que esta historia la hago lo más realista posible, la realidad no es perfecta si no en muchos casos cruel; por lo tanto, Bella no es perfecta y tiene sus herrones, como todos. Solo que algunos se equivocan en mayor o menor grado, pero tienen derecho a rectificar. De eso es más o menos en lo que e vasa la historia._

_Todos comentemos herrones, lo importante es seguir adelante, y si queremos o no rectificarlos. _

_Gracias por ayudarme a elegir película._

_Gracias por el review y por leer, besos!_

**monikilla:**_ Hola! Que bueno que te gustó. Si, es difícil afrontar los problemas y hay que estar preparado, luchar para superarlos. Bella a tardado en hablar con Matt, pero ella en su interior sabía que hacía mal al retrasar tanto la charla, solo que nadie le puso las pilas respecto a ese asunto; hasta que Randy se lo dijo sin paños calientes, y ella reaccionó._

_Ya tienes aquí el cap, el siguiente cap ya está listo, así que no tardaré en subirlo. Gracias por leer y por el review, un besos!_

**Sam:**_ Hola! que alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, lo continuaré en cuanto el técnico me devuelva el pc; Sobre: cuanto le falta? L verdad e que no te puedo decir un exacto número de caps, pero...falta un poco, ya tengo pensado el resto de la historia, el final y todo, pero no lo puedo calcular, lo siento. En que termina? Final feliz, y creo que inesperado; pero acorde con la forma en que está siendo echa la historia. Cuando pasa el prólogo? No te lo puedo decir pro que te quitaría el factor sorpresa, pero tampoco creas que falte mucho..._

_Espero haberte ayudado aunque sea un poco con las dudas; gracias por leer y por el review, besos!_

**marian a:**_ Hola! Sobre lo que dices de que lo hago mejor sin beta...La verdad es que no creo que sea así, por que mi beta me ha ayudado mucho, me enseña mis fallos y me ayuda a corregirlos; me da su opinión y si no fuera por ella la historia no sería ahora lo que es. Claro que gracias a ella he mejorado y puede que ahora o se note tanto la diferencia ente un cap veteado y otro sin vetear..._

_De todas maneras, es tu opinión y la respeto. Ya me dirás si me gustó este cap, gracias por le review y por leer, besos!_

_Muchas gracias a todas por leer la historia, hasta muy pronto!_


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama._

**Le dedico este cap a ****jane2**.

**Capítulo 15**

Después de que, gracias a mi poco disimulado chillido de alegría, toda la planta se enterara de mi ascenso, decidí ir al despacho de Oliver a darle las gracias.

-Que entre.- Aprobó él cuando Irina le aviso de mi llegada.

Entré y lo vi detrás de su mesa de trabajo; en lo primero que me fijé fue en su aspecto demacrado: Descuidado y cansado, los papeles amontonados en la mesa sin ningún orden, su cabello, opaco por el brillo del fluorescente, revuelto; se había remangado los puños de la camisa hasta los codos. Su corbata descansaba despreocupadamente en su cuello, el torcido nudo solo era la guinda del pastel que adornaba todo ese alboroto.

La chaqueta de su traje sastre reposaba orgullosamente sin arrugas sobre el respaldo de su silla, y su vista, cansada, no se despegó del monitor que tenía delante, demasiado absorbido por su trabajo como para darse cuenta de mi presencia.

La preocupación por él atenazó mi corazón, se veía tan cansado; es verdad que desde que se fue el chico de sucesos, él ha acumulado trabajo y se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde; pero hasta hoy no me había cuan realmente le había afectado.

-¿Estás muy ocupado?-pregunté amablemente cuando estuve frente a la mesa.

-Oh! Bella.-exclamó, fijando si vista en mí- Lo siento, no te oí entrar.

-No te preocupes.- sonreí a modo de disculpa- solo venía a darte las gracias por proponerme para la columna de sucesos. ¡Me han dado el puesto!

-Eso es fantástico, Bella,- sonrió tiernamente, con sus pozos de chocolate fundido brillando con travesura- pero creo que alguien ya e ha encargado de gritárselo a medio mundo.

-Dios, no.-gemí, muerta de vergüenza.

-Oh, si.- Aseguró él, divertido por mi reacción.

-En fin,- me resigné- ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo pero, pese a tu evidente falta de sensibilidad-reproché falsamente- sigo estando agradecida contigo; y para compensar el favor que me has hecho, te iba a invitar a tomar un café, pero viendo que tienes tanto trabajo… ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

-Me paree que prefiero reservarme la elección de cuándo y cómo vas a compensarme,- respondió de forma misteriosa- no pienso malgastar tu ofrecimiento así.

-Pero pareces tan cansado…-dudé acerca de hacerle caso o no, podría imponerle mi presencia y ayudarle pese a sus objeciones.

-Mira, no te preocupes,- intentó tranquilizarme, la expresión de su rostro, amable pero seria- tengo treinta y tres años, estoy acostumbrado a trabajar duro; y aunque agradezco tu ofrecimiento, yo vivo solo y tu tienes unos hijos que te esperan en casa. Así que no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa con la que puedas compensarme.-me guiñó un ojo.- Además, estoy seguro de que a Irina no le molestara quedarse hasta más tarde para ayudarme, si fuera necesario.

-En ese caso, está bien…;- decidí, aliviada de saber que no cargaría otra vez él solo con todo ese trabajo.- Pero cuídate y descansa, últimamente no tienes muy buen aspecto.

-Vaya, gracias.- dijo sarcástico.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- No dejé que me engañara con su actitud bromista.

-Si,- suspiró, me miró a los ojos y su sonrisa dejó translucir, aparte de su brillante dentadura, su cansancio.- gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Segundos más tarde de que Bella saliera del despacho, Oliver seguía recostado relajadamente en su silla, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mirando la puerta cerrada por donde Bella había salido hacía escasos minutos; echó un vistazo distraído a su reloj de pulsera, y con un suspiró cansado volvió al trabajo.

Una hora más tarde pulsó el intercomunicador para hablar con su secretaria.

-¿Irina?

-Si, señor Queen.

-¿Le molestaría quedarse un par de horas más? Se que su horario de trabajo terina dentro de diez minutos, pero no se lo pediría si en verdad no la necesitara.

-Claro que no me importa, señor.

_**Tres meses más tarde**_**…**

-¡Cógela Matt!

Randy corrió por el césped, esquivándonos a mí y a Lisa con la agilidad de un deportista nato, hizo un tiro largo y Mat atrapó la pelota, corrió hacia la esquina y anotó otro tanto.

-¡Así se hace, campeón!

-¡Odio este juego!- se quejó Lisa- Me voy.

Y tras decir eso, se fue rumbo a casa.

-Pero…

-Déjalo, da igual;- me calmó Randy sin perder el ánimo- Tú y yo contra tu madre, ¿Qué te parece?- se dirigió con aire conspirador hacia Matt.

-¡Si!

-Eso es trampa,- me quejé.- estoy en desventaja.

-Te daremos ventaja.- ofreció Randy antes de darse la vuelta, con burla en la mirada y complicidad en su sonrisa.- A sus puestos.- anunció, poniéndose en posición.

-Os arrepentiréis.- juré, falsamente indignada., fulminándolos con la mirada antes de dirigirme a mi parte del campo.

Randy, como otra de tantas veces, se había pasado por casa para ver a Mat y éste le pidió que jugaran al rugby, a lo que Randy accedió con gusto; me pareció que podría ser divertido, y le propuse a Lisa que nos uniéramos al juego. Chicos contra chicas. Ella aceptó con renuencia, y ahora veme aquí, sola ante dos ases del deporte; aunque yo claro que hacía lo que podía contra esos dos.

Y he de decir, con orgullo… ¡Que marque un touchdown! Aunque creo que fue por que se apiadaron de mi. Pero no me rendirá fácilmente.

-¡Randy, tiene el valón!

Lo protegí contra mi pecho y corrí hacia el otro lado del patio, el sol me daba en los ojos y oía el trote ligero de Randy a través de la hierba del jardín, pisándome los talones; estaba a un metro demarcar un tanto cuando sentí su cálida e irregular respiración en mi nuca, lo que hizo que, pese al esplendoroso sol que nos bañaba con su calor, un escalofrío recorriera mis terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo que me desconcentrara y tropezara con una roca.

Mi caída arrojó a Randy con migo, pues intenté sostenerme de algo en un acto reflejo, soltando el valón que rodó por el jardín; mi cabeza rebotó dolorosamente contra el suelo, dejándome aturdida ante las sensaciones que me provocaron el tener a Randy tan íntimamente cerda, encima de mí.

Su respiración haciéndome cosquillas en la meguilla, y sus intensos ojos azul hielo fijo en los míos, aturdido también por la repentina caída, supuse.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- murmuró aun sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, mientras que apartaba delicadamente un mechón de pelo de mi frente, y con su pulgar trazaba círculos en mi sensible piel; produciéndome cientos de chispas eléctricas que se propagaban desde mi corteza cerebral a todo mi cuerpo, despertándolo de su languidez.- ¿Bella?- se preocupó al ver que no contestaba.

-Esto, si…Si.- pese a mi voluntad, no conseguí que mi voz sonara firme.

Fui más consciente del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, cada músculo de su cuerpo presionando los míos, sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza; el sol reflejando sombras e su cara, mi aliento entrecortado contra el suyo. Confundiéndose, uniéndose como si fueran uno solo; sus labios cada vez más cerca de los míos…

No se que fue, tal vez su penetrante mirada, o esa burbuja en la que nos habíamos sumergido, su cálido y reconfortante cuerpo recubriendo el mío como un escudo protector, sus acariciadores dedos trazando círculos calmantes en mi sien…

Pero la verdad es que no quise que se apartara, no quise que parara.

Nuestros labios se rozaron con la suavidad y ligereza de una mariposa.

-¡Mama! Has perdido.

La exclamación de Matt nos trajo a la realidad con un impacto devastador, y violentos con la situación, nos separamos; él me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar pero la rechacé con frialdad

Al otro lado del campo nos esperaba un Matt sonriente con la pelota entre las manos, haciendo el baile de la victoria; ignorante de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar entre Randy y yo.

-¡Que torpe!- se mofó Matt, haciendo alusión a mi tropiezo, que me costó la victoria y tal vez algo más…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Randy, mirándome atentamente.

-Si, muy bien.- respondí un tanto distante y confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Esto, Randy…Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas.- dije las palabras con cuidado.

-¿Por qué?- Gimió Matt, que se había puesto a mi lado.

-No pasa nada, Matt,- habló Randy tras mirarme inquisitivamente- tu madre tiene razón, se va haciendo tarde y s hora de que me vaya.

-Está bien.- cedió tristemente Matt.

-Muchas gracias por haberte pasado por aquí.- le agradecí a Randy.

-A sido un placer.- medio sonrió, a lo que yo me sonrojé y agache la mirada con profunda vergüenza.

Percibí en sus ojos la confusión mezclada con la frustración, se le borró la sonrisa y se fue a su coche con paso decidido, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, su espalda levemente curvada hacia delante, negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos cariño, es hora de que entremos en casa.

-Está bien.- Asintió desganado.

-¿Pero es que no sabes decir otra cosa?-pregunté a modo de broma para aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

Matt se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa y se adentró en casa, yo lo seguí y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Ese caso beso, esas sensaciones, el ser tan consciente de su cuerpo de hombre contra el mío, y que no me haya asustado o desagradado…

Ha sido más bien todo lo contrario.

En la protección que me brindaba mi hogar, me senté en la sala y pensé una explicación lógica para lo que había pasado, por que tenía que haberla.

El sol brillaba cegador contra nuestros rostros, el ambiente de júbilo que nos daba el juego del rugby…Todo eso combinado con la adrenalina del momento y al aturdimiento de la caída, le daba una explicación razonable a las cosas. No había sido nada, intenté convencerme, solo ha sido un momento de confusión que no ha llegado a más.

Pero, ¿Qué había pasado si Matt no nos hubiera interrumpido?

Y es esa cuestión la que da rienda suelta a mis temores y el que hace que evite a Randy durante la semana siguiente.

No llamé a Randy y no intenté verlo; él tardó un par de días en ponerse en contacto con migo, me llamaba para preguntarme si quería que tomáramos un café o algo por el estilo, yo actué cobardemente y me excusé diciendo que tenía trabajo; el se mostró comprensivo y amable diciendo que lo dejaríamos para otro día.

En los días entre semana que él visitaba a Matt, mi ausencia era justificada por que estaba en el trabajo, pero el fin de semana; en el que normalmente salíamos a tomar algo y ha hablar de cosas que con los niños delante, no podíamos, o a veces simplemente se pasaba por casa y ayudaba a Mat con su tarea y después ver una película; era más complicado, así que le dije que iría con los niños a pasar el fin de semana con sus abuelos paternos. A lo que Carlisle y Esme aceptaron con gusto.

Mi relación con ellos no había variado excesivamente, claro que al principio me resultaba algo incómodo; pero ese reparo se desvaneció con el tiempo. Es decir, metí a su hijo en la cárcel, es normal que al principio me sintiera incómoda bajo sus escrutadoras miradas. Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco y comentaron que habían ido a visitar a Edward a la cárcel; no supe muy bien como reaccionar, no se como esperaban que reaccionara, pero tras un momento de confuso aturdimiento e incomodidad por sus miradas fijas en mí, la tan temida pregunta salió de mis labios sin poder detenerla: ¿Cómo está?

Esa era una pregunta que rondaba siempre mi subconsciente, pero que como todo lo demás concerniente a él, me obligaba a alejar.

Se mostraron reservados a la hora de hablar de eso, pero me dijeron que está haciendo todo lo posible para rehabilitarse, y que ellos lo apoyaban como padres suyos que eran; pero eso no contestaba mi pregunta, les dije, y Carlisle me respondió:- Está, que es lo que importa.

Esa respuesta solo consiguió confundirme e inquietarme aún más. Llegó la hora de que los chicos y yo nos fuéramos a casa, con un mal sabor de boca y una nueva e inquietante sensación en el pecho; cuando llegue a casa, comprobé el contestador. Había n mensaje de Randy.

-Hola, soy Randy.-y luego la línea se queda en silencio durante unos interminables segundos.- No se cuando escucharás esto, pero cuando lo hagas llámame; adiós.-Se despidió quedamente.

-Adiós.- murmuré.

Colgué el teléfono y fui a dejar las maletas en nuestros respectivos cuartos, me duché y dejé la cena haciéndose antes de devolverle la llamada.

-Hola, soy Terry, ¿Quién habla?

-Buenas noches Terry, soy Bella; Randy me dejó un mensaje en el contestador y…

-Si, espera.-dijo, con el desagrado impreso en su voz.

-De acuerdo.- Esperé con el auricular pegado a la oreja hasta que su voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hey, Bella, ya creía que no me llamarías.- expuso con entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?-repuse de forma evasiva.

-Por que creo que es evidente que me has estado evitando.- se sinceró.

-No, yo…-protesté débilmente- solo he estado ocupada.- resolví.

-Vamos Bella, se sincera al menos contigo misma; s por lo del otro día ¿verdad? Por el casi beso.

-No…bueno, si.- admití y relajé un poco la postura defensiva que había adoptado. De nada servía evitar el tema por más tiempo, o negarlo cuando era evidente que era por eso.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Randy.

-¿Y bien qué?- respondí con otra pregunta, decidida a no iniciar el tema.

-Pues que te asustaste y decidiste alejarte de mí sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de opinar al respecto.

-Pensé y pienso que es lo mejor.- atajé.

-¿¡Qué? ¿Todavía piensas que distanciarnos es lo correcto?-preguntó atónito.

-Mira,- continuó sin darme tiempo para responder- lo que pasó fue solo producto del momento ¿vale?-dijo atropelladamente, angustiado; pronunciando las mimas palabras que yo tantas veces me había repetido- No podemos tirar por la borda nuestra amistad por un simple error.

¿Solo un simple error? Me pregunté con miedo, ¿Es eso lo que es para mí?

Y precisamente por que temía la respuesta, contesté.

-Lo siento,- suspiré temblorosa- adiós.

Después de haber colgado el teléfono me quedé ahí unos minutos más, con la mirada fija en el teléfono; con la secreta esperanza de que volviera a sonar, de que Randy volviera a llamar para…no lo se; solo con la emoción rebeldemente reprimida de que llamara.

No lo hizo.

Los días siguientes se hicieron monótonos, casi grises de no ser por mis hijos, ya ni la emoción de ser redactora animaba mi alma; Randy seguía visitando a Matt, solo que entre semana, cuando yo no estaba; y eso solo me confirmaba una vez más el gran aprecio que le tenía a Matt.

Sin Randy me sentía un poco sola y desanimada; lo extrañaba, a él, a su sonrisa y a su manera de animarme en los momentos de tristeza. Es gracioso, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuanta falta me hacía…

Pero pese a todo eso, creo haber tomado la mejor decisión; es lo mejor para nosotros, alejarnos y despejar nuestras mentes confusas; el estar tan unidos en los últimos tiempos nos ha hecho esto, o por lo menos a mí. Es mejor dejar las cosas ahí para que no se líen más.

No se que me pasa, estos sentimientos son tan extraños y confusos ¡Estoy casada! Aunque mi marido esté en la cárcel y me obligue a no pensar en él. Estoy casada y siento arrepentimiento por las emociones que nacen en mí cuando estoy con Randy; por que siento que está mal, por mis hijos y por mí, por que pese a que me cueste reconocerlo, me siento atraída por Randy como nunca pensé que pasaría después de todo lo pasado con Edward; y siento que les fallo al fijarme en alguien que no es su padre. Y a la vez me da miedo lo que Randy me hace sentir, por que con él no tengo miedo, ni me siento sola; cuando está él soy feliz y me siento ligera, de alguna forma, me siento completa. Y son esos sentimientos los que me dan miedo, miedo por que no quiero destapar o reconocer mis sentimientos, por que no quiero volver a sufrir de esa manera. Miedo a la incertidumbre que me producen esos sentimientos, a lo que pasará si decido afrontarlos, miedo de no saber como sea el día de mañana; pero esa es una de las cosas buenas que tiene Randy, que con el te relajas y no te preocupas tanto por el mañana, cuando tenga que afrontar cosas para las que a lo mejor no estoy preparada.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Randy tampoco hizo nada por ponerse en contacto con migo; no es que esperara otra cosa, si yo era terca, el tenía su orgullo.

Era sábado por la noche y papa se había ido a uno de sus fines de semana de pesca; cogía el equipo de acampada y el de pesca, y se acampada; Matt estaba en la cama por que había cogido la gripe; le tomé la temperatura per no bajaba. Mi preocupación creció angustiosamente.

Salí un momento del cuarto para ver si Lisa se había terminado la comida y prepararle una manzanilla a Matt; en cuanto la infusión estuvo lista, subí con la taza para que se la bebiera bien caliente. Me encontré con la cama vacía, pero al haber estado abajo hace un momento y no haberlo visto, supuse que estaría en el servicio; me dirigí hacia allí y llamé a la puerta.

-Matt, ¿Estás ahí?

Nadie contestó.

-¿Matt?-insistí.

Preocupada, abrí la puerta y lo vi tirado en el suelo, con su camisa, pelo y cara perlados de sudor; la taza resbaló de mis entumecidos dedos, derramando en contenido, haciéndose añicos en el suelo, el sonido preocupó a Lisa.

-¿Mamá?

Al verlo el alma se me vino a los pies, lo llamé y lo zarandeé, pero no despertaba, aterrorizada lo llevé a su cama y le pedía a Lisa que me trajera el teléfono; no quería moverme de su lado. Ella, al verlo se asustó y preguntó si se iba a morir; respondí que no con fiereza. Él no, no me podía hacer esto, ni ahora ni nunca; es el hijo quien entierra a su madre, no al revés; y ese pensamiento me dio esperanza. Le despejé los mechones húmedos de la frente; su cara era pálida y las ojeras se marcaban como tatuajes debajo de sus ojos.

Cuando Lisa llegó con el teléfono, me alejé de Matt y en el estado de desesperación que me encontraba me fue difícil pensar a quien debería llamar, así que sin pensármelo dos veces, marqué el primer número que se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Randy?

-¿Bella?- su voz sonó extrañada, pero no tenía tiempo para eso ahora.

-Matt está mal, tenía fiebre y se ha desmayado; no se que le pasa, ¿Podrías venir y llevarnos al hospital? No te lo pediría si no fuera necesario, pero mi coche está en el taller y no se a quien recurrir.- me tiré de la raíz del pelo con impotencia y angustia, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo entrecortado.

-Estaré allí en unos minutos.- Y colgó.

Me aferré al teléfono con ambas manos, mordiéndome los labios compulsivamente mientras miraba a Matt inconsciente en la cama, rezando para que todo se quede en un susto. El motor de un coche hizo que saliera del letargo en el que me había sumido, me precipité hacia la ventana y allí estaba Randy, saliendo de su coche con paso raudo.

Dejé a Lisa vigilando a Matt mientras corría escaleras abajo para abrirle la puerta; no se como debería de haber sido nuestro reencuentro después de haber estado tres semanas sin vernos o hablar, no hubo grandes sonrisas o miradas cómplices; tan solo sentí una calma inmensa que rodeaba mi pecho y hacía calentar mi corazón, y la extraña certeza de que él no me fallaría.

A partir de ahí todo sucedió demasiado deprisa, metimos a Matt en su coche y Lisa vino con nosotros.

El camino al hospital estuvo cargado de tensión, hasta que por fin llegamos y uso médicos se llevaron a Matt en una camilla, impidiéndome el paso pese a mis protestas; mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el rostro ausente, la mirada en el infinito; así estuve sentada en la sala de espera con Lisa y Randy a mi lado, pero inconsciente a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Si a Matt le pasara algo…no se que haría.

-Bella,- al principio la voz se escuchó lejana, como a través de un túnel- ¡Bella, para! Te vas a hacer daño.- Una mano bronceada y fuerte cubrió las mías y las habrió, delicada, pero decididamente. Su contacto expandió por i cuerpo un agradable y caluroso hormigueo, sacándome de mi estupor. Alejé las manos rápidamente, asustada.

-¿Qué?- pregunté aturdida, giré la cabeza para mirarlo; él tenía las facciones tensas.

-Tus manos.-apuntó hacia ellas con un movimiento de cabeza.

Las miré, detenidamente, las palmas tenías las marcas ensangrentadas de mis unas; apreté las manos en puños con renovada fuerza, pero sin clavarme las uñas y alcé la vista cuando vi que una enfermera se dirigía hacía aquí descansé los puños en los muslos; me dio un formulario para que lo rellenara.

-Matt se va a poner bien, ¡Verdad mamá?

Yo me quedé mirando con dolor el formulario, incrédula de que esto de verdad estuviera pasando.

-¿Mamá?-se angustió Lisa por mi mudez.

Mi hija me pedía que aliviara su miedo, ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo, si ni siquiera podía controlar el mío? Eso solo me dio más frustración, por sentirme inútil cuando mis hijos más me necesitaban. Y lloré, lloré de frustración, de dolor, de rabia; apoyé la espalda en el respaldo de la butaca y me cubrí la cara con las manos, empuñando el nacimiento del pelo con dedos tensos y fríos; histérica por que los médicos no aparecían con noticias.

De pronto sentí un cálido abrazo rodear mis hombros y atraerme hacia su cálido pecho, yo lo abracé de vuelta, sin reservas, llorando en su cuello aferrándome a su torso como a un salvavidas; él me atrajo aun más hacia él para que su pecho ahogara mis sollozos, puso su barbilla en mi coronilla y me acaricio el pelo y la espalda.

-Todo saldrá bien, no temas.

Y tal y como lo decía él, con su serenidad y optimismo, era fácil creerle; esas simples palabras me dieron paz y consiguieron que dejara de llorar, contagiándome de su esperanza.

-¿Eso crees?- mi voz sonó rota, ronca.

-Así será.- aseguró suavemente, estrechándome con dulzura entre sus brazos.

Dejé que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho, y el pulsar de su rítmicos y fuertes latidos, me hizo sentir reconfortada, en casa, y sentí como mi histeria volaba para dejar paso a la paz que traía su esperanza; me dejé guiar por mis sentimientos, sin importar nada. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse después.

Vi la cara de Lisa, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mirándonos con temor y angustia.

-Ven aquí.- la animé, alargando el brazo hacia ella; tras una duda inicial, e abalanzó a nosotros y la abracé estrechamente con mi brazo libre, Randy hizo lo mismo.

-Todo saldrá bien,- le repetía a una sollozante Lisa una y otra vez- todo saldrá bien. Lo podía decir, ahora que yo también lo creía.

Pero lo que Bella no sabía, es que Lisa lloraba, además de por el temor de lo que le pasaba a su hermano, por que había visto como se abrazaban, como su madre sin dudar se refugiaba en su pecho; y sabía que todo iba a cambiar por que a su madre le gustaba ese tipo. Aun que ella se lo quisiera ocultar, Lisa lo veía; solo hacía falta verlo el uno al lado del otro para saber como se sentían.

Y eso es por lo que lloraba, por el miedo y la angustia que le provocaba el conocimiento de que, a partir de lo que había visto ahí, ellos estarían juntos otra vez y tal vez nunca vuelvan a juntarse sus padres, pero en ese momento a ella no le importaba tanto, por que sabía que Randy era bueno, y quería a su madre. Y eso, el saber que Randy no era tan malo, hacía que su corazón doliera un poco menos.

Aunque nada volviera a ser igual y toda esperanza de que las cosas fueran igual que ante, se hubiera perdido.

Lisa lloraba por eso, por la pérdida de una ilusión, y la aceptación de algo que sabía, sería inminente.

.

.

.

Hola!

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el cap.

Decidme vuestras opiniones en un revirew; prometo no tardar con el siguiente cap, pues esta casi acabado.

Ya salió el tráiler de amanecer! Lo vieron?

El momento en el que sale Edward vestido de novio me encantó, el traje es como muy clásico y refinado, de una manera casi anticuada, como si fuera sacado del siglo xvll… jejeje

Y luego cuando se ve por un momento la espalda de Edward…esos músculos contraídos, tensos de deseo y excitación reprimida para no dañarla.

¿Qué os pareció a vosotras? ¿Y cuando Kristen y Robert recibieron el premio al mejor beso?

Estuvo divertido que Robert se lo diera a Taylor, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que se den uno de verdad, comprendo que quieran preservar su intimidad pero…¡que les cuesta darse un simple pico! Todos los actores anteriores que recibieron el premio antes que ellos con la saga crepúsculo lo hicieron, sin darle mayor importancia.

_**Lau:**__ Hola! Tranquila, Bella no va a tener ninguna relación amorosa con James, creo que en este cap queda un poco claro. Edward lo está pasando fatal, y si cree que las cosas están negras ahora…Gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

**Lesly.ández: **_Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias por leer y por el review, espero que te haya gustado el cap, salu2!_

**Monikilla:**_ Hola! Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, es normal que te de pena Edward, está sufriendo con razón, pero sufriendo de todas maneras, y lo va a tener más crudo todavía; veremos si la situación no lo sobrepasa y haga que cometa una estupidez. Su verdadero reto, es saber como reaccionar y afrontar las cosas una vez salga de la cárcel y se encuentre con los cambios que han sufrido todos en su ausencia. De momento ya tienes este cap, y el siguiente lo subiré lo más pronto que pueda; gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

**Jane2:** Hola! Me da mucho gusto que te hayas decido a dejar review jeje, entiendo que te guste que Edward sufra en esta historia, como tu has dicho, y yo que lo escribo, también digo que se lo merece; y en cuanto a que Bella vaya a verlo a la cárcel…no te puedo decir nada, por que te chafaría la historia, pero tengo algo pensado hace tiempo y no falta mucho para que pase…En cuanto a que la historia es algo violenta, yo opino que es una violencia necesaria y real que cuadra perfectamente con la historia, a lo mejor, si no hubiera puesto esa violencia, los lectores no serían conscientes de la magnitud de las cosas y no sabrían que sentir en según que casos.

Como tu dices bien dices, van a mantener el contacto por sus hijos y la confianza ya no es la misma; pero no hay que olvidar que, como siempre digo, esto es un fic que yo dirijo, no es la vida real aunque trate sobre algo real; y todo puede pasar.

Siento lo de tú tía y comprendo tu postura hacia Edward; muchas gracias por compartir la historia de tu tía con migo, de verdad. Me alegra saber que tu tía salió adelante. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, pronto subiré otro; cuídate y gracias por leer y por haberme dejado este review, besos!

**Annel:**_ Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, y te puedo asegurar que tendrá final feliz; gracias por la inspiración! El siguiente cap está casi acabado, así que no creo que me demore mucho en subirlo, muchas gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

**Aidu-Cullen-Swan:**_ Hola! Me alegra que ames el fanfic jeje. Si te dijera si se reconcilian o no, pues como que os fastidiaría la historia; de ninguna manera, tenéis que esperar, pero os prometo que no mucho, para leer el final, que os aseguro que será feliz; habrá complicaciones, pero a veces esas complicaciones hacen que unos aspectos se vean más claros en momentos críticos… ya tienes el cap, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review y por leer, salu2!_

Gracias a todas por leer y esperar paciente mente a que actualice, son las mejores lectoras!

Cuídense, besos para todas!


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama._

**Capitulo 16**

Él médico llegó cinco minutos después, haciendo que me levantara el banco, como impulsada por un resorte.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo, que tiene?

-Tranquilícese, señora;-dijo él médico antes de continuar. Como si me fuera fácil, pensé.- su hijo se desmalló a causa de la fiebre tan alta que tenía, se la hemos bajado y le hemos puesto suero. Queremos tenerlo ingresado un par de días, pero es solo por precaución.

-Entonces, ¿Matt está bien, no le pasa nada grave?- quise asegurarme.

-Está bien,- aseguró- es solo uno de esos virus que circulan por ahí, más que nada se ha agravado por la fiebre, pero dentro de unos días estará como nuevo.- sonrió- Le hemos dado unos medicamentos y puede que se quede dormido dentro de poco, pero si quiere, puede pasar la noche con él.

-Muchas gracias.- le sonreí, en parte agradecida y aliviada.

-De nada. Acompáñeme, le enseñaré donde está la habitación.

-Un momento.- Él asintió y esperó pacientemente; me di la vuelta y me encontré con los rostros preocupados de Lisa y Randy, que se habían quedado atrás, a la espera del resultado; dándome privacidad

-Matt está bien,-les dije con una gran sonrisa en mi boca, sintiendo como en mi pecho disminuía la presión, como un suspiro de alivio que se desprende de tu pecho- es solo un virus, pero la alta fiebre hizo que se desmallara.

A Lisa se le iluminó la carita, sus ojos chocolates resplandeciendo, dejando atrás la angustia sentida hace un momento; la expresión preocupada de Randy se relajó visiblemente, aunque permaneció con cierta tensión.

-Entonces, ¿Matt estará pronto en casa?- se precipitó a preguntar Lisa, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Randy.

-Los médicos quieren tenerlo en observación dos días, pero es por precaución.- La tranquilicé al ver la sombra de la preocupación en su rostro, me puse a su altura y la abracé contra mi pecho; necesitando sentir el abrazo reconfortante de sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Me voy a quedar esta noche con él,- comenté antes de darle un beso en la húmeda mejilla y separarme para enderezarme y dirigirme a Randy.- ¿Te importaría llevarla a casa de sus abuelos?- pregunté tras mirarlo brevemente a los ojos, para después alisarme el jersey de terciopelo Azul y cruzarme de brazos.

Ahora que el peligro había pasado, y la alarma se había disipado de mi cabeza como si de una nube de humo se tratara que me hubiera abstraído; era consciente de su masculina presencia, de que esta era la primera vez en semanas que nos vemos desde el incidente en mi patio trasero. Y a priori, resultaba violento e incómodo que después de estar semanas sin hablarnos, estuviéramos los dos juntos de nuevo; quiero decir, uno al lado del otro, en una situación tan "comprometida" como esta, y sobre todo después de la "camaradería" e "intimidad" que habíamos compartido hacía solo unos instantes.

-No será necesario,- contradijo un tanto irritado, captando la forma en que rehuía su mirada- La llevaré a mi casa.

-Pero,- protesté.

-No es problema, de verdad.- se apresuró ha hacerme callar de una manera un tanto hostil, que secretamente me hirió y me hizo sentir un tanto culpable por la forma en que lo trataba después de que él había acudido a nuestra ayuda sin cuestionar nada.- Es tarde,- continuó diciendo mientras consultaba su reloj- y no creo que sea necesario molestarlos a ellos cuando es más que obvio que yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella perfectamente; por otra parte, no se donde viven, mientras que me das la indicación, pasa un tiempo precioso que podrías pasar con tu hijo.- dijo, sabiendo que eso acabaría por convencerme.

Dudé de todos modos, ya bastante había echo al acudir a casa…No quería abusar de su confianza.

-Pero debes de estar cansado, y no quiero molestarte.-insistí débil mente.

-Créeme,- me miró a los ojos, y aseguró con vehemencia- no me importa.

-¿Tu que dices, Lisa?- le pregunté a ella, para saber lo que quería, y como último recurso; para poner una barrera entre los dos.

Ella miró de uno a otro varias veces, y por último, se quedó viendo a Randy desde su baja estatura.

-Vale,- se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia.

-De acuerdo- suspiré, volví la cabeza para mirar de reojo al impaciente médico- él médico me espera para llevarme al cuarto de Matt, así que escucha; estás son las llaves de la casa,- me las saque del bolsillo trasero del vaquero y se las entregué a Randy- voy a estar aquí hasta mañana por la mañana…-dudé pero al final me decidí a preguntarle- ¿Podrías pasarte por mi casa y recoger un poco de ropa para Lisa?-me sentí mal por pedirle más favores El pijama y un cambio de ropa para mañana. No mucho.- aseguré

-No hay problema, si eso es todo…Te pasaré mañana a recoger.

-No hace falta que te molestes, cogeré un taxi.-contradije.

-No es molestia.- volvió a insistir con la mandíbula apretada- Tengo que traerte a Lisa, y no te vendría mal irte a descansar un rato; mientras, yo me quedo con Matt; y antes de que protestes, quiero hacerlo, y lo haré.

-Está bien.- me rendí con una débil sonrisa.

Le di un último abrazo a Lisa y asentí hacia Randy, él hizo lo mismo; incapaces de pronunciar algo más en estos momentos; los vi caminar en dirección a la salida y la sonrisa cansada que adornaba mi rostro se desvaneció al acordarme de algo.

-¡Randy!- exclamé, él y Lisa se detuvieron para girarse hacia mí, no más lejos que un metro de distancia.- ¿No le molestará a Terry?- me preocupé, él al principio pareció no entender, hasta que calló en la cuestión a la que yo me refería.

-No te preocupes de eso ahora, te veré mañana.-su respuesta fue evasiva, y la inseguridad y la angustia creció; pero las ganas de ver a mi hijo eran más fuertes, así que las evadí.

Ellos continuaron su marcha, e impulsivamente exclamé.

-¡Gracias!- Él se paró, estático, haciendo que Lisa se detuviera a su vez. Con la intensidad y las emociones transmitidas en esa simple palabra; más de lo que me había permitido nunca mostrarle.- Muchas gracias.- Agregué más suavemente.

Él asintió, aun sin girarse para mirarme, y salieron del hospital; yo me dirigí al impaciente médico y entré a ver a mi hijo.

Nada más entrar, lo encontré mejor, lo que alivió aun más la presión en mi pecho. Me senté en el sillón que había al lado de la cama de hospital y vigilé su sueño, viendo poco a poco como el color en sus mejillas iba volviéndose más natural.

En la soledad de la noche, al amparo de la tenue luz de la habitación tuve tiempo para pensar y reconsiderar la forma tan impulsiva en la que había acudido a Randy sin ni siquiera plantearme otra cosa, como llamar a Jasper o Emmet, que eran amigo de toda la vida con los cuales no tenía conflictos sentimentales confusos; podía haber llamado a cualquiera, pero lo llamé a él. Mi mente histérica, en esos momentos no se dedicó a pensar o razonar, solo actuó; marcando ese número de teléfono…

¿El por qué?

No me preguntéis, por que no tengo una respuesta concreta. Simplemente, algo me dijo que podía confiar en él, y ese algo me hizo no dudar tan siquiera un instante en que ese hombre me ayudaría siempre, incondicionalmente; fuera el caso que fuera, siempre podría contar con él.

Y eso, sin duda, es mucho más de lo que he tenido de un tiempo para acá.

Esos sentimientos irracionales son los que me alarman y aterrorizan, los que hace que me eche hacia atrás por miedo a ellos, a lo desconocido; por que aceptarlos sería como lanzarme a un abismo del que no se que podría depararme, y eso, vivir en la inconsciencia, me aterra; por que ya viví una vez así, temiendo cada día si esa noche vendría borracho Edward o no, y después temiendo si ese día sería en el que Edward recayera; por que aunque mi confianza era grande, igual que mi amor y mi fe por él, mi temor también era grande…Ya viví demasiado tiempo en la ignorancia y el temor. Ignorando que me depararía la vida el día de mañana, si un beso por parte suya, o un golpe en la cara. Y me niego a seguir teniendo miedo, por que ese miedo me está destruyendo, mis esperanzas, mis ansias de vivir; impidiéndome ser feliz.

Sientes un vacío en la boca del estómago, que se siente como una roca, y cada vez la sientes más solida y pesada; son solo tus miedos que se niegan a marcharse por mucho que tu los quieras expulsar.

No puedo decir que haya aceptado del todo esos sentimientos, sin embargo, puedo pararme a pensar en ellos con más calma, sin que me entre el pánico instantánea mente.

No se si eso es malo, o bueno.

Solo sé que ese hombre, ha hecho más por mí, aparte de mi familia, que nadie en mucho tiempo; y al tomar conciencia d eso, un sentimiento cálido rodea mi piche, dulcificando la armadura de mi corazón.

Al final acabo dormida al pie de la cama de Matt, y no tengo miedo, ni siento la desesperación característica que gobierna mis suelos; por primera vez, pura y completamente, veo luz al final del túnel.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con la mejor imagen del mundo, Matt me mira desde lo alto de su cama, y al ver que estoy despierta, sonríe.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- es lo primero que pregunto.

-Mucho mejor.- afirma él.

Me levanto del sofá, con las articulaciones agarrotadas por dormir en el sofá; me pongo a su lado y al acariciarle la frente, noto que su temperatura a bajado casi del todo. Me agacho y le beso la frente.

Yo me quedé ahí parada y hablamos sobre lo mucho que nos preocupó ayer a todos, mientras, le acaricio los suaves mechones de pelo color chocolate que le caen con descuido sobre la frente; le informo de lo que pasó mientras estaba inconsciente por la fiebre.

Matt, que si bien había notado el distanciamiento repentino entre su profesor y yo, no dijo nada, se sorprende al escuchar que lo llamé para que nos trajera al hospital, más no dijo nada al respecto.

Y eso, en el fondo me alivia; me ahorraba darle una explicación de la que ni siquiera yo era partícipe.

Al rato, él, al yo decirle que le estuve cuidando toda la noche, me insiste en que vaya a comer algo a la cafetería, y pese a que no quiero separarme de él, mi estómago ruge, poniéndome en evidencia; así que voy a la cafetería pero le aseguro que no tardaré.

Pago un par de sándwiches y un café; me tomo el primero en la cafetería, viendo desde mi asiento a la gente ir y venir, a grupos de personas hablando en una mesa. Supongo que familiares que al igual que yo, se toman un descanso; y me veo a mi misma desde lejos, sola y de aspecto desmejorado, sentada con la espalda recta mientras que me como un sándwich; me veo perdida y sola en comparación con la multitud de personas que hablan animadamente en grupos.

Recojo el café y el sándwich que me queda y me levanto con la necesidad apremiante de salir de allí; ha medida que avanzo hacia la salida, le quito el plástico al segundo sándwich y le doy un bocado, masticando con fuerza mientras sostengo el café con la otra mano. Llego a la puerta y cuando la cruzo, el bocado se me queda atorado en la garganta al ver a Andy, Lisa y Terry.

-Hola, Bella.- saludó Randy con un ademán, incómodo, evitando mirarme directamente. A su lado está Terry, barbilla en alto, porte orgulloso y mirada afilada.

Lisa, antes al otro lado de Randy, avanza hacia mí y enlaza su brazo escuálido al mío; los labios estirados en una sonrisa sin dientes. Se limita a alzar la barbilla para mirarme un momento, y no decir nada.

Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa trago compulsivamente.

-Hola.-susurro sin saber muy bien que decir, la llegada de Terry me había pillado por sorpresa.

Me quedo quieta, callada esperando a que Terry diga algo, algún saludo; pero ella se mantiene regia en su orgullosa pose, y el aire entre nosotras se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Café?- le ofrezco a Terry torpemente, levantando la mano con el café hacia ella. Terry arruga la nariz con disgusto y su boca se frunce con desprecio y asco, aparta la cara y afirma su agarre en el brazo de Randy.

Está bien, pienso para mí, por lo menos lo intenté.

-¿Vamos a ver Matt?- preguntó entonces Lisa, sus ojos inocentes en apariencia; sacándonos de ese incómodo silencio.

-Si, vamos; os enseñaré el camino.

Caminamos en silencio y cuando llegamos a la habitación, Lisa entró primero, al trote hasta saltar a la cama de su hermano.

-Con cuidado, Lisa.- le avisé desde el quicio de la puerta.

Randy y Terry pasan a mi lado, y veo como Randy se suelta del agarre "corta circulación" de Terry y la hace pasar primero; antes de seguirla, se atreve a mirarme y veo la disculpa grabada en sus ojos sin que tenga que abrir la boca para decírmelo. Su expresión es un tanto avergonzada.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Terry se mantiene al margen, en un rincón del bullicioso cuarto.

-Randy, quiero irme.-Salta de pronto Terry; Randy desvía su atención de Matt.

-Vale.- asiente él sin más y vuelve a concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo a Matt.

-¡Randy!- protestó Terry.

-¿Qué?- volvió a voltear la cabeza en su dirección, intentando ocultar su crispamiento.

-¿¡Qué? Que nos vamos.- atajó un tanto indignada- llévame a casa.- ordenó, cruzando los brazos.

Él se levantó de la cama y la llevó a un lado más apartado de la habitación; desvió la mirada de ellos por que no quiero se r grasera, pero a mis espaldas oigo como susurran.

-No puedo, le dije a Bella que mientras que ella y Lisa se iba a casa a descansar y cambiarse, yo me quedaría con Matt.- su vos era seria y podía percibir su tensión desde aquí.

-Pues dile que no puedes.- rechinó los dientes, frustrada.

-No.- atajó él.

-Pero

Ladeé levemente la cabeza, como si tal cosa y los vi de reojo; no pude evitarlo.

-Shhh.- Randy se llevó un dedo a los labios y tras echar un breve vistazo a la habitación, salieron al pasillo, cerrando la puerta.

Los chicos hicieron caso omiso al pequeño incidente y siguieron con su plática; la tentación de deslizar mi oído contra la puerta era grande pero estaba los niños…y aparte, escuchar conversaciones ajenas no está bien, me reprendí.

Diez minutos después, Randy entro otra vez, solo.

-¿Y Terry?- me atreví a preguntar, por su rostro pétreo averigüé que no era mu buena pregunta.

-Se ha ido a casa.

-Ah.- respondí brillantemente.

-Escucha,- proseguí- no quiero que tengas problemas con Terry por mi culpa.

-No importa, déjalo.- dijo imperturbable, me recorrió la cara con los ojos, alzó la mano, indeciso, trémulo; abarcó mi mejilla con su fuerte mano, su abrasadora palma contra mi mejilla. Algo intenso me recorrió el cuerpo con esa caricia; con el dedo pulgar acarició levemente mi mejilla y el círculo lila debajo de mis ojos.

Me quedé hipnotizada por su intensa mirada.

-Estás muy pálida y cansada.- Pero aun así eres hermosa, estuvo tentado de decir Randy. Despacio, dejó caer la mano y desvió la mirada.

La tensión era palpable, y el calor y la electricidad que emanaban de él, poderosas.

-Vete a casa y descansa.-me recomendó, recobrando la compostura- Yo cuidaré de él, señaló a Matt con la cabeza.

Me dio las llaves de casa y las de su coche, le prometí que nadad más llegar a casa llamaría al los del taller, y a Esme y Carlisle para que se quedaran con Lisa, pues tenía planeado quedarme también esta noche con Matt.

-Vendré lo antes que pueda.

Lisa y yo nos despedimos de Matt, y le prometimos venir más tarde; en el transcurso en coche, le pregunté a Lisa que tal había estado en casa de Randy, y dijo que él la había tratado muy bien; al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue llamar a l mecánico. El volvo estaría listo mañana en la tarde, a más tardar; sus piré con más tranquilidad al libarme de ese problema. Después de ducharme, llame a papá pero me saltó en contestador, le dejé un mensaje diciendo que Matt había cogido un virus y que lo había tenido que ingresar en el hospital. Le aseguré que no era nada grave y que mañana, si todo estaba bien, le darían el alta; y por último, le pedí que llamara cuando escuchara el mensaje.

Repetí la acción con Alice y Jasper, y Emmet y Rosalie, dijeron que pasarían por el hospital en cuanto pudieran; por último, para acabar la ronda de llamadas y llenándome de coraje, llamé a los abuelos paternos de Matt. No se por qué, pero había dejado esa llamada para el final, tal vez tuviera que ver con el aire tenso de nuestra última conversación.

Me contestó Esme, por que Carlisle estaba fuera, se alarmó al principio, pero se calmó cuando le aseguré que estaba casi recuperado. Dijo que se lo diría a Carlisle e irían a ver como está; cuando le pregunté si podrían quedarse esta noche con Lisa, pues yo me quedaría otra vez con Matt, y aceptó gustosa.

Preparé algo de comer para Lisa y para mí, y fui a dormir un rato; un sueño neutro, sin pesadillas o sueños.

**Al día siguiente…**

Matt ya estaba en casa, sano y salvo, y mientras que Randy me acompañaba al taller, Charlie, que al escuchar el mensaje volvió de su fin de semana de pesca, se quedó con los niños. Fuimos en el coche de Randy hasta el taller, durante el camino hablamos poco y sobre cosas insustanciales.

-La factura es de cincuenta dólares.- informó el hombre del taller, extendiéndome la factura en su mano cubierta de grasa de aceite.

-¡Cincuenta dólares!-exclamé.

-Exacto,-dijo el mecánico de mala gana- eso es lo que cuesta una batería nueva.-se encogió de hombros.

Aun atónita, rebusqué en mi bolso por el monedero, malhumorada, y pagué.

En el camino de vuelta. Randy fue con su coche y yo con el mío; llegamos a casa y apagué el volvo con un suave ronroneo. Hoy hacía un día frío, el cielo encapotado con tormentosas nubes negras, augurando la primera nevada del invierno; el viento aullaba suavemente a nuestro alrededor, cortándonos las mejillas y revolviendo el cabello; agitando las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles, pálidas por la falta de sol en el cielo.

Cuando salí del coche, Randy me esperaba recostado en el capó de su coche, nos miramos durante unos largos segundos, sin saber cual sería el siguiente paso a dar, y al final rompí yo el silencio.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Si.- asintió él, sin apartar de mí su mirada.

Giré y me senté en el borde de la acera, él siguió mi ejemplo, al principio ninguno dijo nada, y nos limitamos a mirar el infinito.

-Es una cosa increíble lo de los mecánicos, ¿eh?- dejó caer Randy.

-Si.- sonreí, agradecida por su intento de aligerar el ambiente.- Nunca sabes como vas a escapar.

-Igual que las relaciones,-saltó, levemente contrariado- sabes como empiezan, pero no sabes el rumbo que van a seguir hasta que ya estás en ese punto, ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?- volvió la cabeza para mirarme con su penetrante mirada. El viento aulló, bailando entre sus cortos mechones castaños.

-Si, creo que se lo que quieres decir.- confesé con cierta ironía, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh, yo no…

-No te preocupes, sigue.- le alenté.

-Lo que pasa es que, al principio todo sale tan bien…, y luego empiezas a pelearte por cosas insignificantes, y que para ti no tienen importancia, pero ella hace un mundo de eso.

-¿Problemas con Terry?- me atreví a preguntar, sin querer que él creyera que era una entrometida.

-No es eso…-dudó.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- le alenté para que compartiera con migo sus preocupaciones, igual que yo me desahogo con él.

-No se que pasa,- se sinceró, decaído- hace un tiempo para acá que no estamos bien; se enfada por nada y me crispa su actitud en ciertos casos. Aller, sin ir más lejos, montó una escena delante de Lisa cuando la llevé a casa a pasar la noche.

-Bueno,- intenté ser comprensiva, a pesar de todo- no le avisaste de que ibas a llevarla a casa, quizás…

-Se puso a despotricar delante de una niña de siete años,- reprochó indignado- tu estabas en es hospital con Matt y Lisa estaba sola.- Hice ademán de replicarle que la podía haber dejado con sus abuelos, pero me lanzó una mirada de "no me interrumpas"- ¿¡Qué quería? ¿Qué os dejara tiradas en ese momento? ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta?

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio.

-Casi todas nuestras discusiones giran entorno a ti y los chicos, está harta de que os preste tanta atención; dice que ya no la quiero, nuestra relación se va a pique, y lo más gracioso,- rió sin humor- es que no me importa.

-¿Qué?- parpadeé, perpleja.

-Dice que ya no hacemos nada juntos, que siempre estoy con vosotros; que os quiero más a que a ella.

Tuve ganas de preguntarle si eso era verdad, pero me mordí la lengua.

-Pero Terry es tu novia, tienes que quererla más a ella.- intenté ser lógica.

-Yo…la verdad es que es ese precisamente el problema.- dijo airado- tendría que se r así, pero no lo es.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté con el alma en vilo, el corazón cabalgando a mil por hora.

Los copos de nieve empezaron a caer a nuestro alrededor; suaves, gélidos y etéreos copos de nieve anidando en nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras miradas conectaron entre sí y fuimos incapaces de notar nada que no fuera nosotros, su cabeza se agachó lentamente a mi altura y su respuesta llegó en modo de beso.

El volvo de Edward, a unos pocos pasos de distancia, como único espectador de la escena, como un ojo expectante, frío y distante en su erguida postura sobre el pavimento; como la sombra o él recordatorio de cierta persona ausente.

**Pov Edward**

"**Si me pinchas, sangro; si me enfadas, respondo; cuando me dedicas tus palabras, duras y frías, una parte de mi corazón se rompe"**

Cinco timbrazos, y no me responden el teléfono, no es la primera vez que llamo hoy, y me empiezo a preocupar. ¿Y si ha pasado algo? A los niños, a Bella…

Solo pensarlo me pone enfermo, pero me pone aun más enfermo el estar aquí atrapado, sin recibir noticias, sin poder hacer nada; me hace sentir enjaulado, frustrado, como un león; y no me gusta sentirme así por que se me crispan los nervios. Aprieto los puños para no perder el control y acabar golpeando las paredes.

Me siento en el patio e intento calmarme, pero no lo consigo, todos los sonidos que me rodean parecen cobrar intensidad, el rebote de una pelota, suelas de zapatillas de deporte rechinando el caliente cemento, una carcajada, las voces de las múltiples conversaciones parecen amplificarse en mis oídos.

Concéntrate, relájate, me digo, repitiéndomelo una y otra vez; cierro los ojos e inhalo y espiro lentamente, hasta que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Y es cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, cuando dejo de ver rojo y pienso en una alternativa para que no me hayan cogido el teléfono: que se hayan olvidado de que hoy me tocaba llamar y estén en cualquier lugar, divirtiéndose; que se hayan olvidado de mí…

Ese pensamiento me puso frenético, nervioso; el que llegara un momento en el que dejara de ser importante o algo a tener en cuenta, por que entonces, tal vez significaría que todo se había acabado definitivamente.

Está es desprecio, el odio, la repugnancia…Pero el olvido, el olvido es algo definitivo, algo que da punto final a una historia; y de ninguna manera yo quiero acabar lo mío con mis hijos y Bella.

La sensación de que se han olvidado de ti, sobre todo cuando te encuentras en este lugar, aislado del mundo exterior, te impacta en el abdomen con la fuerza de un puñetazo, dejándote sin aliento, aterrado y furioso por la posibilidad de que se hayan olvidado tan pronto de ti.

Pero me obligo a tranquilizarme, otra vez, y alejo tales pensamientos pesimistas; me levanto decidido a llamar a casa de mis padres. Si había pasado algo…ellos lo sabrían.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?- pregunté a bocajarro nada más descolgó el auricular- Llamo a casa de Bella, pero nadie me responde, ¿Están bien los niños y ella?

-Verás hijo….- dudó, reforzando mis miedos.

-¿Qué ha pasado mamá?- pregunté con falsa tranquilidad, temiéndome lo peor.

-No es nada grabe, de verdad;- aseguró- es solo que…

-Habla.- apremié.

-Matt cogió un virus de esos que circulan por ahí, le subió mucho la fiebre y Bella lo tuvo que llevar al hospital.- Guardó silencio para que asimilara sus palabras.

-¿Está bien?

-Si, de hecho creo que mañana le van a dar el alta; Bella lo tubo que llevar al hospital por que se desmalló en el baño por la fiebre, pelo lo trataron en es hospital y está mucho mejor. Se va a poner bien Edward, de verdad.- añadió dulcemente.- No te preocupes.

-¿¡Qué no me preocupe? Mira, se que solo intenta tranquilizarme pero es mi hijo quien está en el hospital, y yo debería esta a su lado ¡cuidándolo! Y en cambio, ¿Dónde estoy? En la cárcel, a kilómetros de él.

Mi puño impactó contra el sólido cemento de la pared.

En es ese momento sentí rabia, rabia contra Bella por haberme alejado así de la vida de mis hijos; por impedirme cuidarlos o verlos. Él debería tener a su lado a su padre para cuidar que nada malo le pasara.

-Hijo, soy tu madre y mejor que nadie, te comprendo… ¿Cómo crees que m siento cada vez que voy a verte y llega la hora de irse? Tengo que marcharme y dejarte solo con tu sufrimiento, ese que intentas ocultar. ¿Cuan duro crees que es para una madre ver a su hijo sufrir así? Irse tras cada visita sin saber como estarás cuando me vaya. Puedo entender tu sufrimiento, pero ahora mismo, al igual que yo, no hay mucho que puedas hacer; solo piensa,- agregó- que faltan dos años para que salgas, pero que con tu buena conducta puede que salgas antes. Solo aférrate a eso, y verás que las pansas son menos.

Después de unas pocas palabras más, colgué y arrastré los pies hasta mi habitación, saltándome la cena; sabía que Matt iba a estar bien, tenía a su madre y a su hermana para cuidar de él; Bella no iba a dejar que le pasara nada, pero aun así…

El miedo me atenazaba el pecho; Matt ha estado enfermo otras veces pero nunca en el hospital. Y si hubiera sido más grave…no quiero ni planteármelo; él se recuperaría, y en cuanto llegara a casa le llamaría.

Por eso no le habían cogido el teléfono, por que estaban en el hospital, pero recordó las palabras de su madre: "Randy se quedó con Mat por la mañana mientras Bella descansaba"

Algo en su interior se removía al saber que otro hombre había estado cuidando de su hijo, cuando tendría que haber sido él quien lo cuidara; en cambio, ese hombre al que todavía no había sabido catalogar...

¿Era en verdad amigo de Matt, o solo quería hundir la poya dentro de su mujer?

Por lo que le habían contado Lisa y su padre, las cosas no estaban claras, pero he aquí otra cosa por la que gritar de frustración: estar aquí encerado, devanándose los sesos sobre lo que estará pasando fuera, mientras que puede que otro esté intentando quitare a tu mujer.

Por que hasta ahora no había visto ante mí la posibilidad de que eso podía pasar, y ahora que e abren ante mí, me aterra; me aterra por que sé que le e echo mucho daño. Y a la vez que un corazón roto se protege para no sufrir más, busca apoyo para aliviar el dolo. Esa posibilidad es la que acrecienta todos mis miedos.

¿Qué sentiría ella por él? ¿Sería capaz de…?

La pregunta rondó mi cabeza, sin atreverme a pronunciarla en voz alta; ¿Será capa de acostarse con él?

Ella me prometió hablar, que me esperaría; pero ¿Cumpliría su promesa, o me odia demasiado? O peor… ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí?

Y ni las palizas dadas por Félix, ni el ambiente de este sitio, ni la dureza psicológica de la terapia, ni el mono del alcohol es lo suficientemente grande como la rabia, la ansiedad y la desesperación que me corroe al ser impotente a so que pase ahí fuera; y piensas que si no estuvieras preso y maniatado respecto a casi todo, podrías hacer algo, impedir que él se hacer que más de lo debido a ella.

Entonces, al pensar que Bella pueda estar **con otro hombre**, rehacer su vida **con otro hombre** y que mis hijos se relacionen con **él**…un negro abismo me traga; un abismo en el que solo hay sentimientos de posesión, de querer reclamar lo que es mío, pero saber que no tengo derecho a reclamar nada; de furia…

Dolor, confusión y anhelo, sobretodo anhelo de que aunque él quiera follarse a mi mujer, ella no quiera follárselo a él.

Es curiosa la sensación de sentirse traicionado, abandonado, el pensar que la mujer a la que amas pueda estar ahora mismo con otro hombre sin importarle como te puedas sentir al respecto; recuerdas los años y las vivencias compartidas a lo largo de los años, y después de todo ese amor…

Te sientes triste, dolido, cansado. Y el pensar que han sido tus actos lo que la pueden haber echado en brazos de otro, solo hace que lo veas todo más negro.

Mis ojos arden, pero no derraman lágrimas, y mi cuerpo se entumece, mi corazón sangra y duele como si se partiera; todo se desenfoca y me quedo tendido en la cama, echo un ovillo.

"Cuando piensas que tu mujer puede ser de otro; sientes que el más profundo vacío se extiende ante ti, y no tienes a que agarrarte"

.

.

.

Hola!

Se que dije que lo subiría antes, pero he estado un poco liada últimamente, lo siento mucho, de verdad!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap; cada vez falta menos para el final…

Muchas gracias a las personas que agregan la historia a favoritos y alertas, y bienvenidos, nuevos lectores!

La canción de este cap, es: Hurricane, de 30 seconds to mars feat kanye west

En mi perfil está el link de la canción.

**ROSAMASENCULLEN:**_ Hola! Que bueno que te este gustando la historia; con respecto a tu pregunta si Edward tendrá final feliz…¡Lo tendrá! Puede que haya dificultades en el camino, pero todos tendrán un final feliz. Muchas gracias por leer y el review, besos y abrazos desde España!_

**Anne zallutia:**_ Hola! Con que te saltaste caps ehh…Niña mala jejeje, es broma! Yo también lo he hecho algunas veces jeje. Creo que ha quedado muy claro que no te gusta Randy, pero Bella lo necesita, ella ha sufrido mucho y él es su apoyo; además todavía no le ha "metido su verga a ninguna mujer casada" jeje. Para explicártelo mejor, la cuestión no es que él va detrás de ella sin importarle nada, que sea casada o que tenga hijos y solo quiera meterle la verga y ya, es más que eso y supongo que a medida que vayas leyendo los caps que faltan. Lo que hay entre ellos, se ha ido dando poco a poco, como una amistad, y como el roce hace el cariño…_

_Y sobre pobre Edward, si, lo pasa mal pero por justa razón, si él no hubiera recaído y por lo tanto defraudado otra vez más a Bella, todo esto no estaría pasando. Él le ha hecho un gran daño a Bella, y ella solo intenta seguir con subida como buenamente puede, y si en el camino a encontrado a alguien en quien apoyarse, que la escucha y comprende…_

_Que bueno que a ti también te guste porta! Jeje Además, es guapo._

_Me alera que te guste la historia, gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

**Jane2:**_ Hola! No tienes por que agradecerme el que te dedicara el cap, lo hice con mucho gusto. Se que me diste tu punto de vista, pero la realidad y la ficción no van siempre de la mano, y como siempre digo, esto es ficción. Definitivamente, Bella se merece ser feliz de nuevo, aunque no sea con Edward y Randy es perfecto! Jeje Tienes razón, siempre ponen a Edward con mujeres top model que hacen empequeñecer a Bella, como diciendo: puedo conseguir a todas las que quiera, mucho más guapas que tú, bla, bla, bla; y ella que? En esta historia, eso no va a pasar, se acabó el que la mujer sufra así por un hombre!_

_Gracias por leer y por el review, besos!_

**Aidu-Culle –Swan: **_Hola! Pues claro que leí tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap; y si, el beso de Robert y Taylor fue loco! Jejeje _

_Me haces sonrojar con todo eso de "_TU FAN LECTORA #1" _jejeje, gracias por leer la historia y por dejar review, besos!_

**Maithe Cullen: **_Hola! Siento que no te guste Randy, bueno, más bien que no te guste Randy, es que no te gusta la idea de Bella con otro que no sea Edward; y Edward le pasa lo mismo jeje. Pero hay que comprender a Bella, él le ha hecho mucho daño, la a defraudado una y otra vez, y la última fue imperdonable. Ella solo quiere seguir con su vida y ser feliz sin pararse a pensar ahora mismo en Edward, por que si lo hiciera sabe que pese a todo y el dolor, caería otra vez en sus redes; y eso es lo último que quiere. Ella ya antepuso demasiadas veces las necesidades de Edward a las suyas, y eso es algo que no va a volver ha hacer; a Edward también le va a venir bien no dar nada por sentado, por que así se va a esforzar más por convertirse en ser un hombre merecedor de Bella; todos sus miedos, la rabia, le van a dar fuerza para luchar por lo que más quiere. _

_Gracias por leer y por el review, salu2!_

**Monchis: **_Hola! No, no es fácil para Bella, pero lo sobrelleva como puede, con el amor de su familia e hijos, y el apoyo de Randy es importante…_

_Entiendes toda la razón, lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte; entiendes perfectamente la "relación" de Bella y Randy. Él la ha apoyado, la ha ayudado con Matt, y como dices, es muy importante para una madre que te ganes el corazón de sus hijos, y lo mejor de todo es que Rsaandy no lo ha hecho a propósito "para llegar ha…" como muchas veces pasa, si no que él en verdad quiere a esos niños._

_Sobre si Bella se va a dar una oportunidad con Randy…se sabrá en el cap siguiente! No te desesperes jeje, falta poco para que Edward salga de la cárcel, y entonces….todo va a explotar. Sobra decir que Edward no se dará por vencido en su lucha de recuperar a Bella, solo que lo hará a su manera…_

_Me encanta poneros cebos de lo que va a pasar sin que tengáis ni idea! Jajajaja Soy mala, lo se._

_Gracias por leer y por el review, besos!_

Muchos besos a todas, gracias por leer la historia y dejarme esos maravillosos reviews, hasta pronto!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: ** Los personaes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, lo úni que me adjudico es la trama.

**Capítulo 17**

A nuestro alrrededor el viento seguía ululando, revoloteando entre nuestro pelo como soplos de helado aire; nuestros labios tocándose levemente, sintiendo el frio contacto, probocando con cada trémula caricia suya pequeñas chispas eléctricas que quemaban mis labios. Haciendo un completo cortocircuito en mi interior ; paralizada y sin resistencia alguna a sus demandas.

Sus labios se volvieron duros e insistentes, presionando por una respuesta; y fue la humedad de su lengua intentando habrirse paso en mi boca, lo que me devolvió a la fría realidad.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿ es esto lo que quiero?

El no saber la respuesta a ciencia cierta, hizo que un frío helado me recorriera entera, convirtiéndome en piedra.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, tal vez por temor a ver lo que me rodeaba, miedo por aforntar el presente y las consecuencias que tendría este beso, pero noté como Randy se separaba levemente de mí, y entreabría los ojos, con incertidumbre; él me contemplaba de manera excrutadora, intentando descifrar mi reacción, mis pensamientos.

-¿Bella?Hizo ademán de acariciarme la megilla pero yo, tal vez por costumbre, tal vez no, aparté bruscamente la cara.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa.- expuse de manera entrecortada, la mirada desviada de su rostro.

-Pero…

-Vete, por favor.- me puse de pie con piernas tambaleantes y retrocedí unos pasos.

El buscó en mi mirada con el ceño fruncido, yo la rehuí a toda costa.

-Por favor.- rogué a mi pesar. Y sin atreverme a levantar la mirada, giré y entré en casa, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Cerré la puerta con llave, e inmediatamente me incliné para mirar través de la cortina de la ventana; él seguía ahí, sentado en la acera mirando la casa con una expresión ilegible para mí. Pasados unos segundos, se enderezó y caminó con resolución hacia su coche; abrió la puerta y tras sentarse tras el volante, cerró de un portazo. De repente tuve miedo de que esa sea la última vez que lo viera, tuve miedo de haber colmado su paciencia y que decidiera no volver a verme; quise apartar la cortina de encaje para que viera que estaba ahí, que en realidad no me había ido,dejándolo solo; quería golpear la ventana con mi puño para que boletera a verme y no se marchara, para suplicarle que no me dejara y…

¿Y qué,? –me recriminé a mi misma con amargura, ¿Si nisiquiera tú sabes lo que quieres, lo que sientes…?

Y a pesar de ese no saber por mi parte, se apoderó de mi un deseo irracional de que no se marchara, de gritarle que diera media buelta, y me enfrentar; desos de que no se rindiera, que luchara…que luchara por mí…

Un deso total mente egoista, cuando ni siquiera se lo que siento por él. Así que, simplemente deje resbalar la mano que suavemente había apoyado sobre el cristal mientas lo veía partir. Sintienod un enorme vacío en mi interior, un profundo desasosiego que sabía, me sería dificil de borar.

El resto del día estuve en tensión, sin parar de darle vueltas una y otra vez a la cabeza sobre todo lo ocurrido, tratando de analizar mis sentimientos y darles por fin un nombre; y cuando todo estuvo recogido y los niños acostados, me fui a la cama.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de bañarme; solo me desprendí de la ropa que se ceñía ami cuerpo, me cepillé el pelo, y tras ponerme un cómodo camisón, descanse la cabeza sobra la mullida almohada, tapándome con descuido. Caí dormida casi enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte, hice lsa taresas comunes como levanar a los niños y prepararles el desalluno; apartir de entonces mi cerebro no paró de trabajar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto ahora?

Se supone que ahora que el innombrable está en la cárcel, yo debería respirar con tranquilidad, cuidar de mis hijos, trabajar y hacer una vida normal, libre de presiones y sufrimientos, pero…¿Está mal lo que siento por Randy? Por que si, siento algo, eso es algo que por mucho tiempo no he querido haceptar, pero que se ha convertido en algo imposible de negar.¿ Es que acaso raiciono a mis hijos,… al padre de mis hijos al sentir lo que siento ahora? ¿Me traiciono a mí misma?

Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que de verdad esperaría a… Edward, que esperaría a que él saliera y veríamos si podíamos ser felices de nuevo, pero que mientras me esforzaría todo lo posible en hacer feliz a mis hijos y ser feliz yo; ni en sueños imaginé que podría aparecer alguien en mi camino y…hacerme sentir cosas que, denuevo, me hicieran estremecer por dentro.

Pero eso no estaba bien, no.

Además, tal vez Randy ni siquiera sienta por mí lo que yo siento por él, quizás para él solo soy un capricho un juego; alguien con quien poder ser él mismo y aliviar la tensión que le producía su novia.

Metí a los niños en el coche, y nos encaminamos hacia la escuela, mientras tanto, reflexioné sobre mis pensamientos y llegué a una conclusión. Quería a Randy, ahora, ¿Qué hacía con ese sentimiento?

Ahora que le había puesto nombre…

Aparqué el coche en el estacionamiento del colegio sin llegara aapagar el motor, me despedí de mis hijos, deseándoles buen día y dándoles a cada uno un beso en sus frentes antes de que, presurosos, se apearan del coche para correr junto a sus compañeros. Hice un mobimiento con la palanca de cambios, y miré por el espejo retrovisor para dar la vuelta, cuando, de repente, me vi a mi misma buscando a un coche en particular entre la multitud; al no encontrarlo suspiré con una mezcla de resignación y desánimo, y giré el volante del coche, saliéndo rumbo a mi trabajo.

Al llegar a la oficiona, me metí en el ascensor, y dado que estaba sola, aprobeché para acomodarme la camisa blanca bajo la chaqueta, de modo que no se viera el manchurrón de mermelada de fresa que mi hija me había echo en el desalluno, y que por flata de tiempo, me fui imposible de quitar.

Las puertas del ascensor se habieron, y solté unn suspiró cansado; solo esperaba que el resto del día fuera mejor.

La mañana transcurrió entre papeles, papeles y más papeles, hice un receso para almorzar algo rápido junto con Irina en su despacho, pues las dos teníamos mucho trabajo, y después seguí con mi papeleo.

-¿Te abruma tu nuevo puesto de redactora?- preguntó burlón Oliver, en el marco de mi puerta.

-Simplemente hoy es un día de esos…- respondí a su provocación mientras me encogía de hombros con soltura.

-Te ves cansada.- apreció mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la mesa.

-¿A sí?- replique, intentando mantener el buen humor, pese a que sus ojos me examinaban milímetro a milímetro, y eso, en cierta manera me enervaba. Sabía que solo se estaba preocupando por mí, pero mis nervios estaban en tensión y saltaban a la mínima.

-Por que no lo dejas por hoy y te vas a tu casa.- me sugirió.

-Ves esta pila de la derecha,- se la señalé- pues tengo que terminarla antes de irme.

-¿Es urgente?

-No, pero…

-Entonces vete a casa, o no, mejor todavía;- sus ojos adquirieron un brillo entre malicioso y divertido.- sal con migo, vayamos a cenar.

-Pero no puedo,- traté de hacerle entender, momentáneamente sorprendida por su propuesta- tengo que acabar esto,- dije con férrea obstinación- y después tengo que ir a casa y ocuparme de mis hijos, hacer la colada…

-Exactamente por eso,- exclamó- date un respiro, ¡Vive!

-Pero…- intenté hablar pero él me volvió a interrumpir.

-Nada de peros. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te ascendieron viniste a mi despacho y dijiste que me debías una?- pareció recordarlo de pronto- pues esto es lo que quiero, quiero que por una noche dejes todas tus responsabilidades a un lado y te relajes; y no puedes decirme que no,- añadió-, recuerda que me lo debes.- intentó parecer severo.

Yo abrí y cerré varias veces la boca, perpleja, sin saber que decir, o como rebatirle.

-¿Qué dices?

Esto es lo que menos necesita ba ahora, a Oliver y sus irritantes filirteos; pero después de todo, se lo prometí…

-Yo…Está bien.- respondí lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos sonrientes.-Supongo que podría pedirle a mi padre que cuidara de los niños hasta que llegara, no muy tarde; -me dije a mi misma en voz alta- no creo que le importe.

-Entonces todo está arreglado, te espero dentro de diez minutos en la salida.

Me sonrió por última vez y salió por la puerta, dejando atrás todo el caos que había producido su propuesta.

Con resignación, alcancé el teléfono y marqué a casa de mi padre, que a estas horas ya debería de estar en casa; le comenté brevemente la situación y pareció estar alegre de que saliera a relajarme con un compañero de trabajo pese a que le repetí una y otra vez que solo éramos amigos. Al fin colgué, recogí todos los papeles que secretamente estaba agradecida de perder de vista y me reuní con Oliver en la salida.

Cada uno fue con su coche, él iba delante y yo le seguía. Cinco minutos después estaba aparcando un poco renuentemente en uno de los más lujosos restaurantes de Seattle, antes de salir del coche, miré con resignación mi atuendo, pues no tenía nada mejor a mano. Al salir del coche, Oliver se encontraba de pie a la entrada del restaurante, lo acompañé, notando como me guíaba suavemente con la mano sobre mí espalda.

Contacto que reuí tan pronto la buena educación me dejó.

Apareció una camarera y nos acompañó a nuestra mesa.

Oliver me retiró la silla para que me sentara, y yo le agradecí con una llana sonrisa; a la vez que examiaba mi alrrededor él tomaba asieno y la camarera nos daba la carta, dejándonos a solas para que decidieramos el menú.

La brillante luz de las refinadas lámparas colgantes del techo, iluminaba toda la estancia, haciendo resplandecer los delicados floreros de cristal que adornaban cada mesa con sus respectibas flores. Despegué un momento la mirada de la carta para mirar a mi alrrededor; la gente que me rodeaba reía quedamente, sin ser estrabagantes, vestían con sofisticación; los camareros, vestidos de rigurosa etiqueta, servían y tomaban orden con discrección, sin apenas ser notados.

Me hacía sentir fuera de lugar, de una manera incómoda y desagadable; así que dejé de mirar a mi alrrededor, y me centré con demasiado entusiasmo en la carta.

-¿Ya sabes lo que bas a pedir?- preguntó oliver, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Le sonreí con descuido, y asentí, mordiendome la lengua y reprendiéndome interiormente por haber aceptado su innvitación a cenar. Los precios eran demasiado caros.

Levantó el brazo y le hizo una señal al camarero.

-¿Ya saben los señores lo que ban a tomar?

-Sí,-respondió Oliver- yo tomaré la ternera bañada en crema de setas.

-Yo tomaré ensalada césar, gracias.

El camarero apuntó el pedido y se marchó a la cocina.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada más?

-Si, no te preocupes.

Yo desvié la mirada, girando la cabeza y obserbando a mi alrrededor; tan solo una ensalada césar, en este sitio, me iba a costar un ojo de la cara, seguro. Suspiré con resignación y alcancé la copa de agua para mojar mis resecos labios, a fala de nada mejor.

Si intuyó el por que no pedía nada más suntancioso, no lo comentó, lo cual agradecí; puede que ahora que ya era redactora, ganara más sueldo, pero eso no significaba que tenía que dejar de ser menos cuidadosa con el dinero.

Pasó un minuto que fue tan eterno y pesado como una hora, hasta que Oliver rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre nosotros.

Estaba reclinada contra la mesa sin dejar de mantener la espalda herguida, cuando aparté la melena de mi cuello, y sacudí el cuello de mi blusa; tenían la calefacción a toda potencia.

-¿Porqué no te quitas la chaqueta?- preguntó Oliver, viendo mi acaloramiento.

Yo sonreí vergonzosamente y agaché la mirada.

-Mi hija me manchó la blusa en el desayuno, iva tarde y no me dio tiempo de cambiarme.- me escuse con una apenada sonrisa.

Él se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla, apollando el brazo de manera lánguida contra la mesa, el puño levemente cerrado; y rio quedamente mientras que entornaba los ojos, sin rastro alguno de alegría.

Al segundo, levantó los pápados y clavó su mirada chocolate en mí.

-Una auéntica madre, una auténtica ama de casa,¿ no?- sonrió, irónico.

-Supongo.- respondí sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó a la vez que se herguía en la silla.

-Claro.

-Eres abnegada como madre, y como periodista, dime ¿Qué te queda para ti?

Yo le miré sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

-Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Cuándo descansas tú, cuándo te diviertes tú? ¿Cuándo haces algo que no sea puramente por tus hijos o por el trabajo?- insistió, sin despegar sus ojos inquisitibos de los míos.

Guardé silencio, y al ver que no contestaba, él se relinó de nuebo en la silla, pero sin apartar su mirada de mí, esperando una respuesta; yo sacudí mi cabeza aturdida, e intente elaborarla.

-La verdad es que nunca lo he visto así.- contesté con toda franqueza, un poco sorprendida por su observación, sorprendida al atisbar que tenía razón.

Durante el último año, practicamente había anulado todas mis necesidades para centrarme en las de mi familia, en mis hijos; y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que me había estado perdiendo para darle prioridad a otras cosas.

Cosas como una relajada cena entre amigos, que pese a haber empezado con mal pie, y pese a mi renuencia inicial, la cena estaba resultando ser realmente agradable; no tener que cocinar, por una vez, no tener que estar pendiente de si Ben o Lisa se comen todas las verduras, por una vez. No hacer la misma rutina de todos los condenados días, por fin, si por fín, tener un poco de diversión adulta.

Olver observó como reflexionaba para mis adentros, sin molestarme.

-Mis hijos son lo más importante para mí, son todo lo que tengo, y el cuidarlos, nunca ha sido algo que he de hacer, si no algo que hago con sumo gusto;-respondí, despues de cabilar-pero sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Oliver abrió la boca, pero llegó el camareroy la volvió a cerrar, apretando los labios.

Después de que el camarero se fue, nos dedicamos a desgustar nuestros respenctibos platos. En silencio.

Al cabo de un rato, apareció el camarero para llevarse los platos, y tras declinar hambos el postre, se fue a por la taza de café, pedida por Oliver.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Te he reunido aquí por un motibo.

-¿ Si?

-Me gustas.- Ponderó.

En ese instante, toda la confianza que había conseguido reunir a lo largo de la velada, se esfumó por la puerta de atrás; sin darme cuenta me había relajado más de lo necesario, y se me había olvidado con quien estaba cenando.

-No se por qué te soprendes, creo te lo he hecho saber desde el primer momento.- replicó de forma resuelta.

No es que me sorprendiera, si no más bien todo lo contrario. Sabía que este momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano.

-No se muy bien que decirte, salvo que no siento lo mismo.- le expliqué quedamente.- Lo siento.

Aparté la mirada a la vez que el camarero llegaba con su café y se marchaba de nuevo.

-No tienes por que disculparte.- dijo al cabo de un instante.

En su voz no había rastro de reproche o amargura; volvía la caeza hacia él para mirarle y comprobar que así era. No estaba disgustado por mi negatiba.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera se por que te he dicho eso,- medio rió- supongo que para demostrarme algo a mi mismo, y ya lo creo que lo he conseguido.- volvió a reir, apurando el café en la taza.

Lo miré sin comprender nada.

-Verás, es cierto que me gustaste desde el primer momento que entraste al periódico,- se explicó- y desde el año pasado, cuando me dejaste claro que no querías nada conmigo, me pripuse seducirte a toda sietno.- se disculpó, y vi sinceridad en sus ojos.

Así que lo dejé seguir con su explicación, que me tenía intrigada.

-Procuré ser comprensibo, paciente; despué de todo apenas y sabía nada de ti,- me miró a los ojos, cosa que seigue practicamente igual, por cierto.

Me envaré en mi silla como acto reflejo; no se si setaba preparada, osi tenía esa confianza con el como para contarle "la historia de mi vida".

-Pero eso lo trataremos en otro momento,- comentó con cuidado al percivir mi cambio de ánimo- la cuestión- volvió a renaudó su tema con renobado entusiasmo- es que te habías combertido en un reto para mí. Y un buen día…

-¿Si?- le inté a que continuara.

-Era tarde, estaba cansado, e I rina se ofreció a ayudarme con los papeles; una cosa llebó a la otra…y, en fín, creo que ya te imaginas lo que sigue.

-Ella y tú…¿Estáis juntos?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Oh, no.- rió sin rasto de humor. Desvió la mirada, y meditó en silencio unos segundos.

-Desde entonces nada es igual; creía que te quiería, y desde esa noche con ella…derrepente todo lo que creía sentir por ti se volvió dévil.-olvió a mirame a los ojos, profirio una mueca de burlona amargura, y bolvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿La quieres?- pregunté suavemente, con toda la delizadeza que el tema necesitaba.

El no respondió.

-¿Por qué me invitaste esta noche a cenar, Oliver?- me incliné sobre la mese, obligándole a mirarme.

-Quería, quería…

Alargué mi mano sobre la mesa, hasta dar con los suyos; y por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, toque a un hombre por iniciatiba propia, sin sentir temor. Él alzó su miraza de nuestras manos tocandose hasta mis hojos, comprensibos.

Oliver tragó grueso, y se dispuso a hablar.

-Quería convencerme a mi mismo de que no la quiero, pero no es así.- Confesó.

-Y querías comprobarlo estándo con migo.- constaté.

-Si, pero a medida que hablaba y pensaba lo que tenía pensado decirte, la situación me resultaba cada vez más absurda.- rió.-La quiero, sí, la quiero.- sonrió con la mirada y la mente lejos de aquí.

-Pues ve a por ella y díselo.-le aconsejé, volviendo a ponerme recta en la silla.

-Si todo fuera tan facil…

-¿Porqué?

-¿Y si ella no me quiere?- preguntó angustiado, pidiéndome ayuda con la mirada.

Un sentimiento de angustia se instaló en mi pecho, ¿por solidaridad hacia sus sentimientos? No se por que, tal vez por que en el fondo, veía cierta semejanza con lo que nos pasaba a Randy y a mí. Y eso me hizo darle vueltas a las cosas, tal vez, por fin, llegando a una resolución que para bien o para mal, iva a cumplir.

-Pues tendrás que arriesgarte.

El camarero trajo la cuenta y, para mi bien o vergüenza, pagó Oliver, desechando con caballerosidad mi ademán de pagar mi parte; nos despedimos a la puerta del restaurante y cada uno se diriguió a sus respectibos coches, cada uno con un destino distinto.

Ya conduciendo en medio de la oscura noche, sin perder de vista la carretera, dejé volar mi mente lo justo como para reflexionar sobre ciertos aspectos puestos encima de la mesa a lo largo de la velada.

Pensé en Rnady, en lo que sentía por él y en la manera en que, sisetmáticamente, he hecho a un lado todo lo que no fuera concerniente con el vienestar de mi familila; y no solo me refería a mis hijos, si no ah…todo. Por que cuando Edward me confesó su alcoholismo, para mi no existió otra meta que no fuera verlo recuperado, e hice todo lo necesario para que así fuera, independientemetne del resultado; me desviví por él, igual que ahora me desvivo por mis hijos, por conseguir que salieramos a flote y se notaran lo menos posible la falta de su padre, y a los cambios a los que habían sido sometidos.

Y lo que me había dicho hoy Oliver…¿Qué te queda para ti?

Eso es lo que yo mima me preguntaba ahora. A duras penas, había conseguido sacara flote a mi familia de los acontecimientos sucedidos el año anterior; los niños éran felices, a veces con altos y vajos, pero felices, Edward estaba en la cárcel…Y los únicos sentimientos que teníahacia él definidos, eradn odio…asco.

Ahora que todo parecía volver a su curso natural, solo me quedaba preguntarme. ¿qué hay para mí? ¿Qué me queda?

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, aparqué el coche en la entrada de casa.

Me sorprendió encontrarme todabía las luces de casa encendidas, sin darme cuenta, me había entretenido más de la cuenta en el restaurante; saqué las llaves del blso y entré, encontrándome con papá, que acabaa de traspasar el salón.

-¿A pasado algo?- susurré, asomando la cabeza en el salón y viendo a Matt y a Lisa acurrucados los dos en el sofá, é a mi padre, expectante.

-No, tranquila; pero dijeron que no se irían a la cama hasta que vinieras.- se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, y despuñes pasó a analizarme con mirada crítica.

Yo suspiré resignada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te lo pasate bien?

-Si,estubo bien ener una conversación de adultos.- contesté evasibamente.

Dejé el bolso en la entrada, me quité la chaqueta y me adentré en el salón; contemplé sus caras de paz mientras que dormían placidamente.

La única luz que había, era el televisor de fondo, sin sonido. Mi pade se situó a mi lado en silencio.

-Yo cogeré a Matt, tú coge a lisa.

Asentí, y con cuidado, los acostamos en sus respectibos cuartos, le dí un beso a cada uno en la frente con profundo amor, y descendí la escalera junto con mi padre.

-Les extraño que no vinieras a casa después del trabajo, querían verte antes de irse a dormir; no es usual en ti que salgas de noche.- agregó.

Me sentí un poco culpable, pero de todas maneras respondí.

-Un amigo me invitó a cenar,- me encogí de hombros.- y no pude decirle que no.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

-Es solo un amigo, papá, no pienses lo que no es.- repliqué, un tanto irritada, ¿es que no podía salir una noche sin que se me cuestionara?

-Lo siento, tienes razón.- se disculpó.

Entró de nuevo en el salón para recoger sus cosas y apagar el televisor.

-Se me olvidaba, -se volvió repentinamente cuando se dirigía a la salida- Randy te llamó.

Mi corazón latió acelerado.

-¿Te dejó algún recado?- intenté parecer despreocupada.

-Solo dijo que apartir de ahora le llamaras a éste número.- hurgó en el bolsillo del baquero y sacó un papel doblado.

Alcé la mano para cogerlo, y lo desdoble, leyéndo él número de teléfono, extrañada.

¿Con que motibo me ha dado éste nuevo número?

Doble el papey enfrenté la mirada de mi padre, que me miraba con sospecha; yo solo me alcé de hombros.

-Ten cuidado llendo a casa, papa.- Me incliné para darle un beso en la megiya.-Si quieres puedes quearte, ya lo sabes; es tarde y…

-No, hija, mi espalda no soportaría dormir en ese sofá tuyo que tienes,- una mirada amorosa reemplazó a su semblanque de silenciosa inquisicion.-descansa.

Me dio un abrazo y salió hacia su coche; arrancando segundos más tarde, desapareciendo en dirección norte.

Me endereé, pues estaba recostada en el quicio de la puerta, y tras darle un vistazo a la solitaria y silenciosa calle, me metí detnro y cerré con cuidado la puerta.

Una vez dentro, de nuevo, desdoble el papel con l número de teléfono, y me dirigí hacía el teléfono inhalámbrico de la cocina.

Un timbrazo, dos, tres…

-¿Diga?-Respondió una voz de hombre.

-Perdone por llamar tan tarde,- me disculpé antes que nada- ¿Está Randy?

-Si,- rezongó con voz adormilada- ahora se pone.

El silencio al otro lado del auricular me ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Si? ¿Quíen es?- el salto que dio mi corazón al oir su voz, me tomo desprevenida.

-Soy Bella.

-Ah, Bella…

-Si.-contesté un poco contrariada por su extraño tono de voz.

-¿Aí que ya volviste de cenar con el tipo ese, y me llamas a mí, no?

Papá…Maldije para mis adentros.

-¿Te divertíste?- continuó, sin darme espacio para responder.

-Bueno, si…- respondí lentamente.

-Y si tan bien te lo psasaste, ¿Porqué me llamas ? ¿ Es que no podías dormir sin..., sin…? ¡Oh, mierda!- exclamó a la vez que al otro lado del auricular se escuchaba un golpe y vidrios rotos.

-¿Estás bien?- me alarmé.

-¡Claro qu estoy bien! No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, ¡ No quiero que te preocupes por mí!

-¿Randy?, ¡Randy!- Exclamé, pero el ya no estaba.

Había colgado.

Contemplé el auricular color beige, y lo apreté con ambas manos, al a vez que apretaba los labios, intentando contener la lágrima que ahora resvalaba por mis pestañas.

¿Sería demasiado tarde ya? ¿Habría agotado su paciencia?

Tras ese último pensamiento, encajé con lentitud el teléfono en su sitio, sin querer separar mi mano de él; por que absurdamente, sentía como si desprendiendome de él, me desprendiera de Randy.

Al final dejé resvalar los dedos, no sin antes presionar mis llemas sobre el filo de la superficie dura, mi brazo calló pesadamente al lado de mi pierna, y acto seguido crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho, aferrando con esa mano el suave tejido de la camisa.

Estrujándola.

Griré sobre mí y salí de la cocina con la cabeza gacha,mis hombros enconbados, él cabello ondeando con descuido a los lados de mi cara, ocultándole mi estado de ánimo a un ser invisible.

Ruido de tacones resonando en medio de una quietud estremecedora, el deslizamiento de una lágrima resbalando por la barvilla; el ruido casi imperceptile de esa lágrima impactando contra el parqué.

Una puerta cerrándose, y luego la nada.

.

.

.

_Nota autora:_

**Se que me tarde más que nunca en actualizar, y es que, mi ordenador se fundió y tube que buscar otro( tardé tanto en encontrar otro por que tube problemas on un técnico que dijo que me lo iva a traer y bla, la, bla…) Aparte de eso, tube unos problemas de "inspiración" con esta historia y apaaaarrrrte de eso…tube un periodo en el que como que no me apetecía escribir, por que, aparte de no tener muchas ganas, creía que escrbía pura basura.**

**Unos meses dificilillos, si.**

**Pero en fin, ya estoy aquí y espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta autora, aveces desastrosa jejeje**

**Siento muchísimo haberlas dejado tanto tiempo sin cap, de verad. Mil perdones a todas/os.**

**Esero que hayan disfrutado del cap, y si es así, háganmelo saber con um lindo review; al igual que sin tienn alguna queja.**

**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS, CHICAS!**

**Lore Molina: ** Hola! Edward hizo muy mal en maltratar a Bella, si, y como tu dices, Edward está aprendiendo en su estadía en la cárcel; pero las cosas son complicadas.

Él, cuando salga de la cárcel, esta dispuesto a luchar por su matrimonio con uñas y dientes, y bella tiene el dorazón muy dañado por culpa de él; dupongo, que en gran medida, la decisión de si vuelven o no, es solo de ella.

En mi opinión, tu quieres que Bella permanezca indiferente a todos y solo espere anhelante a un marido que la ha defraudado multiples veces, que la ha maltratado igual de inumerables veces, y la ha violado, dejandola destruida por dentro. Se que eres partidaria de Edward, pero Bella ahora lo que necesita es dejar de pensar un poco en lo que los demás necesitan de ella, y centrarse en lo que ella necesita. Independientemente de la decisión que tome, que que sea justo para unos o para otros. Solo quiere pensar en ella por una vez, sin más problemas o complicaciones que le rodeen.

E independientemente de lo que pueda pasar en los proximos caps, no es que Bella pensara nada más edward entrar a la cárcel: pues ahora voy a ligarme a uno y le voy a poner los cuernos para que sienta el dolor que yo sentía cada vez que me pegaba. No, si acaso sucede algo con Randy de una ídole sexual, que cosa que no tengo claro, será por que se a dado, por que la vida pasa a nuestro alrrededor y no siempre elijes lo que te toca vivir.

Enuda cotestación de review más larga jeje. Muchas gracias por dejar un review y por leer, un salu2!

**:** Hola! Me alegra que te guste la trama y mi manera de escribir, por que la verdad, yo a veces dudo de "lo bueno que escribo" Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya lo hice, espero que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer y por el review, un salu2!

**Aidu-Cullen-Swan: **Hola! Gracias por el review, mi fan lectora número 1# jeje Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, de verdad, y que creas que va a mejor con cada cap. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero espero que te guste el cap. un beso!

**Monikilla:** Hola! Que bueno que te este gustando la historia, y siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero espero que te guste el cap; no te preocupes por no haber comentado en los dos caps anteriores, lo que cuenta se que los leíste, un beso, y gracias por el review!

**Chicka Cullen: ** Hola! Me alegra mucho que ames esta historia, como escritora suya que soy jeje, y siento no haber podido acualizar antes, pero aquí está ya el nuevo cap; respecto a tu pregunta: ¿Falta poco para el final? Te puedo decir, que no mucho, o almenos eso creo…jejeje Tengo muy claro con quien se va a quedar Bella,pero no os lo puedo decir, os jodería el fianl. Así que ten paciencia. Gracias por desearme un feliz año nuevo; gracias por el review y por leer, salu2!

**Paula:** Hola! Que bien para mí que te guste la historia jeje, no, de verdad, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, Si as leido la nota de arriba, ya sabes por que no he podido actualizar hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por el review y por leer, un salu2!

**Aylen: **Hola!, que bueno que te gustara el camp, espero que te haya gustado este también; no puedo decirte si Bella se queda o no con Edward, por que te estropearía el final, pero te puedo decir que será un final acorde con el desarroyo de la historia, feliz, y todo lo realista que pueda hacerlo. Gracias por leer y por el review, un salu2!

**Y quiero dárles las gracias especialmente a **_Aidu-Cullen-Swan y a Monikilla__** por su apoyo y por los reviews que han mandado; y yo que creía que escribía horrible jejeje, después de leer vuestros reviews y el del resto de las chics, si quedaba algún resquicio en mí que pensara que era una horrible escritora, a desaparecido. Muchas gracias chicas!**_

**Un beso y un abrazo para todas/os los que leen esta historia, tendré el prox cap a finales de esta semana, por mis huevos jeje.**


End file.
